


Sideline Stories: Grey Zone (Landbell)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [20]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Demisexual Aisha, F/F, Slow Burn, Trimberly in later chapters, WARNING. First chapter does have mentions of date rape and recreational drug use, other tags as the fic goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 89,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: “So, what’s going on with you and Summer Landsdown?” Gia was all too curious, tilting her head to the side. Aisha sighed, leaning back against the couch, she should have known this question was coming. “Come on we all know that you’ve been spending a lot of time together."“It’s complicated”Summer Landsdown, a girl that dropped out of private school to become the soccer team captain carries with her a dark past that she's spent years trying to shake. She crosses paths with Aisha Campbell, the softball player who hasn't quite figured herself out just yet. The story behind Summer/Aisha getting togetherUp to Chapter 25 for context





	1. Therapy Session- Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Barbra Lazuli for naming this ship Landbell (Landsdown/Campbell)
> 
> So I decided to start this one a bit early than planned. Haha a common theme with this ship.
> 
> WARNING: This first chapter deals a lot with mentions of date rape and recreational drug use
> 
> I know Venjix isn't an actual drug. It's a power rangers villain from RPM. It just sounds like an awwful drug.

“Summer, you haven’t spoken in ten minutes”

The blonde soccer player shifted in her seat, for a run of the mill therapy session, this couch sure was stiff. Reluctant, the teenager folded her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair; she wasn’t about to break eye contact with the woman before her. Dr. K, a therapist with a harsh bob and stark black hair, a notebook in her lap as she simply _waited_ for her patient to speak up.

“You _were_ the one to book this appointment…” No response from her patient, Summer simply nodded her head yes. “Whenever you’re ready to begin” Her eyes glanced over to her clock, they still had plenty of time. “We’ve made a lot of progress in the past…”

For that comment Summer scoffed, finally some sort of _reaction_ from her patient. “A lot’s happened in two years” She shook her head side to side, her hands lifting to motion around the therapist’s room, “And yet somehow I still wind up here” The heiress of the Landsdown family ran a hand through her blonde locks, “...It all started with a cheerleader…”

*****

Tommy Oliver threw a party for the fall athletes, more like...he was throwing a party for football season ending short. Jason Scott blowing his leg before the last couple of games ruined Angel Grove’s chances on going far in the playoffs. A shame too, they could have really gone somewhere this year. As captain of the girls’ soccer team Summer wanted to make an appearance. The sole beneficiary of the Landsdown trust, she grew up knowing how to keep in good social graces. She was _groomed_ to play the role of a party guest.

It had been some time since Summer was the one to throw the social events. When she attended St. John’s private school, Summer Landsdown was the bell of the ball. She threw all the hot parties, the _it_ girl, an entitled brat that fanned all her problems away with a little green. The blonde didn’t like to think of her life in the past, no, after one _very_ bad birthday party she swore to herself she wouldn’t put herself in this position ever again. Angel Grove was no St. John’s, Tommy Oliver could throw the parties. She was perfectly content just being a glorified guest. Summer Landsdown officially had retired.

This high school party was much like every other public high school party Summer had ever attended. Football players would play drinking games with cheerleaders, if they played their cards right some might get lucky. All these parties manifested into were powder kegs of drama, sex, fights, gossip for kids to whisper about on that Monday. Summer elected to stay in the back room, casually drinking water from a bottle that she had brought while she kept an eye on Z Delgado and Sydney Drew...two of her players on the team.   

“I hate to break it to you Z but there’s no way she’s into chicks” The curly haired blonde observed, bringing a solo cup to her mouth as they casually talked about the volleyball team. She kept her voice low. The only people that knew about Z’s sexuality were the other members of the soccer team. This tribe protected one another, and being _gay_ in Angel Grove...it didn’t bode well. So they kept it on the downlow as much as possible.

“Your gaydar sucks” Z commented, in a bit of a singsong voice. The two junior’s had their fair share of booze. “You also think Tori Hanson is straight”

"She is straight..." Syd frowned, “She has a boyfriend”

“Just because she has a boyfriend doesn’t mean she can’t swing both ways” Summer commented, unscrewing the cap of her water bottle and taking a swig. The soccer captain carried a secret of her own, the heiress of the Landsdown family was both into guys _and_ girls. Though with a history of only dating guys, no one was the wiser, not even her soccer family. Just another layer to keep herself safe. “I’m just saying”

“Thank you” Z laughed, happy that her leader agreed with her. “Whatever” She started to kick her foot into the ground, “In other news my idiot brother is getting into making fake ID’s” Sydney shook her head, Danny Delgado and Max Cooper always were up to no good.

Summer hummed a response, yes she was paying attention to her friends but there was _something_ going on down the hallway. Jason Scott and some chick Summer didn’t recognize were confronting Ty Flemming in the hallway. She personally knew the Flemming family far too well, the rich families of the area were all in cahoots with one another. Their fathers played golf with one another out at the country club. If Ty Flemming was anything like his older brother than…the sound of a slap cracked throughout the hallway. Jason Scott just bitch slapped the baseball player across the face. Yeah, that was probably deserved.

“What? Kim not putting out for you so you gotta slip her something?” _Fuck._

“You son of a bitch” Jason grabbed Ty Flemming by the sleeves of his letterman jacket to slam the pig against the wall. With Tommy coming to Ty’s aid, it was starting to get messy. That was their problem.

Ty’s little dealer boy bustled out of the hallway, he didn’t want to face the quarterback’s wrath, instead he stupidly ran into Sydney her drink spilling all over herself. “You little shit!” The blonde cried out, Z was instantly trying to pat her best friend down. It gave Summer the opportunity to go after this piece of shit ginger kid. He had no chance outrunning the star soccer player, it almost wasn’t fair.

On a mission Summer grabbed the boy and pulled him outside, swinging his arm until he was backed up against the house. She held a firm hand against the ginger boy’s chest, this kid wasn’t going _anywhere_ until she said her peace.

“I’m _sorry_ about the drink” He didn’t know _why_ the soccer captain was on his damn case about it, “It’s just beer! You don’t have to go psycho bitch on me”

Summer narrowed her eyes, her fingers now gripping onto his shirt, “What did you sell Ty Flemming?”

The famed bully of the sophomore class laughed, resting his head back against the house, “Oh, just a little something-something to have a good time” This little shit sold some rich kid jock some roofies and now was laughing about it?

“Was it venjix?”

“Whoa ho, that shits heavy, no way!” He tried to defend himself by putting up his hands, “Look, I just _sell_ the light stuff, I’m not trying to get someone gang banged.” His attitude was repugnant. Summer had everything she needed to know about it. She had no qualms about shoving her palm up his nose, if she were lucky with the blow his nose’d break. Z and Sydney came outside of the house in search of her only to find their team captain reeling her fist back to punch a kid with a bloody nose across the face.

“Summer!” Z rushed over to the senior, grabbing her from underneath her arms so she could pull her back and off of a human asswipe. “Summer what the _fuck?”_

The ginger kid couldn’t scramble away fast enough, calling out a “You crazy bitch!” In his leave.

“Jesus, it was just beer” Syd laughed, dabbing at the wet spot on her shirt, “You didn’t have to go all Batman on the kid” The two of them didn’t _realize_ what had happened. That the little bitch sold some guy drugs to try to take advantage of his own girlfriend. It was _sick._

“Let go” Summer freed herself from Z’s grasp. “Trust me, that little punk deserved it.” He deserved more of it were up to her. She stepped over to where the ginger kid had been sitting, a small plastic bag of white powder had fallen out of his coat pocket during Summer’s assault. The team captain picked it up and held it in her hand, swallowing hard when she realized what it was.

“Is that…?” Sydney glanced over to Z, this was Angel Grove, a nice small town she had never once spotted _these_ kind of drugs in person before.

Cocaine.

“Yeah” No. She couldn’t go down this rabbit hole. No matter how tempting this little free bag of a good high could be. The captain stepped over to Z and placed it in her hand, closing her fist, “Flush this. Get rid of it. No one can see that you have this.” Summer had a hard time letting go of her teammates hand...but it was for the best. She wasn’t that girl anymore. _“Go”_

“Fine” The brunette nodded, slipping it into her back pocket. The three soccer girls had to quickly take a step back as Tommy Oliver led a miniature lynch mob of baseball players to rough up Ty Flemming and throw him into the lake. Deserved. What kind of teammate, friend and idiot would try to drug his team captains _ex-girlfriend._ As far as Summer was concerned, Tommy made the right choice by humiliating him and throwing him into the lake. Ty Flemming, what a fucking tool.

 

*****

It didn’t take a genius to conclude that being around a guy like Ty Flemming triggered something dark in Summer Landsdown. “...When you picked up the cocaine” Dr. K wanted to come back to a very specific point in her patient’s story, “What were you feeling?”

Summer was now standing, she moved to the far wall so she could stare at the small objects Dr. K collected to place on her bookshelf. She took in a deep breath, “You and I both know I haven’t touched that stuff since _that_ day”

“Your birthday”

Summer clenched her fists, “Can we not?” She moved her hand to hold the bridge of her nose, “We went over this _two years_ ago. I was the _worst,_ I did coke because I was rich and didn’t give a shit. What else was a girl like me going to do in a _boring_ place like Angel Grove? I did drugs for _fun_ _..._ I was a conceited _bitch_ who got roofied at her own damn party is _that_ what you want to review? That the _only_ reason one of my guests _didn’t_ rape me was because the venjix he used fucked with what was already _in_ my system that I needed to go to the hospital immediately?” She let out a mirthless laugh at her own reflection, “Happy birthday to me”

Summer broke up with her boyfriend Nick Russell, even if he wasn’t the one behind it. No. Ty Flemming’s _older_ brother had been Summer’s number one suspect. The rich kid from Angel Grove’s circuit. Jackass. To make matters worse, who she _thought_ were her friends weren’t there when she needed them the most...fake puppets who used her to go to fancy parties. She couldn’t go to St. John’s, not after _that._ Summer had convinced her parents to let her go to Angel Grove during her junior year, to play soccer...a sport that ultimately saved her life. A chance to start new. Her parents made sure she went to a therapist, because why bother parenting when they could just _hire_ someone to deal with their daughter’s griping pain. They didn't even want to investigate, to file charges, their solution was to try and sweep it under the rug and pretend it didn't happen.

“Did I have a moment of weakness? Yes, of course” Summer sighed, “...I’m only human...”

“...But you didn’t.”

The soccer captain smiled, “And here we are making progress” Two years ago, a sophomore Summer would have succumbed to that moment of weakness and said _fuck it._ Hell, if soccer didn’t kick her ass into gear and given her an outlet...a junior or senior year Summer would have fallen back on a bad habit.

“So what happened to the cheerleader?”

“Kimberly Hart.” Summer carried a sad smile as she returned to the couch to sit, “She has a name.”

“Alright, what happened to Kimberly Hart?”

The heiress stretched her arms behind her back and across the length of the couch, “Well, that’s where things get interesting...personally...I couldn’t be more proud”

*****

Monday morning came around and Summer made sure to keep near Ty Flemming’s locker. Like his older brother, the worm would probably think he was doing _nothing_ wrong. Kimberly Hart, a name that had been buzzing around all grades of Angel Grove high, she _knew_ what her boyfriend had been up to and promptly broke up with him. A sucker punch to seal the deal. Oh she hit him _so_ hard that the boy lost a damn _tooth._ Now _that_ was impressive.

The senior quietly followed Kimberly Hart and her two lackey cheerleaders. It wasn’t like they were friends, but there was something about this girl that made Summer want to reach out to her. Something. No it wasn’t hard. Summer saw a lot of _herself_ in Kimberly Hart. A popular girl on the wrong end of some sick boy’s desire. As soon as she opened the door she saw Kim gripping onto the edge of the bathroom sink, trying to compose herself, she had to go face the world and all she wanted to do was break down. The taller cheerleader, Amanda something, she was at Kim’s side rubbing circles to her back and whispering to her. Which left the shorter cheerleader, another blonde, to play protector.

“I just want to talk to her” Summer wanted to reason with this girl, she’d probably be just as defensive as the girl in front of her. “I know what she’s going through”

“What Kimberly _needs_ right now is her _friends.”_ Rebecca Golloway narrowed her eyes at the senior before her, scoffing out a, “Not a freak who dropped out of private school after a mental break down” Oh good, that rumor was back.

“Becca” The taller cheerleader spoke softly, scolding her other friend, “Kim needs us right now”

Summer conconceded, fine, Kimberly had a support system in her closer friends. Maybe she was stepping over a line to try and reach out. “She knows where she can find me” On her way out Summer could hear Rebecca mutter _‘freak’_ as she left.

*****

“I should have fought harder to stay” Summer sighed, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. “But I didn’t want to overcrowd her”

“It was nice of you to try and reach out” The blonde nodded numbly, knowing she had the best intentions, but she didn’t follow through. “What’s important is that Kimberly _wasn’t_ alone. That her friends-”

“Are actual friends and not “friends”.” Summer made sure to use her fingers to add extra emphasis to fake friends. “Lucky her” The blonde tried to muster up a smile, “Sorry, it’s still a touchy subject” Even after all this time.

“It’s quite alright Summer” Dr. K looked up from her notepad after jotting something down, “What did you do after leaving the restroom?”

“Ha...something _daddy_ wouldn’t approve of…”

*****

Skipping school to drive to Silver Hills to see her ex-boyfriend during visiting hours probably wasn’t the _best_ idea, but it wasn’t like Summer was exactly in the proper state of mind to actually _go_ to class. Dillon wasn’t exactly the type of guy to bring home to the family, he was in no means rich, a bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks who helped Summer when she was at her lowest. He never let her try to get away with a spoiled attitude and in the long run the two made each other better people. Summer was so naive to think that maybe, just _maybe_ the two would actually make it...Dillon getting arrested certainly put a damper on their relationship. Breaking into rich homes and stealing people’s personal belongings didn’t exactly go over well for the Landsdown heiress, especially when he started to steal from her parents. Still. If _anyone_ understood her state of mind right now it was the young man who put together the pieces of her broken life.

Sitting behind glass and speaking through a phone wasn’t the most ideal way to address the shaggy haired boy, but it would have to do. Summer picked off the phone and frowned, it must’ve been covered with germs, but she couldn’t think of it right now. Dillion sat before her, grabbing the phone and leaning back in his chair, “Didn’t think I’d ever see _you_ on my list”

“Yeah, well, I don’t exactly _want_ to be here” Summer knew what question was going to come next, “Don’t worry, everyone still thinks you’re across country and _that’s_ why we broke up”

The dark haired boy nodded his head, “Ziggy’s visited” The young dorky kid in the robotics club was like a little brother to Dillon, a young boy that Summer promised she’d look after in his absence. “You hear about the BJ?” Summer frowned, disgusted that _this_ was what they were talking about, “Apparently some cheerleader needed help with geometry and-”

“This really wasn’t what I came here to talk about” Dillon shut up immediately, “...There was a girl at a party”

“Fuck” He put a hand over his mouth, she didn’t even need to finish the sentence, “...Is she okay?”

“She’s lucky” Kimberly Hart had people looking out for her.

“...Are _you_ okay?” His expression softened, after all this time he still cared for her. He just made some stupid mistakes.

“I don’t know” Judging by her choice to visit her ex-boyfriend as opposed to going to school this day said otherwise, “I’ve been trying so hard not to go back to _that_ place” Summer let out a sharp breath through her nose, “I punched the dealer”

“Atta girl” He rested a hand on the glass, hating that he couldn’t hold her hand, he couldn’t do _anything_ for her. “You know I’d slash that guys tires if I had a chance”

The soccer captain leaned forward, looking into her ex’s eyes with a sense of purpose, “...I want him to make him pay Dill.” She couldn’t bring the one who drugged her, she wasn’t _totally_ sure if it was Ty Flemming’s brother who had done it, but she could _do_ something about the guy who had done it to someone else. “Shitbags like him-like... _whoever_ can’t get away with something like this”

“Sum” He sighed, “Don’t get yourself into trouble…” As if her parent’s money couldn’t bail her out of _any_ situation. “Please, you can’t fall down this pit, you’ll get buried alive”

“I didn’t come here to ask for permission” her mind had been made up, Ty Flemming wasn’t going to step foot in Angel Grove if she had something to say about it, “I just needed to talk to someone who _wasn’t_ my therapist”

“You know, I’ll always be here for you...even behind this glass”

*****

“So you visited Dillon” The boy Summer had sworn she was over, she _was_ over him. In a physical sense, she could never let a boy that betrayed her trust enter her life so intimately again...but emotionally...well...he was still a pillar that she could lean up against.

“Mmm” Summer nodded her head to confirm, her fingers tapping against the arm of the chair, “He wasn’t the only ex I visited that day”

*****

Briarwood. Summer didn’t _like_ coming to the rival town, but, unfortunately, a person she needed the most lived here. Ugh. Facing her past directly _sucked_ on so many levels. Dillon was one thing...but her ex-boyfriend Nick Russell only reminded Summer of days when she was the worst. She was able to grow, change and get out of it, but Nick? He was still immature, pompous, and a bit of an asshole.

“Well, well, well” Nick greeted his ex-girlfriend with wide arms and a smirk on his face, “Summer Landsdown in the flesh. I was wondering when _you’d_ be knocking on my door” A smug asshole. The worst of his kind. A shame, his parents were some of the sweetest people she had ever met, she’d trade hers for his any day of the week if given the opportunity.

“Let’s make this quick” She pushed past him, leading him up to his room, some things had never changed. As soon as both teeangers were in the room he had closed the door behind her and attempted to wrap his arms around her waist, “I’m not here to get back together” Remembering the fact that she used to _be_ with this guy made her want to gag. Sixteen year old Summer Landsdown needed a reality check. She gripped onto his arm to forcibly remove it from her waist. “You hate the Angel Grove baseball team, right?”

“Oh god. They’re the fucking worst” Nick laughed, a hand on his chest, “I can’t believe they let that douchebag Oliver be captain over Fernandez. What morons” He stepped over to his desk, opening a drawer and quickly shutting it-too many condoms-not the right drawer. “Why?”

“I want to take one of them down, and I think you can help me.” She paused, “Flemming.”

“Ah like brother...like...brother” That wasn’t the saying, but he tried. Nick opened the second drawer up and pulled out a second box, Summer recognized it...it’s where he kept the good stuff. The coke. “And you’re _sure_ you don’t want to get back together? Summer we used to have _so_ much fun with each other. Something casual? You’re always a 9.5 in my book” 9.5 what a douchebag.

Summer rolled her eyes, “I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last guy on Earth” She pushed his shoulder to get him to focus on her. She wasn’t _here_ to screw, she wasn’t here to do a line. “I need you to get me some venjix”

 _“What?”_ Nick’s smug expression sobered at the drop of _that_ drug, the drug that ruined Summer’s life. “...What the fuck are you planning?”

“I’m not going to drug _him”_ Or anyone. That wasn’t the plan. “I want to set Ty up for the scumbag that he is, you have to know where I can get some...please...”

The mayor’s son sighed, he knew what trauma Summer had gone through and at the end of the day he was a pretty shitty boyfriend to her at the time. Summer was going through something traumatic and he just waved it off as something that was too much for him to deal with, he deserved to be broken up with. Still he wasn’t heartless. She could get vengeance and he could get one of Angel Grove’s finest off of the team...it was a pretty win win. “I can get you whatever you need babe” Nick smirked, it only made Summer roll her eyes, “Jeez, you look like you could use a little pick me up” He took a small baggie of his stash and folded it up, stepping forward, “Seriously Landsdown, this is on me”

“I don’t _want_ this” Summer spent so much time avoiding the damn stuff, she tried to slap his hand out of the way but he was sure to put it in her front jacket pocket. Patting it down for good measure.

“Sure you do” Nick tilted his head, “Maybe what you need is a little escape” A high. To be _anywhere_ away from the harbor town of Angel Grove. “I’ll get you what you need” He leaned over to kiss her forehead, “Leave it to me”

*****

“I’m not exactly proud of myself for what came next” Summer sat back in her chair, resting her head back so she could look at the ceiling instead of looking at Dr. K in front of her. “But I did what I had to do, it wasn’t like he was innocent”

*****

Summer decided to call in an anonymous tip to the Mayor’s office about there being venjix in the high school, it lit a flame under Thomas Oliver’s ass to look _good_ and carry a personal grudge against drugs. She made sure to warn Tori Hanson and her little stunt gang about the raid out of courtesy for Z’s little crush on the surfer girl. She wanted to bring _one_ person down, she didn’t want other people to get caught up in the crossfire. When she had heard that Ty’s tooth was put back in, she knew in her heart that setting him up to get busted was the right choice. From the end of the hallway she watched as Ty Flemming was escorted out of the school, she could look evil in the face today and say that she had won.

That should have been it. Ty was out of the school, at least for now, why did she feel this emptiness? Flashes of her birthday party from hell continued to haunt her. The way her vision blurred, how she stumbled around and embarrassed herself around her guests until full on passing out. Her _butler_ was the one to rescue her from that state, the one that made sure she got to the hospital. What could’ve happened if he wasn’t there? Would Nick actually help her? Her “friends”?

Summer entered the restroom, she couldn’t be around the confused kids in the hallway. Not when she had a hard time breathing. Her jacket was the first to go, the leather was too hot, too suffocating for her. She didn’t have time to care that her prized custom one of a kind jacket rested against the dirty floors of the bathroom. Summer twisted the knobs of the sink, splashing water on her face. She was okay, this _wasn’t_ two years ago, she was better than that. Deep breath out. It was alright. He’s gone. Kimberly Hart is _fine._ She could go on living one day at a time.

She crouched down to her jacket to pull out the small baggie Nick had given her. It would have been so easy to just say _fuck it._ To say fuck everything and take the easy way out. Like she did _so_ many times before. “Shit” She worked too hard to get to where she was, to become a _captain_ of a sports team. She wasn’t a narcissistic brat anymore...just wash away the past. Taking the bag she let out one deep breath, no succumbing to temptation. She turned it upside down and started to wash it down the sink. Out of sight. Out of mind.

The door opened not too long after all of the contents had been disposed of. Aisha Campbell, Summer could recognize those braids anywhere...she was one of Lauren Shiba’s softball players. A senior like she was, the two shared a couple of classes together but didn’t cross paths very often. Those softball girls stuck together, as did the soccer team. “Oh. Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Her expression softened when she noticed that Summer didn’t seem to be having a great day. The blonde simply shook her head no, she was too busy staring at the girl in the reflection of the mirror. Still, Aisha approached with caution, picking off Summer’s jacket from the floor of the bathroom. “...Are you okay?” She gently reached over to touch Summer’s shoulder.

Great. Now she was embarrassing herself in front of someone new, “Yeah, no I’m fine” She let out a heavy sigh. “Just...a hard day y’know?” So much for being a badass, she had to use the back of her hand to wipe away stray tears from falling down. Ah _fuck_ Ty Flemming.

“I know” For being a complete acquaintance Aisha didn’t leave her side, she genuinely seemed to care about Summer’s well being. So much so that her hand moved along the soccer player’s back, “Breathe, okay? Get your thoughts together...just try and relax” The fellow athlete must’ve thought she was having a panic attack, ha, she wasn’t too far off.   

“I’m sorry” Summer let out an exasperated sigh, irritated at herself for letting this get to her, “You don’t have to worry about me...god you came in here to pee and I’m just a mess. ...I’m fine” She glanced over to catch Aisha’s eyes, she didn’t _have_ to be so thoughtful and caring, not to someone like Summer Landsdown. “...Thank you…”

Aisha’s smile could light up the darkest of auditoriums, “Anytime” She offered Summer her coat, “I think you’ll need this” The pitcher held the coat open so Summer could slink her arms through, when she turned she could feel Aisha’s fingers lingering on the leather material. Awkward glances and shy smiles, suddenly neither of them could form a proper sentence. Aisha pulled away just to point to one of the stalls, “I actually came in to…”

“Right. God.” Summer let the fellow senior go use the restroom for its actual purpose. Besides, she had a class to attend.

*****

“You had an opportunity to fall back into old habits but you rose above that, I’m proud of you, you’ve been making such great strides to progress”

Summer shook her head, “Story doesn’t end in the bathroom doc...it’s only just begun”

*****

Summer had taken a home economics class as a complete blow off class. She didn’t _need_ to learn how to cook or balance a checkbook or sew on stupid buttons. The Landsdown family had all the money in the world to simply pay other people to do that mundane work for her. No. This was just an easy A to take and get one step closer to graduation without any additional stress. Ms. Sutherland, the teacher of the class, wasn’t particularly thrilled at Summer’s tardiness to her class...Aisha stepping into the room moments later didn’t make it any easier.

“So happy for you two to join us” Summer and Aisha exchanged a glance, Summer really wished that the two of them weren’t standing at the front of the classroom. “I just finished off counting for partners and since we have an off number of boys to girls in the class I have no choice but to pair you two up for our semester long project”

“I’m sorry...what project?” Summer asked, Aisha motioned with her head to the dry erase board at the front of the room.

_Family Planning and Budgeting._

Oh no.

_Oh no._

“That’s right ladies” Their teacher laughed, handing them a packet of information about a semester long project that was bound to cover a mass amount of their overall grade, “I now pronounce you life partners”


	2. Mrs. Landbell- Aisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home economics may've been a joke to many, but with a partner project worth 60% of their total grade, it wasn't one to scoff at. Summer invites Aisha to her house in order to start figuring out their hypothetical life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man I promise not all of the chapters will be as heavy as that first one, that was mostly to establish where Summer fit into this wild pitch universe. 
> 
> <3 thank you all for your support!

**~Aisha~**

"Man, I should've been late for class" Tanya sat across from Aisha at their lunch table, the first baseman shaking her head in utter disbelief, "You were invited to Summer Landsdown's _house_ that's crazy!" Adam frowned, as Tanya's _current_ partner for the project, he wasn't too thrilled to hear her excitement over Aisha's partner. "You gotta take pictures"

"What? No" Aisha laughed, this was _so_ not a big deal, it was just another house...a very large house with a gate and an on duty security guard. "I'm not going to do that"

"Alright but I want a full report" Tanya was all too curious about the house, Summer Landsdown wasn't exactly welcoming people behind the gate with open arms. Apparently Aisha was a special case. Her 'life partner'. It was just to get schoolwork done...they weren't exactly friends. The soccer team stuck to their own kind. "I bet she's got a chandelier the size of my living room"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration" Adam laughed, "Tanya, _you_ have a nice house" One with a pool. The Sloan family was in a pretty nice situation, she didn't need to compare herself with the likes of the Landsdowns.

"Aren't you even a little bit curious to what that place looks like?" Tanya asked the boy beside her, Adam merely shrugged, that didn't matter as much to him. Only the coolest of the cool students from St. John's private school and the soccer team were the only ones to ever gain entrance to the Landsdown manor. Apparently being invited was a big deal. "What're you going to wear?"

"Um" Well now Aisha felt a little self conscious over her choice of apparel. What was wrong with this?

"Fashion overalls are not a _thing"_ Tanya laughed, having wanted to burn that single piece of clothing from Aisha's wardrobe for the entirety of their high school career.  This was finally her chance to rid it of Aisha's life forever. "You're never going to get a man wearing that" Alright. She didn't have to go _there._ It wasn't like Aisha was actively _looking_ for _someone._

"Says the girl without a boyfriend" Aisha grumbled, mostly in defense of her choice of denim...okay, this really needed to go. Maybe Tanya was right. Adam sighed, shoving a straw into a capri-sun, the girl of his affections sitting _right_ next to him. "...I'll change before going over"

"And?" Tanya wasn't going to let Aisha off the hook, not when she was going to be stepping on the richest property in Angel Grove.

Aisha sighed, taking a moment to roll her eyes like a child in trouble, "I'll send you a pic"

*****

This was just doing a partner project for a home ec class at school, why was Aisha feeling so nervous about it? It was just Summer Landsdown, the captain of the soccer team...she wasn't just some rich girl. Everyone was quick to paint and put the blonde on some pedestal for what her parents do that they never choose to look at her for who she was. A human being. After discovering her in the bathroom having a panic attack, Aisha felt more sympathy for the girl. Money never could buy happiness. There was more to Summer Landsdown than the size of her wallet, maybe this project would be a chance to try and break down those walls and get to really know her.  
  
Aisha's eyes widened when she made the turn, the Landsdown estate was the only house around. It had an address of 1. It was a shock that Summer even qualified to be in the Angel Grove school district with how isolated the family mansion was. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as her car approached the security gate, it wasn't like she had to cross the border into a different country but still, speaking with someone in a uniform always made her uneasy. Hands on the steering wheel and nothing but pleasantries, "Hi, I'm here to visit Summer Landsdown" She had to show her best smile as the man looked over a list on a clipboard, "Aisha Campbell" There was a list, he had to verify if she was an approved guest.  
  
"You can just let her in" Summer Landsdown's voice rang over an intercom, "She's with me, it's okay"

The security guard looked bored out of his mind, not a lot of riff raff happened in a small port town such as Angel Grove but still here he sat...day after day to protect the house. "Thank you" Aisha smiled, quickly rolling up her window so she wouldn't have to make direct contact with the man in uniform for any longer than she needed to. Wow. She already had to pass a fountain just to wrap her car around to the front door. Oh god, she instantly felt six classes too unworthy to even be crossing the threshold of this place.  
  
Summer stepped out, for once wearing a skirt and a cute top, as opposed to her tougher leather jacket and jeans look. "I'm going to have you park in the guest garage" She pointed her finger to the left where in fact an entirely separate garage sat. "I hope you don't mind, my mother has some company over" Why would Aisha mind? This mansion was so big that a person could literally get lost...oh god...this was where she'd get lost for days and die. Just stick close to Summer and do whatever she asked.  
  
Parking the car was just about as nerve wracking as everything else this experience had given her. Don't mess up the rich families nice things, dear god do not make a scratch on any other vehicle in this place. She took a quiet moment to gather her thoughts, this was just another girl, don't put pressure on something material. Aisha reached over to grab her backpack, taking one last moment to look over her outfit. Cute shorts, check, casual yellow long sleeved top that accentuated her shoulders nicely, check; cute shoes, check. She had Tanya's stamp of approval. There was absolutely no reason to feel nervous about this. A _school project._  
  
"Hey, sorry, I know this place is a bit much" Summer apologized for living in such a luxurious mansion, rubbing the back of her neck as she approached her classmate as she got out of her car. "...Do you need money for gas or...?"

Aisha laughed, shaking her head and waving it off, "How far do you think your house is? It's fine" There was a first time for everything. Aisha wasn't making a cross country road trip, just a small trip up the mountain...she definitely did not want or need Summer to dish out _gas money._ "You ready to figure out our fictional life?"

"Oh totally" Summer laughed, she was one of the many students that found home ec to be a bit of a waste. Not for Aisha, she loved the simple life preparing things the course had to offer. People should know how to balance out a checkbook, cook their own meals, learn how to sew buttons...things she could easily assume that Summer hadn't done for herself once in her life.

The two entered the house, Aisha felt like she was walking onto a movie set, like there was no possible way she could be walking through something so elegant. The hard wood, the classy furniture, the foyer alone was probably worth more than her car outside. She noticed in the kitchen a woman crying, drinking a martini with Mrs. Landsdown...wait...she recognized the woman with the dark hair. The Landsdown's were hosting _Mrs. Oliver_ the mayor's wife. A very _upset_ wife. Aisha looked to Summer, having no idea where to go. The blonde simply motioned her head and guided her guest up the staircase, down a hall in the east wing and eventually to her bedroom. Of course Summer had the most extravagant bed, a canopy with beautiful curtains. A hardwood desk, a window seat with millions of throw pillows, Summer Landsdown was practically a modern day princess....and Aisha most certainly felt like she didn't belong here.  

Summer walked into the room, taking a moment to step back and take Aisha by her arm, "I won't bite, promise" She laughed, knowing that this whole scene could be a bit overwhelming for a girl from public school. "Sit" The king sized bed was more than enough for the two girls to share, "Relax, do you want something to drink? I can get Andrews to bring us up something"

Aisha couldn't fathom having a _butler_ to do whatever she wanted on a whim. It wasn't that big of a deal to open a refrigerator door and grab a couple of beverages. Why have someone else do something when she could just do it herself? "I'm okay, thank you" It was hard to relax and not feel so formal around her, Summer could sense it to.

"Ah, we should've met at Krispy Kreme" The blonde sighed, watching as Aisha started to take notebooks out of her bag, "I just...wanted a place that was more private"

"We're doing a class project" Aisha frowned, not really understanding _why_ Summer needed this amount of privacy, "I don't think anyone will actually think we're a couple"

With Aisha too busy trying to find a pen, she missed the blush threatening to creep up on the soccer captain's neck, "Oh that's um" Summer stumbled with her words, "That's not what I meant, I don't care about _that_ " She leaned over to grab some of her pillows to better support her back, "I wanted to talk about what you saw..."

"Your panic attack?" Aisha frowned, tilting her head to the side, oh Summer...she was too afraid of being vulnerable in public. "I didn't tell anyone if that's what you wanted to know. I'd never."

"I was dealing with some baggage. Life in the ivory tower isn't as great as it seems" The blonde shook her head, "Just look at Mrs. Oliver, she found out her husband is having _another_ affair. One with his secretary" Aisha frowned, Mr. Oliver's politics weren't always the best but he always promoted himself to be such a family man. A man who loves his wife doesn't sleep with someone who works for him. "That country club is a cesspool of scandal, people cheating, breaking marriages, doing drugs just because they have the money and power to do so" Summer let out a mirthless laugh, "We're not people to envy"

Aisha frowned, Summer was clearly projecting her pain, "...I'm sorry"

"I just...I'm _fine_ that was just...a moment of weakness" She didn't need another rumor to circulate around her, there was already a lot of talk and speculation to why she dropped out of the prestigious St. John's. Summer claiming that she was fine didn't stop Aisha from reaching out for the nearest part she could rest a hand on, in Summer's case her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not going to say anything" She assured her again, this time with a gentle smile, "Do you want to get started?" Summer didn't verbally respond, just nod her head in agreement, so Aisha took it upon herself to begin, "So basically it's like the game of life. Ms. Sutherland has randomized our career cards and income and we have to build a portfolio based on where we could live, monthly budget, family life and obligation"  
  
"Yawn" Summer rolled her eyes, "What a dumb project" She sighed, "None of that is actually going to apply to me. My trust fund alone will cover all those little...hiccups"  
  
"Mm, not all of us grew up with a silver spoon in their mouths" Aisha wasn't afraid to throw back at the heiress, "Your 'hiccups' are called bills"  
  
"I'm just saying" Summer reached over to grab Aisha's piece of paper, "See right here it says that you are an accountant at a 9-5 job Monday to Friday, is that really your life's plan?" She tilted her head to the side, "You're far too pretty to be saddled down with an office job"  
  
Aisha wasn't used to receiving compliments on her looks, not when she was accustomed to being around other members of the softball team. Gia Moran, Tanya Sloan...those were the girls that had to fend off unwanted male attention. Aisha preferred to be on the unnoticed side of things, still...from Summer it didn't come off as creepy or pandering, "No, you're right there, I've always wanted to be a teacher"  
  
Summer leaned back on her hands, tilting her head to the side as if trying to envision an older Aisha in front of her, "I think you'd be really good at that" She smirked, "Which brings me back to the point of...we should budget on the jobs we _want_ to have"  
  
"Because everyone would “want” to be CEO's and throw around their money for an easy A and a make believe boat" Aisha pointed out, knowing that Summer had good intentions...but High Schooler's could not be trusted taking a group project like this seriously.  
  
Summer gasped, Aisha couldn't tell if she was kidding when she asked, "Do we have the budget for a boat?"  
  
"On your salary as a volunteer firefighter? No" Aisha handed Summer her packet, the one that she clearly didn't read. Summer's eyes widened comically. She didn't have a family fortune to lean back on in this imaginary universe.  
  
"At least I'll still have my body" Summer made it a point to flex one of her arms, the soccer player was sure to keep herself in shape. Aisha didn't pay any mind to it in favor of jotting down their salaries on a piece of paper. "...Do we at least have enough for a wedding?"  
  
"We save money by just going to the courthouse and getting our paperwork done" Aisha took a moment, raising a brow curiously, "You really want to talk weddings?"  
  
"Hey" Summer laughed, pointing a finger to Aisha, "We fought hard for our rights to marry, we're not going have a courthouse paper signing ceremony. No woman of mine is going to settle." The blonde's mood picked up quickly, adding a, "Mrs. Aisha Landsdown" With a wave of her hand, as if the words would magically appear with the fluid motion.  
  
"Oh hold up" Aisha laughed, easing up and getting adjusted to letting herself go around the heiress, "Why not Mrs. Summer Campbell? Why do _I_ automatically have to have _your_ name?" She tilted her head to the side, in this little universe Summer wasn't wealthy she was a firefighter. Aisha was the one bringing home more of the money. "Or we can hyphenate our names" She suggested a happy medium.  
  
Summer frowned, "Landsdown-Campbell or Campbell-Landsdown is a mouthful" She couldn't imagine filling out all of their paperwork with a hyphenated last name like that. "Fine, fine, what if we combine our names?"  
  
"Landbell?" Aisha at least could compromise and give Summer the first part of their name, if only to avoid having the last name of Campdown. Oh. Summer Campdown. No, anything to avoid putting the name Summer and Camp together. "That could work" Small steps. She wrote the word wedding on the side, something to come back to if there was any extra money in their budget. If it were up to Aisha she'd take having a nice wedding over owning a boat.

Aisha tapped her pen against the paper, taking a moment before asking her ‘life partner’ for the semester, “What about kids?”

“What about them?” The heiress responded with a hearty laugh, so hard that she had to rest a hand on her chest to calm herself down, “Honey, I am not mother material”

“You don’t have to laugh about it…” Kids were an important part of Aisha’s life plan, as an only child all she ever really wanted was to have the experience of growing up with a sibling. Being a mother, raising a child or two in some capacity was always part of her plan...finding the right person to settle down with...she always put on future Aisha to figure that out.

Summer’s lips curled inside of her mouth, regretting laughing as it seemed to be important to her partner. “I don’t...I don’t want to fuck up a kid because I’m not good enough”

That was an odd response, Aisha tilted her head to the side, “What makes you think you wouldn’t be a good mom?”

“Ha” Summer avoided the answer by tapping on her piece of paper, “I’m a firefighter, a high risk job. What if something happens? What if something goes wrong? I already have a wife worried that I won’t make it home, do you really want to put that on a kid?”

Aisha shook her head, for now she’d let Summer avoid the question, “Then it looks like we’ll have to look into life insurance plans because if I lose my _wife_ I wouldn’t want to be alone after the funeral”

The blonde laughed, “So when you say you want to be a teacher, what age group? Now I’m curious”

“Elementary” She responded honestly, the formative years, crucial to development. Aisha always considered herself to be good with that specific age group, she’d volunteer at day camps when she could just to get the experience. Every year confirmed that this was her calling.

 _“More kids?_ Woo you are brave Mrs. Landbell” Summer’s smile felt as warm as the season she had been named after, “Okay, we can have a fictional kid, that shouldn’t completely wreck our budget, right?”

“...Well…there’s a catch with _that”_ Summer stared at the softball player with wide eyes, “We’re both women” Nothing, “A lesbian couple”

“I get that. We can’t just go to another country and buy one?” The blonde sighed, holding the bridge of her nose, “Right. I don’t have the money to play with, okay, so what? A sperm donor?” Summer laughed, “I’m too busy fighting fires, you’re going to have to carry this baby”

Aisha wrote another side note, barely glancing up from her paper, “...That’s _also_ going to be expensive…”

Summer rose a brow, “The two of us seduce a man, get you knocked up, and never tell him about the baby?” Aisha did not feel any qualms about grabbing the pillow from behind the heiress’ back and smack her with it, causing the blonde to laugh, “What? I’m trying to be cost effective! For the budget. How am I going to get a boat if we have a baby?”

“No, you are not getting a boat” Aisha made an emphasis on writing the word _boat_ just to put an x through it. “What kind of grade do you think we’re going to get if we go with...with entrapment?”

“I dunno, but the look on Ms. Sutherland’s face may be worth it”

The softball player shook her head, trying to contain a smile, “We are _so_ not saying that. Besides, it’s creepy. I’d rather... _not_ participate in a threesome...”

“Oh but baby, I’ll be there the whole time. You just focus on me” Summer put her hands up to intercept another smack of the pillow assault. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! You think I’d be into a threesome? I’ve never even had a one night stand between boyfriends”

“I could never do that” Aisha commented, glancing up to meet Summer’s gaze, “Have a one night stand...it seems so...impersonal” She shrugged her shoulders, “If I were to...y’know, I’d want it to be with someone I knew really well” Not that it was ever on her radar, part of her just chalked it up to being too picky. After letting her guard down and _attempt_ to flirt with Rocky DeSantos...an unwanted dick pic really did not put her in any mood to try again any time soon. Any attempts at a relationship were met with discomfort, so she just...didn’t bother, it was never a priority.

“Sooo” Summer’s brow raised curiously, “Are you one of those wait until you’re married types?” They weren’t discussing the hypothetical anymore.

“No” Aisha shook her head, “I just...don’t think sex is that big of a deal” She had to deal with listening to the way Gia hooked up with an older guy, a friends with benefit situation, something Aisha could never do. “I know” She already could guess what Summer would say, “Sacrilege”

“Mm take it from someone who’s slept with the _wrong_ people, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be” Summer rested a hand on the pillow, inches away from Aisha’s, “It doesn’t make you uncool, or whatever, if you waited...make it worth it” She laughed, “Don’t sleep with a douchebag”

“Ha oh I’ll keep that in mind” Aisha glanced down to their hands, she’d really rather not talk about her nonexistent sex life, “...So adoption…”

“What?” Summer blinked, forgetting that they were discussing adopting a hypothetical child. “Oh, right okay. So we look at the differences between trying to adopt from some pregnant teenager, or adoption agencies or going through somewhere overseas” It was at least a good start for their hypothetical scenario, there’d have to be a lot of research to do. “Boy or girl?”

“Hm?” Aisha didn’t really have a preference, “Whatever you want”

“Well, a boy feels like it’d be easier a girl” Summer’s eyes widened, doing a great impression of a valley girl, “When I am eighteen I am _so_ out of here! God Mom I _hate_ you!” She couldn’t help but laugh at her own little joke, “...Like I said _you’d_ be the good parent”

“You are not giving yourself enough credit” Aisha shook her head, a girl wouldn’t be _that_ bad, she grew up just _fine._ “But can we at least agree that we’d get them involved in sports”

“Definitely” Summer smirked, “Soccer, obviously”

 _“Obviously?”_ Aisha shook her head, as a _pitcher_ she felt differently, “Baseball” Summer frowned at the suggestion, “What?”

“No offense, but baseball’s pretty boring”

“You can say that about _soccer._ All of that running and no turn around, what’s the point? I will say it’s the perfect game for our kid because he or she will run themselves tired that they’ll just take the _longest_ nap”

“Wow” Summer’s neck craned back, not expecting Aisha to drag the sport she had loved for years, “You know baseball is the _slowest_ possible game” The softball player tilted her head to the side, “Have you ever _been_ to a soccer game before?” ...Well, no… “That’s what I thought” Summer leaned forward with a confident smirk, “We play Amber Beach Thursday night, why don’t you stop by? Come watch? ...Give it a chance”

Soccer’s a fall sport while baseball was in the spring...really there was no reason that their hypothetical child couldn’t play _both_ sports, still...it wouldn’t kill her to give the other sport a chance.

*****

Girls soccer, like every other woman’s sport in Angel Grove didn’t have much of a following. Mostly parents of the team, some girls had friends over but nothing overwhelming. There was a group of freshmen sitting on the front row of stands to cheer on their friend Sarah. It was sweet to see their little pack supporting her with little home made signs. Though being the only one sitting and watching a soccer game felt...well a bit off. She should have asked Tanya and Adam to come with her, even Lauren wouldn’t have been a bad option; just someone to talk to as she tried to figure out what was even happening on the field.

Aisha noted quickly that Mr. and Mrs. Landsdown didn’t make an appearance, just Andrews, Summer’s butler. So when Summer spotted someone in the stands that was there for her she smiled and waved. Aisha shyly waved in return, trying not to draw much attention to her. Money could make up for a person not being there for another, Aisha’s parents managed to show up to every game...even the ones she didn’t even pitch in. She knew where she stood on the team, a backup for when their star pitcher Jen Scotts’ arm grew tired. Aisha wasn’t the _best_ player by any means, just someone who showed up and did her part to help get her team to the quarterfinals of the state tournament. Now that Jen had graduated, it was up to her to teach a new pitcher the ropes. Summer was the _captain_ of her team, a starting forward according to the program. Aisha was too embarrassed to ask anyone around her to what that actually meant...but she assumed it was one of the girls that scored.

 _Aisha Campbell 7:03  
_ _So I’m at a soccer game_

 _Tanya Sloan 7:04  
_ _LOL why??_

 _Aisha Campbell 7:04  
_ _To watch Summer. There’s not many people here_

 _Tanya Sloan 7:05  
_ _Welcome to Angel Grove where sexisim never dies_

 _Aisha Campbell 7:05  
_ _I have no idea what’s going on_

 _Tanya Sloan 7:06  
_ _So why go?_

 _Aisha Campbell 7:07  
_ _She asked me to come_

 _Tanya Sloan 7:08  
_ _You know you’re only fake married right?_

Aisha glanced up from her phone to watch Z kick the ball to Summer, the blonde sending a powerful strike….right into the goalies hands. The crowd around her just went ‘ _ahhh’._ With a low scoring game like soccer...there were a lot of _almosts_ so when a team did score...it was a big deal.

 _Aisha Campbell 7:10  
_ _How’s your project going?_

 _Tanya Sloan 7:12  
_ _I’m actually at Adam’s now. I had to trade in my profession to Ms. Sutherland. I don’t care what hypothetical game we’re playing. Tanya Sloan-Park is not a stay at home mom._

 _Aisha Campbell 7:13  
_ _You know there’s nothing wrong with being a stay at home parent right?_

 _Tanya Sloan 7:14  
_ _Of course I know that. That’s why Adam is staying at home with our 3.5 kids_

 _Aisha Campbell 7:15  
_ _….3.5?_

 _Tanya Sloan 7:16  
_ _The .5 is a foster kid we’re trying to adopt and break free from the system_

 _Aisha Campbell 7:17  
_ _Wow_

 _Tanya Sloan 7:18  
_ _What about you Mrs. Landsdown?_

 _Aisha Campbell 7:20  
_ _We’re still hammering out the details_

Aisha rolled her eyes, opening up a different text message to check on her _other_ best friend.

 _Aisha Campbell 7:22  
_ _Did you ask her out yet?_

 _Adam Park 7:23_  
_I’m waiting for the right moment._  
  
_Adam Park 7:24_  
_My dining room table with my mother watching wheel of fortune in the background doesn’t scream confess your secret love for your best friend atmosphere._

 _Aisha Campbell 7:24  
_ _Do it soon, senior year is going to fly by._

 _Adam Park: 7:25  
_ _Easy for you to say_

“God Summer Landsdown is _so_ hot” Aisha turned her head in the direction of where the voice had come from. Max Cooper, best friend of Danny Delgado--brother of Z Delgado. The two sophomores were here to watch Danny’s sister in theory...but most likely wanted to watch athletic high school girls run up and down a soccer field.

“She’s so out of your league” Danny laughed, shaking his head. With far and few people between them it wasn’t like anyone was going to stop them from making commentary. “If you want an _older_ woman you’ve gotta go with someone you have a _chance_ with”

Aisha didn’t know what to say, she just showed her disdain for their talk with a harsh glare before turning back on the game. Was it already half time? The score was tied at zero to zero, so she didn’t feel like she had missed a lot by paying attention to her phone. She focused her glance to the field where Summer decided that instead of _drinking_ the water out of her water bottle it was in her better interest to spray it in her face to cool herself down...thus exciting the likes of the horny sophomore boys sitting behind Aisha.

Maybe it was a guy thing, an animalistic need to be always thinking about sex. It wasn’t like Aisha never _experienced_ attraction to a girl before...Katie Walker, one of the seniors who had graduated the year before. The former catcher of the team and Aisha’s peer mentor. It wasn’t until her graduation party when Aisha noticed her in a different sort of way...it was confusing to say the least, she chalked it up to Katie moving away and that she would miss having such a close friend nearby. It was nothing she wanted to bring up around Tanya or even Lauren. She never thought of herself as possibly being gay, then again, she had a hard time coming up with even a male celebrity she found herself attracted to. Michael B. Jordan was a safety choice she fell back on whenever Tanya would ask the question but she could never understand the appeal of it, nor did she want to be tagged as weird by the other girls for _not_ being able to pick _one_ person in Hollywood that she’d want to bang. She wasn’t like Max Cooper, she couldn’t look at Summer Landsdown dousing herself with water and fantasize about making love to her. Not that Summer _wasn’t_ a pretty girl by any conventional means. The whole thing was... _complicated._ As if something wasn’t clicking the way it did with other people.

Before Aisha could even protest, Max Cooper sat himself down next to Aisha on one side, Danny Delgado on the other. Danny smiled in her direction, “We thought you could use the company, you looked kinda lonely”

“I’m fine” Aisha held a death grip onto her phone, these dorky sophomores were in the robotics club, still...they both were on the football team and looks could be deceiving. She felt her defenses naturally go up, she hated that she didn’t invite the likes of Tanya. Aisha _always_ felt too nice for her own good. “It’s a good game” Probably? No one actually scored yet.

“So ah…Aisha…” Max leaned back, trying to appear chill, but the boy never had a girlfriend before, talking to a pretty girl wasn’t exactly the easiest. “If you were a transformer you’d be Optimus _Fine”_ On Aisha’s other side, Danny Delgado literally had his face in his hands, dying on the inside from second hand embarrassment.

Oh. Well. Less threatening, more uncomfortable to sit next to. “...Um…”

“Hey!” Z Delgado called from the bench, the second half hadn’t started yet but she could spot her brother and his best friend snooping around and annoying women, “Déjala en paz!” She was _not_ shy about yelling at her brother in Spanish. _Leave her alone._ The soccer player sent Aisha an apologetic smile as her brother and best friend promptly got up and returned a couple of seats behind her. The softball player didn’t miss the way Summer’s eyes were trained on the two boys, her expression cold until she had to turn back to her game and get back into it. The Angel Grove Tigers still had to beat the Amber Beach Raptors.

Now that it was the second half, Aisha started to pay more attention to the game itself...and more importantly Summer Landsdown. As the leader of the team she commanded attention on the field, Z Delgado and freshman Sarah Thompson provided good support on her sides, getting the ball away from defenders. A giant game of keep away, by the looks of it. Z slid in to stutter kick the ball away from a Raptor defender, the Sarah passed it to Summer who had an open look to shoot the ball into the corner of the net. _Yes!_ She did it! _They_ did it! The score was now 1-0. Summer reached for her freshman player, giving her words of encouragement for the excellent assit.

As for the rest of the game...that was it’s biggest highlight, Aisha could admit the excitement that came from Angel Grove scoring a goal was pretty infectious. So, soccer wasn’t the _worst,_ but it was never a game Aisha would be remotely good at. If a ball was coming straight towards her face her first instinct would never be to use her head. A line drive in baseball was a pitcher’s worst fear. Still. Summer’s soccer team reminded Aisha of the softball girls. Z jumped into Sydney’s arm’s tackling the blonde to the ground, other players would use their water bottles to shoot at one another in victory. Sarah ran to the stands to hug her tall, dark, and beautiful friend in white. Summer wanted to speak to her team personally...it made Aisha miss the big four that had graduated. Jen, Alyssa, Dana...Katie. This year wouldn’t be the same without them.

“Sooo” Summer Landsdown stepped up into the stands, Z was well ahead of her, all too ready to slap her brother’s arm for being a pervy dork. “What’d you think of your first soccer game?”

“You were amazing” Aisha commented with a smile, Summer in a soccer uniform felt like a different girl from the one who wore a leather jacket at school and sundresses at home. “I guess our hypothetical daughter can play soccer”

Summer’s face lit up, as if a father just learning the sex of a mother’s unborn child, “We’re having a girl? Oh she’s going to hate me” She was feeling emotional high of coming off of a win, the heiress pulled Aisha into a hug, her voice lowering when she uttered a quiet, “...Thank you…” She didn’t expect that the pitcher would actually _show up_ to her sporting event, not when her own parents neglected to make an appearance. “Sorry” The two weren’t exactly friends so Summer had pulled away from the hug, “I’m so gross right now”

Aisha reached over to squeeze Summer’s shoulder gently, “Send me your schedule” The blonde heiress looked surprised at the request, Aisha let go of her fake partner for the project.

“...You don’t have to”

“I want to” She firmly nodded, though _next_ time she would be sure to bring Adam or Tanya as company. “What kind of hypothetical wife would I be if I didn’t support my girl?”

“Ha” Summer glanced down to the ground, taken aback by Aisha’s statement. Instead of answering her verbally, Summer sent Aisha a text message.

 _Summer Landsdown 8:50  
_ _angelgrove.com/tigerathletics/gsoc_

 _Summer Landsdown 8:50  
_ _Seriously. You don’t have to come to these…_

 _Summer Landsdown 8:50  
_ _But it means a lot that you did_

After the third vibrate, Aisha’s heart melted, outside of her teammates did she have a support system? Someone who wasn’t _hired_ to be there for her. “Summer…” When Aisha tilted her head up to look the blonde in the eyes she had already walked off, her carolina blue #3 off in the distance with her butler Andrews by her side.

 _Aisha Campbell 8:54  
_ _I wouldn’t miss it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay for real I have to jump back to Kimberly so I won't be updating this one for a bit.


	3. Seasons Greetings- Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisha and Summer's friendship only strengthens as fall semester goes by. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas. The complete holiday package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support on this one! 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/post/175116831853/wild-pitch-sideline-stories-grey-zone-chapter-2 Check out this fanart by Barbara, she just whipped this out so fast and I'm totally in love she's great <3

**~Summer~**

 

For a boring town like Angel Grove it sure had it’s way of finding it’s drama. Summer supposed that was just high school. Didn’t matter if she were at St. John’s or Briarwood, coast to coast teenagers were dealing with  _ petty _ drama. The heiress of the Landsdown family had to take off her aviators to get a look at the photo that had been taped to her locker. Classless. She’d expect nothing less from a town that consisted mostly of blue collar fishermen, an uppercrust and a little bit in between. Gotta love those conservative values. Summer took the photo, it wasn’t a big deal to her...that girl from Tommy Oliver’s fall football celebration was kissing another girl. Did she go to Angel Grove? Fuck if Summer knew, she barely knew the kids in her  _ own _ class. In red the word dyke beautifully showcased the rampant homophobia. 

The soccer captain glanced to her right, then to her left, these photos lined the entire hallway. She witnessed Mia Watanabe of the gay straight alliance snatch a photo out of Gia Moran’s hands. The blonde bombshell had  _ no _ idea where it had come from. As a former popular girl of a  _ private _ school, Summer could easily guess where to point a finger. She’d at least have a little more  _ pizazz _ if she wanted to bring someone down and humiliate them, but hey, that was her. The little prank didn’t affect her but...oh shit. Z Delgado. 

Summer brought out her phone sending an emergency text to her soccer team’s group message. 

_ Summer Landsdown: 7:55  
_ _ Meet in the locker room ASAP. _

Not wanting the extra baggage, she shoved her messenger bag in her locker and made her way downstairs to the athletic wing. There she could take a moment of privacy to be with her team. How was she supposed to address this? She was sure by now everyone had seen the photo. Her team slowly started to file in, Gemma, Ronny Robinson, Rose Ortiz, Sarah Thompson...Sydney Drew...Z Delgado...the rest. Syd had an arm draped around Z’s shoulder’s, the other girl was pretty shaken. A latina queer girl targeted, that hit way too close to home for her. 

“Hey, it’s okay” Summer stepped onto the wooden bench to give herself a little more leverage. She may be blessed with a family fortune but she was  _ not _ blessed with any height genes. “We have to stick together. Whoever did this is spineless…” Angel Grove didn’t have many out students, for reasons like  _ this.  _ Even someone as brave as Z Delgado kept it under wraps with  _ most _ of the school, she only felt comfortable opening herself up to the soccer team. “Z, I’m so sorry”

“What am I supposed to say?” She had a point there. Everyone was looking to her, as if she was the token  _ gay _ on the team, as if she had the answers to  _ everything.  _ “...It’s not like I’m in the photo” Z sighed, the day had barely started and the soccer player was exhausted. “I think I’m just...going to go home...I really don’t want to be here”

“Okay then let’s skip today, all of us.” Summer dusted off her hands, getting down from the bench, “I meant what I said, we stick together” She wasn’t afraid to pull some strings if this got any of her girls into trouble. “My place? We can take advantage of the pool” If there was  _ one _ thing Summer Landsdown knew how to do it was how to distract herself from her own feelings. That and how to throw her money, power and connections around to her favor. This reminded her of her days at St John’s, when she would skip school to take advantage of the California sun...still, this was for a good cause. For  _ Z. _

*****

_ Aisha Campbell 10:35  
_ _ You showing up to class? _

_ Summer Landsdown 10:40  
_ _ Taking a mental health day. Borrow your notes later? _

_ Aisha Campbell 10:43  
_ _ You owe me _

_ Aisha Campbell 10:45  
_ _ I hope you feel better. _

_ Summer Landsdown 10:46  
_ _ :) Thanks wifey _

*****

Summer thought St. John’s popularity circuit had problems, she wasn’t sure if all of her fake friends combined could compare to the drama that was  _ broadcasted _ to the entrity of the school. Kimberly Hart vs Rebecca Golloway over the photo, over the suspension of a third cheerleader by the name of Amanda Clark. Yikes. Summer couldn’t just  _ sit _ on that...not after what almost happened with Ty Flemming, she wanted to speak with Kim...to reach out to this girl who was suffering in too similar of a way. A fall from grace, hitting rock bottom, Summer wasn’t sure what kind of support system Kimberly actually  _ had _ if Rebecca and Amanda weren’t  _ actually _ there for her. 

The soccer team captain made the bold move to come to the Hart household unannounced, a surprised Mr. Hart answered the door. He and Summer’s father were friends from the country club, they often golfed with one another on Wednesdays. The Hart’s were part of the upper crust of the Angel Grove community, they just weren’t as  _ flashy _ about it. “Summer” He didn’t open the door very wide, “...Can I help you?”

“I’d actually like to speak with Kimberly” Summer folded her arms, tilting her head to try and see past the dentist and into the house on the off chance that the princess of Angel Grove would walk by. 

Mr. Hart seemed suspicious, yeah, Summer didn’t exactly have the best  _ reputation _ with the adults of Angel Grove. It was something she had been working on to get back into good graces. Being hospitalized for ‘partying too hard’ at her sweet sixteen and then dropping out of private school didn’t look fantastic on paper. “Kimberly’s not allowed to have guests.” He stated, just wanting to protect his daughter, or punish her for getting into trouble at school. “Do you want me to give her a message”

“Oh” She shouldn’t have been surprised. The blonde put her hands in her pockets, just trying to think of something to even say. “Just tell her….” No, this sort of thing shouldn’t come through her father as a message. “Ah forget it. I’ll just tell her later, it’s no big deal. Thank you Mr. Hart”

“Sorry” He rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t want to ruffle a Landsdown’s feathers. “Tell your dad I said hi” Mr. Hart chuckled, “He owes me a drink”

“Mm I’ll be sure to remind him” Despite being disappointed, Summer had to appear polite and pleasant, she smiled kindly and took a step back. “Thanks anyway Mr. Hart” She stepped back allowing Mr. Hart his out to stop speaking with her. Another closed door. Summer would just have to try again. She headed back towards her yellow and black Harley Davidson. Summer purchased her beloved motorcycle back when she was dating Dillon, resident bad boy. Riding gave her a sense of freedom, a sense of control of her life...that and she knew it made her look hot. As she was strapping on her gloves and putting on her helmet she noticed that Kimberly had been standing at the window wanting to see  _ who _ was visiting. Too much eye contact for Summer to pretend that she didn’t see her all together so she simply nodded in her direction, acknowledging the sophomore before shooting out the driveway and heading towards the mountain. Today was a day to take the scenic route home.

*****

The next soccer game on the schedule was Angel Grove against Harwood County Monarchs. It was as if the photo ‘prank’ and the aftermath had lit a fire under Z Delgado, she was on a  _ mission _ to put the purple and gold team down. In the two seasons Summer had the privilege of playing with Z she never witnessed her play so aggressively...it was going to get her in trouble at this rate. 

“Hey!” Summer called to Z. Syd, Rose and Ronnie were on the defensive on the other side of the field. It gave the team captain a few seconds to try and reach out to her teammate. “Cool it alright!” Z shrugged her shoulders, she was going to take out all of her feelings on the ball. Great. Fantastic. 

In the moment, Summer looked past her teammate to the stands behind her and smiled. Aisha Campbell had come back to watch another game, this time she had brought company. Tanya Sloan and Adam Park sat on either side of Aisha. Tanya was on her phone texting someone else while Adam looked like he was pointing to the field trying to explain to Aisha the rules of the game. The moment Aisha caught Summer’s eyes the girl in the stands sent her a small wave in the captain’s direction. Summer grinned, not paying attention so she could put up a hand in a small wave...only for the ball to smack her in the side of the head and knock the tiny heiress over. 

Well...that was embarrassing. Z and Sarah were quick to get the ball while Summer got to her feet. The freshman could focus on the ball a lot better than Z could. For as aggressive as Z was playing all it took was Summer getting knocked on her ass, something stupid to get her laughing.  _ Not funny.  _ God, she was going to get roasted about this later. Oh no and Andrews got it all on tape for mother and father. 

Fantastic.

*****

Another victory for the soccer team, a new inside joke and a party invitation to Tommy Oliver’s for Halloween, all in all it ended up not being a bad day. Now going to a Halloween party as a  _ single _ girl meant choosing between a couple of options. 1. Slutty version of a regular costume for wanted and or unwanted attention from the opposite sex. 2. Some obscure pop culture reference that a person spends most of the party trying to explain. 3. Actually celebrating the sense of Halloween saying fuck it to how a person looks and go the scary route. Summer sat in her room contemplating on  _ what _ kind of image she wanted to give herself. Senior year. This was the last big Halloween of her entire high school career. 

Summer at first played with the idea of being a zombie for the occasion. It was all the rage, and with wide blue eyes she could pull off the extremely pale complexion. Though, that might be overdone and morbid. If  _ Summer Landsdown _ was to show up to this party she wanted to be original so she decided to go with an iconic character from her favorite children’s story...Tinkerbell from Peter Pan. Oh growing up she longed for a elf boy to take her away from this mansion to an island of an adventure, a place where she never had to grow up and face the harsh realities of the world. Other with dealing with pirates...life could be simple. Stay young forever. She grew out of that bubble quickly. Growing up sucked. Still, she looked cute in the green fairy outfit, at the end of the day that was what mattered. Best to take a car instead of her motorcycle with this one. 

The part itself was just like any other party, this time with costumes. Summer had to admit, Tommy did a good job decorating the place to at least give it a spookier vibe. Syd, Z and Bridge Carson dressed up like police officers. Rose and Ronny thought it’d be funny to be the old school black and white striped prisoners to go along with their soccer teammates looks. The senior members of the softball team were here as well. Tanya Sloan made for a fantastic Janet Jackson, taking over the DJing duties. Gia Moran and Emma Goodall came in as an angel and devil combo, that was all too suiting to their personalities. Noah Carver their ‘date’ made for a really great Clark Kent, he joined the likes of football players Max Cooper and Danny Delgado in the other room. Something about starting up a game of truth or dare. As someone who had far too many secrets, that was a game to avoid. 

Then there was Aisha Campbell, she dressed up as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Carried around a little basket and rocked some ruby slippers. Suiting. She was  _ trying _ to enter the kitchen but Jake from the  _ boys _ soccer team and baseball team respectively blocked her path. Ugh. He was wearing a tacky fake  _ FBI  _ hat, sunglasses and a t-shirt that read female body inspector. That poor girl was too nice and polite to get out of that situation, so as soon as Summer heard a, “Is it winter? Because I could so go for a sip of your hot chocolate” She took action.

Summer stepped up and grabbed Jake by the ear, pulling him down and whispering a, “I hear you talking like that to  _ anyone _ else at this party and I’m going to break your wrist” It would’ve been more threatening if she wasn’t currently dressed up as Disney’s tiniest diva pixie but her message was well received. He scampered off  _ so _ fast to try and find safety in the company of other males. 

“...Thank you” Aisha still looked a bit nervous, but smiled nevertheless. Poor girl didn’t have to deal with douchebags as often as Summer did. 

“It’s the least I can do” Summer simply shrugged it off, she didn’t go all  _ Batman _ on him like she did to the ginger out back or Ty Flemming. Jake Holling got off easy with a warning. “Thank  _ you _ for coming out to watch our games”

“I wasn’t going to miss it” Aisha smiled, “You’re amazing, I never thought soccer could be so exhilarating” The other girl was so lost in Summer’s company that she almost forgot  _ why _ she came into the kitchen in the first place. She turned to acknowledge the likes of Gia Moran and Emma Goodall. “Oh hey guys”

“Heey” Emma of course greeted Aisha with a hug. “You look so cute!” 

The two softball girls continued to throw one another compliments on their costumes. Gia on the other hand gave Summer Lansdown the updown, a smirk forming on her face as if she wanted to challenge the heiress. “Tinkerbell? Really?”

Summer shrugged, her hair tightly pulled into a bun, the fairy wings the short little green dress tunic, she pulled it off well; and she  _ knew it. _ “I was going to go with zombie but I felt that would’ve been too cliche”

Never ones to do anything properly, Tori and her crew of skater boys came through Tommy’s back door. Shane had hoisted up a keg on his shoulder. Each of them were decked out in a group costume. Legends of the Hidden Temple. Of course, the action adventure game show of the 90’s on Nickelodeon. All each of those costumes needed were a bright yellow helmet, a t-shirt of varying colors, khaki shorts and a yellow mouthguard to match. Shane rocked the red jaguars, Dustin the orange iguanas, Cameron the green monkeys, Hunter wasn’t afraid to rock purple parrots, while all too cool Blake had a silver snakes shirt which left Tori with the blue barracudas. Suiting. They represented each and every team from the little game show and...they actually pulled it off really well. 

While Cameron and the other boys went to greet Tommy, Tori had noticed a couple of her own teammates in the kitchen so she pulled Blake’s arm to take him in that direction. The silver snake draped his arm around Tori’s shoulder’s casually greeting them all with a quiet head nod. “We gotta do shots” She paused, counting the girls currently in the kitchen one wasn’t from the softball team, “Hey, where’s your Peter Pan?”

Ha. One ex was probably getting a great high off of  _ pixie dust _ right now while the other sat behind bars. “Off in Neverland” That sass of a response could cover both of the exes, though she was sure Tori was referring to Dillon.“Yeah, that’s not a thing anymore”

Gia was quick to pour the straight up fireball whiskey, “Sooo shots?” Oh. Shots. It had been a  _ long _ time since Summer had one of those proper. After her sweet sixteen, she usually stuck with one drink to nurse or a water to protect herself. 

“Yup shots sound great” Tori was quick to assist by handing everyone cups. One shot wouldn’t hurt...

Emma was sure to get some chasers at the ready, because this was was going to burn. The six teeangers clinked their cups with one another before taking the plunge and downing the drink. Wow. Fireball and it’s cinnamon glory sure had a kick to it. Tori and Blake took it like champs, already pouring second ones for themselves. Tori partied hard. Emma nudged Gia to mix her a drink. It was a shame the soccer squad didn’t party much with the softball girls.

Tori caught the eye of someone interesting out in the living room, “Zack’s here? No way” She nudged her boyfriend’s arm, “Oh you gotta meet him. He’s the new delivery boy at Zedd’s, oh shit the stories I have” She laughed, “The shit we get away with” Blake frowned, Tori only shook her head, “I promise, you’ll like him” She pulled Blake into the living room, to join the game of truth or dare. Summer took that quick opportunity to grab her phone from her clutch and send a message out to Z Delgado.

_ Summer Landsdown 9:03 _ _   
_ _ Hanson’s playing truth or dare if you’re interested ;) _

Hopefully Z would  _ check _ her goddamn phone. 

“C’mon let’s see what else is going on” Gia took the lead on where this group of four would head, the dance floor. Emma was quick to notice that Lauren Shiba actually came and participated in a party outside of softball season. Mike Fernandez and his girlfriend Emily Ava were dressed up as Disney perfect power couple Prince Charming and Cinderella while Mia and Lauren were here at the party as Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip. Cute more Disney looks. 

Gia was quick to confront Lauren on her ‘gayest look yet’. It gave Summer an opportunity to  _ try _ and talk with Aisha. “So...Dorothy?”

Aisha took a sip of her drink, just so the liquid wouldn’t be so close to the brim before answering the question, “It was my favorite movie growing up...even if the flying monkeys were really scary as a kid.”

“Oh” Summer admittedly had only watched that movie a couple of times in her life, but she did know the extremely famous Broadway play based off Wizard of Oz lore. “Have you ever seen  _ Wicked?” _

The softball player simply shook her head, “No...oh it’s always been a dream to. I’ve downloaded the soundtrack and that’s about as close as I ever got. God it’s supposed to be  _ amazing”  _ She smiled, laughing lightly, “I also a have a soft spot for  _ The Wiz”  _ Less Judy Garland and more Diana Ross and Michael Jackson. 

“Maybe next time it’s in town we could go, like, together” It wasn’t like the girls on the softball team were very into theatre. In the past, if she were to go see a live performance in San Diego she would be with her parents or out on a date with Nick Russell...Aisha would easily be preferred company. Summer was thankful that she had alcohol in her hand to take a  _ long _ sip after proposing such an idea. They were only acquaintances, barely friends, someone she was partnered up for in class. Who was to say once their project was over Aisha wanted anything to even do with the blonde?

“I’d like that” Aisha’s smile was soft, reassuring, genuine; Summer naturally felt a magnetic pull just to be in her bubble. 

DJ Tanya spoke into her little microphone to amplify her voice, “I’ve had a special request. This one’s for you GSA club!” And then she hit the music, the goddamn Y-M-C-A started playing and Antonio Garcia was about to lose his shit. Summer took a step closer to the softball team as she witnessed the men of the gay straight alliance get their dance on.

“Bridge! Bridge! Bridge! We need you right now!” Antonio tried to grab the attention of Bridge Carson. The baseball player shrugged, not getting it, and joined the likes of Jayden, Antonio and Kevin that was when Gia realized what was happening. Oh god. This had to be the gayest thing she had ever witnessed. Now that a police officer had joined the likes of construction worker Kevin, cowboy Jayden and a decked out in leather Antonio….they were the freakin Village People. Now of days it seemed like an obscure reference to the 70’s. Z and Sydney just stood in their little corner and laughed, having a blast just  _ watching _ their friend make a fool of himself.

In the other room the group could hear chants of “Zack, Zack, Zack!” The sophomore boy was standing on the Oliver’s kitchen table, as the boy was doing a strip tease. Off went the shirt and the swoons started. What was this party turning into? Summer and Aisha was just as curious as Gia and Emma to what was going on in the other room. The truth or dare game was starting to get out of hand, that was for sure. When Tori got the opportunity to give Max Cooper a dare, she made quick eye contact with Gia before laying down the hammer. “You have to kiss Danny Delgado on the lips for one whole minute” A proud boyfriend in Blake kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

“Ha that reminds me of the summer fling party” Amanda Clark, the reinstated head captain of the cheerleaders, commented with a laugh, “Pucker up boys” Summer knew of the football player’s reputation, what karma. Oh if Z were paying attention she would’ve gotten a total kick out of this. 

“Shit” Aisha was the one to comment, shaking her head, “Rocky DeSantos” She turned her head away, clearly not wanting to be seen by one of the boys in the circle. 

“Rocky DeSantos?” Summer didn’t quite understand why her friend was so on edge, she knew  _ of _ Rocky through speaking to Nick every now and again. All she got out of her ex-boyfriend was that DeSantos wasn’t very smart, coming from Nick that didn’t mean much. 

Aisha nodded, “He used to live in Angel Grove, um, we flirted a lot in study hall last year. We would pass notes...he’s a cute guy. Then we started to talk online. The first thing he asked me is if I like to masturbate and then sent me a dickpic. So…” After that confession, Aisha took a long long swig of her drink, “And this is why I don’t date”

Summer and Gia both felt the need to go on the defensive, it wasn’t too hard to find Rocky DeSantos, the Briarwood boy literally dressed up like a boxer. Like the famous Rocky from the movies. Summer rested a hand on Aisha’s arm, “C’mon, let’s go dance.” She looked to Gia for some confirmation that leaving this room would be a good idea.

Rocky looked up to see a girl he had a former interest in, Gia wasn’t about to stick around either, “We’re going to take a walk, we’ll catch up” Gia promised to Summer, wrapping, a protective arm around Emma’s waist. “Let’s get some air” She spoke softer, for Emma, to get Emma out of this Lakehouse virtually unnoticed by the rest of the party goers.

Summer kept a hand rested on the small of Aisha’s back as they headed over to the ‘dance side of the party’. She caught the attention of Z and called a “Check your damn phone!” She was  _ trying  _ to be a good wingwoman for her, the poor girl was still a bit down from the cheerleaders little prank. Syd only looked at her team captain with an oh so curious expression. Was Summer  _ also  _ in the market for a softball player? 

The dance floor consisted of mostly the GSA club, as most of the party guests wanted to participate or watch what was happening in the truth or dare room, that or they were in the kitchen taking shots. Halloween and dancing in costumes made the night a little more special. Mike Fernandez’s Prince Charming had been grinding his hips against Princess Emily Ava’s backside. Oh those two were getting dirty on the ballroom dance floor. Kevin and Jayden were at least facing each other while they danced...Jayden had a couple of drinks in him to get him to loosen up. Mia was trying to dance with her Prince Lauren but that girl did not have an ounce of rhythm in her system. Poor stiff girl looked so uncomfortable with the thought of dancing to pop music. 

Antonio Garcia, the only single member of the club, spotted the likes of Summer and Aisha...two pretty girls and decided to make a move. With a grin on his face he focused his attention more on Aisha, “Mind if I steal her for a dance?”

Aisha only looked to the dance floor, people were  _ close.  _ Some people’s ‘dancing’ might as well be classified as dry humping. Grinding, wasn’t her scene and the discomfort of the idea of dancing with someone she didn’t know very well was evident. “Um, sorry, we’re actually going outside...maybe later?”

Whatever she wanted to do. Might as well. Noah Carver just stood up and tried to shove Rocky DeSantos. Summer did  _ not  _ want to be around if an actual fight broke out. The two girls slipped out the front door and made their way along the outside of the house. With so many people inside those few rooms, it felt nice to get some fresh air...as fresh as it could be.

Hunter Bradley and Dustin Brooks were  _ definitely  _ smoking their weed behind Tommy’s house. Ugh. At least cocaine didn’t have the after smell lingering in the air. Shane Clarke and Cameron Watanabe were also in their company, but those two preferred to drink over smoke. Either way, they were off doing their own thing, too high or drunk to notice Tinkerbell and Dorothy walk by. 

“Oh a hammock” Aisha, unsurprisingly didn’t want to walk very much in her sparkly ruby red shoes. “It’s been ages since I’ve been on one of these” Well now they had to. Summer, a gentlewoman, held onto the side of the hammock to steady it as her company for the evening settled in. She wasn’t going to let Aisha flip on the damn thing. 

“Um hold on” Summer had to take off her fairy wings and set them against the side of the tree before joining Aisha. Now the two were laying in the hammock, shoulder to shoulder...away from the crazy party inside. “You okay?”

“Mhmm” Aisha didn’t give much of an answer, she just closed her eyes, trying to get in the spirit of laying on a hammock.

“Look, if it makes you feel better I’ve had shitty exs too...I don’t blame you for wanting to avoid a guy like that” 

“Antonio? Oh he’s harmless...just…a flirt. I’m not really great with that” Aisha took a chance to steal a glance in Summer’s direction, “Why do guys see girls together having a good time and think ‘oh they must be looking for a guy’?”

Summer knew  _ that _ feeling all too well, “A cocktail of ego mixed with an overactive sex drive” The softball player frowned, yeah, boys could be swell. “I meant  _ Rocky” _

"Oh" Aisha slowly nodded her head, that made more sense, "...That wasn't..." She sighed, "It's a little more complicated than that"

"When it comes to love, isn't it always?" Mm, not that  _ Nick Russell _ could ever be considered love but Dillon...love a boy, let him in emotionally...take advantage of her financial situation and steal right out of her house. The worst part was if he needed money, Summer would have helped him out...no she couldn't dwell on mistakes in the past. 

"I just wanted to fit in, god it's so stupid" Aisha laughed bringing a hand to her forehead, "Tanya and Gia, the older girls...they would always talk about  _ boys _ and being in relationships and who in the school was  _ hot _ or  _ not"  _ The softball player let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't like flirting, or any of that, it always makes me uncomfortable. Rocky was in my study hall, I think he took my kindness the wrong way and...a part of me just went along with it just to feel, I dunno, like I was supposed to?...I was never actually attracted to him"

"What'd you do about the picture?" Summer asked, curious about  _ that _ part of the story, "Did you save it?"

Aisha frowned, horrified at that thought, "No, oh god, no." She laughed shaking her head at the distant memory, "I  _ did _ tell Tanya about it though" If there was  _ one _ person at Angel Grove high to avoid getting into drama with it was Tanya Sloan. "She had some  _ strong _ words for him"

"...So you never dated since? Look, I promise it's not all like _...that"  _ Who was Summer Landsdown to say any different? She didn't know what the hell a functional relationship looked like. 

Aisha shook her head, "It was never really a priority...forcing me to feel a certain way wasn't making it any better. So live and let live I guess"

Summer glanced over Aisha's outfit, Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz...a character who distinctively never had a love interest. "God, Campbell, I can't even make a someday your prince will come joke" Not even a knight in shining armor reference. 

"So you don't think I'm utterly pathetic?" Aisha asked cautiously, avoiding the heiress' glance by looking up into the trees. 

"I'm not really in a place to judge anyone" Really, she was dressed up like a literal fairy, there were pom poms on her shoes. "My first time, my first "boyfriend" was so casual...we used each other for fun, a good time. I don't think there was ever a time where he actually  _ loved _ me, it was just convenient...something to  _ do."  _ Nick broke up with her when she was at her lowest, it was too much for him to deal with. "Makes you feel hollow after awhile, just another fix"

Summer could feel the concerned expression on Aisha's face, so she continued to explain...leaving one  _ very _ important detail out. This was a party after all, and she didn't want to scare one of the only genuine people away with her past, "With Dillon it was a stronger connection. My parents absolutely hated him" She laughed, "A poor guy from the wrong side of the tracks, we were such a walking cliche. I fell for him hard, and I know he loved me...he still loves me but he got caught in a jam. He broke my trust and stole some items from my parents" Summer sighed, "It was a whole ordeal, he was so quick to blame one of the maids. Some woman almost lost her job over this...so no...I don't think you're pathetic."

It was hard to physically move on the hammock, so in order to provide any physical comfort Aisha reached her hand down to hold onto Summers. A small gesture. "Mm I'm eighteen and never been kissed, they make made for tv movies about that sort of thing" She lightly laughed, trying to ease the tension of Summer's confession, "...I'm sorry that happened to you..." Aisha didn't even know the worst of it, "You deserve someone better" Someone that won’t stomp on her heart, or shatter what was already so frail to begin with.

Summer waved her free hand, she was all too used to how people saw her, to what people wanted her for. Her body or her family's money, now she just knew how to play that to her advantage. "I'm sorry, can we rewind? You've never been kissed? Not even a stupid truth or dare game? Seven minutes in heaven? Some guy trying to make a pass at you?"   
  
Aisha laughed shaking her head, Summer was honestly just astonished she made it this far in her life without that sort of contact, especially with the amount of parties going on. "I've gotten very good at avoiding these kinds of things" A social chameleon.    
  
"God, no pressure for that lucky guy" Summer's laughter subsided as she chanced a glance in Aisha's direction, finding her kind eyes in an instant, the captain of the soccer team just realized how close the two actually were on this hammock. "I hope it's something special" Aisha earned enough good karma in the world to not be screwed over by some guy who sends unwanted dick pics.

"Yeah..." Conversation had suddenly run dry between them, and maybe it was the conversation that put the thought in her head but Summer's eyes averted down to Aisha's lips. They were so close as it was, it would have been so easy to take advantage of a perfect moment and just go for it...   
  
No. Aisha's first kiss should be with someone special, someone  _ she _ wanted. Summer Landsdown didn't quite fit that bill.   
  
Their moment was broken by the sound of the Bradley van's doors opening, an angry and upset Tori Hanson exited the back with her boyfriend calling after her. "Hey! Don't be like that!"   
  
The normally calm, chill and collected surfer turned back to the van to shout back, "I'm taking a walk!"   
  
Aisha tried to sit up as best as she could, Summer gripping onto the ropes of the hammock to try and steady it despite it's sudden movement. How long were they out here? What time was it? The last the athletes knew, Tori and Blake were perfectly happy inside playing truth or dare with the rest of the party...not trying to get busy in the back of a van. "I think I should check on her" Aisha didn't have much faith in Dustin, Shane and Hunter or even a drunk Cameron Watanabe to provide any real comfort outside of a buzz.    
  
"Yeah, sure, yeah" Summer nodded her head, she wasn't going to get between two teammates. "We'll catch up later Superstar" God, where did that nickname come from? Oh. She needed to drink more. "Go to your friend"   
  
"Have fun at the party...text me when you get home so I know you made it okay" When Aisha got to her feet, she sent her fake-wife a small wave goodbye before going off to help an emotional Tori Hanson. It left Summer to stew in her thoughts. Fuck. She wanted to kiss someone who showed her an ounce of kindness and potentially ruin whatever friendship they were building.   
  
Idiot.

*****

November hit and already her senior year felt like it was whizzing by. Weeks had gone by and she still hadn't actually had a proper chance to speak with Kimberly Hart about the Ty Flemming incident. Once on a bike ride to the Campbell's house, Summer spotted Kimberly Hart playing on the St. John's field with the girl from the photo, Zack Taylor pizza delivery boy extraordinaire, Jason Scott the wonder boy who screwed over the football team and the dorky Billy Cranston; Jason's little sidekick. It was an odd group of people to say the least, but she had friends...a support group. If she was truly on her own path to feel better, maybe it was best if Summer left her be. Kimberly Hart wasn't a broken girl.

The Campbell home was as anyone would expect. Not surprising at all Aisha's mother was a teacher at the junior high while her father worked as a chef at one of the  _ nicer _ seafood restaurants downtown Angel Grove. They weren't in the upper crust like Summer or Kimberly nor were they slumming it up in the trailer park, they lived comfortably ...happy with their peaceful life in the harbor town. A warm and inviting home as opposed to the spacious empty mansion Summer had grown used to. If Summer so chose, she could avoid her parents for  _ days,  _ here they did their take family planning in the kitchen. Mrs. Campbell standing behind them and making dinner for the family, the only thing my mother did in a kitchen was open a bottle of wine. It felt...surreal to say the least. Summer's parents just didn't show affection the same way the Campbells did.

Time continued to go by and right before Thanksgiving break, Mrs. and Mrs. Landbell had to turn in their assignment. A huge weight off their chests to just be  _ done.  _ Aisha and Summer came to an agreement that if Summer couldn't  _ own _ a boat of her own that they could at least get married on a boat. A closed circuit small wedding that would go out, have the reception on board, and dock to drop their guests off in a timely fashion. Summer could  _ not _ have a motorcycle, or the jacuzzi tub she wanted, or anything else on her list of  _ big _ un-affordable items. Most of their project consisted of Summer suggesting something and Aisha shutting it down due to how impractical it was. Summer also wasn't allowed to consult on the grocery list as she only kept adding unnecessary items. They did settle on trying to adopt a child, which made a new tangent of work for an extra section in their packet to submit. God, babies were  _ not _ easy, but this was important to Aisha...after visiting her partner's house Summer could see why family values were  _ so _ important to her. She'd be a good mom to an unwanted child. 

As soon as they turned that folder in, it meant that Aisha didn't have any reason to look in Summer's direction anymore. Their joined partnership was done. Mrs Landbell had to go back to being Ms. Campbell; and when the semester ended in a couple of weeks, they wouldn't even have the shared class of home ec anymore. For a blow off class, it ended up being one that Summer would miss.  

Aisha was the one to text her over the holiday break, wishing her a Happy Thanksgiving on the day and sharing stories about her extended family. The Campbells had  _ fun _ while Summer was stuck attending a Landsdown family dinner in Northern California. Conversation hardly ran personal outside of the prodding 'whose son are you dating?' or 'what university are you planning to attend?' Summer had applied to plenty of places, she was expected to go out east to an Ivy League but she’d rather stay on the west coast. No, no, why would family want to actually get to know one another? All that really mattered was that the Landsdown name was doing fine in the political climate. 

The only saving grace of the holiday was Aisha inviting her out to the mall when she got back. She needed assistance getting her best friends Tanya and Adam presents for the Christmas holiday and Aisha was the type to get all of her gifts ahead of time. Malls weren’t exactly Summer’s favorite thing, especially at this time of year when it was so crowded, but she wasn’t going to say no. Though she also didn’t know where to begin when it came to the likes of Tanya and Adam. She knew just the basics, Tanya liked music and ran the school’s radio station, Adam was a quiet nerd. Aisha had a budget, she couldn’t spend a lot of money on recording equipment or...whatever nerdy thing Adam was into. Collectible statues? They passed a comic book shop, the DC comics character  _ Vixen _ seemed like Adam’s  _ type.  _

The year before Aisha had gotten Adam a giftcard to a salon so he could get a haircut. A not so subtle hint that his junior year he let it get a bit 90’s shaggy and he needed all the help he could get to make him look less dorky-shy-nerd and more potential boyfriend material. As for Tanya she bought her best friend a wireless shower speaker which seemed to go over pretty well. This year, with Summer’s suggestive assistance, Aisha decided to get Adam a pac-man fleece blanket to keep him warm in his dorm; and Tanya she decided to go with a best friend necklace. She didn’t want to bog Tanya down with a large gift as she couldn’t take a lot with her after graduating. 

Perfect. Mission accomplished. Summer could treat her company to a soft pretzel and call it a day. That  _ was _ the plan, until Aisha saw the 2 for $25 dollar sale at the build a bear shop. Her eyes lit up with excitement as if she was clumped into the age group this store was meant for. A kid. She reached for Summer’s arm, effectively stopping her in her tracks. “I think we should do this”

“Really?” Summer tilted her head, really she just wanted the soft pretzel and to get out of the crowded space “...Why?”

“Because it’s  _ fun.”  _ Aisha had her mind made up, “Come on. Why not celebrate our A?” Right because getting an A in  _ home ec _ was really noteworthy. “I’ll make you one, you make me one” She added a, “Please? We made such a great team”

Summer’s lips tightened, as if she could actually say  _ no _ to the idea. “Okay, but after this we’re going to the food court” Aisha rolled her eyes but nodded her head to agree, bears first, pretzels later. 

The first part of the build a bear process was to pick out an unstuffed stuffed animal. Summer and Aisha both wanted to stick to the simple teddy bear. They didn’t need anything specialty like a dinosaur, rabbit, pokemon, or a big ol’R2D2. Aisha watched Summer carefully as she stuck her hand in the Lil’Brownie Cub crate, these bears were so incredibly soft, almost therapeutic just to hold one. Aisha didn’t want to get the exact same bear as her partner did so she reached for the Lil’Vanilla Bean Cub a bear that was a couple shades lighter than the one Summer had picked. 

Step two involved getting in line to get the bears stuffed with love, cotton. Summer stepped up first and the employee handed her a little stuffed heart that would be placed into the bear. “Okay, so you’re going to rub the heart on your head so he’ll be wise”

“What?” Oh my god, this was ridiculous, Summer clearly had never taken part in a build a bear ceremony. She looked back to Aisha, “Do I really have to do this? I’m not seven”

“Will it kill you to have fun?” Aisha rested her hands on Summer’s shoulders, laughing, “It’s part of the process”

“Okay okay” Summer grumbled, rubbing the little itty bitty heart against her head. 

“Rub it on your muscles so he’ll be big and strong” The heiress huffed out a sigh, rubbing the little heart now on her bicep. “Rub it on your tummy so he’ll never go hungry”  _ Seriously? _ Summer went along with it to get it going. “Now make a wish and give it a kiss” The soccer captain glanced back to Aisha, the softball player’s brows rose expectantly. Fine make a wish. This bear was for her  _ friend,  _ this wasn’t for her. She wished good karma to come Aisha’s way, she deserved to stay pure in a world so cruel. Seal it with a kiss and shove it in the bear. The next step, Summer had to put her foot on a pedal so she help stuff the empty bear full of cotton. Now that it had more of a body it was pretty cute, and now she could step over small kids to pick start the  _ best _ part of the experience. Dressing the bear up.

There were  _ so  _ many options for this lil’guy. Summer could choose to take from current pop culture and dress up the bear like a superhero, or a princess, there were jackets and different pants and so many different baby shoes. Mm the dresses were pretty cute. She stepped over to start with the disney princess line up, she was always a fan of Belle’s big yellow ball gown, it’d compliment the bear’s furtone lovely. Furtone. God, now Summer was acting as if this bear was a person. 

“Oh not a him, a her” Aisha corrected, holding the heart in her hand tightly. She was treating this so seriously, the least Summer could do was pay Aisha the same amount of respect. 

Well, what did Summer really  _ know _ about Aisha? She wanted to be a teacher, sure, there was that. Aisha applied to UCLA and other colleges out in California, her dream was to eventually move out to Chicago, but with out of state tuition being a pain...Aisha had to hold off on it for a couple of years. That was when Summer found the sports section of the clothing, despite Aisha not seeming to care much for Summer’s favorite game she still showed up and supported her. It meant a lot...so...finding something baseball related would be a nice little thank you. A little brown baseball glove, and a bat for the other paw was a great start. Summer then had to make a choice between the two professional Chicago teams. The White Sox and the Cubs. A  _ bear _ wearing a  _ Cubs _ shirt? That opportunity was all too perfect. A pair of denim jeans and a white with red accented ringer tee the royal blue and red Chicago Cubs logo on it. A great little fan. By the time Summer had managed to get this little bear in it’s clothes, Aisha had already finished and was at the station to make birth certificates.  _ What? How? _

“You can’t look” Aisha dropped the bear down to hold between her legs, as if Summer would be affected one way or another if she peaked at the bear early. 

Summer sat down across from Aisha, keeping the baseball bear low so she wouldn’t see it. Filling out a birth certificate for a stuffed bear was definitely a new one for the heiress of the  _ Landsdown _ family. Birthday, that was easy. Color, eye color, height and weight was already plugged in. Name.  _ Shit. _ What was she going to name this little guy? She didn’t know much about the actual sport of baseball outside of the general basics. Slugger could be cute? But not personal. Wanting to stick to a Chicago theme, Summer had to get her phone and wait...and wait...and wait for mall reception to like her for ten seconds so she could look up the name of the Cubs stadium. Wrigley.  _ Perfect. _ Belongs to. Summer glanced up to steal a glance at Aisha only to find that she wasn’t even there anymore. She had already  _ bought _ her bear and was now waiting for Summer outside of the store. Type faster. Bear belongs to...well if this  _ was _ to celebrate getting an A on their project, Summer typed in Mrs. Aisha Landbell for the owner of the bear just to be an ass.

Finally Wrigley was paid for and placed into a large white box shaped like a little house. She could exit the store and meetup with Aisha, “Okay let’s trade” She was all too curious how Aisha sped through the process of dressing her bear. 

“Here? No” Not in the busy halls of the mall, “I believe you promised me a soft pretzel.” They could trade boxes at the food court where they could comfortably sit. 

“Ah I did, I did...anything for my hypothetical wife” Summer smiled, it was such a habit to fall back on the joke that they had been tossing back and forth for the past semester. Now that their project was done and over with it felt...it wasn’t the same. 

The teenagers first made a stop so Summer could purchase Aisha a large soft pretzel, and a slushie, for herself before the two could have a chance to sit down at the food court. Aisha rested a hand on her house-box, setting it close so Summer wouldn’t make a pass at it until she finished off her pretzel. As if Summer Landsdown was an impatient person. The heiress sucked on her straw, watching Aisha take apart the pretzel slowly as if she was torturing her on purpose. Yeah, she was absolutely an impatient person. Summer was used to getting whatever she wanted with a snap of her fingers, she was totally leaving her waiting on purpose. 

“Do you want to trade bears?” She asked, nonchalantly, dusting the remainder of the salt off of her hands. A half hour ago, Summer thought this idea was dumb but now the curiosity was killing her. Figuratively. 

“I mean, sure, if you really want” Summer tried to act aloof but her eyes never left the box Aisha was safeguarding. “I’d be cool with it”

“Mhmm” The other girl gently slid the box across the table, Summer did so as well, the blonde did not waste  _ any time _ digging into her box to pull out the bear that Aisha had made for her. The light tannish bear had on a leather biker jacket, light classic jeans, and black combat boots. Since all the clothing was extra costs, Aisha wanted to keep the look simple. “Did you even look at the birth certificate?” Aisha asked, she had only  _ just _ opened up her box. 

“Hm?” Summer set the bear gently in her lap so she could reach into the box a second time to pull out the birth certificate.  _ Summer Landsbearington.  _ Aisha didn’t just make a bear...she made  _ Summer.  _ The heiress had to set the certificate down in favor of laughing, so hard that tears were starting to form in her eyes. “Oh my  _ god” _

“She’s a little badass, just like you” Aisha smiled, this little bear was the most thoughtful thing anyone had given her in...well...years. “Merry early Christmas”

“You have to open yours now” Summer insisted, Aisha was so kind to be patient and watch Summer nose dive into her box first.

“Okay okay” Aisha pulled her chocolate brown bear out of it’s little home, her eyes widening at the little cubs shirt he was wearing. “...You remembered” Of course she remembered. “Summer…” For two girls about to graduate high school, they sure were getting emotionally attached to two stuffed animals. It was childish but the thought and sentiment was there. “Oh you and you named him Wrigley...thank you so much”

“Yeah well...y’know” Summer couldn’t even wave it off as if she was  _ cooler _ or above this. It was well worth it just to see Aisha smile so brightly. “Merry early Christmas”

*****

As for  _ actual _ Christmas. The Landsdowns would open up their mansion for a Christmas Eve celebration meant for the upper crust of Angel Grove, and some of the neighboring towns as well as anyone in the Landsdown cooperation worth inviting.  It was Mr. Landsdown's way of celebrating the 'little people' as he would say. The Oliver's, Mayor Udonna of Briarwood and her husband. The Hart's were out of state so they couldn't attend. All it meant for Summer was to put on a golden yellow gown and be a gracious host. An adult party simply meant formal conversation, keeping up appearances, and picking off appetizers off of the waitstaff’s trays. Being on good behavior also meant she couldn't enjoy the lavish champagne or wine the adults, adult parties weren't exactly  _ fun _ for a teenager in high school. Though she knew she wouldn't be the  _ only _ one from AGHS to attend, she spotted Preston Tien a freshman boy in a blue suit practically attached to his father's side. The poor boy was  _ so  _ out of his league here, but she gave him credit for at least trying. 

No what caught her attention most was a certain Nick Russell uncomfortably close to Mia Watanabe, daughter of the Landsdown's lawyers. He ran his mouth enough for the president of the GSA to shove his shoulder back to make a clear path for herself, leaving a laughing baseball player in her wake. 

One of the  _ worst _ parts about dating a douchebag was the fact that he would always be connected to Summer's legacy. Really, him? What was she thinking? Fair questions. He was as awful two years ago as he was now. Time to clean up another mess. Summer sent an icy glare to her ex-boyfriend as she quickly went to Mia's side. "Hey, you clean up nice" She commented, trying to ease into this with a compliment to the suit Mia elected to wear as her formal attire. "No Lauren?" The Shiba's at their prime would always come to events like this...that was before the accident.

Mia ran her hand along the length of her black tie, she wasn't  _ used _ to wearing a suit but damn...she  _ should _ more often. "No, I thought I'd spare her the social event" She laughed lightly, seemingly unphased by whatever just occurred with Nick, "These sorts of parties overwhelm her"

"She's missing out" Don't hit on Mia, don't hit on someone who  _ has _ a girlfriend. Summer needed to just cut to the chase, "Hey, was that guy bothering you?" She stretched her neck to look in the direction where she last spotted her ex-boyfriend only to find that he wasn't there. Great. She'd have to  _ find _ him now. 

"You know how Briarwood gets" The GSA president shook her head, trying not to let it bother her, "Just a proposition from "that guy"." Summer tilted her head so Mia continued to explain to the shorter girl, "Why play with toys when you can have the  _ real thing?"  _ An irritated Mia rolled her eyes, even repeating what Nick had told her. "As if I haven't heard that before"

"Ugh" Great. Fantastic. Another reason to be embarrassed that she had ever dated him. "I am  _ so  _ sorry." Mia waved it off, with a toss of her hand, she was all too used to it. "I'll  _ talk _ to him" Talking, as in reaming his ass out for talking to one of her  _ party guests _ like this. "Do you need anything? Something to drink?" She was all too ready to flag down the wait staff. 

"No it's totally okay, thank you though. I'm going to be honest, I'll probably only stay for about twenty more minutes. My parents and I drove separate" Summer  _ so  _ didn't blame Mia for dipping out earlier than need to. She made an appearance for the sake of the Watanabe's and now she could get out of here. Jealous. Summer wished that  _ she _ could go...go anywhere.

"Mm alright then" Summer smirked, "Tell Lauren I say hi" She punctuated with a wink. With Mia dressed to the nines it’d be a  _ waste _ not to show up at the Shiba’s place.

Mia laughed, totally and completely busted, "I'll give her your regards" With a fancy party like this, it was pretty easy to poke fun at the tone and how people talked. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your night"

Oh she was going to enjoy kicking Nick's ass into shape for this. She politely smiled to Mia, letting the other girl go so she could get to Lauren sooner rather than later. Summer knew the ins and outs of the mansion...but because of their relationship so did Nick. What was he up to? There weren't many teenagers out in the main areas of the party which only meant  _ one _ thing. Nick was hosting something  _ else.  _ A side party, where rich kids could just fool around without their parents watching. Down a corridor, to the left, and after another right and Summer was quick to uncover where most of the young people went. 

Lucas Kendall was the only other student in this room from Angel Grove and he had graduated years ago. The cocky basketball player was known for his fast cars and flirtatious personality. Something that got him into trouble during his senior year. Troy Burrows and Charlie, the captain of the Briarwood cheerleading squad, were making out with one another in front of the window. Phillip Prince and Ivan Zandar, two graduates of St. John's were standing by the fireplace. Each young man had a cup of scotch in their hand, they must've brought in their own flasks. Phillip embodied the rich boy college lifestyle well, he wore a graphite suit, his dirty blonde hair styled and slicked to the side. Ivan always stayed by his side, the darker man wore an expensive tux with a gold tie to accentuate his wealth. Always have to try and one up everyone else in the room. Clare Langtree, Nick Russell's younger cousin, sat on the couch, nursing her drink as she watched Nick setting up a line of coke for 14 year old Chase Randall to try. Jesus.

Chase Randall was the son of one of Mr. Landsdown's international partners. The Landsdown's had invited the Randall's to come holiday in America, a chance for Mr. Landsdown to convince the Australian's to potentially move. If his only son was caught getting high at a Landsdown party that would be awful. The worst bit of it all was Nick was  _ teaching _ him how to do it. This kid never touched an ounce of this before in his life. Summer waited until Nick had snorted the powder up his nose before pushing him back away from the table. She pointed to Chase, making him stop in his tracks, the young freshman boy laughing nervously. Did he even want to do this? With so many older guys around in the room he could've easily felt pressure from Nick. "Whoa what the hell?"

"I have a bone to pick with you" Summer glared to Nick, her eyes averting to Chase, there were too many guys in this room, "Where's your sister?"

"She's like...10 and probably with my parents?" The boy spoke with a profound down under accent, which would have sounded heavenly if Summer wasn't so busy being angry at her ex-boyfriend. 

"No. Not  _ her _ the hot one.  _ Kitty"  _ Nick's grin was  _ far  _ too wide when speaking of Chase's  _ older _ sister.

"She's my  _ step-sister _ first of all, her name isn't  _ Kitty _ and I dunno" Chase shrugged, "Probably  _ enjoying _ the party"

"Nah nah this is where the party is at" With a hand Nick gestured around the room. Troy and Charlie hadn't even come up for air, Ivan and Phillip were all too enthralled with speaking of horse racing, Lucas just had a mischievous grin as if he was up to something while Clare-the only other girl just looked uncomfortable. Some party. "So" He smirked, "You were looking for me?"

Chase sat himself down on the couch in between Lucas and Clare. Summer stepped forward glaring at her boyfriend, "I know what you said to Mia Watanabe."

"Oh that's all?" Nick laughed, like it was some sort of joke. A sick joke for a sick little man-sounded appropriate at least. "I just wanted to show her a good time, that's all"

Lucas had graduated from Angel Grove so he knew the Watanabe name well, "What'd you say to her?" He asked, getting to his feet. Summer may've had a small stature but a basketball player had a different set of muscles than she did...and the height to intimidate. 

Nick started to rub his temples, trying to remember even what he had said to the president of the GSA club. "That I could offer her the real thing, she's been missing out on some quality dick" Clare's eyes widened to the size of the moon, she could watch him do a line of coke but talking about his dick was just unheard of for the younger cousin. That got the attention of Phillip and Ivan from the fireplace. The two rich boys were starting to step closer, behind Nick to hear more of the conversation. 

"Wooow" Chase couldn't contain his laughter, "That is  _ so _ fucking pretentious, holy shit. You said that to a living, breathing, woman!? Please don't  _ ever _ come  _ near _ my sister" To think a couple of seconds ago he was trying to impress this guy by doing a line with him. 

Clearly this could potentially get ugly fast and with Nick in this state of mind, he couldn't properly argue...any stupid point he had. In favor of wanting to give him some saving grace Summer cleared her throat. "Can we talk privately?" She was a tad relieved that most of the men of the room instantly went on the defensive, that Nick’s shitty opinion was in the minority of group of young and wealthy. For the son of a mayor he certainly wasn't behaving as such. At this point Summer was doing Mayor Udonna a favor.

"Sure" Nick agreed, the grin on his face only told Summer that he was getting the wrong idea, like always she'd need to put her guard up. 

Summer could trust that Lucas Kendall could be a better host to the offshoot party. She took Nick by the hand and shoved him into the nearest closet, after closing the door his arms were already wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. Summer knew him well enough to know that he'd be leaning down for a kiss, she was able to time gripping his nose between her pointer and middle finger easily. "That's not what I'm here for"

"Owwww what the fuck what the fuck?" Nick had to reel back in pain, holding onto his nose, "I thought---why not?"

"Because you're the  _ worst"  _ Summer narrowed her eyes, before she could make a point Nick dropped his hands from his face and pointed at Summer's expression. "What?"

"That." Nick laughed, shaking his head, "God. You are  _ so _ uptight Sum. You need a high, you need to get laid, dear god. When was the last time you loosened up? Had  _ fun?  _ Didn't have this constant resting bitch face? You are a walking, talking, pity party and I'm sick of seeing you so down. C'mon we used to have such great times, you need me just as much as I need you" He reached his hand to tuck some of her golden locks behind her ear, only for his hand to be swatted away. "Ow!"

"You don't want  _ me"  _ Summer narrowed her eyes, careful about any other advances he'd make, "You've never wanted  _ me. _ It was casual, it was fun, it was a  _ mistake. _ Are you so shocked that I don't want to fuck in a closet?" She frowned, "It's  _ Christmas Eve  _ for God's sake"

Nick’s mind was too far gone to really take anything Summer had been saying seriously, "That's  _ totally _ the  _ best _ way to spend Christmas...you n'me..." He took in a deep breath, now trying a different tactic, "Your boobs look awesome in that dress...I just wanna touch ‘em" Classy. That was not going to happen. “Don't you even miss it?" He reached on the inside of his jacket pocket, the coke he was going to set up for Chase was totally unused, "Angel Grove...Briarwood...it's all so  _ beneath  _ us" He laughed, "Summer, baby, I know you're still in there...you know I'm right...let’s just say  _ fuck it.”  _

Summer took the small pouch from his hand to return it to his jacket pocket. That wasn’t her life anymore.  _ This _ wasn’t her life anymore. Her body wasn’t going to be a  _ game _ anymore. She rested her hands on his shoulders to sit him on the ground, at least here she could make sure he doesn’t make a complete ass of his mother. “What you said to Mia…”

Nick sighed heavily, reeling his head back to add an extra layer of overdramatics. “She’s wasting herself on that...that….seriously what can  _ she _ do that I can’t?”

“Please, I’m sure 90% of the porn you watch is lesbians gone wild. I’m sure you can answer that question on your own” Summer commented with a roll of her eyes, instead of pretending to enjoy her party she had to play a watchdog to her ex-boyfriend. It wasn’t quite how she wanted to spend the night. “When did you get  _ such _ an ego?”

The mayor’s son tutted his head from side to side, “When did we first start-” Summer slapped his arm causing him to laugh, “Hey! Landing Summer Landsdown, that’s a big deal...you made me feel on top of the world”

“We were  _ high _ at the time” She moved the bottom of her gown to give herself some space, “What, so all this time I was some kind of prize?” It was all about how  _ he _ felt. An accomplishment.

“Ahhhhh” Nick ran his hand through his hair, “Yes? That’s a compliment though” He paused, his eyes squinting, “Wasn’t  _ I _ some kind of prize?”

Summer shook her head, “I used you, just as much as you used me.” For her, she used Nick to fill some sort of void, a temporary way to feel  _ something _ outside of the boring day to day life of Angel Grove. A 9.5 that was all Summer was to her old ‘friend’, it was something she had internalized after therapy but hearing him say it out loud...it hurt more than she expected. She normally loved being right, not in this case.

The night had gone on and eventually she dragged him out of the closet to return him to his parents. No hookups of any kind. Party guests would file out and the Australians that Mr. Landsdown invited for the holiday retired to the east wing of the mansion. Summer could finally wind down and get out of that dress, change into her yellow silk nightgown. She washed her face to clean off the makeup, the mask she wore for other people.  Summer glanced up to the bathroom mirror and found the empty eyes of her reflection. Behind the makeup, the hair, the fancy dresses, the money, the body of an athlete she was just a girl with a black hole in her heart, desperate to swallow her progress. She did the healing, she went to therapy, made new friends on the Angel Grove soccer team….those girls didn’t  _ know _ her, what she had gone through. Summer was always afraid of letting them in  _too_ much. Nick didn’t know her either. He didn’t care to find out, her body was a prize. The one person who actually, genuinely loved her broke her trust...just as she was putting herself back together. A Landsdown shouldn’t let  _ other _ people determine their worth.

The heiress returned to her bedroom and glanced over to the stuffed bear she sat on her window seat, Summer Landsbearington. It may’ve stupid and childish, but Summer felt herself drawn to the bear, picking it up off of it’s place and taking it to bed with her. One night, cuddled up to a stuffed animal reminded her of a simpler time...one where she didn’t feel so empty inside. With Summer’s back to her end table she didn’t notice her cellphone’s screen light up with a text message. 

_ Aisha Campbell 12:35 _ _   
_ _ Merry Christmas! I hope you have an amazing holiday with your family. May your heart fill with warmth. I hope all your wishes and dreams come true. :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this'll unfortunately be the last chapter I post of this for awhile. I'm going to be working on a new project for Trimberly week and I'll be writing chapter 23 of the mainfic next. I may do a very very short Aisha chapter, but if I don't we're staying in Summer's perspective.


	4. There's Something Going On- Tanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year, the last semester. Tanya is just counting down the days until she can graduate from Angel Grove and leave that small town behind her. Only, she wasn't expecting to find Aisha and Adam together at her New Years Party. Something was going on with her best friend, and she was on a mission to figure out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a short one but it's to move the timeline a bit through chapters 11-12 of Wild Pitch. This one focuses more on the Adam/Tanya side of things and is a little light on Aisha/Summer

**~Tanya~**

2017 was coming to an end, another stark reminder for Tanya Sloan that her _final_ school year in Angel Grove was creeping around the corner. She wanted to end this year with a _bang._ Her _last_ New Year's Eve celebration in her high school career. It wasn’t hard to convince her parents that it’d be a good idea to let her have the house. As esteemed members of the community, and members of the city council, it was practically expected that Mr. and Mrs. Sloan would attend the Olivers party. _Lame._ Tanya wanted _no_ part of that. No, as long as _everything_ in the house remained in tact, she was allowed to invite a couple of people over. Not her fault a couple of people invited a couple of people and so on and so forth. A Tanya Sloan party had been the perfect way to kick off a new beginning. A beginning to an end.

Most of the people that she _wanted_ there showed up. Lauren Shiba, her team captain, had to decline the invitation as the GSA was having their own little get together at the Shiba Grove. Tanya understood, no hard feelings, they had all softball season to party. Of _course_ her best friend on the team Aisha Campbell showed up, as well as the likes of Gia Moran and Emma Goodall. Then there was Tori, oh _Lord_ give the next team captain strength when the surfer became a _senior_ next year. Tori was currently drinking beer out of a funnel, she had been racing her boyfriend Blake to see who could get through an entire can of beer first...it wasn’t pretty but at least Tori won? If that was a victory. As host of the party, Tanya made sure to keep extra watch on Tori’s batch of boys.

As important as her girls were to attend the party, she had been looking forward to spending the evening with Adam Park, one of her _closest_ friends. When she had broken up with David this past summer, Adam had been nothing but supportive and with her throughout the whole process. He wouldn’t ever hesitate to tell her that a guy like him wasn’t worth it, that she deserved someone better. He was right. While Aisha was out seeing the upper crust of Angel Grove, Tanya and Adam were able to work on their project one on one. Playing house and make believe family could’ve been the _lamest_ project, it kind of was, but it gave Tanya the opportunity to see him in a different light...that maybe, there could be a possibility of _them._

The clock was soon to strike midnight and Tanya couldn’t find him anywhere, he wasn’t in the living room or the basement when the clock had been winding down. It was then she discovered Aisha rubbing Adam’s back, the poor guy had just gotten sick all over her shoes. The two shared knowing glances and smiles that felt like _more_ than just a way a friend looked after another. Aisha and Adam...of course. That made much more sense. Why would a guy like a girl like Tanya when someone like Aisha was around? The two had more in common, similar temperaments, the two had the history of being friends that it would just be so easy to slip into something more serious.

“Happy New Year” Tanya greeted the couple with a smile, she could set her feelings aside, it was all just wishful thinking anyway. “You feeling okay Adam?”

“Ah” Adam’s cheeks reddened, embarrassed about the whole situation, “I just need to wash my mouth out, meet you up for sparklers?”

“You know it” As Adam passed Tanya to excuse himself to the bathroom, she made a step toward her best friend, resting a hand on Aisha’s shoulder. “You okay?” She knew Aisha had never experienced what a kiss was like and if her first kiss was with Adam... _that_ would’ve been a big deal. Him throwing up on her must’ve been traumatizing. It didn’t matter how Tanya felt, she was a friend first.

“My shoes will survive” Aisha laughed, she didn’t seem to be _too_ phased by it, always a trooper. “So...we ringing in a new year or what? I have a feeling that this is going to be a game changer”

*****

Last semester of High School. It felt so strange, that everything Tanya knew was going to come to an end soon. She received a letter in the mail, an acceptance letter to her top college; Georgia State. Her time in Angel Grove...her time in California had an expiration date. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her hometown or the people here. Tanya always felt like she never truly belonged, that this little town was holding her back from her potential of who she could be. Sure, there was the possibility of going to Los Angeles, she’d be staying close to home...but _that_ in itself was the problem. She didn’t want to _be_ here anymore. Tanya craved for adventure, wanted to go somewhere so far she wouldn’t run into people she had known all of her life. She wanted to meet new people, see new things. New York? That wasn’t her either. Chicago? Maybe if it didn’t get so damn cold. No. Tanya’s dreams were set on Atlanta.

All she had to do was _make_ it through senior year and she could kiss Angel Grove goodbye. Aisha sat down across from Tanya at their lunch table, smiling as she texted someone on her phone. With Adam coming to their table and joining them a couple of seconds later, Tanya knew for a fact that her best friends would be okay if she wasn’t there with them. Aisha and Adam had each other and now Tanya became the third wheel of this tricycle.

There was one thing that Tanya _wasn’t_ going to miss and that was insane tryouts that Rita Repulsa made the potential newbies go through. These kids had no idea what they were in for, certainly not Kimberly Hart when Rita brought her in for an interrogation session. Tanya and Emma stood behind her with clipboards writing down superficial ticks, really, Rita wanted to use two seniors to intimidate and help her fluster the potential newbies.

Kimberly sat down in a chair, Rita standing behind her, her hands on the back of her chair. “So. Rumor is you’re dating one of the other girls trying out for the team...Didi”

“Trini”

“Whatever” It was all but confirmation of their relationship, Rita was like a _shark_ and now she was starting to circle and hone in on her prey, literally, “You could see why I would be concerned. Two girls in a _relationship_ trying out for a team.” She turned on her heel, stopping dead in front of Kimberly, leaning forward to get into the sophomores face, “Do you know what that could mean for me, for us? What if you fight? So much that you want to tear each other’s limbs off? Couples in high school...what if you cheat on her?” Her eyes narrowed, “You single handedly took out the cheerleading squad with your personal drama”

Kimberly’s expression tightened, she had been intimidated before, she used to be the one to strike fear into those unworthy of breathing her air. She wasn’t going to let someone like Coach Rita Repulsa bring her down. “Being in a relationship on a team is tough, but if you’re accusing me of something like _cheating…”_

“This is softball honey” Rita stretched back, “Lauren’s not the only one that plays for the other team so to speak” Tanya frowned, _that_ was an odd thing to say, she glanced over to Emma’s direction. The third baseman wasn’t even phased by the question, she was in her own zone writing down notes.

“So you’ve watched one episode of the L-Word and you think you have me pinned down” Kimberly’s brows furrowed, “My relationship isn’t going to cause problems for this team.”

“No?” Rita was going in for the kill, her questions speeding up, “Do you think you have what it takes to be on _my_ team? This isn’t _cheerleading._ Are you prepared for long practices in the sun that your muscles will go sore?”

“I know I have what it takes” She wasn’t breaking eye contact. Kimberly Hart gripped onto the arms of the chair for support.

“If you _do_ make it onto my team you can say goodbye to your social life.”

“I don’t have much of one now” If she and Trini _both_ made the team she would be spending all of her time with her girlfriend anyway.

“So who’s the better player? You or Trini?”

Kimberly didn’t even hesitate when she said, “Trini”

Tanya sighed, shaking her head, Kimberly Hart just fell into Rita’s trap.

*****

When Valentine's day came around, every year Adam would send his two best friends a single red rose through the school it was sweet how much he cared for his girls. Tanya also received a rose from her ex-boyfriend David in a sad attempt to get back with her, as well as a rose from football player TJ Johnson. She made out pretty well, at least so she thought. Aisha came out of third period with an entire bouquet of yellow roses and a singular red rose, oh, Adam really must’ve put the extra effort in for her...how sweet. Tanya had to just suck it up and swallow her feelings, being jealous of her best friend was down right petty.

Instead of going on an actual date with Adam, Aisha invited both Adam and Tanya out to the Valentine’s Day festival. If there’s _one_ thing Tanya was going to miss about this small town and it was this carnival. The rides, the _food,_ hell the little games to play. Adam and Aisha both dunked some chick from Briarwood in a tank of water just to get a free toothbrush. Angel Grove lit up with strings of white, red, and pink lights emphasizing the theme of love. A perfect scene for a postcard or a snowglobe, complete with a ferris wheel to fall in love with.

Adam and Aisha, as usual, sat across from Tanya at a picnic bench they decided to continue their yearly tradition of buying and splitting a giant funnel cake. Fried dough and powdered sugar was a quick way to Tanya’s heart. It was here they could observe their classmates around them who also took advantage of this festival to be on a date. Blake had his arm wrapped around Tori’s waist, the surfer carrying a giant wad of cotton candy in her hand. Hayley stood off to the side as she watched Calvin trying to hammer out a win in the strongman competition. The freshman boy wasn’t strong enough to hit the bell, but his efforts earned him a kiss on the cheek. Mike and Emily had been walking around, holding hands and stopping at quite possibly every food stand so Mike could eat _everything._ Even Trini and Kimberly were here having a good time.

Tanya didn’t know _why_ she chose this moment, maybe to give Adam and Aisha some time to wrap their heads around the fact that she wasn’t going to be in California much longer. “I got accepted to Georgia State”

Adam started to cough as if he was just punched in the gut, “That’s in Atlanta” He was supposed to be _happy_ about this. It wasn’t like applying was a secret, everyone who _knew_ Tanya Sloan understood that she wanted the hell out of this place. “It’s so far”

That wasn't the reaction she was hoping for, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys this earlier…”

“No, this is great news! Oh I’m so happy for you” Aisha tried to reassure her best friend, reaching over to hold onto her wrist, “This is what you wanted” The pitcher smiled wide at her friends news, “We should celebrate!”

“...Yeah…” Adam wasn’t excited to hear the news, not in the slightest. Aisha for her efforts elbowed him in the chest, prompting him to speak again, “I’m ah. I’m going to get us more funnel cake” He tried to put on a smile, but Tanya knew that boy well enough to see through that lie, “To celebrate. It’s on me”

As soon as he left Tanya lowered her voice, “Did I do something to upset him?”

“You know he’s not great with change” Aisha’s expression softened, “Remember how long it took for him to get a haircut? I promise...he’s okay...he’ll be fine”

“Mm” Tanya sat back, still a bit skeptical, “It’s not like abandoning you guys, we’re still going to be friends” Hell the internet existed, and Tanya didn’t have a doubt in her mind that she would be texting them every single day to see how their days were going. “You’ll just be in a different time zone”

“It won’t be the same” Tanya couldn’t quite place her finger on it, but she could tell that Aisha was also holding something back. Were she and Adam already together?

“I know...but I _need_ this” She had already made up her mind, this summer she would smaller her life down and start fresh on the other side of the country. Now it was just a waiting game of going through the motions. Tanya made it, she had everything she wanted...well, almost.

An unexpected interruption in the form of Summer Landsdown appeared at their table. “Aisha hi” She held a _giant_ stuffed panda bear on her hip as if it was a small child, the bear was clearly one of the ones she had won off of a carnival game. “Did you get my flowers?”

“Oh, yes they’re beautiful, thank you” The...roses were from Summer Landsdown? That was _odd._ Though, if Tanya were to think back on her limited botany knowledge a yellow flower indicated friendship...not romantic love. They couldn’t have been from Adam. “What do we have here?”

“Well ah” The soccer team captain flashed a million dollar smile, “I saw this guy on the prize rack and thought of you so…” She set the bear down on the bench where Adam was sitting, “Happy Valentines Day”

“Oh my god” Aisha had to wrap an arm around the panda just to steady his size, “That’s so sweet, thank you so much”

“...How many times did you have to play in order to win?” Tanya asked, she knew these games were practically rigged. Anything to make an easy buck off of some romantic sap trying to win a gift for his girl...or a trick to make parents pay up for a relentlessly determined child. Summer didn’t exactly qualify as either.

“Unimportant detail” The blonde waved her hand, it definitely meant that she had to play a _lot_ in order to come out on top. “Are you enjoying the festival? I was wondering if you’d like to ride the ferris wheel with me”

Tanya rose a brow, “Did you come here alone?”

Aisha tilted her head, her eyes screaming when she was too polite to vocalize her _‘seriously?’,_ “I’d love to...Tanya would you mind panda sitting for me?” The smile on Summer’s face brightened as Aisha got up to her feet, “I’ll be right back”

Alone eating the rest of a funnel cake with a stuffed panda bear, that didn’t scream sad date for Valentines Day. Adam returned a couple of moments later with a lemonade and a new funnel cake, he always remembered that was one of her favorite drinks to get here, “Sorry, I don’t want to interrupt your date”

“Oh stop” Tanya snapped her fingers, pointing to the spot next to the panda bear where Aisha used to sit, “Do not leave me alone with this thing”

Adam chuckled, he wasn’t going to say no to his best friend and sat across from her. “I’m sorry, I should’ve reacted to the news better...I’m happy for you…” He picked off a piece of the funnel cake, “You deserve the world Tanya, Atlanta won’t know what’s coming” Adam sighed, “I guess...I wasn’t ready to hear that you’re going to go, I’m sorry.”

“Hey...everything’s going to be just fine. You’ve got Aisha, you won’t even notice that I’m gone”

“Oh that’s a lie” Adam shook his head, “I’m going to miss you like crazy. There’s going to be a Tanya sized hole missing…” He paused, as if holding himself back from what he wanted to say, “From Angel Grove”

“That just means we’ll have to take advantage of our time together before I graduate” Tanya grabbed a piece of funnel cake, “Starting right here, right now. You me and…” She wasn’t sure what to make of Summer’s gift to Aisha, “That”

This would be Tanya’s last Valentine’s Day festival in who knows how long, if she lived in Atlanta it may not be for _years_ so Adam wanted to show her the best time he could. All while lugging around a giant panda bear. They participated on some of the smaller rides, went into a photobooth to take pictures, Tanya even won Adam a small frog plushie from a ring tossing game. It was nice, even if Adam seemed hesitant at parts...they were supposed to be best friends, of course he had Aisha in the back of his mind. _Platonic._ That’s all this night would be.

*****

If there was one thing Tanya didn’t like it was camping. She couldn’t _wait_ to go to the big city to never have to hear the words ‘nature walk’ ever the hell again. Tanya loved and respected Lauren and supported her plan to go camping just so Gia wouldn’t walk all over her as a captain. In reality, it bit. Indoor plumbing was Gods gift to the mortals. Tanya truly believed that after a couple of nights ‘roughin’ it’ in a tent with Tori Hanson as her tentmate. The new girls fit in pretty nicely, this gave the older girls a chance to get to know Trini, Kimberly, Hayley and Shelby.

Though something had been off to Tanya ever since the interrogations with Rita, she had mentioned that there could’ve been other queer girls on the team outside of Lauren, Trini and Kimberly. At first she thought the idea of it was ridiculous, these were girls that Tanya had known for _four_ or in Tori’s case _three_ years. How could someone hide themselves away in a sisterhood like the softball team? It wasn’t until the campfire where it started to really bother Tanya, who could it have been? It certainly wasn’t the likes of Gia and Emma. Emma just went through a hard breakup, and Gia...she was always running off with a college man and wanted the world to know. Tori, well, she was a big old question mark. Outside of her sense of style, did she really swing the other way?

_Aisha._

Ever since New Years, Aisha had been acting a bit differently around Tanya and Adam. She was texting a lot more than usual, that was for sure...she told the entire team that she had never been kissed. If she had been with Adam then that was a lie, but Aisha wasn’t the type to lie...so something was up...something was off about her best friend. Tanya chose to take Aisha out for a nature walk, just something quick around the campsite so they wouldn’t stray too far. Just so she could ask the question that was on the back of her mind.

“It’s a beautiful day to be out” Aisha smiled, commenting on the nature around them, “I’m surprised you wanted to take a nature walk”

“I wanted a place to talk to you” Tanya wasn’t going to beat around the bush, “Something’s up, and I want you to know...I _need_ you to know that you can talk to me. Just because I’m moving doesn’t mean I’m not 100% here for you, I haven’t even left yet and I feel that you’re pulling away from me”

“What?” Aisha had to stop in her tracks, reaching out to grab Tanya’s arm so her best friend would stop as well, “What are you even talking about?”

“Adam. I know you two have feelings for each other...if you’re worried about me or” Aisha started to laugh, which completely took Tanya off guard, “What’s so funny?”

“Trust me, oh god, _I’m_ not the one Adam has feelings for” The pitcher shook her head, calming herself down from laughing _too_ much at Tanya’s claim, “No, oh, no, I’ve been trying to _help_ him get the courage to ask her out...if you thought…”

Tanya put up a hand, effectively stopping Aisha from finishing her sentence, “Why wouldn’t he come to me for girl advice?”

Aisha glanced down to her feet, shrugging her shoulders with a, “I think he’s just embarrassed”

“So. There’s _nothing_ going on between you and Adam?” Tanya asked, folding her arms, even so...Adam still had feelings for _someone,_  “Nothing at all?”

Her best friend shook her head, “No”

“Right” It didn’t matter, even if Tanya _had_ feelings for Adam or if Adam _had_ feelings for her...that doomsday clock counted down Tanya’s move by the day. “So, what’s going on with you? If it’s not a boy...c’mon, I know _something_ is up”

Aisha was taken aback by the blatant question, “...I...don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Aisha it’s _me._ We’ve been best friends since we were little. I _know_ you even more than you know yourself and I know that something is _up”_ She took a stab in the dark, “Are _you_ the one that’s gay?”

The fellow senior blinked at the bluntness of Tanya’s question, “Excuse me?”

“Is it really that much of a stretch?” Tanya wanted to assure Aisha that it was _fine,_ she was cool with it if she wanted to date another chick. “If you are, that’s okay, girl. I just want you to be happy…”

“...I’m not…” Aisha glanced around, checking to see if anyone else had possibly followed them on the trail. If Gia Moran heard _anything_ this conversation would be compromised. “...Why would you think that?”

Now that Aisha had mentioned it… “Ever since Rocky you never _tried_ to go after a guy again. You avoid dating like the plague, you haven’t texted a _girl_ this much since _Katie_ left for college in Arizona.” Aisha bit her lip at the mention of Katie Walker...the catcher that had graduated last year, someone Aisha was _extremely_ close with. On and off the field. “You chose to bunk with _Lauren_ instead of _me_ on this trip. I get it, _I’m_ not gay. I like men. I can’t possibly understand what you’re going through but I want to try...so what is it? What’s going on with you?” 

“I wish I knew” Aisha rested a hand to her forehead, letting out a deep sigh, she found a rock to sit on as standing while talking about _this_ was becoming too much for her. “It’s not that simple”

“But there’s something?” Tanya sat down next to her best friend, Aisha rested her head on her best friend’s shoulder, simply nodding affirming her question. “...Did you and Katie actually have a thing?” The senior pitcher shook her head no, god Lauren was so much better at this sort of thing. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“That’s the thing...I don’t even know how to put it into words…”

What was that supposed to mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thanks everyone for your support!! <3 <3 <3 I have one more thing to update and then I'll be going back to Chapter 23 of Wild Pitch.
> 
> As far as this fic goes...Summer is actually getting the next chapter before Aisha has a very important self identity chapter that she deserves and needs.
> 
> I'm definitely writing that ferris wheel Landbell scene don't you worry!


	5. How About a Movie? - Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer finally admits to herself that she has a crush, only, she has absolutely no idea if Aisha even likes girls. Not wanting to risk outing herself, Summer tries to gauge if Aisha even likes girls...only for her attempts to not to go exactly how she planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your constant support! <3 hope you enjoy this chapter

_ Aisha Campbell 7:00  
_ _ Good morning :) _

Ever since Christmas, Aisha would send Summer a good morning text. Something nice to wake up to, some days it was a good morning, other days it would be some sort of inspirational quote or helpful motivation to have a good day. Other times she would send a picture of a bear doing something adorable. Summer found it endearing that Aisha was so attached to a favorite animal that it was hard  _ not _ to think of her whenever she saw the animal in any context, any species. She found herself sleeping with Summer Landsbearington more often, choosing coke over pepsi because the polar bears reminded her of the other girl.

It felt nice, special, maybe Aisha did this for all of friends and teammates. Summer chose to believe that Aisha  _ only _ sent these messages to her. Throughout the school day Summer would sneak her phone in her purse and text her former home ec partner. Aisha took a little longer to respond, but she always managed to bring a smile onto Summer’s face. So much so that her soccer teammates Z and Syd were starting to wonder  _ who _ she was talking to and didn’t quite believe her when she said it was  _ just _ a friend. 

“I don’t know about you Z” The blonde nudged her best friend’s arm, a wide grin on her face. Summer didn’t have many friends in her  _ own _ grade so she sat with her juniors on the soccer team. “But I think Summer has a crush on someone”

“I don’t have a crush...” Summer set her phone face down on the table, she didn’t need either of them to know the identity of who she texts so frequently. “They’re just a friend”

“Mhmm” Z raised a questioning brow, she wasn’t convinced in the slightest, “Sounds fake but okay”

“Oh sure” Syd grinned wide as she stole a fry from Z’s tray, “And Z  _ totally _ doesn’t have the hots for Tori Hanson” She teased, her eyebrows waggling for added effect. 

“Shut up!” Z’s cheeks immediately flushed, she did  _ not _ appreciate being called out so easily. She wasn’t  _ out _ to the school, just the soccer team, she’d be horrified if the surfer actually heard her. 

“What’re you going to do about that?” Summer asked, part genuinely concerned for her friend, part wanting the conversation to stop focusing on her. 

“...I don’t know…” The soccer player shrugged her shoulders, “It’s not like it  _ matters”  _ Her attention shifted to another table. Hunter Bradley was filming off of his phone as Shane Clarke and Dustin Brooks tried to balance oreo cookies on their nose, bump them into the air and catch them in their mouths. Blake had an arm around Tori’s waist while she would eat her lunch, laughing at the antics of her friends. Blake looked at her with  _ so _ much affection, he could barely keep his eyes off of her. “She has a  _ boyfriend” _

“Soo move on” Syd’s eyes traveled around the room, “I’m sure the  _ softball _ team is a goldmine for gays” Another stolen fry, “I have like a 6th sense about these things”

“Ha” Summer rubbed the back of her neck, if only Syd and Z knew that she was bisexual…she wasn’t quite ready to out herself just yet. Not when being a Landsdown had to come first, if she was going to make a ‘statement’ it had to be right. She had to be sure. “Regular people call that Gaydar, Syd” 

“Tomato, potato” The blonde laughed. Z and Summer frowned, exchanging a glance...that  _ definitely _ was not the phrase. Somethings were best to let go.

Still, Sydney and Z weren’t too far off...Summer was  _ definitely _ starting to crush on the softball player. When Aisha caught her eye from across the room, smiled and waved in her direction, Summer knew she was done for. 

*****

When Summer wanted to be  _ open _ about her sexuality, she would take to the internet; tumblr specifically. She had made up an account where she could live blog on shows, soccer matches, make commentary on the current political climate, fun things like that. As  **@superstar3** and a soccer ball as her profile she could be anyone. No one had to know her as  _ Summer Landsdown.  _ She spoke to a couple of people through it’s messenger, one in particular,  **@pinkpoprocks** was one she clicked with naturally. Her profile stated Cassie. 16. Bisexual. Loves cars, softball and rock n’roll. It was simply nice to talk to someone who didn’t know every goddamn person in the town. More importantly, she could ask for advice without going to her therapist.  _ Girl advice. _ Cassie always could keep it real with her. 

**Superstar3:** So. I have this crush on a girl at school. Idk what to do

**Pinkpoprocks:** Is she into girls?

**Superstar3:** I don’t know.

**Superstar3:** She COULD be?

**Pinkpoprocks:** Well does she give off any…y’know. Vibes?

**Superstar3:** She plays softball

**Pinkpoprocks:** LOL. Well you got me there! ;)

**Pinkpoprocks:** Is that seriously all you’ve got?

**Superstar3:** What is she supposed to do? Wear flannels, snapback hats, vests, and dye her hair as some sort of beacon?

**Pinkpoprocks:** Why don’t you try upping your flirting game? See if you get some sort of reaction?

**Pinkpoprocks:** Oh. And I SO want full details on this. FYI

Up her flirting game. She could totally do that. If there’s anything Summer could do and do well it was  _ flirt.  _ That was one of the things she was particularly known for at St. John’s and with  _ Valentine’s Day _ that would be the perfect opportunity to make a couple of big gestures. She first used the school’s flower sale to send Aisha an entire bouquet of yellow roses. Her  _ favorite  _ color, that would certainly win her brownie points. Only...she didn’t get a response right away. Odd.

On the evening of the Valentine’s Day festival, the soccer trio went together. Syd sighed heavily that it was hard to go to a  _ couples _ thing single, Z mostly kept her hands in her pockets, she wasn’t exactly in the spirits either. Being gay in Angel Grove wasn’t particularly fun. Summer had to work double to try and get them out of these pissy moods. “Come on, I bet some carnival games would be fun” When Z and Syd didn’t look into  _ that,  _ Summer added with a dramatic sigh, “I’ll pay until we win, come  _ on.”  _

Summer and her girls walked along the aisle way where all the games were. Ring toss, throwing a ball to hit some pins bottles, the little fishing game, throwing a dart into a balloon, basketball shot. Ugh. So much throwing not enough  _ kicking.  _ None of these games were up Summer’s strength alley. It didn’t matter, not when she saw something that caught her eye. A  _ giant _ panda bear the size of a small child.  _ This.  _ This could totally get Aisha’s attention. Perfect. “I need  _ that”  _ Summer pointed to the bear. Her mind was made up. She was going to knock over all the damn bottles and come out of this with a win.

“What on Earth are you possibly going to do with  _ that?”  _ Syd asked, why would Summer Landsdown the girl who had  _ everything _ need a big stuffed bear? What would that even  _ go _ with in her home?

“Just...let her” Z knew when her team captain’s mind was made up there was no stopping that train. Summer was a soccer player not a softball player.  _ None _ of her throws were in line, she would be lucky if she hit one bottle let alone  _ all _ of them. “Wanna get cheese fries?”

“I wanna see her fail a couple of times”

“I can hear you two assholes” Summer set down another twenty bill. “Rerack ‘em. I’m not leaving until I get that bear”

“Okay but this is painful” Z  _ tried _ to reason with Summer when the ball hit the back wall  _ again.  _ “Wouldn’t it be easier to just buy it outright?” She spoke with the man working the stand, “Can’t she just buy the damn bear?”

“If I let everyone do that, there wouldn’t be any bears. This ain’t a store girly”

“No, I have to  _ win _ it that’s the point” The soccer captain wanted to earn it, “It’s fine, you guys get your cheese fries. Enjoy the night...I’ll catch up with you later. I may be here for awhile” 

Oh and she was. Summer continued to play and fail that when she got the  _ first _ set of bottles down the man running it didn’t have the heart to tell her that it was only the first out of three stacks she had to complete to win the bear. She had spent  _ far _ too much money at this booth and spent over an hour trying to win the prized panda. It wasn’t worth, holding onto it. “This is for someone special isn’t it?”

Summer smiled, proud of herself for knocking over ten bottles in a single throw. She was none the wiser to what the man had done for her. “I’m hoping so” She knew Aisha was at this event based on the post she made on instagram. She was here with her other single friends Tanya Sloan and Adam Park all Summer had to do was  _ find _ them, all while lugging a giant stuffed panda around. 

It was  _ odd _ to see Adam Park storming off by himself, but it gave Summer a great starting point on where to search for Aisha. She walked in the direction Adam was coming from in order to find Tanya and Aisha sitting at a picnic table having a bit of a private conversation. Summer felt a tad bit interrupting but after the hour she had, she wanted to make her presence known with a, “Aisha hi” She held the giant stuffed animal on her hip, “Did you get my flowers?”

Aisha had the realization that the flowers were from Summer, “Oh, yes they’re beautiful, thank you” She smiled in Summer’s direction and she had to do everything in her power not to melt on the spot, “What do we have here?”

“Well ah” The soccer team captain flashed a million dollar smile, “I saw this guy on the prize rack and thought of you so…” She set the bear down the empty spot of the table, “Happy Valentines Day”

“Oh my god” Aisha had to wrap an arm around the panda just to steady his size, “That’s so sweet, thank you so much” When Summer Landsdown made a move it was go big or go home.

“...How many times did you have to play in order to win?” Tanya asked, skepticism laced her tone. 

“Unimportant detail” The blonde waved her hand, she didn’t want to say the  _ actual _ number as it was far too embarrassing, “Are you enjoying the festival? I was wondering if you’d like to ride the ferris wheel with me”

Tanya rose a brow, “Did you come here alone?” Summer really would have preferred if Tanya were  _ not _ on her back right now. Could she tell what she was here for?

Aisha tilted her head, her eyes screaming when she was too polite to vocalize her  _ ‘seriously?’,  _ “I’d love to...Tanya would you mind panda sitting for me?” The smile on Summer’s face brightened as Aisha got up to her feet, “I’ll be right back” 

_ Yes! _ Some alone time with the girl she was crushing hardcore on. She knew she was supposed to be looking to clues to see whether or not Aisha was into girls but honestly, she was just happy to be in her company. Summer could be at ease around Aisha...Aisha didn’t care about her money, she didn’t  _ want _ anything from her.

“I’m sorry Tanya’s a bit on edge right now” The first thing she did was apologize for her friend’s behavior. “She was accepted to University of Georgia and...well, she’s moving” She looked down and sighed, “I’m happy for her, of course I am...Atlanta is  _ so _ far that when she goes...she’s going to take a piece of my heart with her”

_ Oh.  _ “...Oh I didn’t realize…” Aisha frowned, so Summer continued, “That you and Tanya-”

The softball player quickly realized how that sounded, “No oh no...Tanya and I aren’t. She’s my  _ best _ friend” She didn’t seem totally offended that Summer suggested that she would date another woman? Just... _ her.  _ “Tanya means a lot to me” Aisha glanced over to Summer to explain, “She was always brave when I...wasn’t.” She sighed, “She’s the one that pushed me to join the softball team back during freshman year...I can’t believe she’s going to be  _ gone _ at the end of the summer” 

“Gone doesn’t mean dead” Summer never felt  _ that _ close to a female friend. God. She hated to admit that the closest thing she could  _ call _ a friend was the twisted relationship she had with Nick Russell. Depressing. “You’ll still keep in contact with her”

“Of course” Aisha seemed down, to try and comfort her Summer rested a hand on her back, “It’s just when Katie moved to Arizona she stopped texting and messaging as much” She sadly shrugged her shoulders, “I’m afraid of just phasing out of her life...but I’m happy for her...she’s wanted far away from Angel Grove for as long as I can remember”

Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez exited the ferris wheel in a bit of a rush. It was Summer and Aisha’s turn to get on in their place. Talking about Aisha’s insecurities about her best friend moving away wasn’t exactly the most romantic setting. “What about you? Where are you going after graduation?”

“As much as I would  _ love _ to go to school in Chicago...out of state tuition is out of reach for my family...so I’ll be local.” Aisha smiled, “I’m going to UCLA” The ride started and the two were already on their first ascent around, “I’m sure the great Summer Landsdown has big plans after high school”

“My parents would be delighted to ship me out of state” Summer’s future involved business school, if she were to be fit to take over the Landsdown cooperation she’d need to know the ins and outs of the industry. Her future was pegged for her the day she was born. An heiress. “I’ve been finding more and more reasons to stay” 

“I hope you do” Aisha took in a deep sigh, wanting to change the topic from something so  _ future _ heavy. After finding out about Tanya she wanted to be whisked away by the magic of the festival,  “Look how pretty the lights are from all the way up here”

“Mmm” The pink, white, red and purple lights really did set the mood, “It’s so romantic” So that may’ve been a bit  _ heavy _ of a hint, but Summer only had  _ so _ much time on the ferris wheel. “Like something out of a postcard”

“You know what I love seeing?” Aisha prompted the blonde, looking out to the crowd, “All the old couples who are here together. Did you know some of them were around when this festival was first starting? They had to have been  _ our _ age...and here they are  _ years _ later in the same place, holding hands, kissing, it’s like no times passed...for a  _ night _ they can be those teenagers in love again. I think that’s really beautiful”  

_ God _ this girl is phenomenal and she didn’t even realize it. “Yeah...yeah it is…” Summer responded, having to casually find a way to wipe her watering eyes. If she  _ wanted _ to be with Aisha, she had to be honest with her, she had to like Summer for  _ Summer _ and not the girl she was pretending to be to get by. “I have to tell you something”

Aisha could sense how serious Summer’s tone was so she sat back and held onto her wrist, up here in the sky it was just the two of them. Summer could be safe to spill one of her darkest secrets. “Okay? I’m right here”

She could’ve come out with it,  _ literally _ come out. Say that she liked girls the same way she was interested in boys and that she was too afraid of a nightmare reaction from her parents. That would’ve been the  _ easier _ way to go. She could tell her  _ everything _ that she was starting to develop feelings, but no… “I didn’t  _ just _ leave St. John’s because of soccer”

“...What happened?”

“I, mm” Saying this was harder than she expected. Her own  _ parents _ weren’t exactly the most supportive with the truth and her therapist...well Dr. K was  _ paid  _ to deal with her mess. Aisha, she was just a regular person. A  _ nice _ girl, with  _ values _ . She wasn’t a shitty person like Summer, “I don’t really know where to start” 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with”

“To start, well, I used to do coke” Summer sighed resting back, it was easier to look out to the stars then it was to chance a glance in Aisha’s direction. “Because I was  _ bored.  _ It’s not pretty, I’m not  _ proud  _ of it…”

“But...you don’t do it anymore though, right?” 

The blonde shook her head no, “I haven’t touched the stuff since my sixteenth birthday” Here it comes, Summer had to exhale before continuing. “Someone slipped venjax into my drink...it’s something that  _ really _ can fuck a person up. It...didn’t mix well with the drugs already in my system. I was rushed to the hospital and...it was honestly humiliating”

Aisha wanted to completely understand what Summer was trying to tell her, “...Are you saying?”

“That some rich kid was probably going to try and rape me at my own party? Mm that sums it up nicely” She gripped onto the safety bar, she didn’t mean to answer so flippantly, “I have a hard time trusting people, letting people in...it’s messed me up pretty bad” She sighed, hating to admit this, “I see a therapist”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you” Aisha rested her hand on Summer’s gripping onto it, she looked like  _ she _ was going to cry just from listening to Summer’s words. God, she really threw a wrench in her own plan to turn on the romance. “...I won’t tell anyone, I promise”

“It’s just…” Summer felt Aisha’s grip on her hand tighten, “Something I’ve wanted to tell you for awhile. You’re my  _ friend _ and...it’s something you should know…” 

“...Thank you for telling me…” Aisha wrapped her arms around the small framed blonde, bringing her close to her body. “You know, I’m here for you...for anything” Summer nodded against her chest. When the ferris wheel stopped at the bottom, Aisha was the one to reach into her pocket and hand the operator a twenty dollar bill. “Just...take us around a couple more times” Summer felt warm Aisha’s embrace, neither girl spoke a single word for the rest of the ride. Aisha would simply rub circles into Summer’s back, soothing the other girl while Summer did her damn best not to break down in the other girl’s arms.

*****

**Superstar3:** I think I blew it on V-day

**Pinkpoprocks:** Why don’t you just ask her to go out?

**Superstar3:** Like a date?

**Pinkpoprocks:** Like something date-like. See if she gives you any signals? If yes make a move if no...well...you’re just hanging out. No harm no foul.

**Superstar3:** Good idea. Okay. I can go with that. Thanks girlie <3  
  
**Pinkpoprocks:** Good luck!

Summer came to school the next day with a  _ brilliant _ plan to try and woo Aisha. A perfect date  _ like _ scenario. A movie. Oh she was  _ so  _ proud of herself for coming up with this one. She approached Aisha at lunch time a wide smile on her face, she had to recover from the  _ last _ time they spoke in person. She needed to be light and airy not down and dreary, “Hey what’re you doing tonight?”

“Um” Aisha scratched her head, “Well, we have practice tonight but after that I should be free... _ why?”  _

“I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me?” She put herself out there, having to keep up that famous Landsdown charm, “There’s one that just came out, one of those Marvel movies. Black Panther? Thought it’d be fun to see” Did she have any idea what that was about? Nope. Did she like superhero movies? Some were okay. “The whole internets talking about it or whatever”

Aisha tilted her head to the side, “Are you asking me if I want to see that movie because I’m black?” What? Oh god. Did she say something to offend her? Summer’s eyes practically bugged out of her skull. She was  _ so  _ worried that she  _ already _ blew a potential date. “Oh I’m kidding, I’m kidding” Aisha’s laughter put Summer a bit at tentative ease. She rested a hand on Summer’s arm, “I’d love to go”

Score!

Summer made all the arrangements, she decided that today she would drive her  _ car _ instead of her  _ motorcycle _ to pick Aisha up. A tough choice but in the end, she didn’t want to deal with potential helmet hair. She’d want to save riding the motorcycle with Aisha behind her for a more  _ special  _ occasion. Summer was an absolute gentlewoman, she paid for their tickets, their snacks...what she was  _ not _ anticipating was the  _ entire _ theatre to be packed. Oh no.

Tanya Sloan was in the fourth row with freshman players Shelby Watkins and Hayley Foster. They all had  _ one _ thing in common She spotted Aisha immediately and waved to get her attention, “Ooh! Aisha! Up here” She leaned over to kindly ask the people next to her to move down two seats so their friends could join them. “I thought I’d take the babies out for a fun night” Tanya tossed some popcorn into her mouth, “And I am  _ so _ ready to watch two and a half hours of my husband”

“Which one is your husband?” Hayley asked curiously. 

“Ah, what? Did you already call dibs?” Shelby whined, “That’s so unfair!”

“Chadwick, duh” Aka the man who played Black Panther and the star of this film. “Though Winston Duke? Mm’yes, he can call me any day of the week”

“You can’t have two husbands Tanya” Shelby pouted, that was  _ not _ how this fictional dibs game worked in the slightest. 

“I sure can” Tanya took a  _ long _ sip of her drink, there was  _ no _ arguing that woman. God forbid anyone try to fight Tanya on who would ride shotgun in a car.

Summer sat down next to Aisha, the popcorn bowl in her lap. She had absolutely  _ no _ idea what she was in for. She couldn’t even  _ begin _ to try and make a move on the girl next to her with Aisha’s  _ teammates _ right there. One being the  _ best friend.  _ Shit.  _ Shit.  _ Aisha smiled sympathetically in Summer’s direction, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl. This wasn’t  _ quite _ what Summer had in mind. Not in the slightest. All she could do was sit back and try to enjoy the movie. 

It was all going  _ fine _ until Michael B. Jordan’s character came onto screen, Tanya leaned forward and whispered a, “Aisha look it’s your man, and he is lookin’ fine” Aisha shushed her as quickly as possible, sinking a little lower in her seat to try and hide her embarrassment. It was enough for Summer to put more points in the Aisha is straight column. It looked grim for Summer but...well...just because a person was attracted to a man didn’t mean they  _ couldn’t _ be attracted to a woman. ...Michael B Jordan was pretty nice to look at...if anything Aisha had good taste.

When the movie was over, the five girls followed the rest of the crowd out. Billy Cranston and Noah Carver were going back and forth with their geek language. Talking about how the movie compared to the comics and what their favorite parts were. Shelby invited the girls to go out to her father’s ice cream shop. It’d be after hours so they’d have the place to themselves. Summer felt like a bit of an outsider, as she wasn’t on the softball team but she agreed to go along anyway. Ice cream sounded like a nice way to end off the evening. 

While Shelby was off in the back getting the girls their ice cream in bowls. Tanya had some commentary to make, “Alright, alright so if  _ we _ were those characters in the movie. I would clearly be Okoye” The warrior and general of the group, “Shelby and her dork ass would be Shuri, Hayley’s the Nakia and Aisha….” She paused trying to think, “You’d be the mom”

“What?” Aisha frowned, “Why do I  _ always _ have to be the  _ mom _ character?”

Summer interjected with a, “You’d be the mother character because that’d make you a  _ queen”  _ The blonde punctuated that statement with a wink, making Aisha bashfully smile and look down. 

“Don’t let  _ Gia _ hear that” Tanya joked, she looked to Summer and frowned. It felt wrong of her to compare everyone at the table  _ except _ her to a character in the movie it was just...there  _ weren’t _ any women in Summer’s demographic, “Uh, Summer you can be Black Widow. I hear she’s a blonde now” She stated which made Hayley and Shelby laugh. Summer was alright with the jab, it was eye opening to see just how excited these four girls could get picking out who they would be in a movie without having to make some sort of compromise. 

Shelby brought over small bowls on a tray, handing each out to her guests. Tanya a bright yellow lemon sherbet, Hayley stuck with a simple vanilla, Aisha had a chocolate and vanilla swirl with sprinkles, Shelby gave herself a chocolate and peanut butter combo while Summer stuck with cookies n’cream. A classic. 

“Don’t make the joke” Aisha kept her voice low,  _ knowing _ her best friend all too well.

“What?” Hayley felt like she was being watched, Tanya was absolutely holding back  _ something.  _

“Oh it’s too easy!” Tanya laughed before she even told the damn thing, she  _ had  _ to now that the freshmen were looking at her expectantly. “Hayley’s taste in ice cream is a  _ lot _ like her taste in men”

Hayley rolled her eyes, even if she was chuckling at the joke. She had the sense of humor to not be totally offended by that. Aisha shook her head, while Shelby’s jaw dropped, Summer was just confused so Hayley filled her in. “My boyfriend’s white”  _ Oh.  _ That made sense.

“If our taste in ice cream is like our taste in men what does that say about  _ you _ Tanya?” Aisha asked, turning it on the senior so the freshman wouldn’t have to feel the same heat. 

Tanya looked down to her lemon sherbert and shrugged her shoulders, “That I like it fun and delightful”

“Mm there’s not a single person you’re thinking about?” Aisha pressed, clearly  _ knowing _ something the rest of the table didn’t.

“So wait is that like...that’s not actually a thing is it?” Shelby was now highly aware of her ice cream selection. Did ice cream flavor really correlate into who a person wanted to date? The young girl took Tanya’s joke far too seriously, but if they  _ were _ to humor that idea for two seconds...Aisha chose to get a chocolate and vanilla swirl…that boded well for Summer.

“No that’s not an actual thing” Hayley assured the other young member of the team by resting a hand on her arm. “Tanya’s just jealous that I  _ have _ a boyfriend” 

“Oooh you did not just say that” Tanya folded her arms, well damn, none of the girls sitting at the table had a man to speak of. Hayley was  _ not _ afraid to clapback just because Tanya had three years on her. “I’m single for a reason”

“I almost have a boyfriend?” Shelby didn’t seem too confident in answering that, “I think, maybe…”

Aisha shook her head, commenting with a, “I’m not really that interested in dating someone right now” Summer had to shove a big spoonful of ice cream into her mouth to try and remedy that feeling of being kneed in the stomach. Just like that all of Summer’s efforts meant  _ nothing.  _ Aisha didn’t  _ want _ to date anyone...

*****

**Superstar3:** So. My night sucked

**Pinkpoprocks:** What happened? You okay?

**Superstar3:** Well my movie idea blew up in my face. Did you know Black Panther was a big deal?

**Pinkpoprocks:** The whole WORLD knows Black Panther’s a big deal. 

**Pinkpoprocks:** LOL you’re an idiot

**Superstar3:** She said she doesn’t want to date

**Superstar3:** Not me specifically but like, anyone.

**Pinkpoprocks:** Shit. I’m sorry

**Pinkpoprocks:** Come out to San Diego tonight. Take a break from Angel Grove...we can finally meet in person.

**Superstar3:** I dunno

**Pinkpoprocks:** It’ll be fun! I promise a good time will be had

**Superstar3:** Okay. Send me an address. I gotta do something first and then I can meet up

**Pinkpoprocks:** Yesss! You won’t be sorry! Forget that girl.

Summer had rallied up her team to go support the softball girls’ car wash. Angel Grove treated it’s ladies sports like crap, so the teams had to continue to lift one another up.  _ Most _ of her soccer team was on the younger side. The only ones with actual cars  _ to _ wash was Ronnie, Rose, Gemma, Z, Syd and of course Summer but with Summer being a  _ Landsdown _ the family cars were already cleaned and pristine. She would just have to settle on writing them a check.

Summer had to face Aisha again, the softball pitcher greeted her with a warm smile. “Hey thanks for making it” Summer wrote out a check for around two hundred dollars. It was utter nonsense that the softball team had to fundraise in order to get new uniforms. Apparently they had been recycling the same ones for over a decade. “Oh you didn’t have to do that” 

“Please, just take it” Summer closed Aisha’s hand over the check, forcing her to accept it, “If I don’t give it to  _ you _ I’m sure Gia or Tanya would glady take it off my hands” She laughed, Summer had distracted herself with writing the check for so long that she didn’t have a chance to appreciate the sight of Aisha Campbell in a swimsuit.  _ Wow. _ Those softball players conditioned and it paid off...those abs,  _ don’t stare.  _ Of  _ course _ a pitcher would also have a killer set of arms. Ugh. This was making everything  _ harder. _

“You look amazing” Summer complimented her friend, a smile on her face, she had to pretend that everything was  _ fine _ after all. “Yellow  _ really _ suits you”

“Oh” Aisha still seemed surprised that anyone would compliment her on her appearance, she brought a hand up to her chest, “Thank you”

“I’m ah” Summer pointed inside where Syd was  _ already _ ordering ice cream. “I’m going to get myself something but, it was good seeing you” It hurt too much to try and make small talk, “I hope you guys make your goal today” 

“I have a really good feeling about this” Aisha rested a hand on Summer’s bicep, “Thank you for coming out here to support us. It  _ really _ means a lot”

“Of course” As a team captain it was her duty, as a girl of course she would be lending a helping hand but most importantly...Summer considered Aisha to be a  _ friend. _ Even if she didn’t want to date her, she still wanted her in her life... 

Summer got herself a vanilla and chocolate swirl cone and sat herself next to Syd so they could observe the car wash from the dry zone. Z was having a conversation with Tori Hanson, and wasn’t crashing and burning for once. Oh that poor sap. 

“So...you said you have a good gaydar?” Summer glanced over to the other blonde, “What do you think of the softball girls?”

“Oh well Lauren  _ obviously”  _ Everyone in the tri-state area knew Lauren Shiba was the gayest of gays. “Mmm those two definitely give me gay vibes”

Summer blinked. The two girls with their arms around each other? Yeah.  _ Kimberly Hart _ and  _ Trini Gomez _ being an item wasn’t news at all. So much for Sydney being useful at this kind of thing.

“Maybe that one? Sarah’s friend” Syd motioned to Hayley, okay now that one  _ had _ to be a reach. Summer tilted her head watching the way Hayley and Sarah interacted. As soon as they arrived Sarah had her arms around Hayley’s waist, keeping her from the likes of Calvin and Shelby. “Is  _ Sarah _ gay? She would’ve like,  _ told _ us that though right? But she’s always going on and on about that Brody kid, oh and Calvin. I don’t know, it’s hard to keep  _ up _ with that circle” 

“You know what? Nevermind” Summer didn’t need to hear more of Sydney’s commentary, “Why don’t you give Z some backup? I think she could use it”

“On it cappin’.” Sydney sent Summer a fake salute and went on her way to help Z. Surprisingly, Syd  _ actually _ made for a good wingwoman. 

Summer needed a break from Angel Grove, from her now conflicting confusing feelings for Aisha. As  _ soon _ as the soccer team was ready to leave she had no qualms high tailing it out to San Diego to meet up with her online friend for the very first time. 

*****

The address that she was sent was one to an indie movie theatre. Ugh, after  _ last _ movie Summer was a bit hesitant to jump right into another one. Not that Black Panther was bad, no she  _ loved _ it and planned on seeing it  _ again _ just to try and retain more a second go around. No. She just had hoped that night would have gone a little more in her favor. Still, she had to  _ try _ and be open minded. Maybe an indie movie wouldn’t be bad?

Summer entered the main lobby of the theatre, Cassie said to meet her there and that they would find one another. She must not have gotten here yet. Summer took a chance to do a little people watching. Flannels, backwards snapbacks, vests, dyed hair, undercuts, rainbow buttons...this  _ certainly _ wasn’t Angel Grove anymore. Here it was easy to just take one  _ look _ at someone and instantly know that they were queer. Ha, queer. Summer never really understood what that meant as a community. She had never entertained the idea of a pride parade, or joining the GSA club, she never  _ attempted _ to get herself involved...back then she was too busy getting high to care. Summer wondered if the women here could look at  _ her _ and see that she belonged. 

“Hey number three, nice jacket” Summer turned to the sound of a young woman’s voice. Behind her stood an Asian girl sporting a leather jacket, light pink t-shirt, ripped jeans and a choker around her neck. Cassie Chan. “Did you bring your bike?” She asked curiously, seeming more excited about Summer’s ride than the movie. 

Summer nodded her head yes, she loved to feel the freedom of riding her bike over long distances. It was the perfect opportunity to try and clear her head from invading thoughts. “So what movie are we here to see?”

“Oh I dunno, some French film” Cassie shrugged her shoulders, “I’m sorry my friends from PFLAG couldn’t join us, they love meeting new people...ah I think you’d really like them. It’s just you n’me tonight”

“Hey maybe some other time” Honestly, Summer would be just fine without having to put on a best first impression for Cassie’s out and open friends. She didn’t need the added social exhaustion. Right now she wanted to be a place where she didn’t have to  _ be _ Summer Landsdown the girl pathetically falling someone who would send her extra kindness her way. 

__ Aisha Campbell 8:43  
_ [IMG]  
_ __ Found a spot for him

Even an hour away from Angel Grove, in the big city Aisha found a way to pop into Summer’s thoughts. A text message with a picture of a giant panda bear sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of her room. 

_ Aisha Campbell 8:44  
_ _ I named him Mr. Banks _

_ Aisha Campbell 8:45  
_ _ After Ernie Banks. He’s like a Cubs legend. _

_ Aisha Campbell 8:46  
_ _ I hope you’re having a nice night. :) _

_ Summer Landsdown 8:47  
_ _ About to go into a movie, can’t talk now.  _

She didn’t have it in her heart to leave the message like that so she quickly sent another response as Cassie led them into their theatre.

_ Summer Landsdown 8:49  
_ _ I knew you’d make a good home for him :) _

What the hell? Summer frowned, it was too late she already sent it. Ugh.  _ That _ one was lame, she was really starting to lose her mojo here. She wasn’t wrong. Aisha’s house was always so welcoming and warm...and there she was thinking about her  _ friend _ again. A movie would make for the perfect distraction. 

“Forget her” Cassie could see the contact name come up, Summer had talked about an Aisha on tumblr. It wasn’t  _ exactly _ the most common of names so it wasn’t hard to put two and two together when the contact name came up. Summer’d appreciate it if her current company didn’t look over her shoulder… “Look,  _ believe _ me. You’re not going to do yourself any favors by falling for a straight girl. I’ve been there, done that, and let me tell you it sucks”

“I don’t want to talk about it” Not right now, not when they could sit back and watch...oh  _ no _ this was a foreign film.  _ Embrasse-Moi!  _ a gay  _ French _ film. As much as Summer tolerated taking the class and dreamed of actually  _ going _ to France she was  _ not _ up for having to read subtitles at the moment. 

No, she was hyper aware of how her hand brushed against Cassie’s whenever they both reached into the popcorn bowl at the same time. At first it felt like a coincidence, but then Cassie pulled the  _ move.  _ She relaxed her arm back and around Summer’s chair. Do something date-like to see how she would respond. Cassie was taking her  _ own _ advice by asking Summer out to the movies.  _ Forget Aisha.  _ Her online friend had a crush on her...oh no. Oh  _ no.  _ She had to stomp this one in the bud as quickly as possible. 

Cassie noticed the discomforted expression on Summer’s face so she whispered a, “You wanna get out of here?” 

“Yeah, this movie sucks” Summer kept her voice low, she did not want to anger the women around her for insulting the movie that they were so engrossed in. Well,  _ some _ were engrossed in it. Others totally took advantage of the darkness to have a heated makeout session. 

When Cassie and Summer exited the movie theatre a familiar yellow camaro caught her eyes. Summer tilted her head curiously reading the customized license plate.  _ Queen G.  _ Her thoughts were broken when Cassie asked if she wanted to go out and get some ice cream or something. “I want to say something before it gets further” Summer turned, her arms folded, “This isn’t a  _ date” _

“...Oh” Cassie tried to recover by laughing, her ego completely bruised here“Did you think that this is a date? Because wow-I mean you’re stunning but-”

“Cass” Summer sighed, “I don’t  _ feel _ that way about you...you know I like someone else” 

“Someone who isn’t ever going to like you the way you like her. What’s the point?” Cassie folded her arms, insecurity was quickly taking over. Being rejected was  _ never  _ fun.  
  
“Cass you are  _ awesome.  _ You’re a rock star and I know you’re going to meet someone who’s going to like you, but that someone isn’t me...it would never work. You live in San Diego, I’m in Angel Grove” 

“You have a motorcycle  _ and _ a car” ...And a  _ horse _ but Buttercup wasn’t exactly  _ ideal _ for long distance travel.

“I’m a  _ senior _ and you are a  _ sophomore.  _ I’m going to be graduating this year, going off to college...that’s not fair to you. We’re in two completely different phases of life right now and you still have your whole high school career ahead of you” She rested her hands on Cassie’s shoulders, “And if  _ you _ ever need girl advice” 

Cassie rolled her eyes, seeming to take it a bit more in stride as she started to laugh, “Please. Get a girlfriend and  _ then _ you could start giving me girl advice”

“Are we cool?” Summer asked hopefully. Cassie solemnly nodded her head yes, “You know...I  _ do _ have a girl on my team that you’d probably like…”

“Are you really trying to pawn me off two seconds after rejecting me?” Cassie shook her head, “Don’t you know you’re supposed to wait like...three days?”

“Gosh was that in the bi-handbook?” Summer asked, relieved that she could salvage this friendship. “C’mon. I’ll take you out for that ice cream…”

The evening out with Cassie wasn’t too bad once they cleared the air on where their relationship stood. Cassie got to ride the back of Summer’s motorcycle, she showed Summer the ins and outs of the city. The two could scroll through their tumblr dashes in real life and show each other pictures or talk shit about blogs that they didn’t like. Still, as much fun as she was having, Summer felt antsy to get back home to Angel Grove...to get back to texting Aisha.   
  
Summer wasn’t ready to give up on a potential  _ them _ just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next is a BIG Chapter for Aisha and her journey to figure out her sexuality. 
> 
> I will be writing for the mainfic next however so that will be updated before this one is.


	6. Identity- Aisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the camping trip, there's been a lot of doubts in Aisha's mind and she finds herself asking questions in unexpected places. Now with softball season starting, everything felt like a roller coaster. The boys vs girls game, a team divided, dare night...all leading up to Trini handing over the 'Briarwood Bible'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for continuing to read this sideline story :) it means so much to me! Here's the next chapter haha I know it's been awhile for this one

_“Aisha it’s me. We’ve been best friends since we were little. I know you even more than you know yourself and I know that something is up. Are you the one that’s gay?”_

Even weeks after it happened Tanya’s question still rung in the back of Aisha’s head. Is she the one that’s gay? She never really thought of herself in that sort of light. Did she gravitate towards women naturally? Sure, she played softball...when a girl plays a team sport like that usually the end result is usually an abundance of female friends. That didn’t mean she _didn’t_ like guys. Then again she never really felt that _pull_ Tanya always talked about when speaking so highly of how hot Chadwick Boseman was. Aisha never _fantasized_ about kissing a guy, then again she didn’t really think much of girls that way either. When she _thought_ about being in relationships, or pictured what future her life could be she never wanted to be _alone._ She wanted a loving relationship, but for her that meant sharing a different part of herself. Aisha wanted a person she could talk with, to be completely open with, a _companion._

The more she continued to think of it, it sounded more like she wanted a _pet_ over a _lover._

 _Was_ she gay? She had to admit, after the offputting experience with Rocky DeSantos she stopped _trying_ to put herself out there. It was easier. It made her feel more comfortable, she didn’t _need_ to be in a relationship to be happy, she didn’t understand what the pressure was. No, right now she wanted to answer some questions that she had been avoiding for some time. Why did she have to feel like she needed to come up with fake celebrities to have crushes on when she felt nothing towards them? As if Tanya would ever actually judge her.

So, in the library Aisha sat, looking at pictures of conventionally hot celebrities as if that would trigger some sort of switch in herself. Michael B Jordan, Tessa Thompson; yes these people were pretty but she didn’t want to... _do_ anything with them. She wasn’t the type to have posters of sexy people on her walls or have _special_ dreams at night. Shirtless Idris Elba wasn’t doing a damn thing for her.

“Wow” A voice from behind her startled her from her, less than appropriate search. “What project are _you_ working on? Because I want in” When Aisha turned she saw behind her Kevin Barron; an attractive swimmer from the city who had transferred in a year ago. Tanya was _so_ disappointed to learn that he was gay.

“Oh my god” He definitely startled the likes of Aisha, she had to rest a hand on her chest and close out the windows. She rested a hand on her chest and caught her breath, “Can I help you?”

“I was hoping to use the computer” He pointed to the screen, “How did you get passed the firewall?”

“Shelby taught me some sort of trick” Aisha waved her hand, the freshman on the team knew all of these tricks through knowing nerdy kids in the band. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

The charming swimmer brought up a chair, flipping it so he could sit in it backwards, resting his arms on the chair back. “Shoot”  

“It’s kind of personal” She lucked out that Kevin was such an easy going member of the GSA, he was easy to talk to, and a couple of degrees of separation from people she knew. As close as Lauren Shiba was in her life, she wasn’t sure if she could talk to her about her questioning. “So, you’re gay”

“My friends call me Kevin” He flashed her an award winning smile, and even so she couldn’t feel that spark of attraction that Tanya did toward him. “...Sorry, continue”

“How do you _know_ when you’re attracted to a guy?” Aisha lowered her voice, the last thing she needed was the student body catching wind that she was possibly questioning her sexuality. There were enough rumors spreading around about the lot of them due to Lauren, Kimberly and Trini being out. “...As opposed to having a close friend”

“Oh” Kevin wasn’t expecting this kind of question to come from his fellow classmate, “It’s just a feeling I guess” His eyes squinted as if trying to find the right words to string along a perfect definition. “That’s where it gets complicated. Like ohh there’s some guys I’d never want to date. Mike? Hard pass” He laughed, “Not to say he’s _unattractive,_ the dude spends forever styling his hair, but there’s just not that connection y’know” That was the _problem_ she _didn’t_ know. “And then there’s the other side of it..where you catch the feelings for someone you wouldn’t expect”

It was true, Aisha would never harbor any sort of romantic feelings toward Tanya; or Adam for that matter. The two of them were her best friends, but she didn’t see them as a potential _life partner._ But Katie Walker? The former Angel Grove catcher was someone Aisha had grown fond of over time...it was a _confusing_ friendship to say the least. The closer and closer it got to graduation, and Katie’s eventual move to Arizona really snapped Aisha to realize that maybe she did like her as more than just a friend. Did she like her because she was a girl? Or someone she developed a deep connection with, there were so many layers to this line of thought. She hadn’t even had her first kiss, how would she even know?

“You know” Kevin could see that Aisha was really in her head about this one, “It’s _okay_ if you like a girl”

“It’s not that” Aisha considered herself a pretty open minded person. When Lauren came out as gay years ago, it never phased her. “I don’t _know”_

“Okay let me rephrase that” The swimmer tilted his head, just enough so Aisha could catch his eye, “It’s _okay_ if you’re _questioning._ You think I woke up one day and was like, ‘you know what? I’m not attracted to girls’. No. That’s so not how it works, maybe for some people but not me” He shrugged, “There’s no shame in trying to figure yourself out. Don’t try to force yourself into a box just to give yourself a label you’re not ready for” As a member of the GSA club he was quick to offer, “If you ever need someone to talk it out with…”

“Thank you” Aisha stood to her feet, turning to the computer, “Here, this is why you were here. I’m sorry for taking up your time”

The swimmer also got to his feet, his hand reaching out to touch Aisha’s arm, “Hey, I’m happy to help” He tutted his head from side to side, “Figuring yourself out isn’t easy” Kevin sighed, his smile sympathetic, “There’s no time clock...don’t force anything”

“Right, yeah” Aisha felt embarrassed enough bringing this up to a boy she barely knew, she laughed nervously and started backing away, “Thank you again” For now, she didn’t _want_ to think about the possibilities, she just wanted to keep living her life.

*****

Kimberly Hart, the backup pitcher, arranged a battle between the boys baseball team of Angel Grove and the girls softball team. The prize for the winner? The rights to the _better_ field on campus for the rest of the season. A lot rode on this game, especially for the _girls_ teams. When it came to other women’s sports at this school, they received equal treatment _because_ there was a boys team as well. The soccer fields? Looked great, basketball was simply in the gym, volleyball had the advantage of being an indoor sport as well. Tennis, Track and Field, Golf, Cross Country... _none_ of these girls had to deal with the crap the softball team did. The softball team’s budget went mostly to the bus that drove them to their far away games, other funds went to _equipment_ that Coach tended to destroy on her angry fits. The boosters simply didn’t _care_ as much for donating to the softball cause, not when there were other sports people cared about.

They had to work their asses off gaining donations to get new uniforms. If the _boys_ had to play in their dirt field with a broken scoreboard they would understand _first_ hand what conditions they have to work on. Despite all of the setbacks, the softball team managed to get a perfect record last year. At the end of the day a field was just a field, but this game felt like something more. The game was put on _blast_ through the town, and boy did they make a showing. Even in their highest of highs last year, going to the state playoffs they didn’t experience this kind of crowd.

What made matters worse, was that because of the nature of a boys vs girls game. It had to be played with a pitching machine to be as fair as possible when coming to the different styles and natures of their game. Aisha was chosen to be the pitcher over Kimberly because of her better batting record. She felt terrible, this wasn’t her fight, Kimberly was the one who arranged everything and she couldn’t even _play_ in the game she fought so hard to set up. It didn’t feel right to Aisha, but when Coach makes a decision she made a decision. Still, it killed her to see Kimberly sitting on the bench.

When Aisha stood on the mound she had the full view of just who all was in the stands. It had been intimidating to say the least seeing _that_ many people in the crowd. She pick out her parents pretty easily, other girls teams were out to support them, this game was bigger than just a simple charity match. Among the ladies athletic teams, Aisha spotted the row of girls soccer players; Summer waved in the pitcher’s direction. Too bad she wouldn’t see what Aisha could _really_ do, only watch her drop a ball into a machine. Pitching could make or break a game, but with a machine...it was a matter of who could hit and field the best.

Ultimately, despite their last inning rally they lost in a crushing play to the plate. Sophomore outfielder Zack Taylor came strong into home knocking catcher Trini Gomez onto her back, she _had_ the ball but during the collision the ball slipped out of her glove. It was an ugly hit, and Trini was definitely much smaller than a guy like Zack...Aisha and the others were just relieved that she was okay. It was a _close_ game, the boys had only won by one run. They gave it their all, and today it simply wasn’t good enough. This was the teams first loss since the playoffs.

Gia didn’t take it very well, she left the field right away, Emma of course trailing right behind her. After having to congratulate her girlfriend’s cousin Cameron Watanabe, Lauren had walked to the girls field finding solace in the dugout by herself, her hands on the back of her head as she leaned forward. That girl internalized failure, and put everything on her shoulders as a captain. Shelby invited Hayley and her boyfriend Calvin out to her parents ice cream shop for a free cone. Tori’s guy friends from her youtube challenge decided that the best way to distract the sting of the loss by having a small party. Trini was immediately brought into the Coach’s office. As a pitcher, Aisha had personal experience the wrath of an Rita Repulsa after a loss. It could be _rough._  

Aisha had to go over to Kimberly, the poor girl was trying so hard to keep her composure in the wake of their loss. She wrapped her arms around the taller pitcher in a comforting hug. Losing _never_ was easy, but there had been so much resting on the fate of this game. “It’s going to be okay”

Kimberly clung to the senior pitcher, holding her body close to her, instead of speaking right away she had to take in a sharp breath; nodding her head and doing her best to prevent herself from crying. “I wanted this so bad...we almost had it”

“I know” Aisha shook her head, “If it wasn’t meant to be it wasn’t meant to be” The real victory was how well the seniors had worked with the younger members of the team to even keep it close with the boys. It wasn’t _like_ regular game, even if Thomas Oliver boasted that the pitching machine made it equal playing field, the boys had a bit of a power advantage when it turned into a glorified hitting contest.

“This could’ve been our year…” Kimberly trailed off, the team had _five_ seniors graduating that year, she wanted to send them off on a high note. In a field with a working scoreboard and actual _stands_ for family to sit on to watch their kids play.

“Hey you look at me” Aisha ran a hand along Kimberly’s arm, “The five of us started on that shitty field, but shitty field is our home. We’ll end our journey there too and that’s okay. This can _still_ be our year because of _us_ as a _team._ A field is _where_ we play, it’s not _who_ we are”

Out of the corner of her eye Aisha could see that Adam had the tough task of trying to comfort Tanya about her loss, when he was the one that benefited from it. For the _most_ part the boys team were pretty humble to not rub it in the girl’s face, but that didn’t stop the comments from other teams passing by. Notably the football and boys basketball team joking that the baseball team had to of let the girls look like they were _close_ so it wouldn’t be a total embarrassment. Those were the comments that sucked the most.

“I barely even got to play…” Kimberly sighed, as the one who made a big scene to challenge Tommy in the first place; she was taking personal responsibility.

“When the regular season starts, you’ll show this whole school what you can do” Aisha reassured her with a soft smile, “This whole town. You’re something special Kim, and maybe this wasn’t our time but I _promise_ you that you will get your opportunity on that mound” She knew her role as a senior was to prepare Kimberly as best as she could so that when she left the team would have a solid pitcher. Kim had the natural talent, she was a _better_ pitcher than Aisha in practice...the only thing that she had a hard time controlling was her emotional game throwing her off balance. “Chin up, you have a bright future Kim”

“...Yeah…” She didn’t seem to think so, well, that would be something Aisha could work at too.

Getting over a big loss wasn’t easy, and sometimes it was best to leave a person alone to let it really sink in and move on. When Aisha felt that Kimberly needed her space, she backed off so Kim could drive home. She headed back over to Tanya and Adam, resting a hand on the small of Tanya’s back, “Congratulations Adam, you guys beat us fair and square”

“Thanks, it doesn’t exactly make me feel like I’m on top of the world” Adam rubbed the back of his neck, Aisha could see it in his eyes that he wanted this for his best friends. He knew how much it meant to him, but he had to give it his all, it wouldn’t be fair to his own team otherwise. “I think it would’ve been hilarious to see Tommy Oliver on your field, I don’t think he’d last very long without daddy getting involved” Adam had known Tommy for a long time, a lot of the boys on the baseball team considered him to be a younger brother. They had grown up playing on the Dragons, they put him as team captain because everyone knew he had a bright future, baseball was his entire life. “That’s the secret of getting the field fixed”

Tanya laughed, shaking her head, “That boy and his ego is going to get himself into trouble” She at least _seemed_ to be in better spirits. “We had a good turn out, we raised a lot of of money for charity so lets put this behind us” Aisha knew that Tanya was personally taking this harder than she came off. Her break up with her ex-boyfriend Dave was _all_ because he was insecure about a _girl_ being better than he was during their church league. Any chance she can get to prove herself better than the boys, Tanya was the girl to jump on it and serve up some humble pie. “Milkshakes at Ernie’s?” A sugar rush sounded like the perfect remedy to deal with the loss of the game.

 _Summer Landsdown 3:48_ _  
_ _Sorry about your loss :/ you guys looked really good out there_

 _Summer Landsdown 3:49_ _  
_ _If you need anything let me know_

 _Aisha Campbell 3:55_  
_ <3 <3 <3 thanks for coming out to support us! _  
  
_Aisha Campbell 3:56_ _  
I’ll be okay_

*****

Trini dropped the ball on purpose to allow Zack and the boys to get their win. The biggest self sabotage in the history of Angel Grove softball, heck in probably _all_ of Angel Grove athletics. Unsurprisingly, the team didn’t take very well to the news. Gia Moran for one was the most vocal about her opinion, even going so far as fighting Lauren Shiba in the hallway. The softball team divided and one by one decided not even to go into practice. Everyone was upset, of course they were, they had a real shot to beating the boys and upgrading to a new field. Gia, and Emma were the first to go. Tanya was seething and left before she too took her frustrations out on Trini. Kimberly left with Mia Watanabe to start some sort of project. Hayley and Shelby simply looked like deer in the headlights, unsure of what to do but ultimately joining the girls who boycotted practice all together. Even _Tori,_ the laid back swimmer had a hard time swallowing the pill that one of their own cost the game. She needed space.

Then there were three. Aisha had to make the decision, go with the rest of the girls, or stick around with her team and go to practice. All it took was one glance in Lauren’s direction to know that she needed to stay. As a leader, Lauren watched almost each and every member of her team abandon her, electing to stay apart rather than to deal with this together. Yes, Aisha was extremely upset with Trini for what she had done...but she couldn’t leave Lauren to pick up the pieces by herself. She didn’t have the heart for it. Lauren came off as strong, but her first real challenge as a captain would be a up hill climb.

The three girls stood on the field while Coach Repulsa stood at the top of their four rowed shitty bleachers. She did not look impressed by her tiny team and lack of showing of the other girls. Rita came to the easy conclusion that they had found out the truth about Trini’s betrayal. “Well Lauren I must say. The season hasn't started and you already have a traitor on your hands and a team that's abandoned you. Bravo Captain” She slowly started to clap as she descended the stairs, “I wonder if the girls even made the right choice by picking _you_ to lead” To her credit Lauren’s neutral expression wasn't going to crack at Rita's words. She knew how to stand tall and take it.

“Nothing to say?” Rita stalked around the fence so she too could be standing on the field. “Everything they do is on you Shiba” She gripped tightly to Lauren’s shoulders, “You like a challenge, let's start with sixty push-ups in sixty seconds. I won't even weigh you down _this_ time” She pulled a gold stopwatch out of her pocket, “Go.” They didn't even move to the grass to do this, Lauren did as she was told and got herself positioned on the dirt to do sixty push-ups. Rita would always be the hardest on whichever girl was voted to be the captain, she held that girl to higher standards than the rest of the team. She was _just_ as hard on Jen Scotts.

Aisha folded her arms and watched on, she stood next to Trini and said, “Don't think for a second I'm here for you. I'm here for _her._ What you did was dirty and I don't like it. I'm not going to let her shoulder another burden alone. Like hell if I'm letting Gia lead this team” She had to make her peace, Aisha didn’t take very well to anyone betraying her trust.

“I'm sorry” Trini sounded absolutely defeated, _she_ was the one to make the mistake and now Lauren was paying for her mistake. There was no magical fix that could change everything and make the girls like her again, she knew that gaining trust would be an uphill climb. A simple _sorry_ didn’t heal everyone’s wounds.

“I know” Aisha sighed, she hated this as much as the rest of the girls. This was supposed to be her senior season and already drama had divided them. “But I can't forgive you for this just yet”

“Sixty three, hm, not bad” Rita didn't allow any assistance for Lauren as she got to her feet. “You three aren't even worth my time” With three players all she could really do was punish them by endurance training. Instead she decided to put her team captain to the test, to see if she was actually worthy of the title. “Lauren, you're going to lead practice” a move that surprised the trio of girls, Rita never relinquished control unless it was some sort of test. “Alpha and I will observe” With that she started to head back to her bleachers, grabbing a spare clipboard from Alpha as the two needed to discuss a lot about what they would do for the future of this team. Trini was an x factor for the chemistry if today’s showing meant anything.

Lauren had to clap the dust off the field off of her hands. “Well. We could do this either one of two ways” She still didn't feel clean so she wiped her hands off on her pants, they were dirty anyway so she didn't see the big deal. “I could be vindictive and make you run drills until your legs collapse, but something tells me Coach is already doing that to you. Look, we can't change what's happened. As much as I hate this, it's what I have to work with.” In an ideal world Trini wouldn't be dropping balls, “I’d rather teach you something to improve your game and help us in the future” All Lauren had was a pitcher and that was all she needed, “How do you feel about switch hitting?”

“Ah Kim’s more of the switch hitter” Trini joked, trying to lighten the mood with her sarcastic gay humor but now was definitely not the time. Aisha and Lauren both raised a questioning brow, “Sorry, uh, you want me to bat left handed?”

“I do. You're small, you're fast and in a clinch we may need to trick the pitcher. I think I could teach you” For Lauren, batting left handed was natural for her, she only relied on those talents in dire situations. She then nodded to Aisha, “I'll catch for you”

“Whatever you want boss.” Aisha was skeptical to teach Trini a possibly game defining skill. “Are you sure about this?” As if Trini wasn't standing right there to hear the doubt in Aisha’s voice.

Lauren clapped her hand on Aisha’s shoulder, “Yeah, I am. When the time comes she'll step up. I have to believe that” Oh no pressure.

It surprised the three of them that Coach Repulsa allowed Lauren to lead the practice. Oh, Aisha remembered Jen Scotts trying to train Emma how to stand on the opposite side of the plate. It was _no_ easy task to retrain your body to do go against the way it was trained for years to stand and swing; especially when the new method was using a non-dominant hand. If the girls continued to boycott practice, it looked like Aisha and Lauren would have all the time in the world to try and teach Trini this new technique.

As expected, even with Aisha’s slow pitches Trini struggled with the new stance. Most of her swings were misses, the ones that made contact barely made it past Aisha. When Trini was finished and growing tired, Lauren motioned for Aisha to come up to bat. If Lauren had only two players to work with she was going to try and maximize the opportunity to better their game. Aisha was always one of the weaker batters in their roster and with Lauren being one of the strongest she could try balance out her skillset. With no pitcher Lauren had to resort to asking Rita for help. Coach Repulsa was a bit rusty at pitching but she took joy in trying to make Aisha swing and miss. Lauren made a few adjustments on Aisha’s stance to try and help her out and seeing Aisha hit a ball over their coach’s head was well worth it.

Once Lauren wanted a turn, Rita made it a personal challenge to try and strike her best batter out. Trini could do without Coach Repulsa’s down right maniacal laughter whenever Lauren would swing and miss. Heck even Alpha got himself involved by joining Aisha and playing in the field and grabbing the balls that got hit past Rita. It was a weirdly fun practice, one that she wasn’t expecting to come out of the drama that came from earlier in that day.

When practice had ended, Aisha met up with Lauren out in the parking lot, Trini had stayed back for the time being. It allowed the senior members a chance to speak, “How’re you holding up?”

Lauren simply leaned back against her car and let out a heave of a sigh, it was a long taxing day for her emotionally. “You know, I never wanted to be captain. I can’t even get my team to come to a practice when things get rough”

“They need time” Aisha shook her head, the last thing she wanted was for Lauren to doubt her leadership abilities, “Don’t let what Trini did bring _you_ down.”

“What am I even going to do?” Lauren asked, her heart heavy, clearly having a moment of weakness. Aisha believed in Lauren as a captain, as much as she hated the current situation with Trini and the dropped ball...Gia as the one in charge calling the shots could have been a potential nightmare.

Aisha brought her hands to the sides of Lauren’s face, perhaps a little too intimately for two people who _weren’t_ in a relationship; but Aisha needed her fellow teammate to hear what she needed to say. “You’re going to go with your gut. You have good instincts and I know you can see something in that girl. Lauren, I will stay by your side whatever you decide to do, the others will see that too. You stay strong. You _are_ strong.” She took a step back, her smile and trust in Lauren unwavering, “I believe in you”

*****

That very night, Tommy Oliver invited both the baseball team and the softball team out into the woods for a super special secret event. It was a mystery to what he could possibly be up to, but everyone was in attendance. Gia offered her trusty leather jacket to a cold Emma, the girl instantly bundling herself up into it for warmth. Tori stood by a tree, entertaining one of her best friends Cameron Watanabe. The babies of both teams were hanging around with one another, as freshmen they didn’t know if this was something that the baseball and softball team regularly did. It wasn’t. With Tommy being in charge of the baseball team, and as one of the most popular kids in school, he wanted to do something extra with the influx of money and power his name carried in Angel Grove. Aisha, Tanya and Adam; the three musketeers, stayed together, waiting for the rest of the softball team to get there in order to start.

As soon as Trini and Kimberly arrived, Aisha could feel the hair stand on her neck. She could feel the energy coming off of Tanya beside her. The girls weren’t ready to forgive Trini any time soon, her presence just put everyone on edge. Adam and the rest of the boys were completely oblivious, chalking up the girls irritated attitudes to the loss of the boys vs girls game. Thankfully Lauren, the last to arrive, showed up shortly after so Tommy could tell the group why he gathered them all there tonight.

“Alright! Alright!” Tommy stood up on a large rock so he could address the entire group at once. “Welcome to the first and hopefully one of many Dare Nights to come. We love you girls, we do, and we just wanted to say no hard feelings. You girls almost had us!” With that comment the girls all honed in their focus on Trini. They _could_ have won that game.

“Now we are going to partner up. Each guy gets the special company of a lovely lady tonight. Since we won, we pick teams.” He hopped down and pulled out a stack of envelopes from his jacket pocket. Ten different sets, all with a different baseball players name on it. “These are your dares. No need to worry, I’m the only one who knows what’s written on these cards”

Tanya watched the boys intently as they sorted out the cards that Tommy handed each of them, Adam’s were different than the others, his had specific numbers on his in addition to his name indicating his went in a specific order, “How do we win?”

“Nope” Tommy wanted to kill the competitive vibe that had been building between these two teams, “Tonight is about having fun” He stepped over to Zack, draping an arm around his shoulders and pushing his envelopes into his chest with his other hand. “Since Zacky boy here got the winning run he gets first pick”

The boys around them collectively clapped for their teammate, “Alright Zack!”

Zack looked down to the cards he had in his hand and then back up at Trini, there was a weird vibe between the two of them, did he know what she did for him? “Okay….then I pick Kimberly. C’mon down pink lady”

The smile on Tommy’s face cracked the moment Zack had picked Kimberly. He blinked in surprise but had to shake it off clapping his hands as his ex-girlfriend came over to give Zack a hug. “Lauren I think it’s only suiting that we partner up” As team captain and ring leader of Dare Night he appointed himself to pick second. Lauren didn’t look amused with any of this, she simply moved to stand next to Tommy and folded her arms. “Alright Bridge you got the last hit, you can pick next”

“Uh” Bridge could see Jake shaking his head no at him. Jake Holling wasn’t subtle about his crush on the blonde. “I pick Emma” He squeaked out, it was all he can do since he had been looking in Emma and Gia’s direction for too long.

Tommy sighed reluctantly, he was going to pick his seniors to choose next as it only seemed fair...he wanted this one out of the way. “...Jake…”

To no one’s surprise he jumped on picking Gia. The blonde did not look happy with her current situation. “I want a new partner”

“You can’t have Emma” Kimberly was the one to tease, a knowing smile on her face.

“I understand _that.”_ Gia didn’t think it was as funny.

Jake of course protested, “Hey c’mon it’ll be fun” The rules of the game stated that he could partner up with anyone he’d like so he was following the rules.

“Just give him a chance” Tommy stated, really he just wanted to move this game along. They haven’t even all selected partners yet and people were being annoying. Apparently saying ‘give the guy a chance’ to an area full of women wasn’t a good idea as they all gave him a _look._

“We’re trading.” Lauren, without hesitation, walked from Tommy’s side over to Jake. She would step on that landmine so Gia could be partnered up with someone else instead. “You get to be with me.”

“But you’re a…” Jake sighed, deciding not to finish that sentence, “Okay this’ll be fun”

Gia mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Lauren, to which the other blonde nodded. She could appreciate what the other girl did for her. Even if they fought and disagreed on multiple things, the two were literally at each other earlier that very day. Lauren always had Gia’s back and vice versa. That’s what being a friend and honored teammate meant.

Mike Fernandez saved the night from some awkward silence, he was one of the seniors on the team and if Adam wasn’t going to beat him to the punch and pick he would do it. “Alright Trini G you’re with me” As a member of the GSA, it didn’t surprise Aisha that Mike had selected Trini when Lauren was already taken. The two were obviously close to some degree, “Hey shortstack”

Adam Park was the only remaining senior that _hadn’t_ picked a partner yet so he would get the next dibs. He seemed nervous, unsure of himself, as he looked in the direction of Tanya and Aisha. He clearly wanted to ask one of them. It didn’t help that the guys around him just seemed annoyed that he just didn’t pick a name. Adam rubbed the back of his neck, “Uhhhhm Aisha. Pitchers have to stick together right?”

“Sure” Aisha hated to be in the middle of this situation, Adam was too afraid to admit his feelings for his best friend, and Tanya tried not looking hurt that he would pick Aisha over her as a partner. Nope, it meant that Tanya would be spending her night with Carlos Vallerte instead.

With the rest of the teams chosen, everyone could start splitting up and doing their tasks. Aisha had to admit, this was actually a pretty great idea on Tommy’s part to get the teams back into good spirits. At the end of the day, they were both in the same boat; teenagers who just wanted to play the game they loved. As Tigers they shouldn’t be arguing with each other but supporting one another throughout their regular season game.

A huge part of Aisha was excited to see what was in store for them, if a bit cautious, she was _never_ a big fan of the dare portion of truth or dare games. With Adam as her teammate she wouldn’t be alone in any potential humiliation. Oh god, she hoped that there wouldn’t be any sort of karaoke involved. Aisha always had a hard time putting herself out there, she and Adam were both the shy types that _needed_ someone like Tanya to balance out their quiet demeanor and push their boundaries. “So what do we have to do?”

Adam opened the envelope with a big number one on it first, “Well, first we have to grab a canoe from a special location and take it across the lake” He turned the piece of paper around to show Aisha a map with a big X located on the shoreline. “It looks like we pick them up here”

"God, I feel like we're on the _Amazing Race"_ Aisha joked as the two started to walk past the cars, down the side of the mountain to make their way to the lake.

Adam laughed, the two of them spent a lot of time watching the famed reality tv show. Where teams of two people would race around the world, picking up clues and facing grueling mental and physical challenges along the way to try and win a million dollars, "Teams of two race around Angel Grove, following Tommy Oliver's crazy clues" He laughed, "What would we be?"

"We'd be a best friend team" As they weren't a romantic couple, "Hayley and Calvin are the Freshmen Sweethearts"

"Which makes Riley and Shelby the Band Dorks" Adam chuckled, "It's not easy to come up with team names for the others" As a lot of them didn't have a strong connection like dating, family, or a co-workeresque relationship.

"You who'd make for a _great_ team up?" Aisha asked as they reached a green canoe in the dirt, Tommy had already pulled one out for Adam to use as evident by the piece of paper with the bold lettering _'ADAM'_ on it. "You and Tanya" The two were both physically fit due to their athletics. Adam would easily be the brains of the team, being able to solve puzzles with attention to detail. Tanya would beast at any musical or rhythm based challenges, challenges that involved speaking with locals or be outgoing enough to take the extreme plunges.

Adam shook his head, "I'm not great with heights" He frowned, knowing where Aisha was going with this. Either ask her out on a damn date, or try applying to be a team on a reality show for a once in a lifetime race around the world. "I'd only hold her back" He sighed, not talking about just a fictitious reality show, as he went to the end of the boat to start dragging it to the water.

“Why are you so hard on yourself?” Aisha helped by grabbing the other end of the boat so he didn’t have to do this alone.

"I'm being realistic" Adam wasn't afraid to get his legs a bit wet so Aisha could get into the canoe. Once she was securely down he pushed off the canoe and got in himself, taking an oar and starting up paddling for a moonlight trip across the spacious lake. "Tanya could do better"

Aisha hated when Adam was hard on himself like this, as if he couldn't see how amazing he truly was. "Is that why you're holding back?"

"She's going off to Atlanta" That news was like a punch to the gut, "Even if by miracle she likes me back, how is that fair? It's not like we'll be in the same state....we wouldn't even be in the same time zone. I'm trying to be practical"

Off into the distance, Aisha couldn't quite make out _who_ was jumping off of the side of the cliff into the freezing cold water. That was until she heard a scream she recognized Gia's voice. She and Tommy were on a different side of the lake completing one of their challenges.

"I also don't want you to agonize over this in five years...asking yourself what if" Aisha sighed, looking up to the stars, she shouldn't have been on this boat under such a romantic star lit sky. "What does the next card say?"

Adam appreciated the distraction from their usual, man up and just ask Tanya out conversation. The fellow pitcher's face fell as soon as he read the text of his card, "Tell her how you feel" Aisha wasn't the _only_ one pushing for Adam to just _do_ it already. Tommy had made up all the cards, he was the one _daring_ Adam to push his comfort zone and just put himself out there. "Oh" A glaring reminder that he wasn't supposed to pick his _other_ best friend. “Seriously?”

Aisha reached forward and rested her hand on his knee, "Let's just reach the other side of the lake" She already knew how he felt about their mutual best friend. He didn't need to go through speaking that out into existence again unless it was directly to Tanya. "See what our next roadblock is" Adam nodded his head, appreciating that they could try and drop it for the time being.  
  
In her pocket, Aisha felt her phone vibrating like crazy, which could only mean that the group conversation with all ten of the softball girls had been going off the hook. Messages, pictures, going back and forth with the fun they were having. Even if Aisha wasn't afraid of dropping her phone into the water, she didn't want to be rude to Adam during his time of self reflection. Knowing the softball team, the text conversation would most likely be between Gia, Kimberly, Tori and the babies of the team.

Adam shook his head, if the tasks were meant for him and Tanya he couldn't imagine that Aisha would feel too comfortable with whatever 'wingman' Tommy had up his sleeve. He stopped paddling the boat all together and decided to take in the mountain air. "What's been going on with you?" Aisha frowned, "All this talk about Tanya...and catering to _my_ feelings...we never talk about what's going on with _you"_

Aisha was quick to respond with a, "Because nothing ever _changes_ for me. Everything's the same...school, softball, my family is fine...there's nothing that exciting about Aisha Campbell"

The baseball player had to frown, narrowing his eyes, "I call bullshit on that"  

"Hate to disappoint" Aisha shrugged, finding it best to take the opportunity to pull out her phone to check her messages. If anything an excuse for Adam not to get a chance to look her in the eye. As a bit of an introvert she learned some tricks of the avoiding trade, "Tanya's the one in the spotlight while I'm the one backstage" A place where the light didn't shine, but just as important to keep the show running.

 _Shelby Watkins 9:45_ _  
_ _Riley just asked if most of our team is gay. Does he think I’m gay?? What do I say?_

 _Shelby Watkins 9:46_ _  
_ _Do I come off gay?_

 _Hayley Foster: 9:47_ _  
_ _ <3 _

_Gia Moran: 9:47_  
_Oh what because we play softball we’re all into each other? This isn’t basketball. Or golf._  
  
_Kimberly Hart: 9:48_ _  
_ Just say yes and see how he reacts :)

Adam understood that feeling all too well, "Well, I think you're incredible"

 _Gia Moran 9:48_ _  
_ _Or don’t do that!_

 _Tori Hanson: 9:49_ _  
_ _Someone’s defensive ;)_

 _Gia Moran: 9:50_ _  
_ _Fuck off Tori._

 _Emma Goodall 9:50_ _  
_ _Don’t be mean._

 _Shelby Watkins 9:50_ _  
_ _Omg guys! I’m not telling him we’re all gay._

 _Lauren Shiba: 9:51_  
_Yes. Please stick with the truth._  
  
_Tori Hanson: 9:52_  
_Queen Gay has spoken! One mustn’t tell lies!_  
  
_Kimberly Hart 9:52_ _  
_ LOL!

"You're my friend...you're supposed to say that..." She trailed off, her face betraying her while she read the text messages from the other girls...her mind was somewhere else.

 _Aisha Campbell 9:53_ _  
_ _Why are you all like this?_

“Is everything okay?” Adam asked, feeling the sudden shift in Aisha’s mood. The girl wore her heart on her sleeve, and _something_ wasn’t right. “What happened?”

Talking her issues out with Kevin Barron, a complete stranger was one thing, but Adam Park he had grown up with her. He was her best friend for years, so if anyone could maybe explain what was going on with her...maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk it out to someone she knew she could always trust. "Maybe you're not the one who needs to make a confession tonight"

"...Aisha..." Adam bit his lip, afraid that she was about to confess having feelings for him, "You know I don't see you that way...I'm...I'm so sorry"

"What?" Aisha frowned, god, no. She _loved_ Adam but she didn't _love_ Adam in _that_ way. "That's not" She held the bridge of her nose, unable to believe she was going to come out and _say_ this in the middle of a lake, "Do you think I'm gay?"

"...I...." Adam folded his arms, really taking a moment to fully _think_ before saying _anything_ on the delicate matter, "Wow I was really off on what you were going to tell me, huh?" He tried his best to pull a smile, but he still looked a bit awkward, as if he felt bad for her. "Why does it matter what _I_ think? Do _you_ think you're gay?"

"I don't know" Aisha looked up to the stars in the sky, as if they would give her some sort of advice from above. "You weren't supposed to throw the question back at me"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know there were formal rules to an identity crisis" Adam was much better at smiling this time around, this one being a bit more contagious. "Do you want my honest opinion?" He waited for the other girl to respond before continuing, "I've never really seen you as really...interested I guess...if that makes sense"

"Ha, so I have no sex drive...got it" Aisha rubbed her forward, letting out an exasperated sigh, she was so tired of trying to figure this out. It was so much easier to check off a gay box and be done with it, "It's not like I _don't_ want to be in a relationship"

Adam nodded his head, trying to follow along as best as he could while still being the support his best friend needed him to be, "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Frankly, when Tanya point blank asked her if _she_ was the secret gay player on the team. "Does this have to do with Summer Landsdown?"

Summer Landsdown? That wasn't a name Aisha was expecting to hear at all tonight. "What?" She was caught off guard, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Adam shrugged his shoulders, this wasn't just a stab in the dark for him. "Things have been different ever since she came into your life. You went to soccer games, your hand is glued to your phone waiting for her to text you...and when she does your face lights up...when you're not with your team you're doing something with her. Did something happen?"  
  
It was true. Aisha was drawn to Summer naturally, she found herself constantly thinking what Summer was up to when she wasn't around...or seeing things that she thought Summer would find amusing. She just chalked it up to Summer being something new in her life, that she could finally have a friendship that wasn't attached to a group of people. "I like being around her, she's my friend"  
  
Adam put his hands up in defense, "I'm not accusing you of anything I was just wondering...for not being friends for that long you're awfully close..."  
  
"We just...click I guess" Aisha liked talking to Summer, felt comfortable sharing personal details about her mundane life to the other girl...more importantly, when Summer was around Aisha she felt safe to let her guard down. Aisha saw her past this rich girl persona, past this tough exterior soccer captain. Summer let her in, she told her the real reason to why she attended Angel Grove as opposed to St. John's. "It's no different than my friendship with Tanya"  
  
That was a stone cold lie. Aisha frowned, coming to a realization that her connection to Summer wasn't like Tanya. As much as she loved her best friend, she didn't feel that pull to her that she did to the heiress. Was this what it felt like to have feelings for someone else?  
  
Adam could see through Aisha's statement, "...Something tells me that's not exactly true..."  
  
"Why is this so complicated?" She asked, if what Adam said was even true, she couldn't exactly say she found other women attractive. She certainly didn't see Summer that way back in the fall when they first were assigned to be life partners. Nothing physical changed about Summer in these past months so why has that changed? Did she see Summer as something...else...? Aisha hated that she couldn't answer any of these questions clearly. A clear cut black and white answer would have been preferred to this muddled grey zone.  
  
"...Falling for a friend always is..." Adam lightly laughed, trying to keep in light spirits, "Looks like we're in the same boat"  
  
Aisha blinked, having to stop over analyzing herself to laugh at his statement. "Literally" They were literally in the same boat in the middle of the lake in the woods. "What am I going to do?" She asked, speaking softly.  
  
"I don't know" He didn't have a good answer for her, "...Maybe tonight we just enjoy being out under the stars..."  
  
Gay, straight, _whatever_...it would be nice to not think about that for some time. She’d rather talk about what it would be like to be on their favorite reality show, hypotheticals on which countries they’d want to go to, "I'd like that"

*****

What Aisha _didn’t_ expect first thing the next morning was to be confronted by Trini at her locker. The other girl was on her second day of early morning training with Rita, and it was _showing,_ classes hadn’t even started yet and the catcher looked exhausted with a weak greeting of, “Hey,  I need to talk to you for five minutes at the most and I’m out of your hair”

“You’re already talking to me” Aisha closed her locker door, leaning her back against it so she can turn and give Trini her full attention. “What’s up?” She was still upset with Trini but she wasn’t going to be rude to her, with Angel Grove vs Amber Beach coming up, she really didn’t have the time to hold _that_ much of a grudge.

“Mike and I went to Briarwood last night, we had to steal something from their locker room” She explained, pulling the book out and handing it to Aisha. “Read at your own risk” The pitcher’s brows furrowed, that sounded ominous. Trini had folded down the corner to the softball page, so when Aisha opened the notebook that was instantly the first page she landed to. “Shelby is interested in one of these Briarwood guys...this is a huge red flag”

Aisha’s brows rose sky high when she read over her entry. “Hot chocolate mama?” That handwriting was _all_ too familiar...Rocky DeSantos, god. She read some of the nastier comments and had to close the book. “I’ll talk to Shelby” Before Trini could get away from her she had to ask, “Why take it to me? Why not show Lauren?”

Trini looked down at her feet, Lauren was on the best terms with her when it came to the team, it made the most sense to take it to her. “Because I think she would have me bring it to the group. Look. I screwed up, this isn’t me trying to win back trust or be a big hero. I don’t care about that, uh, I do care about that a lot but this is beyond the game. Shelby could get really hurt and I don’t want that to happen. She is _fourteen._ You guys can hate me all you want, that’s fine...but please…”

“Okay” Aisha reached forward to squeeze Trini’s shoulder, “I’ll take care of this” She had lunch with the other senior girls, it was the perfect opportunity to show them what they were dealing with with these Briarwood boys. They could come up with the best way to handle this situation, to talk to Shelby in the best possible way. “You did good by bringing this to me” With nothing more to say the senior pitcher sent her one last smile before turning and heading in the other direction.

The first thing Aisha needed to do was verify her story, and in order to do that she had to unfortunately show the book to Adam. It had to look like _they_ were the ones who had found the book on their dare night adventures, hoping that Tommy wouldn't say anything to ruin this for Trini. Adam normally spent his mornings drinking a coffee and sitting in the senior study hall area to listen to Tanya's early morning radio show. It was his way to get himself ready for the day, so when Aisha came to sit by him he welcomed her with a smile. After last night's canoe adventure, the two felt closer than ever before. "Hey, what've you got there?" Adam asked, his eyes instantly going to the unfamiliar notebook in his best friend's hand.

"You're not going to like this" Aisha warned, keeping the notebook close to her, he needed to hear the disclaimer before actually _seeing_ this notebook. "Trini and Mike had to go to Briarwood...she found _this_ in Nick Russell's locker."

"Nick Russell?" Adam had more of a past with the Briarwood baseball team, as they were the ones that directly bumped heads on the field. "God, that guys the worst. He thinks he can do _anything."_ Oh he really wasn't going to like what she was about to give him.

"Stuff is going on with the softball team" Aisha didn't know how much Tanya had told him in private, or how much he knew about the dropped ball incident, "Trini asked if I could make it seem like _we_ found the notebook..."

"...What _is_ it?" Adam asked, now more concerned than ever as his best friend tentatively slid the book across the table so he could finally open it and see what was inside.

"It's a scorebook..." Aisha explained, even though an explanation wasn't needed. As soon as the baseball pitcher opened the book he knew exactly what it was. "And...yeah..."

Adam put a hand over his mouth, flipping through with the other; skipping the fall sports teams to get to the spring sports...to see what was written about his best friends, about girls he had classes with and shared his day to day life with. The softball team ran side by side to the baseball team's girlfriends...some like Kimberly Hart and Hayley Foster were considered as double entries. He had to put both of his hands on his head, tilting his head up to the ceiling to physically take himself away from the words written about the girl he was in love with. "We need to turn this in." Adam wanted Nick Russell to pay, but how much trouble could the son of the Briarwood _principal_ get into? The shy, soft spoken baseball player balled his fist, he had to close the notebook and shove it back into Aisha's direction as looking at it only made him more upset. "He needs to pay for that"

"I know." Aisha wanted this guy just as badly as Adam, "I want the other girls to see this first" She sighed, "Shelby is _dating_ one of these Briarwood guys..." Adam understood, unfortunately _showing_ Shelby this Briarwood Bible to Angel Grove girls would be the best way to break through to her that maybe Tyler Navarro wasn't all he came off to be. "Are you okay?"

Adam shook his head, _he_ wasn't the one that was being degraded, "Are _you?"_

"I'm trying not to think about it" Her entry, all things considered, wasn't _that_ bad...she even had a higher rating than some of the other girls. Little did Briarwood know that she still qualified for the _'Virgin Bonus'._ No, what made her upset was turning to the girls soccer team and seeing what was written down about Summer Landsdown and seeing Nick Russell claim multiple points for _being_ with her. Her stomach felt like it was twisted in knots, Summer had already gone through so much and to be...spoken about like _this_ to all of his teammates behind her back...Aisha's heart hurt for her; sympathy pains most likely. Who could do that to someone they’ve been so intimate with?

*****

Aisha needed to talk to the seniors, and Tori, all at once. This book involved _them,_ personally and they needed to _know_ what the boys at Briarwood was saying about them... _wanting_ from them in some sick fantasy league. “Guys, can we talk?” Aisha approached Gia and Emma at their lunch table, giving their guy friend Noah a sympathetic smile, “Do you mind if I borrow them? It’s a softball thing”

“Oh” Noah nodded his head, he understood just by looking at Aisha that this was going to be something hugely important. “They’re all yours. Here. You can use this table. I’ve gotta catch up with Billy. I’ll catch you later”

Once Noah had left their company, Aisha sat down, motioning for the other softball girls to join them. Tanya sat down next to Gia, just as confused as the blonde was about Aisha’s sudden team meeting. Lauren, with Mia attached to her arm were next to join the table...which left Tori, she wanted to make a stop at the vending machine first. “Okay, what the hell is going on?” Gia wasn’t afraid to be the first one to speak. “Why the super impromptu meeting?”

“Adam and I were tasked with going to Briarwood and stealing something from their locker room” Aisha pulled out a blue notebook with the words Angel Grove on the front, “We found this in Nick Russell’s locker……..it’s well….take a look for yourself”

Tanya was quick to slap her hand down on the notebook the moment Aisha had set it down. Gia leaned over to her friends side, wanting a good look at what this exactly was. “It’s a scorebook” The first baseman narrowed her eyes, growing more and more irritated as she flipped through the pages, “This is some nasty shit”

“I don’t understand” Emma was one of the girls sitting on the wrong side of the table to get first dibs at a glance. “What do you mean?”

Gia sighed, she would have to be the one to tell her, “It’s a gross numbering system...how hot a girl is, rank. How far a guy has gotten on her...points…there’s a comment section” Tanya had flipped to the Angel Grove softball team page, just curious of what was written about them. Gia read off her own entry, _“Gia Moran--bitch---10---cowgirl. HOT_ ” It barely phased her, Gia Moran was all too used to male attention, “At least they’re smart enough to know that I’d be on top”

“...Oh fuck...Em” Tanya’s heart sank when she read all of the markings next to Emma’s name, the initials TB were all over her line. “I’m so sorry”

Emma folded her arms, sinking into herself, her voice suddenly going quieter than usual, “How much was I worth?” How many points did Troy get for scoring on an Angel Grove girl? How many points was worth breaking her heart?

Gia was the one to answer her question, the one to deliver the bad news to ultimately hurt her best friend, “Eight”

“I wanna see” Tori Hanson was quick to step over to the other side of the table, tilting her head to read her entry. _“Tori Hanson, 7.5 looks like the kinda girl who would say yes to a threesome”_ Her brows furrowed at that, reaching between Tanya and Gia’s shoulders to put a finger on a symbol in the book, “What’s this A?”

“Did you just eat cheetos? What is wrong with you?” Tanya swatted Tori’s hand away before she’d get cheese dust all over this little book, “That’s not an A” When Tori still had a blank expression Tanya sighed, this poor girl. “Eiffel tower”

“I take Spanish” She didn’t get it. Neither did Aisha for that matter...

“Oh jesus, Tori” Gia sighed, pulling the fellow blonde her way, whispering exactly what kind of threesome these Briarwood boys were implying.

“OH!” Tori brought a hand to her forehead, feeling like an idiot for not catching up quicker. Oh. Oh _no._ “Uh, wouldn’t the ideal threesome be guy girl girl? Not Guy guy girl?” Everyone had to give her a look, really? That was where she was going with this, “I’m just saying if I were a dude...” She made the little A with her hands, her cheeto covered fingertips touching, “That’s a lotta eye contact”

Gia took the moment to laugh, “It’s not gay if it’s a threeway” For that comment she earned a harsh glare from the GSA representatives at the table, “Oh it’s funny” She removed herself from that side of the table so she could go sit next to Emma, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. “These guys are assholes, do not let this shit bring you down”

“Give me that” Mia Watanabe was able to slide the book on the other side of the table so the others could read it, _“Lauren Shiba 3 probably more dude than chick. Mega dyke”_ Lauren shrugged, “No you do not get to take that lying down. This is vile. Oh, _oh_ do I want to make this boy suffer”

“Hey guys” That voice...Summer Landsdown, the soccer team captain, approached the table with an awkward wave, trying to grab a specific girl’s attention, “Aisha, I thought we were having lunch, did you forget?”

“Oh” She forgot. Aisha brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide, she felt awful, “I’m so sorry I did forget, something suddenly came up and um…” This really just looked like Aisha ditching Summer to spend time with her softball girls...

“It’s cool” The blonde waved it off with no worries, “We can hit up McDonalds another time” She tilted her head, the softball team didn’t fully gather like this often, “What’re you guys looking at?”

 _“Nothing”_ Aisha was quick to lie, moving to body block Mia, not wanting to show Summer what the Briarwood boys had been up to. What they would be saying about her.

“It’s Briarwood’s scorebook on Angel Grove girls” Tanya explained with a nod, Aisha turned and sent her friend the harshest of glares, “What? I think she deserves to know. It’s some fucked up shit”

Mia handed Summer the book so she could get a good look, with the page still on the softball teams roster, Summer’s eyes instantly went to Aisha’s entry, much to Aisha’s horror, _“Aisha Campbell 8. Hot Chocolate Mama”_ The soccer player rose a brow at that, “Eight? That’s a little low don’t you think?” She nudged Aisha’s arm with her elbow, trying to get the other girl to smile, “You have a kid I don’t know about?”

“No” Despite how upset she was with this situation, Aisha couldn’t help but smile around Summer, she shook her head, “I bet Rocky DeSantos had a lot to do with that entry” If he did manage to score with Angel Grove’s starting pitcher, he wanted the most bang for his buck. An eight would put him right up there with Troy’s hookup with Emma. Too bad he didn’t actually get _anywhere._ If he did take credit for the ‘points’ it would all be a lie.

“Are all the teams in this?” Summer asked, flipping through, naturally wanting to see what Briarwood had to say about the soccer girls. Her team.

“That and the girlfriends of any of the guys teams” Aisha explained, having the book the longest unfortunately meant that she had more time to flip through the entries.

“The girlfriends?” Mia glanced back to the GSA table, that would mean Emily Ava and Amanda Clark were in this book...that would mean _she_ was in this book. Lauren silently sat there, absorbing all of this information like a sponge and stroking her girlfriend’s back.

“Oh here we go” Summer found herself, _“Summer Landsdown-on-all-fours, rich bitch, 9.5”_ The blonde blinked, Aisha could tell this was bothering here more than she let on, “Ooof that was colorful” She took out her phone, a brown bear charm had hung off of it, she took a photo of the page. As a team captain she wanted to show her girls _what_ was happening. “Raincheck on lunch?”

“Mhmm, yes absolutely, I-I am so sorry...oh god I am so sorry you had to even read that” Aisha nodded her head, she felt horrible about all of this, “Thank you for understanding”

“Hey, of course” Summer looked over to Tanya’s direction, totally glossing over Gia and Lauren as the ones in charge of the team, “If you’re doing anything to retaliate. I want in.” Her voice softened when addressing Aisha, “I’ll catch you later” The soccer captain handed Mia the book back, and left the softball team to their own drama. Aisha wished she could go after her, to make sure that she was alright, but right now she had to deal with another softball crisis. _Was_ Summer okay?

Mia flipped over to the ladies golf team. _“Mia Watanabe. 9. Crouching tiger looks like she’d be into kinky shit”_ With reading that out loud and having a past carrying a bisexual slut reputation around Angel Grove; this was the last straw for the president. She shut the book _so_ hard, so quickly, she wasn’t on a mission with this one, she carried a vendetta. “Those racist, sexist, homophobic hicks are going to _pay.”_ Mia was seething, the upset girl got up from the table, “I’m taking a walk” Was all she said before storming out of the cafeteria with purpose.

“I uh” Lauren nodded her head, taking a few moments to process what was said about her girlfriend. “Should go after her and um” She tapped the cafeteria table, “Keep that book safe. We may need it to nail them” Lauren stood up, taking a moment to pause, “...Please be gentle with Shelby” She had to jog to leave the cafeteria to catch up with her girlfriend.

“I think it’s best if Aisha and I talk to Shelby alone. I don’t want her to feel ambushed” Tanya looked up to her best friend, “Too many of us at once is gonna spook her and I think we have a pretty good rapport” Shelby Watkins was a part of group 2 back during tryouts, she chose Tanya Sloan to be her mentor. Tanya took it with stride, treating Shelby like a little sister but...she knew how she could come off. Aisha made for the perfect good cop to her bad cop. “We’ll sit her down”

Mike Fernandez was the one to approach the softball table next, he had witnessed his friends Mia and Lauren exit the cafeteria and with there being fewer girls seated at the table it was easier to make his approach. His attention focused on second baseman Gia Moran, “Can I borrow you for a minute?” His eyes then honed in on the book in Aisha’s hands, his expression immediately darkening. Aisha knew the _truth,_ that it was he and Trini who had actually found this horrid book. He must’ve already read the entry about Emily Ava...and all the other women in his life.

Gia turned on the bench in one graceful movement, a brow raised, “You saran wrapped Jake’s car for me. You’ve earned five minutes of my time. Five.” With that the pair of second basemen headed to a safer location to speak alone.

Blake Bradley, Tori Hanson's boyfriend, wanted to see what the commotion at the softball table was all about. Normally the girls didn't eat lunch together. Tanya and Aisha had Adam, Gia and Emma had Noah, Tori and the boys, Lauren and the GSA...they were a sisterhood of _course_ but that didn't mean they had to spend every waking minute with one another. So when Mia left in one of her burn the patriarchy rushes, Blake knew in his gut that something was wrong. The motocrosser came up from behind Tori, wrapping his arms around her, asking the obvious question of, "Is everything okay?"

"Ah, yeah" Tori relaxed, leaning into his comforting embrace, "These Briarwood guys have _quite_ the imagination" Briarwood _guys,_ Blake's expression hardened, growing more concerned by the second about the notebook in Aisha's hands. "It's just a joke"

"Girl. This is _not_ a joke." Tanya frowned, if Tori didn't want to tell Blake what it was, Tanya had no problems sharing. "It's a scorebook. Like a sick little _game."_ No one at the table wanted to say it, or bring attention to Emma getting to third base with Troy Burrows...he was currently in the _lead_ when it came to the softball team.

Blake had to let go of Tori, much to her pouting protest, to walk to the other side of the table and pry the notebook away from Aisha's possession. Like Adam, she didn't have any problems letting the guys see it, but even she didn't predict how Blake was going to react. "What the fuck!?" His exclamation garnered the attention of the other guys from his table. One by one, Tori's guy friends came to his side to see what could've possibly offended someone in their 'chill' group. The _only_ girl in their little posse being subjected to a fantasy threesome did the trick. "Fuck these guys" He threw the book in Cameron's direction, "Look what they say about your cousin"

The catcher for the Angel Grove baseball team opened the book, he didn't have it for very long as reading Mia's entry under the golf team made him drop the book out of _shock._ Leaving Dustin Brooks to pick the book up at his feet, unlike the other guys he laughed, finding some of the entries funny which was the wrong response. Shane Clarke, the leader of their group shoved the smaller boy back, grabbing the book out of his hands in the process. Hunter Bradley, the tallest of the group, could look over Shane's shoulder with relative ease. "Whoa man, this is fucked up" Hunter's eyes went wide at some of the pictures that were drawn on the cheerleaders page, "What're we gonna do?"

Blake didn't even _hesitate_ when he said, "Destroy it."

"Don't!" With Gia and Lauren going in separate directions, Tanya would have to be the one to speak up as Aisha and Emma weren't the types to get confrontational. She got up from the cafeteria and went in the direction of the x-gamers, but as soon as she tried to grab it from Shane, he threw it in the direction of Dustin; where the dirt biker went to town by breaking the binding off of the book. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Ah jeez" Tori rested a hand on her forehead, unable to do anything but watched as Dustin, Shane, and Hunter continued to break and destroy the notebook like animals, "We can't turn it in if the book's ripped to shreds"

"Turn it in?" Blake laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, "Tori are you stupid? You _know_ Briarwood treat athletes like _Gods._ _Nothing_ will happen to them, maybe a slap on the wrists or some bullshit boys will be boys" He was _pissed_ and felt like he couldn't do _anything_ with the system in place so he took out his frustrations by destroying what made him upset to begin with... _the book._

If Tori wasn't going to reign in and try to get her boyfriend under control, Tanya was going to step up and get into his face. "You think we're going directly to Briarwood with this? No we get someone like Coach Repulsa to fight for us and tear their walls down. Now you go and ruin our shot with your little pissy party. Yeah, I've got a problem with that"

“Get out of my face” Blake didn’t like Tanya getting into his personal space. His friends were too busy tearing up the book, now just having a blast with it that they were ignoring him entirely. It was a light shove to her shoulder, just to try and get her to back off a few paces. “I’m doing you guys a favor”

“Do _not_ touch me little man” Now Tanya had an entirely different issue, her arm literally had to be held back by Tori, her other finger in Blake’s face. Emma watched on with completely wide eyes, Aisha finally got up, trying to get between Tanya and Blake...as one of the shortest members of the team it was easier said than done. “Do _not_ shush me right now”

“Hey, back off!” Adam saw the shove from a table away and with a determination in his eye unlike _anything_ Aisha had seen before. He had a couple of inches on Blake and through baseball had a strength advantage. The shy, quiet, always _meek_ Adam had _no_ qualms pushing Blake forcibly back, the motocrosser falling to the ground. “Don’t touch her” Tanya’s eyes widened and took a moment to make a realization, damn, she was impressed with him coming to her defense.  

When Blake tried to get to his feet he looked like he was ready to throw down with Adam right then and there. With a zero tolerance policy it could end with both of them getting a suspension. Cameron Watanabe knew this and because of his position of being _both_ Blake, and Adam’s friend, he got behind Blake to hold him back. “Cool off” There was no reason to fight. Not because of Briarwood...not because of a guy like Nick Russell.

“Take a walk” Aisha pointed to Adam, he needed to calm down. Fighting with Blake Bradley wasn’t going to solve anything. Tori moved to stand by her boyfriend’s side, making sure he was okay. “We’re all _supposed_ to be on the same team here”

“Sorry” Blake apologized, releasing a sigh, “That book...dude you understand” He shook his head, “I’m sorry”

“Sorry isn’t going to get that book back” Tanya folded her arms, she still looked like she wanted to rip his head off or shove him into a bear trap, “Now what’re we going to do?”

….Without the book...what _could_ they do? How would they be able to take down the likes of Nick Russell?

*****

After school that day, Tanya and Aisha agreed that they would try to sit Shelby down and talk to her about her situation with her boyfriend. Though they didn’t want it to come off like an _ambush,_ so they decided they would take Hayley out to dinner at Ernie’s as well as a chance to ‘check on the babies’. Hayley and Shelby had _no_ idea about what happened at the senior lunch table, nor did they know about the book. The two of them were under the impression that Tanya and Aisha wanted to check how they were doing about the Trini situation.

“So…” Tanya waited until the freshman girls were given their milkshakes, Hayley ordered a boring vanilla one while Shelby got a strawberry flavored one, before telling them _why_ the four girls were out this evening. “We have something we need to tell you girls”

“Wow, _mom,_ is everything okay?” Hayley asked with a laugh, when Tanya’s expression didn’t change at the nickname she knew this was something serious. Hayley quickly backtracked and asked again in a hushed tone, “Is everything okay?”

“Did someone get hurt?” Shelby asked, her mind racing a mile a minute at the possibilities of what could happen. “Oh God. Is it _Tori?”_ Of all the girls on the team, it seemed most likely that Tori would be the one to get injured.

“During Dare Night something was taken out of the Briarwood locker room” Aisha started to explain, she felt it was best coming from her...an upset and angered Tanya explaining wouldn’t be doing anyone, any good. “A notebook...it wasn’t one for _classes”_

“Oh god you’re taking too long” Tanya was impatient, and drinking a chocolate milkshake wasn’t going to placate her. “These sick-ass nasty boys made a little score sheet...ranking girls and giving them a point value so they could have a little ‘friendly’ competition”

“What...what kind of point system?” Hayley asked, her hand already between Shelby’s shoulder blades to comfort the other girl. Tyler was on this baseball team. “Just a 1-10? I mean, that’s not _so_ bad?”

Aisha shook her head, she only _wished_ it was something that basic, “A lot of it’s _crude.”_

“...Like what?” Shelby asked, having to push her milkshake aside, her stomach was doing too many flips to actually _enjoy_ the damn thing.

“Like um…” For being the ‘good’ cop, Aisha struggled a bit with coming up with a good explanation, “Positions? Ha...for um...”

“Sex” Tanya finished that sentence for her best friend, “Hooking up with an Angel Grove girl automatically is more points than a Briarwood girl, different sex acts are worth more points, there’s a _virgin_ bonus…” Tanya emphasized each and every one of her points by putting up a finger. She was still _seething_ mad from when she first laid eyes on this little hobby of the Briarwood baseball boys, “The four of us qualify for an _ebony_ bonus, y’see where I’m going with this?” Tanya honed in on the girl across from her, “Your boyfriend is _bad_ news, you gotta end it.”

Shelby put a hand over her mouth, taking in the shock all at once. “No...No I can’t believe Tyler would be part of _this._ He’s not _like_ those guys...” She couldn’t believe it, she refused to believe her first and only boyfriend could have ulterior motives. “He doesn’t even _like_ his teammates” Shelby was totally and utterly in denial.

“Sweetie, I’m sorry” Tanya sat back, all she wanted to do was look out for the freshmen’s best interests. After what happened with Emma back in the fall...she didn’t want to see another one of her friend’s...her teammates get hurt. “But that boy is probably playing you to get in and be cool with his teammates”

Hayley’s arm now draped around Shelby’s shoulders, being there physically for her, Aisha could tell that the freshman wasn’t taking it well. Shelby was absolutely shaking at the possibility of being deceived. “No. I don’t believe it...on our double date he was _fine,_ he was _fun._ Shelby and I checked out his social medias…”

“And that was all before baseball season _really_ got underway” Aisha pointed out, Tyler could have been a _lot_ different _before_ someone like Red sunk his teeth into the freshman and groomed him just like Red’s cousins did to him years before. “Sleeping with you could be some sort of initiation, or like...maybe a test...Shelby...did you…?”

“No!” Shelby knew what was coming. Aisha was going to ask if she actually gave it up, if she slept with Tyler. “God, I’m not ready for that” She was only fourteen, she had just started to go on a date where Hayley and Calvin weren’t with them...she couldn’t even _drive._ Tyler’s _dad_ had to take them places if Gia wasn’t going to throw Shelby a bone and help out. “...I’m just some game?”

“No. Stop” Hayley was going to come to Shelby’s defense, to _Tyler’s_ defense. “Where’s this book? What’s written? I want to see it.” For being a freshman she was sure brave to look at Tanya with the fire of a challenge in her eye, “He’s not even here to defend himself...what if he doesn’t even know this thing exists? I’ve seen the way he looks at her... _I’ve_ spent time with him. I don’t think he’s capable of it.”

“...The book’s been destroyed” Tanya huffed out an annoyed sigh, Blake really screwed up by throwing the book to the wolves. Now they had _nothing._ “Tanya Sloan 6.5” She received her own entry, never _once_ showing how much it actually affected her until this moment, “Only way to shut this bitch up is to shove a dick in her mouth” Hayley’s expression softened, Shelby on the other hand looked like she was about to throw up. “I don’t want you getting involved with _this._ With _these_ kinds of boys”

Aisha reached over, starting to rub Tanya’s back to try and comfort her. It was easy to pretend at school, to let this all roll off her shoulders, but _that_ one hurt. Aisha got it off so easy in comparison. “We just want you to be _careful.”_

“What’re you going to do?” Hayley asked, turning her head in Shelby’s direction. “Are you going to break up with him?”

“...I might” Shelby knew that wasn’t the answer Tanya or Aisha wanted to hear, “I’m going to confront him with this, see what he says...see if he even knows…” She wanted to give Tyler the benefit of the doubt, or at the very least a chance to explain himself. “...I’ll figure it out from there…” She wanted to believe in the best, that this wonderful boy that had such similar interests wasn’t corrupted by the older members of the Briarwood team...that he _wasn’t_ like the rest of them.

Hayley didn’t _want_ to know what her entry said, she was already teased enough for her choice of boyfriends. To her it felt better off if the book was destroyed...then she’d never _have_ to know. Dating Calvin didn’t protect her from the toxic group of baseball players, “I hope they’re wrong…”

Aisha sighed, she honestly felt terrible that Shelby was put in such a tough choice position, “I hope we’re wrong too” Shelby’s first relationship should be filled with _wonderful_ memories, not to be used and hung to dry, humiliated by a point system behind her back. Aisha didn’t wish that on anyone.

*****

 _Aisha Campbell 10:50_ _  
_ _You awake?_

 _Summer Landsdown 10:52_ _  
_ _Yes_

 _Summer Landsdown 10:52_ _  
_ _Why wouldn’t I be? It’s...not even 11. When is YOUR bedtime?_

 _Summer Landsdown 10:52_ _  
_ _Is everything okay?_

 _Aisha Campbell 10:54_ _  
_ _Do you want to go for a walk?_

 _Summer Landsdown 10:56_ _  
_ _Are you suggesting we break curfew? Have I become that bad of an influence? It’s a school night Ms. Campbell!_

 _Aisha Campbell 10:57_ _  
_ _Do you want to or not?_

 _Summer Landsdown 10:58_ _  
_ _I’m already on my way_

 _Aisha Campbell 10:58_  
_Don’t text and drive!_  
  
_Aisha Campbell 10:59_ _  
_ See you soon

After the dinner with the other girls, Aisha went straight to her homework and took a shower to get ready for the next day. She spent a good half hour laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling just _thinking,_ about Briarwood...about Lauren and her plans for Trini, about the game against Amber Beach coming up while the team still hadn’t all shown up for practice yet...she wanted to reach out to someone...her thumb tracing her contacts. She always felt a strong pull to Katie Walker, but this time she had chosen Summer Landsdown. Even during this storm of softball drama, Summer would continue to invade her thoughts.

Aisha waited on the front porch, thankful that Summer decided on bringing one of the Landsdown cars as opposed to her very loud motorcycle. When Summer greeted her with that million dollar smile, Aisha felt at ease, that maybe just for the time being that all of her problems would go away. Not wanting to get caught out after curfew, Summer decided to drive in the direction of the Griffin farm. Right to the border of Angel Grove and Briarwood...she knew Aisha didn’t actually want to _walk_ around, not with those kind of text messages; but being out and getting some fresh air would do both girls some good. When she parked across from the field, she did what any girl who didn’t want to stargaze on the cold ground...she pushed a button to lower the top of her convertible. Summer Landsdown knew how to ride in style. It was _much_ easier to stargaze if one simply reclined in the leather seats of the car.

“You want to tell me what’s wrong?” Summer asked, glancing in the softball player’s direction, “Or are we just going to stare at the sky? Because I can put on a little mood music if-”

“Shelby’s fourteen” Aisha couldn’t shake it, she continued to put herself in Shelby’s shoes and wonder what kind of choice _she_ would have made. “They’re treating this like a _game_ boiling down a _human_ being to a number...do people not _matter_ anymore?”

“Nick Russell’s an idiot” Summer shook her head, “Take it from me, you can’t take that bullshit to heart….sex to him is just a game, something for fun to pass the time...it’s not about being with someone _special_ or hell being with anyone he even _likes._ He wants the thrill to say that he has” She folded her arms, “When really he’s just as alone and miserable like the rest of us”

“...Just when I thought sex couldn’t be less appealing…” Aisha sighed, it was a shame the clouds were out, they obscured the moon and the stars in the sky. “It doesn’t bother you? What he said?”

“Summer Landsdown on all fours?” Summer scoffed out a laugh, “Yeah, still super creative. Look we had a history...was I proud of it? Looking back, no...but hey taking it from behind meant I didn’t have to _look_ at him and sometimes that was a win” The heiress glanced down to her steering wheel, unable to look in Aisha’s direction, “I don’t care what judgement he passes on _me._ No. What pisses me off is that _you_ were in it. I deserve it. You...you don’t.”

“What are you _saying? You_ don’t deserve that either... _no one_ does” Aisha was quite frankly surprised at Summer’s reaction, “He humiliated you, used you and your name for clout. It doesn’t matter who you were as a person two years ago…he’s supposed to be your _friend”_

“Our friendship isn’t exactly normal…” Summer trailed off, “...I’m sorry this happening…”

“I’m sorry to bring you out here in the middle of the night” Aisha laughed lightly to herself, “It is a school night”

“I know, we’re _so_ bad right now” The heiress rolled her eyes, out of all the things Summer Landsdown has done in the past...sitting in a parked car and looking at the sky was _not_ even close to the top ten most scandalous moments in her life.

“Oh stop” Aisha rested a hand on her forehead, “With the softball team fighting, and now this book...and…. _other_ stuff” Like oh, self questioning, “Everything’s starting to feel overwhelming”

“I could keep driving, we could go to San Diego...skip school tomorrow and spend the day in Little Italy” Summer suggested, if Aisha needed a break from life Summer Landsdown didn’t hesitate to come up with a solution...a temporary fix. “We could share a bowl of spaghetti and watch the boats on the coast” If they weren’t such close friends, that would almost sound like a _date,_ “You say the word and I’ll start the car right now”

“We can’t do _that”_ Aisha still had a good head on her shoulders, “I have a trig test tomorrow” Still, the thought of spending an entire day with just Summer...it sounded like a dream. “Raincheck?”

“Sure, I’ll pencil in an adventure at a later date” Summer’s smile widened, “Have your people call my people”

Aisha rolled her eyes, that was _such_ an aristocratic thing to say, “Why are you like this?”

“To get you to smile, you know, _some_ people would say I’m very charming” She couldn’t help but punctuate the sentence with a wink. “Ha! There it is” Summer pretended to dust off her hands, “My work here is complete” All jokes aside, the soccer captain’s expression softened, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…I think so...” Even in her moment of weakness she could rely on the blonde to pick up her spirits and make her feel...feel _things_ she couldn’t quite explain, “I am now”

“Hm, what if we make our _own_ list?” Summer suggested, as Nick Russell was the reason they were out there to begin with. “If you could be with _anyone_ from Angel Grove or Briarwood, who would it be?”

Aisha blinked at what should have been a simple question. There was no good way of saying _‘I’m already with her’_ or _‘You’_ without it getting weird. “I don’t know” She decided to go with instead, “I don’t feel comfortable with ranking people”

“Well, for the record...you’re a ten in my book” If the two weren’t going anywhere, anytime soon, Summer rested her hands behind her head.

“You’re only saying that because we used to be married” Aisha fell back on the joke, it was an easy one to make after all.

“Yeah” Summer glanced over in Aisha’s direction, “That’s totally it” She did her best to smile, but Aisha knew by now there was something _more_ there, something unspoken; Summer’s eyes betrayed her for a split second...carrying an ounce of sadness, as if holding something back. Aisha saw it time and time again in Adam Park whenever he would talk about Tanya Sloan. “You got me”

In that split second, Aisha felt warm...warmer than usual, a wave of emotion all hitting her at once. She felt the need to crawl over the gear shift just to share a seat with Summer, to hold her in her arms...or better yet to be held in hers. Was this what it meant to feel something for another person? To have _thoughts_ of someone that _wasn’t_ platonic?

_Oh no._

This friendship got a little more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer gets the next chapter and the first part of rivalry week


	7. Rivalry Week Part I: Party? More Like Fight Club -Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivalry week has begun and a party at Tommy Oliver's house makes a turn for the worst when the softball team and baseball teams get into an all out bench clearing brawl. Soccer parties were never that hardcore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official! This fic has an ending chapter number (10) I'm hoping to finish this fic up before going back to the main story. I need all the Landbell out of my head so I can get back into a Trimberly head space.
> 
> To anyone who's interested I've written a Landbell one shot about Summer/Aisha as parents as a little glimpse into what their possible Wild Pitch future could look like https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283792

**~Summer~**

Time and time again, Nick Russell made Summer look like a damn fool. Now that this book was out she was absolutely  _ done _ making excuses for her old friend...her old boyfriend. In fact, she was on route to confront him about the whole ordeal. As the softball team were the ones to get their hands on it, they were the ones affected the most.  _ Aisha _ was affected by this, Summer’s own teammates on the soccer field. It was time she finally gave him a piece of her mind.

The soccer captain pounded on the front door of the Briarwood baseball player’s home. She knew that his parents wouldn’t be home, if they had been home more often maybe their son wouldn’t have become such a douchebag. After a few knocks and a couple of doorbell rings in quick succession Nick Russell opened the door. Summer caught his eyes, good, he wasn’t high today. “Hey” He smiled,  _ happy _ to see the pissed off blonde at his doorstep. No. This was no time to be cute. 

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” Summer folded her arms, she didn’t want to be invited into his home, his bedroom. This house felt  _ tainted _ to her. Tainted of her past making the worst decisions of her life. 

“Wow” Nick seemed to take it in stride, it wasn’t the first time he had heard  _ that _ one. “You’re a ball of sunshine today. What’s up your ass?”

“Your missing notebook all about the Angel Grove girls? Yeah, I’ve  _ seen  _ it” She wasn’t going to budge from her spot, Summer almost  _ wished _ that his mother was home so she pull the curtain over the mayor’s eyes. 

Nick had been wondering who had taken the notebook out of his locker, “I fucking hate that baseball team” Their greatest rivals  _ had _ to be the ones who took the  _ Angel Grove _ book, “If it makes you feel better there’s a Briarwood one too” He took a second to laugh, “That’s the one that gets more attention...call Angel Grove more of a  _ fantasy league”  _

Summer’s face contorted into a disapproving frown, “The urge to dick-kick you has never been stronger” If only she had her cleats on, “When the hell did you become this jackass? You’re a pig”

“Welcome to high school, hey don’t paint me like a monster” He was quick to actually defend himself, was he being serious right now? “You don’t think this happens everywhere else?”

“I don’t give a crap about everywhere else” With two fingers she made a hard jab at his chest, hoping to get her point across, “This is happening  _ here,  _ my  _ friends,  _ my  _ teammates” Aisha. _ “Me. Like our time together was some sort of punch card”

“Wasn’t it though?” Nick tilted his head, “Don’t you forget,  _ you _ used  _ me  _ as much as  _ I  _ used  _ you”  _ That was their arrangement, that was how it all worked. They cared for one another, of course they did, but to them sex was about  _ fun _ not  _ love.  _

“Oh so I get a fun little write up in your book so you can try to show how  _ cool _ of a guy you are?” She challenged, “Time and time again I  _ try.  _ I truly honestly try to give you the benefit of the doubt. Because I know that somewhere inside there’s this insecure freshman who’s trying to show off for  _ Red.  _ Now look who the asshole is. It’s  _ me.  _ For ever thinking that you’d ever change and oh I don’t know, be a  _ decent  _ human being.” Summer shook her head, she had given up, “I’ve run out of rope” 

“Just like that?” Nick didn’t want Summer out of his life, why would he? She was the only person that really was there for him. 

“No. Not  _ just like that.”  _ This wasn’t just over a  _ book.  _ “You’re a black hole Nick” She shrugged, “And I’m done. You’re not going to suck me back into this life” She grew up while he was still struggling to stay afloat. “This has been building up for awhile” Just because Nick and Summer had years of friendship under their belt didn’t mean she owed him  _ anything. _

“Summer wait” He reached for her arm, to which she pulled away as if his touch would burn her like hot oil, “That book is just a  _ joke”  _

“I’m not laughing.” She wasn’t going to budge on this, she wanted a clean cut from his pull on her. Summer didn’t want to associate with him anymore, she was done giving him choices. 

Nick ran his hands through his hair, he wasn’t taking this well, a rich kid like him wasn’t used to hearing  _ no _ or  _ cut off.  _ He was far too comfortable on his cloud, where nothing could ever touch him. “Give me another chance” His eyes pleaded, she  _ almost _ felt bad. Almost. 

Summer tilted her head, “Give me one reason why I should?” 

He didn’t have a good answer for that. Which was the problem. He had fallen so far down into a rabbit hole that he couldn’t think of a single redeemable quality about himself. He gawked at her, then clenched his jaw, before finally hanging his head in defeat. 

“We’re done Nick” It was as simple as  _ that.  _

*****

_ Summer Landsdown 7:05  
_ _ Congrats on your win! Heard you came in and saved the game :) Harwood County can suck it _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:06  
_ _ We barely made it  _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:06  
_ _ At the end of the day the league doesn’t see HOW the game is played just the final result.  _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:07  
_ _ Which you won. So. Wanna tell me what’s wrong? _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:08  
_ _ I feel like this team is hanging on by a thread. We’re not together. This wouldn’t have happened if Jen was still here….I miss her. I miss all of them.  _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:09  
_ _ I think Lauren is in over her head, and I don’t know what to do. I feel awful going to Jen for advice but...I’ve never seen the team like this.  _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:10  
_ _ You’ve never had a couple on your team either.  _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:11  
_ _ It’s all about Kimberly and Trini isn’t it? _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:11  
_ _ It’s a long story _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:12  
_ _ Your problems started after that charity game right? You’ve been kinda tense _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:12  
_ _ Which we wouldn’t have even participated in if Jen was in charge. _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:13  
_ _ Sounds like Jenny likes to play it safe. No risk, no gain. Just this year your team has done so much to put yourselves out there. If you didn’t, how many years would you have those ratty uniforms?  _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:13  
_ _ I guess that’s true.  _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:13  
_ _ I’m worried what’s going to happen when we graduate. One of these girls are going to have to take Lauren’s place as captain. I won’t be around to bail Kimberly out of games. If Rita keeps starting me to punish Kim...she won’t give her what she needs to grow _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:14  
_ _ It’s your senior year and you’re telling me you don’t want to play? _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:14  
_ _ I’m ready to retire. _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:15  
_ _ My job is pave the way for the future...the sun’s setting on my softball career. I’ve made peace with that. _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:16  
_ _ I hate that it’s going to end on THIS note. _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:18  
_ _ Couples fight. Teammates fight. You put a group of girls anywhere and there’s bound to be something that comes out of it. You just have to stick it through. _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:18  
_ _ Rah rah sisterhood. The game is what matters, your team will figure it out. It’s still early in the season _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:19  
_ _ I hope you’re right _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:20  
_ _ Thanks _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:21  
_ _ Your team just won. Don’t be so glum _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:22  
_ _ You know you’re just making my job harder _

_ Aisha Campbell 7:23  
_ _ What job is that? _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:24  
_ _ Making you smile _

_ Summer Landsdown 7:24  
_ _ But I’m always up for a challenge :D _

Summer knew Aisha’s weakness when it came to cute animals. One quick google search and she found a baby bear laying on his mother’s back.

__ Summer Landsdown 7:25  
_ [IMG] _ __  


_ Aisha Campbell 7:26  
_ _ Awww! I love this <3 <3 <3 _

*****

Through Nick, Summer had already second hand experienced three rivalry weeks. To her, all it was was a testosterone induced juvenile prank war that’s been glorified as something to aspire to. Last year Nick bragged to her about their ‘epic’ prank of putting firecrackers under the Angel Grove baseball coach’s porch. It got  _ ugly.  _ So when Summer got a digital invitation to a  _ Beat out Briarwood  _ party, her stomach dropped. It was an instant bad feeling. What was Tommy Oliver up to? And who threw a party like  _ that _ on a Tuesday night? None of the softball players had responded to the invitation yet, chances were they didn’t even  _ see _ it yet due to their Summer Cove away game. 

Summer didn’t  _ like  _ going to Tommy Oliver’s lake parties. Bad things tended to happen at them. Though, perhaps it wasn’t because of the host. Put teenagers, their drama, and alcohol all in an enclosed space and that’s a cocktail for trouble. As captain of the girl’s soccer team she felt the pressure to go make an appearance. Z and Syd were super close to Bridge Carson of the baseball team so she’d at least have  _ some _ people there from her squad. Ronny and Rose unfortunately couldn’t make it, and there was no way that freshman all star Sarah would be allowed to go to a  _ party  _ on  _ Tuesday.  _ Still, with the softball team being so close to the baseball team...Summer hoped that she would be able to run into Aisha. Things  _ happened  _ at parties, this could be her opportunity to finally tell her how she felt. 

The three girls from the soccer team arrived at the party a bit on the earlier side, not much had happened  _ yet.  _ Mia Watanabe, Mike Fernandez and Emily Ava from the GSA were listening in on Billy Cranston’s podcast to see how the softball team was doing. The girls were absolutely  _ crushing _ the Wildcats out in Summer Cove. After their team blunder, this was the kind of win they would need before facing their  _ own _ rivals in the Brairwood Bulls. Tommy then started to blast his music to get the ‘ambiance’ started, thus drowning out anything the sophomore commentator was saying.

“Hey! We’re trying to listen to this” Mike challenged, speaking up for the two girls beside him.

“Yeah, and I heard the score” Tommy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, “They’re  _ going _ to win. There’s  _ no way _ Summer Cove can come back from that.” A smile grew on his face, “Let’s get the  _ real _ party started”

With players from the Angel Grove football team, basketball teams and volleyball teams starting to arrive; the members of the GSA didn’t have much of a choice but to start the ‘real’ party. Amanda Clark and the cheerleaders were the next to arrive and  _ that _ was when the drinking  _ really _ started. The football guys and basketball guys were the ones to take over the pong stations, blocking out everyone else from  _ playing.  _ Typical alpha males. Tommy’s choice in music  _ sucked _ so not many people danced. Couples were already starting to taper off to do their own thing, aka each other, while other smaller groups found themselves casually drinking and catching up on life. Summer wasn’t one to put herself in a potential compromising situation, she had gotten damn good at nursing one beverage. Z and Syd were out on the floor, these were her girls, her teammates and she was going to make sure that they were going to get home okay. 

When the softball team finally arrived they were greeted by Tommy making the announcement that the girls had won. Resulting in everyone at the party cheering and taking a swig of their drink in honor of them. Tanya looked visibly offended by the baseball captain’s choice in music that she immediately went in the direction of his laptop to plug in her  _ own.  _ Thank God. With better music now playing more people were suddenly in the mood to dance. Tori Hanson grabbed Kimberly Hart and challenged Zack Taylor and his girlfriend Amanda Clark to a beer pong game. Aisha was with her friends and her teammates...now  _ wasn’t  _ the time to try and make a move. There’d be plenty of time if the party continued like this...everyone was out having a great time. 

That was until kids from Briarwood started to crash. Ha, no, it wasn’t considered  _ crashing _ if they were  _ invited.  _ Summer could feel people tense up the moment their party was invaded by their rivals. Every single Angel Grove athlete was groomed to be  _ most _ competitive with Briarwood, that no matter which team was facing the Bulls all that mattered was a win. This went on for decades resulting in nothing but bad blood between the towns. The baseball teams were  _ famous _ for the  _ worst _ of the rivalries; and that was saying a  _ lot,  _ as Jason Scott was the one who stole a cow and put in the Briarwood locker room.

Tommy rushed to where Tanya had been standing, grabbing a microphone to speak to the entire room full of people. “Better late than never” With the music cutting out, everyone’s attention was on the most popular guy in the sophomore class. “I thought it would be fun to kick off rivalry week with a fun competition of our  _ own” _

“Thanks for the invitation” The leader of the Briarwood boys spoke, he had slick black hair bright blue eyes and a sadistic smirk that could send shivers down a sane person’s spine. “I’d be happy to kick your sorry ass anytime of the week, Oliver. Name your game.”

Mike Fernandez stood protectively in front of Emily when he noticed Nick Russell, the writer of that  _ awful _ book standing to the right of the team captain. “I want nothing to do with the likes of these assholes” He couldn’t believe Tommy would do such a thing, no, actually he could. Summer couldn’t blame the animosity narrowing in on her old friend. This would not be pretty.

“Hey hey there’s nothing wrong with a bit of friendly competition between towns” Tommy wanted to calm Mike down, right now he had to show he still had control of the situation. “Flip cup for the guys, pong for the girls...then we switch” Tommy announced, that garnering a look from Tanya next to him.  _ Girls.  _ The softball team was also expected to take part in this...which meant the Briarwood Baseball team wasn’t the only Briarwood team that was extended an invitation. “Set up the tables” Summer’s jaw clenched as she watched this unfold, Aisha would be the one having to participate in this  _ sideshow _ for what? Everyone else’s entertainment? Mike wasn’t the only one who had a bone to pick with Tommy Oliver.

Emma and Gia disappeared through the back of the house when Emma’s ex Troy Burrows entered the house. It left for  _ less _ Angel Grove softball players to choose from to participate. The other party guests on the dance floor had to part like the red sea so the baseball boys could do as Tommy instructed and set up four different tables. Two for the boys team and two for the girls. What an idiot, with this amount of animosity between the two towns there was no way a friendly competition could happen between these two schools in any context; but  _ sure _ add flip cup levels of alcohol to the mix. 

As a spectator, Summer could see the tension building between her classmates but  _ nothing _ compared to the animosity she felt radiating off of softball team captains Karone Astronema and Lauren Shiba. Suddenly this little ‘game’ wasn’t between two rival schools but between the two girls. It wasn’t about  _ pong,  _ for whatever reason, this was going to be personal. Trini Gomez and Kimberly Hart would’ve probably made great assets to Lauren Shiba’s team but with the arrival of Charlie and her A-Squad the couple was pulled up stairs to face their own demons. Kimberly’s past came back to bite her in the ass. All that remained for the Angel Grove softball team was Lauren, Aisha, Tanya and Tori. Participating in  _ both _ rounds of games without tapping out and switching to other teammates could be  _ trouble. _

“This is going to be bad? Isn’t it?” Syd asked with a hushed tone, everyone around had gone  _ silent,  _ as they wanted to hear  _ everything.  _ Tommy got what he wanted. This would be the biggest talk of the popular crowds going into rivalry week. 

“Oh yeah” Z responded, taking a  _ long _ swig out of her geen solo cup. 

The softball pong games were at least two on two, only four girls had to participate as opposed to the baseball team’s flip cup competition where the teams were four on four. Tanya and Tori made for an ace team while Lauren and Aisha were the ones to team up against Karone and Trakeena-god,  _ that _ was trouble. As for the baseball team, Z had to comfort Syd as Bridge was one of the guys who had to line up at a table. 

The game of flip cup was a bit of an intense relay race. Each player had to chug an entire cup of beer as fast as possible, when his drink was done, he would have to put his upside down cup to the edge of the table and use his fingers to try and flip it up right. Once the cup stood tall the next member of the team could  _ start _ chugging his beer. Whichever team got through all four of their players first would win the game. Beer didn’t have  _ much _ alcohol in it, but this was a quick way to consume the beverage...multiple games could be trouble. Briarwood had the advantage of  _ not _ having any alcohol before these little events started, while Angel Grove guys were  _ enjoying  _ themselves at the party before their arrival. 

As far as the teams went. Mike Fernandez made a  _ beeline _ for Nick Russell, wanting to glare him down. For the second baseman this little drinking game was personal as well. He along with Tommy Oliver, freshman Riley Griffin and Bridge Carson made for one team. The other team consisted of Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Cameron Watanabe and Jake Holling. Summer noticed that Red, the captain of the baseball team and his little sidekick Cole Evans were the two members of the baseball team  _ not _ participating in the games. He was much more comfortable  _ watching _ his team as opposed to getting his hands dirty. That felt  _ weird _ to say the least. Any rival captain would have jumped at the opportunity to personally shut Tommy Oliver of Angel Grove up.

Trakeena, the girl standing next to Karone Astronema looked across the table to their competition and scoffed, unimpressed, “Looks like we’re facing the bottom of the barrel. You’re pitiful without Jen, Campbell” This bitch just earned herself a top three spot on Summer’s shit list.

“Leave her alone” Lauren spoke up for her teammate, defending her as a captain should. “Just play the game”

“It’s fine” Aisha was never one to let words bring her down, she lobbed a ping pong ball into the air and sinking it into the closest cup. “They’re all talk”

Behind them, the boys were starting to get routy; not only with one another, but with the football and basketball guys as spectators yelling at their fellow Angel Grove Tigers to go go go. They completely drowned out anything the girls were saying to one another. Summer could tell that Tanya, Tori and the Briarwood girls they were facing were having fun taunting and teasing one another...to  _ them _ it was just a game. For whatever reason, every throw, every look Karone and Lauren exchanged felt personal. The two radiated tension, and Trakeena didn’t help matters by dogging Aisha, calling her the  _ weakest link _ of the team multiple times.

At the look of a tie at one of the flip cup games, the teenage boys shouted until they were satisfied with a rematch. The freshman, Riley Griffin didn’t look so hot after having to chug his third beer. That was  _ not _ going to end well. Chugging that much, that fast on his first time drinking like that...the fourteen year old wasn’t going to hold it in much longer. Zack Taylor noticed this immediately and left his game to try and assist him up the stairs to the closest bathroom so he could release in peace. A freshman throwing up on the floor for everyone to see could’ve haunted him for the rest of his life. Poor kid. 

The one to  _ really _ look out for was Mike Fernandez. He had already had a couple of drinks  _ before _ starting the flip cup matches. He couldn’t focus  _ much,  _ but it all honed in on Nick Russell in front of him. As soon as the game was over and a winner was declared, Mike chose that moment to take advantage of the lull in the game to step up and sucker punch Nick in the face. Shit. Summer couldn’t say she was  _ surprised _ someone  _ actually _ punched her old friend but to see it actually happening struck a chord. Nick’s body fell into Tori and Tanya’s pong game, right when there was  _ one _ cup for either team left and Tori was about to make a throw, their makeshift table breaking in  _ half _ at his body weight.

“Seriously dude?” Tori turned her head in Mike’s direction, she was about to  _ win _ her game. “You couldn’t have waited two seconds?”

“Oh shit!” Z exclaimed, Summer had to set down her drink as soon as she saw that Nick was raring to punch him back. This was going to get  _ ugly _ fast.

Like a goddamn superhero, Lauren Shiba stepped away from her game to catch Nick’s oncoming retaliation punch. “You wouldn’t hit a girl now, would you?” She squeezed his hand and pushed him back, creating a barrier between herself and fellow GSA member Mike. 

Briarwood players were now  _ very _ upset that one of their own was physically struck. Like  _ any  _ bench clearing brawl, it didn’t matter  _ who _ or  _ why _ a fight started. Hit  _ one _ guy on a team, Mike might as well hit  _ all _ of them. Tommy, Cameron and Adam were starting to push back the likes of Rocky DeSantos, Eric Myers and Leo Corbett. It was too late to try and diffuse this situation. Tensions were  _ already  _ high going in, and now the powder keg blew.

“He might not, but I would” Karone stepped away from the pong table as well to grab Lauren by her hair and forcefully tug back. That was it. The trigger that now caused a fight between the softball teams as well, and with the likes of Gia, Emma, Trini, Kimberly and the freshmen away from the games...the lady tigers were horribly outnumbered.

This party gave Angel Grove a home team advantage, but the useless basketball and football team would rather cheer and watch a fight than to actually try to diffuse the situation.  _ Boys. _ What  _ idiots.  _ Lauren and Karone, Mike and Nick...their fights practically took a center stage. All Mia and Emily could do was watch in horror as their significant others  _ brawl _ with their bitter rivals. Tanya was punched in the mouth by a Briarwood girl, so hard that her lip split. Jesus. Soccer season never got like  _ this.  _ Tori literally pulled a WWE move by getting on a couch to earn some higher ground to retaliate in her name. 

“We gotta help them” Summer instructed the two girls next to her, if the boys weren’t going to do a damn thing to try and separate the fight, the girls soccer team could step up. Tommy Oliver completely lost control of this situation.  

“Go! We’ll catch up” Since Z was wearing large hoop earrings,  _ those _ had to come out and handed over to a stunned Emily beside her. 

Cheerleaders from both Angel Grove and Briarwood came down from their game upstairs. Everyone wanted in on the utter chaos that was going on downstairs. Troy Burrows pushed Jake Holling back, the Angel Grove player flipping over the couch and hitting the ground with a thud. Amanda Clark called out for her boyfriend Zack, she at least was trying to make an effort, going down the stairs and into the fray trying to push boys apart from one another in search of him. Poor girl didn’t realize he wasn’t among the scuffle and actually in a bathroom helping a sick freshman boy. With Amanda there, Tommy gained a little more confidence to help her try to stop the fight.

Summer’s stomach felt like it was put in a blender when she saw the bigger Trakeena grab Aisha by the front of her shirt. Out of anyone on that team, the senior pitcher was the  _ least  _ likely person to  _ ever _ throw a punch. She was clearly a lover, not a fighter, and standing at one of the  _ shortest _ members of the team she was definitely in the wrong weight class in a one on one against Trakeena. The Briarwood pitcher had  _ no _ problem at all lifting Aisha off of the ground. Not today bitch. 

The heiress balled her fist and slammed it down on the inside of Trakeena’s elbow, forcing the arm holding Aisha down. As soon as the Angel Grove player touched her feet to the ground again, Summer had no qualms pushing the much larger girl back. “Touch her again and I’ll squash you like a bug”

“Who the fuck are you to talk to  _ me _ like that?” Trakeena clearly didn’t know Landsdown royalty in the flesh.

“Don’t” The moment Summer stepped forward she felt Aisha’s hand on her shoulder, “She’s not worth it” 

“You are.” Summer turned her head, catching the worried expression in Aisha’s eyes. Already Lauren, and Tanya were getting hurt...she couldn’t bear it if another one she cared about lost blood on this. 

“Aww how  _ sweet” _ Trakeena drawled on, “You’re so  _ pathetic, _ Campbell, that your little  _ girlfriend _ has to come protect you” Clearly she was egging on Summer to try and get a rise out of the other girl. The adrenaline from the fight coarsed through their veins, Trakeena got a sense of power and she wasn’t ready to let that go anytime soon. 

None of that mattered, even if Summer  _ wanted _ to get a step in to try and throw another punch, she couldn’t. Nick Russell and Mike Fernandez were at a deadlock, gripping each other much like wrestlers would. The pair of boys looked like two bulls locking horns and anything in their path was going to get destroyed. They had already bumped into an end table knocking over a lamp. The shattered pieces on the ground provided new chances for the baseball and softball players to get hurt. 

Summer saw the oncoming freight train and was quick to wrap an arm around Aisha’s waist, pulling her close to her so she could physically move them out of the way. With all the violence around them, Aisha stuck close to Summer;  _ literally, _ Summer could feel the rise and fall of Aisha’s chest with every breath. 

Trakeena’s laughs felt  _ dark,  _ “What the fuck is in the water at Angel Grove? Or is being a lesbo a prerequisite for Lauren’s team?”

A fist collided with the side of Trakeena’s head, the softball player going down hard. She wasn’t prepared for the hit, hell, she didn’t even see it coming. At the shock of the violence, Aisha gripped tighter onto Summer as a reflex. Standing above a fallen Briarwood pitcher, the curly haired blonde of the Angel Grove soccer team laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry, did I do that right? I’m not so good with the whole  _ violence _ thing” The excited Syd balled her fists and shook her shoulders out, as if reenacting the whole thing, “But she was like “I’m a bitch” and I was like  _ wapah! _ ...It felt kinda awesome, not gonna lie”

“Don’t even think about it” Z was at Syd’s side in an instant, she pointing down to the fallen Trakeena. She came off as a more intimidating presence in comparison to Sydney. Summer could breathe easier knowing that these girls had her back.

“Thanks ladies” Summer nodded her head in the direction of her teammates, a sign of respect for what they had done for her...for  _ them.  _ She had to take the moment to softly ask the girl beside her, “Are you okay?” 

“...I think so....” Even in the safety of Summer’s arms she felt useless to help Lauren, or the tag team in Tori and Tanya. “Stay close?”

“I’m not going anywhere” After Trakeena’s comment, Summer had to resist the urge to kiss the side of Aisha’s forehead to try and comfort her. They  _ weren’t _ girlfriends after all. 

In their head to head scuffle Nick managed to get Mike’s shirt off. The Angel Grove baseball player shoved the Briarwood boy away from him enough to give him the space to stumble on over to the sound system. Oh what now? He was pretty intoxicated, but still managed a charming smile and took over as host of the event. “I have a public service announcement!” He didn’t like that people were still fighting so he then raised his voice, “HEY!” The microphone buzzing got everyone’s attention. Shit. If that was all it took to stop the fighting, Summer would’ve tried that. 

“Thank you!” Mike fully ate up being the center of attention, “I have a public service announcement” He repeated, and then pointed his finger at Nick, “This guy right here, yeah he’s a real piece of work ladies. He sits at home and ranks girls in his little book” This was news to the other Angel Grove sports teams. “Yeah, he’s saying some pretty fucked up things about your girlfriends” There was  _ one _ team not to fuck with and that was the  _ mass _ of football players, “He’s got an entirely  _ different _ book for you Briarwood girls” Mike shook his head, “You’re a real scumbag y’know that? What? Do you jerk off to facebook photos too?”

“Shut the fuck up!” The accused Nick made a play to try and pry the microphone away from Mike, but he was shoved back by Danny Delgado. The sophomore getting into his face.

“You say something about my  _ sister?” _ The raging bull of the Angel Grove football team may’ve been two years younger on Nick, but  _ no _ one talks about his family. Z  _ actually _ looked impressed by her baby brother defending her honor...even if he’s done some questionable things in his own past. 

Too many guys, too many girls, this kind of news drop could end with Nick being thrown into the freezing cold lake. Mike called for a lynch mob of this kid, Briarwood baseball players had to step up and create a physical wall to protect Nick from Angel Grove kids...and now the Briarwood cheerleaders and softball players looked  _ pissed.  _ Rightfully so.

“So let’s be fair” Mike found a thick black sharpie used for writing names down on solo cups, “You wanna judge girls so much, now’s their chance to judge us. C’mon step right up! 1-10. Who’s hot and who’s not” Oh he was totally drunk. Emily, his girlfriend, shook her head at his antics but it at least was de-escalating the situation and making a weird game out of it. Sometimes when dealing with drunk people it was easier to just go along with it and make them happy. If all she had to do was draw a big ten on her boyfriend’s chest, he can regret it in the morning. “Love you babe”

She patted the marker onto his chest, “Drink some water” With having written a number she could safely go to Mia, but the president of the GSA also wanted a free turn at writing a number somewhere on Mike’s body. 

“An eight!?”

“You spend too much time playing video games” It must’ve been something Emily has complained about to her best friend, “Just some constructive criticism” 

The members of the GSA loosened up the crowd. “Alright, alright, let’s get someone up here that  _ doesn’t _ have a girlfriend. C’mon where’s my single guys at? Adam! My man, step right up” 

Adam reluctantly went over to stand with Mike, if  _ anything _ to get this over with. The shy boy folded his arms, he didn’t  _ want _ to take his shirt off like Mike but with drunken cheers throughout the room he felt like he didn’t have much of a choice. “Why me?”

Mike ignored him in favor of patting the fellow senior’s back, “C’mon ladies. This guy’s got the  _ bod _ and  _ brains.  _ Straight A student right here” He pulled up one of Adam’s arms, “Our star pitcher’s got some lady holding arms” Adam frowned, why did Mike describe his arms as  _ that?  _ Right, alcohol. 

“I have to do this” Aisha had to step away from Summer and the soccer girl’s in order to support her best friend in this odd time of need. She took the marker out of Mike’s hand to write a number 9 on the fellow pitcher’s bicep. For added effect, Aisha kissed his cheek and spoke softly in his ear for only Adam to hear. 

Tanya was the one to step up next, she had taken the marker from Aisha and wrote a thick ten on his  _ other _ bicep, following suit and kissing his opposite cheek. “You’re a catch Adam Park, any girl’d be lucky to have you” 

Mike got real low, right to Adam’s ear, completely forgetting that the microphone was in his hand when he spoke, “Dude kiss her, that’s your in”

Tanya’s brows rose at Mike’s invasion, Adam on the other hand looked  _ horrified.  _ “Seriously?”

Troy Burrows easily the  _ hottest _ guy on the Briarwood baseball team took off his shirt, earning a  _ lot _ of ‘ow ow’s’ from the Briarwood cheerleaders. He grabbed the microphone from Mike, bailing Adam out of an awkward situation with his pretty girl, “Angel Grove can’t have  _ all _ the fun can they?” He wanted to make a statement, that out of  _ everyone _ in this room that  _ he _ was the one girls wanted the most. 

He wasn’t wrong. The entire Briarwood cheerleading squad got into this one, writing numbers all over his body. Now instead of fighting with their fists, the baseball teams were competing via their egos. It was entertaining for Summer to say the least. Nick knew better to participate after a big call out. Out of the corner of her eye she would check over to him every now and again...she may’ve kicked him out of her life, but she didn’t want to see him get hurt. Z and Syd had a field day when their friend Bridge stepped up to the bat. Every time Z put a 6 somewhere on his body, Syd would write a 9 right next to it. The poor boy was  _ covered _ in 69s, which earned a total laugh. 

Summer had to admit, it was  _ fun _ watching the girls teams, cheerleaders and softball players have a good time by writing on the boys of either team. Angel Grove girls were bridging the gaps and writing on Briarwood boys bodies, Briarwood girls would write on Angel Grove boys bodies. Who knew this was what it could take to  _ really _ bring these two towns together. Karone seemed to have a blast just writing the number 3 to tag any guy in her sight. Lauren on the other hand was the only girl of the softball team to not participate her arms were folded, a stoic look on her face. If Summer were to guess she was  _ counting,  _ but it would be absolutely pointless to try and keep score. The soccer team captain was missing something. 

In all of the commotion no one had noticed that Gia Moran had come inside the lake house. Her jeans were soaking wet and sticking to her body, she had gone through the house, went up the stairs to catch Kimberly Hart. Tanya was the one to notice Gia’s disheveled state, and brought attention to it by calling across the room, “What the hell happened to you?”

“Trini was thrown into the lake” What. The. Fuck? Gia didn’t take any time to elaborate, she needed to get Kimberly to her girlfriend right away. The soccer team  _ never _ faced this kind of drama. “We gotta go”

Suddenly perfect harmony between the school’s was quickly broken. One of the Briarwood players laughed, “Sounds like a good old fashioned dyke dunking” Z tensed up  _ immediately _ next to them, Syd had to rest a comforting hand on the fellow soccer player’s shoulder.

Summer expected  _ Mia,  _ president of the Angel Grove GSA and the crusader for the LGBT to be the first one to react to the news, or if  _ anything _ to the language. No. Lauren was the one that utterly snapped in such a way that Summer never would have expected out of the quiet girl. “What did you do?” She didn’t waste any time to raise her voice, stepping quickly in the direction of Karone Astronema.  _ “What _ did you do!?” 

The normally calm and collected girl had to be held back by Tanya Sloan, if Lauren laid one hand on Karone the brawl would start up again. Karone’s laugh was harrowing, taunting, as if she  _ wanted _ Lauren to fully snap. “You think  _ I  _ had something to do with that? I’ve been here  _ all _ night!”

“Where’s Red?” Lauren asked, and suddenly everyone  _ else _ in the room looked around to see that the Briarwood baseball captain was nowhere to be found. “Hm? Answer me!”

“...Son of a bitch…” Mike had dropped the microphone, having to sit down and hold his head. News of Trini being thrown into the lake was like a gut punch to the senior boy. With too much alcohol in his system Mike was doing the best he could to prevent himself from getting sick.

“I’m not his keeper” Karone narrowed her eyes, “If I wouldn’t  _ known _ the runt was that important to you I would have  _ loved _ to take credit-”

“I don’t believe you!” Lauren struggled to get out of Tanya’s hold, “Let go of me”

“Girl, I am doing you a favor. Trini doesn’t need you to get yourself into  _ another _ fight. She needs us  _ there.”  _

“Oh my god” Aisha brought a hand to her mouth, staring on with wide eyes as the martial artist of the team broke free from Tanya’s grasp. The senior pitcher had to turn her head away, into Summer’s shoulder...she  _ hated _ watching her friends fight. 

Lauren was stopped dead in her tracks by Emily Ava. The girl had picked up one of the lamp shards and held it like a defensive weapon, putting herself between her friend Lauren and Karone. “Stop!” She looked back to the Briarwood softball player, disgusted at the other girl, “I believe her” Her arm shaked, she was easily outsized by the other two blondes. “Lauren,  _ think,  _ she only just met Trini  _ today”  _

“You  _ know _ what she’s capable of” Lauren’s fists were balled tightly, her breathing short and uneven. She was out for  _ blood _ now, like a caged animal waiting to be released. 

“I know” Emily’s expression harshed when she turned to glare at the girl she was defending, she didn’t  _ like _ doing this, “I know  _ exactly _ what she’s capable of”

“I’m flattered Em.” Karone folded her arms, her head tilted to the side, her smile ever so sick and twisted.

“Shove it.” The petite blonde bit back, turning in her direction with the lamp shard tightly in her hand, “I’m protecting  _ Lauren _ not  _ you.  _ No more fighting _ ”  _

Aisha had to leave Summer’s side yet again to join Tanya in getting Lauren to calm down. She motioned for Tori to join them, “We’re leaving...Em...Mia...can you drive?” 

“Of course” The president of the GSA nodded her head, going to Emily to touch her arm gently, prying the lamp shard out of her hand. Glaring daggers into Karone as she done so, “We have to go. Mike! Come on” Aisha sent Summer a sympathetic smile as the softball team took leave, she didn’t want to leave the party on such a sour note, but Trini  _ needed _ them and honestly...Summer couldn’t blame them after that odd display. 

Karone watched the group leave before snapping to her own team “What a freak. Come on, this party is lame...we should go back to Briarwood” Shame too. Summer would’ve  _ loved _ some one on one time with her. There were still so many people in the lake house, even with the softball teams absence. The party was just hitting a  _ stride.  _

Amanda Clark beat Summer Landsdown to the punch when she stepped over to confront Tommy Oliver, “What the hell were you thinking inviting  _ Briarwood?”  _

Tommy looked absolutely annoyed. He was  _ well _ aware that his party took plenty of turns for the worst. “I just wanted to have a good time! Rivalry week is supposed to be fun!”

“Tell that to Trini!” She snapped, she brought the palm of her hand to Tommy’s forehead to push him back, “Because of  _ you _ this  _ awful _ thing happened to her. She’s your  _ friend” _

“I know that! Don’t you think I feel bad?” Tommy and Amanda weren’t shy about screaming at each other, “We will make them  _ pay _ I promise you. She’s one of us.  _ I _ will make Red suffer for this. I  _ promise”  _ He heaved out a sigh, “Can you at least  _ help?” _

“Help clean up  _ your _ mess?” She was irritated, but as head cheerleader if the cops came due to a noise complaint she and her girls would be in  _ big _ trouble. “Don’t think I’m doing this for  _ you” _

“It sounds like they’re clearing out” Summer turned her attention to Syd and Z, “Get Bridge, we need to go before they fight again” Call it a blessing that the cops didn’t arrive, it was a  _ Tuesday _ night after all a  _ weekday.  _ People needed sleep. Summer wasn’t going to trust how much Tommy had paid his neighbors off, if he was even smart enough to do that. “Let’s get out of here” 

_ Aisha Campbell 10:59 _ _  
_ _ We can’t find Hayley _

Fuck. Summer sighed, running a hand through her hair, she couldn’t leave a  _ freshman _ at a party. “I’ll catch up”

_ Summer Landsdown 11:00 _ _  
_ _ I’ll find her. _

_ Aisha Campbell 11:00 _ _  
_ _ Thank you _

_ Summer Landsdown 11:00 _ _  
_ _ Not a problem! _

_ Aisha Campbell 11:01 _ __  
_ Thank you for bailing me out of that fight...that got really scary _ __  
__  
_ Summer Landsdown 11:01 _ _  
_ __ Anytime :) I’ve always got your back

It was no time to text, Aisha was dealing with team stuff and Summer had to  _ find _ this girl. She could be anywhere in the lake house. Summer checked the kitchen first, that was usually a place to congregate. Though, there weren’t many freshmen here, mostly older kids...most of her peers weren’t  _ here. _ That meant only one thing...she would be somewhere alone with her boyfriend. Great. Just great. She knew what past Summer and Nick would be up to at a party like this...so she took her search upstairs to the bedrooms. 

As she ascended the stairs, Zack Taylor left the bathroom. He had been taking care of a freshman as well. Poor babies weren’t accustomed to the party life. “Is he okay?” Summer asked, knowing that Riley Griffin was inside hugging that toilet bowl for dear life. 

“I’m going to get him some water” Zack glanced down the stairs, “How is everything? Did I really hear people shouting numbers?”

Summer knew that Zack and Trini were close to one another so she appointed herself to relay the bad news. “A couple of Briarwood guys threw your friend Trini into the lake”

Zack’s eyes widened in surprise, “That lake is  _ freezing _ tonight!” He looked to the closed bathroom door, he couldn’t leave Riley by himself in there. “Oh God, is she okay?”

Summer reached for Zack’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze to snap him back into reality, “The softball team’s got this one...you should stick around and take care of him” She didn’t want to relay the message that his girlfriend was currently squabbling with Tommy Oliver. “She’ll be just fine”

“I really hate rivalry week” Zack started to descend the stairs, mumbling on about this stupid week, he didn’t want to leave Riley alone for too long. Summer could share in that sentiment.

Every time Summer pushed open one of the bedroom doors she would whisper a “Please don’t be naked, please don’t be naked, please don’t be naked” The anxiety of the door swinging open to reveal an empty room was starting to get to her quick. She was fully aware that she could be walking in on the two freshmen going at it.  _ Christ.  _ There were only so many rooms up here. Another door, Summer sharply breathed in before repeating her mantra, “Please don’t be naked, please don’t be naked”

The heiress of the Landsdown cooperation could release a sigh of relief when she finally  _ found _ them. The two were definitely naked, yes, but instead of catching them in the act the two were cuddling under blankets; Hayley’s head resting on Calvin’s bare chest. At the door opening, Calvin instinctively brought a hand up to cover whatever he could of his girlfriend. “Hey! Get out of here!”

“Seriously? You could’ve at least thought to lock the door” Summer sighed, “Look the party’s breaking up down there, and we gotta go. I can give you two a ride home” If that wasn’t going to get them moving, Summer continued with, “Trini’s been thrown into the lake by some Briarwood guys”

“What?” Hayley was sure to hold the blanket to her body when she sat up, “Oh my god, that’s crazy!” She glanced down to her boyfriend, “...Guess our time’s over”

Calvin sat up to kiss Hayley, this was worse than trying to leave a dinner party. Summer clapped her hands together, snapping the two lovebirds back to reality, “Hey, hey, I’ll wait outside but you gotta hurry” Summer didn’t need to stay in the room for the next part. It gave her an opportunity to shoot out a text to Aisha.

_ Summer Landsdown 11:10 _ _  
_ _ I found her and the boyfriend. I’ll be taking them home _

_ Aisha Campbell 11:12 _ _  
_ _ Oh thank god! Where were they? _

_ Summer Lansdown 11:12 _ _  
_ _ In one of the guest bedrooms...you can imagine what they’re up to _

_ Aisha Campbell 11:13 _ _  
_ _ But they’re 14! _

_ Summer Landsdown 11:13 _ _  
_ _ Oh honey _

Summer wasn’t much older than Hayley and Calvin when  _ she _ first started to hook up with Nick, at a party similar to this. A girl trying to grow up too fast, yeah, that worked out  _ real _ well for her...for Nick. 

A few moments later, Calvin and Hayley emerged from the guest bedroom. Hayley had Calvin’s white ‘property of Angel Grove’ hoodie on, the name Maxwell on the back. Summer didn’t have it in her to comment on what  _ that _ meant around the school. Clearly it was true, the two had hooked up. Summer guided the two out of the lake house and a bit down the ways to where she parked. Driving a luxury car, she knew it was  _ best _ to keep it  _ away _ from the party of drunken teenagers. Calvin and Hayley got into the back seat, turning Summer into their private chauffeur for the night. With the baseball boy living closer to Tommy, Summer was on route to drop him off first. 

“God my phone is blowing up” Hayley had to turn it into the direction of her boyfriend so he could  _ also _ read the incoming texts. “How does  _ Tanya _ know? Who did you tell?”

“Look I only told Aisha that I found you” Summer shrugged, “She  _ may _ be with everyone, and  _ may  _ be a lil’tipsy so….the whole team probably knows FYI”

“Hey it’s okay” Calvin wrapped his arms around Hayley, kissing the side of her head, “You don’t have to respond to her”

Summer glanced in the rearview mirror, Hayley smiled and nodded but kept quiet, taking comfort in his arms. There was clearly something else on her mind that she was internalizing. Tanya blowing up her phone with text messages wasn’t helping the matter. Summer didn’t want to reach out to the freshman girl, not yet, not when her  _ boyfriend _ was sitting next to her, his arms wrapped around her.

It wasn’t long before they stopped at Calvin’s house, he kissed his girlfriend goodbye and told her that he would see her tomorrow at school. If Hayley thought she could climb up through the back seat to get to the passenger’s seat up front, she had another think coming. Summer made both of the freshmen get out so Calvin could enter his home and Hayley could  _ properly _ get shotgun rights. 

“Do you mind if we stop at Dairy Queen? Watkins is closed” Hayley asked tentatively, knowing it was a bit of a stretch to ask a favor to a senior she barely spoke to. “I’ll buy if you want anything”

“Honestly? After the night  _ I  _ just had, ice cream sounds awesome” Summer backed out of the Maxwell driveway and headed in the direction of the local Dairy Queen. “...You okay?” It wasn’t any of her business, she  _ knew _ that but Summer felt like she could connect with the pretty popular girl of the freshman class. Sarah talked about her all the time, so it was like they were friends by one degree of separation.    

“I don’t know” Hayley rested her head back on the seat, staring out at the window at the passing houses in Calvin’s cul de sac. “...Do you think I’m a slut?”

“Oh I am  _ not _ the right person to ask that” Summer clucked her tongue, “And I’m not going to pass down judgement on you...” That would make her the biggest hypocrite, “Do  _ you _ think you’re a slut?”

“I don’t know” Hayley repeated, as if in a bit of a daze, “We’ve just been dating for so long...and haven’t...and it’s just...what couples do right? I know he’s been waiting...I’ve seen guys dump their girlfriends for not putting out” She sighed, “It sucks”

“Yeah I know the type.” Summer shook her head, guys could be  _ such _ assholes and not even see it as anything wrong, “Has he been pressuring you about it?”

The freshman girl shrugged, not having a great answer for that, “It’s almost been an entire year...isn’t that  _ long?” _

“There’s no standard” Summer wasn’t one to talk, she definitely did not wait  _ that _ long with any of the guys she had been with in the past. “If it’s been a year, I don’t think he’s the type of guy that’ll sleep with you and go onto the next girl...if that makes you feel better” Hayley did not look thrilled with that, “This was a big night for  _ him _ too”

“Yeah, the biggest night of our life and I’m not even there for my  _ friend”  _ Hayley felt guilty about the Trini situation, “That’s what a bitch does right? Puts her boyfriend before her friends. Sarah always complains that I spend too much time with him and...maybe I do…” She exhaled, “Trini was thrown into a  _ lake” _

“Yep, that’s the talk of the town” Summer sighed, “You’re not a bitch or a slut for wanting to take your relationship to the next level...I ah...did you use a condom?”

“Oh my god!” Embarrassed, Hayley buried her face in her hands, “Yes”

“I had to ask” Summer  _ knew _ that was a question Aisha would throw at the young girl, she was  _ way  _ better at this kind of thing, “How do you feel?”

“...It hurts…”

“First time tends to” The blonde tutted her head side to side, her finger tapping against her steering wheel, “It gets better”

“What was your first time like?” Hayley asked, putting her hands in the pocket of Calvin’s hoodie. 

“Oh, well. It was in a hotel room, overlooking the coast, music playing...rose petals on the bed. He went  _ all _ out to make it a big deal...it was exactly at sunset so the sky streamed a beautiful shade of pink and yellow and-”

“For real?”

“No I’m totally full of shit” Summer laughed, “My first time was  _ not _ glamorous, and  _ not  _ classy. We were drunk and I wasn’t making great life choices” Summer didn’t start to do coke until  _ after _ the casual hook ups started, “It was at Phillip Prince’s party. Nick wanted to try it in a hot tub...probably not the  _ best _ place for a first time. The dumbass didn’t think a girl could get pregnant with the hot water so guess who had to figure out a way to get plan B the next morning? Now  _ that _ stuff hurts, so please,  _ be safe.”  _ It wasn’t a memory she  _ liked _ to talk about, she was  _ just _ like Hayley at the time...a freshman asking a  _ senior _ from her soccer team to do her a favor and bail her out. 

“Look Hayley, it’s what you make of it, if you think you’re ready and this was the time for you then that’s okay.” She looked over in Hayley’s direction, “Just don’t be a fuck-up like me. And  _ remember _ that the girl will always have to carry more of the weight” She was left dealing with the aftermath of her first time while Nick wrote about it in a book. A guy could become a  _ legend _ among his friends while a girl could get the reputation of being a slut. If Hayley  _ didn’t _ put out, she could get the reputation of a tease. There was  _ no _ winning when it came to  _ other _ people getting involved. 

Just as they turned into the Dairy Queen parking lot Hayley made a soft confession, “I don’t think I was ready” 

“Hold on” This girl needed a sweet treat, Summer pulled up to the drive thru and ordered a vanilla soft serve cone for Hayley and an oreo blizzard for herself. Once getting the ice cream, Summer drove across the street to the walgreens parking lot so she didn’t have to drive and eat. 

Hayley didn’t budge with her ice cream, she just started at the cone in her hand, “My  _ life _ is vanilla ice cream” Oh good, metaphors late at night, “I have my friends, my clubs, I have school, I have my boyfriend...day after day I feel like I’m losing bits of myself” She glanced down to her hoodie,  _ property of Angel Grove _ might as well have been printed  _ property of Calvin Maxwell,  _ “Just to fit in my perfect little bubble”

“...You slept with Calvin because you felt that was what you were supposed to do” Summer concluded, “Hey, don’t let that melt in my car” She of course wanted to be a good listener but they only had so many napkins and this was  _ her _ car. One that she normally didn’t allow  _ herself _ to eat in. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t even be unloading this on you, ah, you’re just trying to take me home” 

“Hey, if anyone understands what you’re going through it’s me” Summer liked having an online friend in Cassie. A person where she could talk to about what was going in her life, specifically about the  _ people _ in her life without worry that she could tell anyone. Hayley needed a set of ears, and something told Summer that Sarah wasn’t equipped for this job. The freshman soccer player was  _ far _ too close to Hayley. “I used to be  _ you _ when I went to St. John’s...but  _ cooler,  _ and  _ dumber _ and definitely  _ bitchier”  _ Hayley had the presence of a beautiful snow queen, not an ice princess. She was  _ never _ spiteful, or mean to anyone that wasn’t part of her ‘group’. 

“Didn’t you have a mental break down?” Yep.

“Ha...so the rumor says” Summer could play if off in stride, “Great times” She laughed

“Sorry, that was rude” Hayley immediately apologized for that statement, “And now I feel like the bad guy...if Calvin asks if he wants to do it again...I feel like he’ll expect it now y’know? Since we’ve already opened that door...I don’t want to upset him”

“Oh that’s asking for trouble” The heiress shook her head, not that  _ she _ was an expert in relationships, “Don’t make it about  _ him _ and  _ his _ wants. If you don’t want to do anything, you don’t have to. If he’s a pissbaby about it...well…”

“I like him...a lot” Hayley spent a year with him and wasn’t dropping the word love, “He is really sweet...”

“So is vanilla ice cream” Summer nodded into the direction of Hayley’s sugary treat, really she wanted to remind the girl to keep eating. She should’ve asked for a bowl. 

“I don’t know what to do” It sounded like Hayley needed to figure some of her  _ own _ stuff out, what made  _ Hayley,  _ Hayley when a person takes away her boyfriend and all of her friends. The freshman didn’t want to talk about herself anymore, “What about you? There a secret you want to get off your chest? What’s said in the car  _ stays _ in the car...seriously...I could use the distraction from my life”

Summer took a spoonful of her ice cream, debating on whether or not it was safe to tell Hayley Foster  _ anything.  _ “I’m in love with someone, and I can’t for the life of me muster up the courage to tell her”

“Her?”  _ Fuck.  _ Summer was so tired that she forgot to say  _ them.  _ Freaking pronouns just gave her away. “Oh, wow” Hayley’s expression softened, “I won’t tell anyone, I  _ promise,  _ I know what that means to a person” She crossed her heart with her finger, much like a little kid would when making a promise. Hayley still had some of her innocence in tact, “I can keep a secret...is it about her being a  _ girl?  _ Is she like...not into girls or…”

“I’m waiting for perfect timing, or the perfect  _ way _ to tell her” Summer sighed, “It’s not something  _ I’ve _ ever had to do. A Landsdown never has to make the first move...but...she’s not like people I’ve dated in the past” She actually  _ has _ a heart, “...I  _ have _ to try. I can’t let the  _ best _ person to ever walk into my life walk out at graduation.”

“There’s never a  _ perfect _ time to tell someone how you feel, so first, get that bullshit out of your head” She paused, taking a moment to think before taking a stab at Summer’s mystery girl. “It’s Aisha isn’t it?”

Summer nodded her head in confirmation, was it that obvious? Did Hayley pick up on something when they went to Black Panther? Did Aisha talk about her with the softball team? Was there actually  _ hope _ that this wouldn’t blow up in her face? “...Yeah...I am in love with Aisha Campbell. It’s crazy isn’t it?” 

“I don’t think so” Hayley spent a  _ lot _ of time with her softball team, “...You don’t want to graduate high school with a big  _ ‘what if’ _ in your head. That’ll haunt you for the rest of your life...you’ll go to your ten year reunion and she’ll be married to someone else” She paused, “Probably with kids too, it’s Aisha…”

“You’re painting such a beautiful picture here for me”

“I’m making a point” Hayley took a bite into her ice cream cone, “You don’t want to live with an ounce of regret...” Summer could take sound advice from the girl who regretted sleeping with her boyfriend too soon. 

Summer made  _ too _ many in her life, she couldn’t add not telling Aisha to her list of regrets. She had no idea that the perfect opportunity was about to fall into her lap, just around the corner. 

Rivalry week had only  _ just _ begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL of this build up to Summer's first moment appearing in Wild Pitch. Next chapter is the infamous Girlfriend Auction. 
> 
> Next chapter will ALSO be a Summer chapter while chapter 9 for sure will be Aisha's perspective.


	8. Rivalry Week Part II: To The Highest Bidder- Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stakes have never been higher. Angel Grove vs Briarwood has come to a head and Riley Griffin got caught in the crossfire of the rivalry. When the boys lose against the Bulls, all attention is put on the softball team. Taking advantage of an opportunity, the softball team puts on a little fundraiser...an auction to win a date. It was finally time for Summer to make the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Barb has blessed with more art. Here's a piece from chapter 7 https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/post/179353813518/from-unicornaffair-s-fanfic-grey-zone-chapter-7 go support her! She's absolutely amazing
> 
> It's finally rivalry week part 2, it's all been building up to this.

**~Summer~**

Summer was never one to get into the school spirit. At the end of the day Angel Grove vs Briarwood was just another game. But by god she didn’t expect to grow to _hate_ rivalry week as much as she did. Every single time she tried to get Aisha alone to tell her how she truly felt something _else_ came up. Super soakers filled with pee, drive by eggings, TPing houses, the list of _juvenile_ pranks could go on and on. Summer _had_ to help Z and Syd push back a porta potty onto steady ground so they could free Bridge from a grotquese nightmare. Aisha had to skip out on one of their ‘lunch dates’ in favor of having to put peanut butter in Adam’s hair so she could pry gum free from his locks. This was getting ridiculous and quite frankly, childish. A rivalry war to this degree _never_ happened at St John’s. The administration would’ve shut it down _so_ fast in favor of protecting their reputation.

In order to try and cheer Bridge up from his...unfortunate mishap with the Briarwood baseball team, the girls took him to Zedd’s pizza parlor. Since Syd worked here, and Tori Hanson was one of the managers, she was able to bring Bridge into the back to allow him to make his own pizza. Whatever ingredients he wanted it’d be on her. Z and Summer often visited Syd by dining in at the restaurant during her hours. On slow days she would be able to talk with them more while she worked. Z and Summer occupied their regular table in the corner, Syd and Bridge would join them with _his_ pizza and a _different_ pizza for the ladies.

“Crazy week” Summer sipped from her cup of lemonade, she then set her beverage down and caught Z’s eye, “I catch wind that you lead _my_ team into some immature bullshit like this and I will personally come home to kick your ass”

“Easy Cap” A smirk formed on Z’s face, even though soccer season had ended and Z Delgado was already voted team captain for _next_ year, the team was _Summer’s_ until she graduated. “I can personally promise we will not stoop to Tommy Oliver levels of dumbassery” Z leaned back, resting her arms up against the booth, she wasn’t doing great at hiding her gayness with the way she sat. “Speaking of. You see the video he posted?”

“God” The heiress rolled her eyes, “I don’t think I _want_ to know.” As a captain, as someone who had _this_ kind of money it baffled her to what he was doing with these antics. What is he trying to prove? Who is he trying to impress? Was daddy like this in the good old days? “...What’d he do?”

“He drowned Red’s cup in the worst itching powder you can find on the west coast” Z shook her head, “These pranks are whatever, but you don’t mess with another guys junk. When a bull sees _red_ you’re in trouble” Summer had to agree, out of all the guys to provoke...she knew from Nick’s constant complaining that Red and his extended family were a bunch of psychos.

“Ah, yeah” Bridge joined them from the kitchen, his job of picking ingredients was done, Syd would be taking care of the rest. “I heard about _that”_ As he was in a porta potty, Bridge personally didn’t have any part of filming a little video. “He wanted to make the guy pay for the lake thing...that girl’s a friend of his. Didi”

“Trini” Summer corrected, she knew _everyone’s_ names from all of the stories that Aisha would tell. “You know someone’s _really_ going to get hurt at this rate”

“I just hope no one gets stabbed” Z commented with a chuckle, patting Bridge’s chest, “You better start wearing extra padding”

“She’s kidding” Summer could see the worry in the baseball player’s eyes. Did he think that was plausible? That Red _could_ stab someone over these stupid pranks and a baseball game? “You’re kidding”

“You take _one_ look at that guy and tell me he doesn’t carry around a switchblade” ...So she had a point there. Red was _not_ a guy to fuck around with. If he was going to get back at Tommy, he would be going _big._

*****

Finally, Friday morning and a fresh start to tell Aisha how she felt. After an unfortunate Wednesday and Thursday, Summer decided that no matter what; this would be the day she would get it off her chest. The halls were eerily quiet as Summer ascended the stairs to the second floor, Aisha had trigonometry first period so she would be in the math wing. With the Briarwood vs Angel Grove game on Saturday...Summer expected that there would be more commotion. Hell, the biggest surprise was that Principal Frank wasn’t planning on throwing a damn pep rally for the occasion. As if the baseball team needed _more_ spotlights on them.

“Aisha, hey!” Summer spotted Aisha standing by a window. Summer felt it instantly, _something_ wasn’t right. Aisha didn’t budge or acknowledge that Summer had called out to her, her eyes were fixated out the window. The senior pitcher didn’t even notice that she had dropped her books. The soccer captain rushed over to where her crush stood, bending down to pick up her textbook, “Hey, are you okay?”

That was when she looked out the window to see what stunned Aisha into silence. The freshman pitcher, Riley Griffin, of the baseball team had been stripped down and duct taped to the flag pole outside. Zack and Amanda were trying desperately to get him down while Tommy Oliver and Mike Fernandez screamed at one another. What added insult to injury was the word _fag_ in thick black marker, a stark contrast to Riley’s pale skinned chest. It was utter chaos with a fourteen year old suffering at the center. Briarwood. Red. It made Summer sick just _watching,_ and worse _knowing_ that Nick could’ve easily been apart of something so vile.

Aisha took Summer’s free hand in her own, and still no words could escape her lips. Maybe now _wouldn’t_ be a good time to tell her about her _gay_ feelings. If Summer was going to comfort someone, she wasn’t going to half-ass it. The captain of the soccer team turned Aisha toward her so she could properly wrap her arms around her in a hug. God, anything to get the other girl’s eyes away from the window. “I’m right here” She had to set the text book on the windowsill to have a better hold on Aisha.

The senior pitcher rested her forehead in Summer’s chest, taking a sharp breath before speaking. “How could anyone be this cruel?” _This_ wasn’t just a prank, Red was pushed _too_ far and the homophobe went after the lamb of the flock. “Why is there so much hate in the world?”

“Oh that’s a loaded question” Summer started to rub her back, anything to try and soothe her or prevent her from crying in the hallway. “One I don’t think I can answer...people are awful, they have _been_ awful for centuries. This is the new generation of dickbags” Summer still had a pretty good view of the commotion outside. Team Zamanda were able to get Riley down to his feet, and _oh_ Emily Ava knocked Tommy flat on his face... _right_ in front of Principal Frank. Seriously? A kid was duct taped to a flagpole and _Emily Ava_ is the one to get in trouble?

“...That poor _kid…”_

“I know…” On a whim Summer kissed the top of Aisha’s head, the other girl didn’t say anything, she simply gripped tighter on Summer’s back. The two stood in silence, Summer doing her best to comfort Aisha with her embrace. Money, wealth, the Landsdown name, that’s _always_ protected Summer from flat out discrimination like this. She didn’t know what it was like to be singled out, not like Aisha did on a daily basis for being black, and certainly not like Riley for being gay. To see _how_ broken Aisha was over this...shit. _Z._

“I have to go” Summer whispered, “I have to get the soccer team together” She _hated_ leaving Aisha but she knew that Z Delgado, wherever she was, would not take _this_ well.

Aisha pulled away from Summer, reaching over to grab her textbook from the windowsill, “I’m sorry” She wiped her eye with the back of her hand, “I didn’t mean to break down on you like that”

“...You have _nothing_ to apologize for” Summer squeezed Aisha’s forearm gently, as a reminder that she will always be there to support her, “If you _ever_ need me...I’m yours, kay?” A gentle smile and a hug was all Summer could offer her on this dark day.

“I should go too…” With this being the _baseball_ team, it would directly affect the _sister_ team of the softball team, “Lauren’s going to need me” She swallowed hard, she had to get herself together and be brave today. “I’ll be okay”

“I’ll catch you later” It pained her that she couldn’t say three simple words of comfort, _I love you._

*****

It didn’t take Summer very long to find her junior striker out in the parking lot. She was putting on her bright yellow helmet, ready to get on her motorcycle and get the hell out of there. As soon as she saw Summer coming her way, Z’s expression harshened, already on the defensive, “I don’t give a shit to what you have to say to me. I’m not going in there”

“Well then fuck it, we’re skipping” Summer rested a hand on the back of Z’s bike, “Let’s go somewhere, anywhere you want”

Z was a bit skeptical, “You’re serious? Just like that?”

“Just like that” Summer repeated, if being in that school on _this_ day would affect Z’s mental health then Summer was perfectly happy plucking her away from it. “You’re _not_ going to be alone today”

The junior sighed heavily, she knew Summer’s stubborn ass wasn’t going to budge on this so she had to let her captain tag along for the ride. She picked off a pink and sparkly helmet and handed it to Summer. It was obvious by the stray blonde hairs inside that this was _Syd’s_ helmet, one Z bought for the other girl so she could ride with her. “Fine, hop on. We’re going to the beach”

The heiress shook her head, motioning with her fingers for Z to be the one to scootch back. “A _Landsdown_ doesn’t ride bitch” Really, if Z was _this_ upset about the Riley incident, Summer didn’t want her to be driving her _motorcycle._

“Seriously?” Summer folded her arms, she wasn’t going to budge on this one, “This is _my_ bike” Summer rose her brows high...the pink helmet really wasn’t helping her tough image. _“Fine”_ Z finally relented, “I just want to get out of here”

Since Summer was driving Z’s bike, she didn’t want to go _too_ far. No trips to San Diego or Harwood Country today. Panorama City would be long enough for Z to enjoy the ride and try to take her mind off of what was happening in Angel Grove. _Try._ No amount of the best Chinese food in the area could get a person’s head out of the chaos surrounding Riley Griffin and Briarwood. Summer was still trying to push back any thoughts of _was Nick involved?_ He was capable of crummy things, like writing girl’s names in gross sex books, or trying to push drugs on her ‘for old times sake’, but this would be a new low. She wanted to be wrong...but after Mike Fernandez made a mockery of him, it was entirely possible.

“You wanna talk about it?” Summer asked once the two of them started walking the ocean pier. Since it was still early in the morning and _a school day,_ the place wasn’t that busy. Outside of a few local vendors for souvenirs and snacks carts, it was pretty dead.

“I kinda want a churro to be honest” Z shrugged her hands in her pockets, she looked out to the water as if the ocean had the answers to her questions.

“Okay, churros it is” She didn’t care if it was too early for the desert, if Z wanted to eat _anything_ right now, Summer would oblige. The heiress purchased two, one for her friend and one for herself. Summer then found a nearby bench to sit on, but Z was too restless to sit, she preferred to stand and lean up against the wooden railing of the pier and appreciate their view.  

“I hate Angel Grove” Z commented bitterly, “I hate going to that place everyday” It was no Briarwood, but for people like Z...it wasn’t a walk in the park. The only _out_ girls were ones connected to the softball team, and even then it wasn’t many. Lauren, Mia, Kimberly, Trini. _Four._ Girls were getting thrown in lakes or their private photos were put on blast. “It’s suffocating”

Z paused, now leaning her back against the railing so she could face Summer as she spoke, “I saw that girl at Tommy’s party. The one who was suspended for what happened to that girl Trini. She’s a cheerleader now, right back to living her old life. That girl probably didn’t even blink. She fucked up that girl’s life and doesn’t even give a shit.” She sighed, “Look, you don’t get it...you’re not gay…but”

“No I’m not _gay”_ Summer repeated, her arm resting on the back of the bench, “But I’m attracted to girls too...Z, I’m bi...so...”

“Oh bullshit” Z rolled her eyes, “Summer Landsdown is _not_ bi, if you’re trying to say this to make me feel better or…” The soccer player looked at the serious tone in her captain’s face, Summer _wasn’t_ lying, “Ah...Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell _any_ of us?”

“Because I didn’t want anyone to have to worry about what’s going on in _my_ personal life” Summer sighed, she had plenty of reservations on letting people in, “...I’m the girl who had to transfer school because of a “mental breakdown”, remember? I was afraid of letting _anyone_ in” Except for Aisha Campbell, Aisha made it _so_ easy for Summer to feel comfortable, “I’m sorry”

“I get it, I guess” Z looked down to her hands, “It’s not like we talk about our deep dark secrets” The entire team knew Z was gay, but most were confused to why the girl never talked about it or came out. Heck, the only ones that Z trusted talking to about her crush on Tori Hanson were Syd and Summer. “But don’t think we’re the same, you’re on an ivory tower...untouchable. Briarwood guys aren’t going to throw _you_ into a lake, they’re not going to write dyke all over your pics...your parents...”

“Let me stop you right there” Summer put a hand up, “If my parents _knew_ I was interested in girls, they’d sign me right up for therapy. Yeah, I have a regular therapist, because talking to each other seems to be out of the question. I have to uphold a _name,_ the amount of pressure that is on me is astronomical. The silent expectations, dinner parties...if I ever have a _girl_ as a date, I get the backhanded comments, the looks, the judgement...when you’re at the top everything is a _mental_ game.”

“My father is friends with the _Garcias.”_ Z finished off her churro and dusted the cinnamon off of her hands. “You know Antonio?” The bi boy of the GSA, sure, everyone knew him. “He’s lucky he lives at the Shiba house now...his dad...doesn’t feel one _ounce_ of regret for trying to beat the gay out of him. He’s a disappointment...Summer you don’t understand the things they _say._ Things my _own_ father has said...”

Z turned her head away, having to take a deep breath before continuing, “All they want from me is to meet a man, get married, have kids, keep a nice house. That’s all I’m _supposed_ to be. Danny, he can be whatever he wants, he was lucky to have that Y chromosome, they care about him more than me. He’s a guy, that’s how it goes.” She shrugged her shoulders, “I can’t be _gay_ in that house, I can’t be _gay_ in this stupid town...you see where I’m going with this? I see all the shit that’s happened to this Trini girl...that could be _me._ If anyone found out...my life would be _ruined.”_

“If that’s how they are, you don’t _need_ your family-”

“They’re my _family!_ Your family is too fucked up, you don’t understand...you don’t understand what it would mean to be disowned as a _Delgado”_ Z didn’t mean to snap, her “Sorry” could barely be heard over the crashing waves of the ocean. “But saying ‘fuck you fam’ and walking away isn’t something I can do either. I _need_ them” She needed her parents money, shelter, she wasn’t rich like Summer, not by any means. “...We actually like each other”

“So what’re you going to do? Lie? Marry a guy to have kids because that’s what _they_ want?” Summer frowned, she knew Z had horrible reactions to public outings, but she never understood that it went this deep, “You’ll be miserable”

“What’s the difference? I’m miserable now” She moved so she could plop down next to Summer, “Being in Angel Grove _sucks,_ I thought things would get better when someone like _Kimberly Hart_ started to date a girl... _”_

Summer started to rub Z’s back until the other girl moved to rest her head on her captain’s shoulder, too many people were suffering in a closet because of Angel Grove’s attitudes. People didn’t feel safe to come out, why would they? The GSA never had an easy time taking off, then there was Trini’s photo, the lake, and now the fagpole. It left people like Z to feel absolutely hopeless and uncomfortable in her own skin. Something had to be done.

“Well, you know, if you’re ever interested. We have a lovely guest home” Summer smiled, “If on the off chance you _do_ get disowned and are homeless...your future girlfriend of course would be welcome as well”

“Have I told you that you have a disgusting amount of money?” Z asked with a light chuckle.

“Not today, no” Summer shook her head, all of this money, power and privilege and she herself was sitting in the closet. She didn’t make life easier for Trini, she never was able to reach out to Kimberly...for big talk about trying to change and become a better person, she didn’t have much to show for it. “Z, whatever you decide to do...remember that you’re not alone. If your family can’t love you for who you are...then you don’t _need_ them in your life. Antonio’s free from his family and he’s out living his best ho-life”

“Or he’s great at hiding the scars” Z shook her head, “You don’t get over your _family_ being the ones to kick you to the curbside. He’ll carry that weight with him forever. His parents will _never_ take him back, they’ll _never_ understand...being gay isn’t easy, I don’t recommend it Sum.”

“I think it’s worth the risk” Summer sighed, “Maybe not coming out for the sake of coming out, but if you _do_ find the right person; the one girl who sees you for who you are and loves you, despite your glaring flaws…” She could go on and on about the ways Aisha made her feel. Aisha never treated her like a _Landsdown,_ she let Summer be her own person around her, she made her feel safe enough to talk about her _birthday._ That girl was worth the gamble. “She’ll be the only one that matters”

“You’re awfully optimistic, who are you?” Z raised her head, skeptical of what Summer was saying, has she found the love of her life? “Shit, you’re not trying to come onto _me_ are you?”

“God!” Summer laughed, shaking her head, “No! I did not take you to Panorama to confess my undying love for you. We have to work on your reactions though. Really? ‘Shit’? Oh shit Summer’s confessing her love? You know you could do a lot worse than me” Summer scoffed, offended, letting a bit of her old self shine through, “I have a yacht”

“...Oh that’s true…” Z rubbed her chin, faking that she was considering changing her mind, “You’re so not my type. Way too high maintenance”

“Please, I _know_ your type. Blonde and badass” Summer motioned to herself, “Hello, look at me” Look at the custom jacket she had made, it screamed badass. Please, if Gia Moran _ever_ flirted with Z she would’ve turned into a puddle. She _so_ had it bad for the blondes.

Z laughed, she was _not_ going to validate Summer by confessing that she was hot...or remotely actually her type. “So, Summer, you have a girl you’re in love with?”

“I do...and every time I’ve tried to tell her this week, Briarwood gets in the way” Summer sighed, “It’s actually starting to piss me off” Yeah, Riley being duct taped to the flagpole really was a mood killer.

“You gonna fill me in on who it is?” Since clearly it wasn’t _Z._

“Aisha Campbell”

“So you _like_ girls and are crushing on the softball team?” Z laughed, taking off her signature black beanie and putting it on Summer’s head, “Here, might as well take my look too” She paused, fuck, Summer actually looked really good in the hat. Son of a bitch.

Summer noticed the flash in Z’s eye and totally called her on it, “So, now do I look more like your type?”

“Fuck you” Z laughed, just for that comment she stole her hat back, “Seriously Summer...I’m happy for you...I hope it goes well...and if you ever need me…”

“I know” Summer knew in her heart that Z was a friend that she could trust, “But c’mon we’re skipping the day” She grinned, “You up for Chinese food for lunch? I’ll treat” She wanted a day where the two of them could just relax and be away from Angel Grove….away from their problems just for a little while.

*****

Summer didn’t have the heart to go to the Angel Grove vs Briarwood game. Z and Syd could text her the details, the score. Her two friends were there to support Bridge Carson in his biggest game of the season. Bulls vs Tigers, no matter the sport tended to get intense, but because of it...they were fun games to see. She couldn’t go watch Nick Russell and the Bulls play, not when her gut ached. Without any proof Mayor Udonna and Principal Leanbow couldn’t suspend _anyone,_ let alone an entire team’s season.

The Landsdown heiress instead went to the school and contacted Ziggy Grover of the robotics team. She was _supposed_ to be watching out for him as a favor to her ex-boyfriend Dillon, the young boy was practically like a younger brother to him. Hell, _looking_ at him reminded her of her painful past with the boy she truly loved but broke her trust. As much as she liked the nerd, it was painful to be around him...to be reminded of her junior year. “I want to see the security footage, of the night Riley was taped to the pole”

“Oh” Ziggy looked down to the ground, dejected, “I feel really bad about what happened to Riley…” He understood, before Dillon was around to protect him, Ziggy often found himself shoved into lockers or thrown into the back dumpster for fun. Too bad all it took was the cheerleaders going off on one another to _finally_ instill a zero tolerance policy. “But the police have the footage”

Summer’s brow quirked, “Something tells me you’ve made a copy” What other reason would he have agreed to meet up with her here at the school? With everyone at Briarwood watching the game, it would be easy to sneak into Angel Grove.

The smaller boy nodded his head, “I’ve made a couple...I knew Mia Watanabe was going to want one since... _gay._ I wanted to charge her but um” He swallowed, “Jayden was with her and-”

“Were you seriously going to try and hustle _Mia Watanabe?”_ Summer couldn’t help but laugh, “Are you going to charge _me?”_

Ziggy shook his head, he had already learned his lesson. If he was afraid of _Jayden Shiba_ and _Mia Watanabe_ he certainly couldn’t try charging Summer for a tape. He led her into the back and through a door often used by the robotics club, the science wing had people coming in and out. Academic teams had their own ‘matches’ to prepare for, the world didn’t revolve around the baseball team. It was easy to get in and head to the control room, Ziggy pulled out a copy of the disc from his bag, “Did you want to see it? It’s kinda...brutal…”

“I need to see it” Summer confirmed, “Do your thing, fire it up” She wanted to see if her instincts were right, if her ex-boyfriend was one of these idiots behind the attack.

“Dillon misses you, y’know” Ziggy spoke softly, it was hard to talk about a _different_ ex-boyfriend when her ass of another ex-boyfriend was possibly on the screen. Four boys in Tiger masks were pinning freshman Riley to the flagpole. Already the kid was in boxer shorts, they must’ve done something to him in the car. His eyes were blindfolded and his mouth duct taped shut, Ziggy was right, it was hard to watch. “Why don’t you visit anymore?”

“I got busy, soccer season” Falling for someone else, she didn’t owe Dillon _anything,_ “And even after that…”

“So out of sight out of mind?”

“What do you want me to tell you? _I_ was the one who was hurt by it. He stole from _me_ remember?” Summer shook her head, “Just because I’m rich and can afford to simply replace it means what? I deserve it? He broke my trust...he was someone I loved, and _that_ level of disrespect….it was hard for me to visit him to begin with” She sighed, “I can’t move forward with my life if I still have an anchor tied around my ankle. Dillon and I are over”

“He wanted me to ask” Ziggy replied sheepishly, “I ah, I told him it was a bad idea to steal the-” Summer cut him off, it didn’t matter anymore it was in the past, “What? What do you see”

“Pause it, go back” Summer patted the younger boy’s tiny arm until he obliged her request, “There. The guy writing the word” She wanted to find a clue, well she got it, “That watch. I _know_ that watch” Summer tapped on the screen, too excited to have pieced it together, “It’s a fake. There’s a way to open the latch, oh god that’s where he keeps the…”

“You can say it, I’m not a baby” Ziggy pouted, Dillon always wanted to protect the young and innocent boy, “That’s where he hides his drugs”

“That son of a bitch” She expected that Red, or Cole Evans would be the one to brand Riley’s chest but for it to be _Nick Russell…_ that one cut deep. “Keep playing it” Ziggy obliged and the tape continued. One of the boys in the tiger mask didn’t seem to like what Nick had written, he forcibly pushed Nick back and tried to get in his face but was pulled away by the other two...they needed to leave campus as quickly as possible to avoid being seen. “Can I keep this?”

“Yeah, sure” Ziggy smiled, he liked to be helpful, “Hey don’t be a stranger, okay? I know Dillon might’ve broken your heart...but I lost a friend too” In the break up, Dillon had won custody of Ziggy. “And uh, if you see Riley...I dunno, make sure he’s okay and stuff”

Summer tilted her head to the side curiously, “You know _you_ could talk to him.”

“I don’t wanna crowd him” Ziggy placed the disc in a protective case to hand over to Summer, “He’s super shaken up and ah you know me, I’m not great at _talking”_ No if anything, the smaller boy talked _too much._ He cleared his throat, “Don’t you have some crime to solve Batman?”

“Mm” He was right, Summer needed to speak to someone in power about this, “Thanks for all your help Robin”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t better to you” She put the dvd in her bag, truly, she could’ve reached out more than intimidate people who antagonized him throughout the year. “...But I have to go” The pair took a few seconds to check the score of the game, _Briarwood_ had won. “I have to shut them down”

*****

Summer wanted to speak with Mayor Udonna as soon as possible. Maybe she should have gone straight to the police with the tip, but the mayor of Briarwood was good to her family for her entire life. If Nick _wasn’t_ a prick, who knows, the two of them could’ve been the world’s most perfect couple...the Mayor would become her mother in law. The hardest part about the breakup was losing an affectionate mother figure in her life. Udonna actually _cared_ or at least asked questions about Summer’s well being. No. Summer owed her _friend_ that. She could lose her entire political career if she was blindsided by her son being involved in a hate crime. Udonna would need a chance to prepare for the worst. Only, due to Briarwood _winning_ the baseball game, the entire family had gone out of town for the weekend to celebrate. Leaving Summer in a bit of a stir crazy. She could only speak with Mayor Udonna if she knew for certain Nick wouldn’t be around to intercept her. No house calls.

Instead, she found herself reaching out on Facebook to another like mind, Mia Watanabe.

 **Summer Landsdown:** I didn’t know how else to contact you, but I have some information you want to know.

 **Summer Landsdown:** About Riley Griffin.

 **Mia Watanabe:** What do you know?

 **Summer Landsdown:** The identity of one of your tigers.

 **Summer Landsdown:** This one’s a bit personal to me. I want to be the one to handle it.

 **Mia Watanabe:** Who is it?

 **Summer Landsdown:** You have to promise me that *I _*_ get to be the one to handle this

 **Mia Watanabe:** If it doesn’t hinder MY prosecution

 **Summer Landsdown:**...Is that what you’re calling it?

 **Mia Watanabe:** Would you prefer if I called it my BIG PLANS?

 **Summer Landsdown:** Actually, that has a better ring to it. Stick with that one. Keep the all caps. It’s bold.

 **Mia Watanabe:** I want the name.

 **Summer Landsdown:** I want your word.

 **Mia Watanabe:** Fine.

 **Mia Watanabe:** I promise. You have my word.

 **Summer Landsdown:** I know you have a copy of the security footage. The kid with the marker.

 **Mia Watanabe:** You really are one to build the suspense. Just give me the name.

 **Summer Landsdown:** Nick Russell.

 **Mia Watanabe:** The mayor’s son? The one who wrote the book?

 **Summer Landsdown:** One in the same.

 **Mia Watanabe:** That little ugh! Ugh of course it’s him. That slimey jerk!

 **Summer Landsdown:** I’m close with his mother, I want to be the one to tell her. This is someone’s career we’re talking about…

 **Mia Watanabe:** Do you trust her to do the right thing?

 **Summer Landsdown:** I do.

 **Mia Watanabe:** I’ll give you until Friday to sort out your manners, if I don’t hear word from you until then. I go to the police myself.

 **Summer Landsdown:** Wow! How generous! Why the wait time?

 **Mia Watanabe:** I’m still trying to figure out the other tigers. I don’t want a single loophole for these boys. Red’s a terror, and I want to be sure that THIS time he pays the consequences.

 **Summer Landsdown:** This time?

 **Mia Watanabe:** Thank you for your assistance Summer. I hope to hear from you shortly.

Well, that was fun. Mia was going to make for one helluva good lawyer one day.

The grand plan was to tell Mayor Udonna right after school on Monday, but of course, the Briarwood baseball team seemed to put a wrench in that plan as well. _Someone,_ it was easy to assume it was simply the Briarwood boys baseball, team vandalized the Angel Grove’s softball field by spray painting a tiger taking it from behind with a bull. It was crude, sure, it was insulting...but Aisha sent Summer a photo of it from above, surprisingly enough whoever did it really had some artistic talent. Spray painting art didn’t come easy after all. Coach Rita Repulsa didn’t get the results she wanted from Thomas Oliver, so she went to Briarwood and ate up Summer’s opportunity to reach out to her.

 _Z Delgado 11:48_  
_[IMG]  
You see Amanda Clark’s tweet? Girlfriend auction? What kind of straight nonsense is that?_

 _Summer Landsdown 11:50  
_ _Gosh, what happened to bake sales and car washes?_

 _Z Delgado 11:51  
_ _It’s tomorrow!_

 _Summer Landsdown 11:52  
_ _Then we better get a front row seat._

Girlfriend auction hm? Well, Summer would have to make it a point to stop at an ATM on the way into school the next day. If she were going to make a move, make a statement, this would be the best opportunity. She was a Landsdown after all.

 

*****

Summer was pretty impressed by how quickly Amanda and Kimberly got this all together, and approved by faculty, in the span of a couple of hours. The lunch room had been completely taken over. Kimberly and Amanda set up a podium to MC the whole event, and lunch tables were set up to serve as a runway. It was smart to get to the cafeteria early, as it gave Summer and her soccer girls a chance to steal a table. People would have to stand to see the show.

Syd noticed that Summer wasn’t _eating_ any of her lunch, she was so nervous about the whole ordeal that she’d been gripping onto her water bottle. As Z texted the night before, the only people _expected_ to participate in a girlfriend auction would be the boys. “Are you going to eat that?” Syd asked, motioning to the hostess cupcake on the lunch table. Summer was too busy watching her surroundings that she didn’t give a clear answer, Syd took that as a _yes_ and shoved her face with the chocolately goodness.

“Adam looks like he’s going to puke” Ronny Robinson, the Angel Grove goalie, commented on the baseball team’s table; she too was having a ball people watching. “Think he’s _actually_ going to bid?”

“He’ll have competition” Rose Ortiz, one of the defensive players sat next to her best friend Ronny. She motioned to the football players, they had already formed a little pack of their own. Animals.

“Nah” Z waved Rose’s suggestion off, “They’ll play for the cheerleaders, please it’s a walking cliche”

“Summer, are _you_ okay?” Syd leaned over to her captain, lowering her voice so she wouldn’t bring attention from the other three girls, “If you ask me, _you_ look like you’re going to puke”

“I’m fine” Summer did her best to smile and reassure the fellow blonde that she was just _fine._ “Just a little antsy” Syd frowned, why would _Summer_ be the one to get the jitters? It wasn’t soccer season.

“Hi! Hello” Amanda spoke into a small microphone on the podium, “Can we have everyone’s attention? Thank you. As we know rivalry week has been extended as the girls softball team faces off with Briarwood this Saturday!”

“You can buy tickets in the bookstore” Kimberly grabbed the neck of the microphone to turn the head her direction and away from her co-stars, “Also there will be new softball spiritwear you can get where 20% of those funds go directly to the softball boosters...Now let's move onto the main event why we’re all here today”

The head cheerleader was quick to take the microphone back, really they should have thought that one through, “The varsity cheerleaders are combining with the softball team for a little girlfriend auction” Summer regretted sitting so close to the football team, they were so busy whooping it up and making noise that it was hard to _hear_ Amanda. “Now here’s the rules. First and foremost. You are only buying their _time_ a date they do not owe you anything. They’re also not obligated to go out with you a _second time_ if they don’t want to. Oh...also we do not have much change so please keep bids in increments of five” She placed a hand over the microphone and looked over to Kimberly, probably asking if there were any other sorts of rules. “Okay that’s about it. So without further ado let's bring out our first girl...Harper”

The advantage of a cheerleader going first gave Summer the lowdown on how the auction worked. A bit of a trial run so to say. Mostly with Harper it was a battle between the football players. Tale as old as time, a cheerleader with a football player, Harper seemed to take it in stride and had fun with it. Z on the other hand sunk further and further into her seat when the bidding wound down to _her brother_ Danny Delgado and his best friend Max Cooper. No doubt they were using the money from their little fake ID business to bid and fight over the _same_ girl. Eventually, the two entrepreneurs came to a little agreement and Danny Delgado came out of this with the win.

“Little fucker” Z shook her head, making direct eye contact with her baby brother as Harper had to go sit with the winner once the bidding stopped.

Kimberly took over the microphone, if a cheerleader went then it would be a softball girl’s turn. Summer swallowed the lump in her throat as Aisha was the first one to come out of the gate. This was it. This was her time to shine. The bidding started at five dollars, to ten, to twenty. No, if Summer was going to make her move, _the_ move, she wasn’t going to pull the trigger right away. Aisha was doing her best to smile, but Summer knew deep down this girl was _hating_ all the attention and hoped that it would be over soon.

“Forty five!” Antonio Garcia from the GSA club had been standing, fighting and doing the early bidding. He was looking to be the frontrunner of this little competition. Poor Jayden next to him was trying to pull him down and get him to _stop._ Jayden Shiba must’ve been his bank.

This was it. As Summer slowly started to rise from her seat she could barely hear a shocked Ronny ask, “Summer, what’re you doing?”

“Fifty” Summer placed the bid and silenced the entire cafeteria. She couldn’t focus on the inevitable stares, the eventual whispers, all that mattered was the girl standing on the table before her. “I’m sorry was this a boys only event?” She challenged, a Landsdown had to stand tall, confident. If she was coming out of the closet she was going to kick the damn door down. _“Fifty”_ She repeated, motioning for Kimberly to stop gawking and continue this little charity event like a proper hostess.

Antonio, like everyone else at the school was stunned. He had to question whether or not he should keep bidding or not. Despite Jayden shaking his head _no_ next to him, he countered with a “Fifty five” He hated losing. Just because a bi girl threw her hat into the ring, didn’t mean the bi guy had to step off.

“Sixty” Summer didn’t even blink, her head now tilted to the side. This wasn’t _just_ for Aisha. No. Every bid she placed on a girl was a giant fuck you to this school. To this town. She was making a grand statement for people like Z who _couldn’t._

A counter, “Sixty five”

“Seventy five” Trini Gomez had gone through _hell_ this year because she was gay, Riley Griffin was targeted for a hate crime. Summer couldn’t be privileged and stay in the closet, not when she could do something about it. She’d love to try and see someone try to pull this crap on her.

Antonio gritted his teeth, “Eighty”

“Ninety” This was for all the kids who were too _afraid_ to be themselves within the walls of Angel Grove.

“Ninety five”

Summer pulled a $100 dollar bill from her wallet to show Antonio, a little tug and a bit of a power move, but she _needed_ him to step down. “One hundred”

A chair backed out, Jason Scott stood up and raised his hand. The sudden noise snapped Summer to look up at Aisha. The senior pitcher looked on, stunned, was Summer bidding to try and save her from a date with Antonio? Or was this a genuine play for her affection? Summer made her bold statement. She bid on another girl for the whole school to see...with what was to follow, she didn’t want to trap Aisha into spending time with her. No, this simply opened a door. The blonde looked over to Antonio, the boy shrugged, he was tapped out of cash. Jayden would have _killed_ him if he would go into triple digits. As far as the auction went, Jason Scott would walk away as a winner.  

“Why did you let him win?” Z asked as Summer sat back down, placing the one hundred dollar bill back in it’s home. “You have all the money in the world and you just let her go?”

“If she wants me, it’ll be on her terms. Not a charity auction” She had to let out a breath, that really did just happen. “So...I’m bi” This wasn’t the coming out she expected.

“No duh” Ronny motioned her hand to the auction, everyone in the whole cafeteria knew _that_ fact now.

“Wait, so you _like_ Aisha Campbell?” Rose asked, and now the upperclassmen of the soccer team were caught up on Summer’s love life. Just like that.

“And _you_ knew?” Syd asked, a hint of hurt in her voice when she turned to focus her attention on her best friend.

“Not for very long…” Z bit her lip, she _hated_ to see the blonde upset.

“I kept this from _all of you”_ Summer rested a hand on Syd’s arm, “I only told Z a couple of days ago...look this kinda thing isn’t easy to talk about so...um, just don’t be mad at _her.”_

Syd’s eyebrow rose, skeptical, “Did you two hook up?” She seemed to have quickly gotten over the whole not being told until now thing.

“What!?” Z’s eyes widened to the size of the moon, Rose and Ronny couldn’t help but laugh at the implication of Summer getting down and dirty with Z.

“She wishes” Summer smirked confidentiality, “I’m _totally_ her type” She teased, unable to help but laugh. “She’s got a thing for blondes” She winked in Syd’s direction. Having a little fun with this helped calm her body down, she was still in overdrive after making such a bold statement to the school.

The two blondes of the table, Syd and Ronny exchanged a glance. Syd shrugged, she had the confidence to know she was hot. “Shut _up_ Sum” Z’s voice was low, she was _not_ a fan of being called out like this.

Speaking of hot blondes that Z _probably_ had a thing for, Lauren Shiba came over to the table. God, Lauren didn’t even realize she was lesbian candy. “You okay?” She asked Summer, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. So, during junior year when she was going through a bit of an identity crisis...Summer had gone to speak with Lauren in the locker room to talk it out. That she was _questioning,_ the story ended there, Lauren never spoke of it and neither did Summer. She started dating Dillon so the topic of _girls_ the topic of _anyone_ else was off the table. Her bi-identity to Angel Grove was swept under a rug and left under lock and key. “That...was pretty bold”

“I’m okay” Summer noticed that the pair of blondes were _definitely_ being watched by the likes of Mia Watanabe, the girlfriend. “I’ll _be_ okay” She corrected. “Did Aisha say anything or…?” Lauren shook her head no, “Right”

“Aisha’s a private person, when she talks to you, she doesn’t want to put on a _show.”_ The softball captain was first and foremost loyal to her team. “...Rivalry week is like a full moon, makes people crazy”

“That’s _so_ deep” Syd rested her chin on her hand, Summer wasn’t sure if she _meant_ to come off as flirtatious there but she’s heard the tone with guys before. No, she couldn’t start looking at _everyone_ around her with gay glasses...could she?

“Uhm” Lauren rubbed the back of her neck, she must've also felt flirtation vibes off of Syd and didn't know what to do, “I should probably get back...but Summer, if you need anything...you know where to find me”

The _hardest_ part about sitting through the girlfriend auction was literally _sitting_ through the girlfriend auction. With Aisha being the _first_ member of the softball team to go, it was already done and over with quickly. Her statement was made. Now Summer was stewing in her feelings, doing everything in her power _not_ to step over to the sophomore table where Aisha sat and spill her entire guts out to her.

Lauren wasn’t kidding when she said rivalry week made people crazy. Each and every member of the softball team stirred some sort of drama. Tori put herself up to bid, only for her boyfriend Blake to make a complete ass of himself. Z had hard time _watching_ that one unfold. Adam gained the confidence to _finally_ speak up his feelings for Tanya Sloan. _She_ was the one to stop the bidding, come off ‘the runway’ to kiss her man. The cafeteria had gone _wild_ watching the new couple’s first kiss. Summer didn’t think it could get any crazier than that but when Emma’s ex-boyfriend Troy Burrows came into the picture... _wow._ Briarwood sure knew how to ruin Angel Grove’s good time. All leading up to a _college_ guy getting disqualified for betting on senior second baseman Gia Moran. What. A. Day. The soccer team never got this wild, that's for damn sure.

When Zack got up to start bidding off single guys from the baseball and football team to the single women in the cafeteria, Summer saw that as her opportunity to leave and head to the courtyard. She needed some air, and it was only getting _more_ out of control inside the building. The cafeteria turned into a no holds bar hormone jungle. “Okay, so...that went well” She released a breath, sitting down at a picnic table. Summer could get a _clear_ view of the cafeteria through a window if she wanted. However, the door to the outside closing got her attention.

Aisha followed Summer out into the courtyard, “What _was_ that back there?” She asked, it was a fair question given the dramatics. “If you were trying to save me from an awkward date...I can handle myself...Antonio’s a nice guy...Jason’s a nice guy”

Summer couldn’t _sit_ anymore, not on her feelings, not at this damn picnic table. “I need to say a couple of things to you, and I need you to hear them” Aisha grew more concerned and stepped out further into the courtyard. Summer put a hand up, halting the other girl’s motions. She didn’t want to be hugged or comforted right now. “I’m in love with you” Aisha’s breath hitched, “Not as a friend...god, here we go”

The heiress had to push back every panicked thought in her mind, every voice telling her to shut up and stop ruining everything. Summer took Aisha’s hands in her own, the other girl quick to squeeze them. “You’ve never seen me as a Landsdown, the girl with so much money...you’ve never seen me as the girl who had a mental break down. I can be _myself_ around you, you...you know about my past...my birthday and you stuck with me” Nick didn’t stick with her, Dillion betrayed her, she never had someone that was on _her_ side, “My cracks didn’t matter to you...I’m _safe_ to tell you anything...”

Summer choked out a laugh, “God, I keep talking about _me._ This is about _you._ You are beautiful, your heart is the biggest I’ve ever come to know and I would _hate_ myself if I didn’t tell you how much you’ve changed my life...how much I love you”

Aisha reached out to caress Summer’s cheek, her thumb stroking away a stray tear, “Summer…I…” Overwhelmed by her own emotions, Aisha also had to catch her breath, “I always find myself thinking about you...feeling _weird_ on the days we don’t text much. You saw _me…_ when to everyone else I feel invisible _”_ The senior pitcher had to look up to the sky, she couldn’t bear to look into Summer’s blue eyes, “You are _so_ important to me” She put two and two together, “So the bidding…”

“Was real” Summer nodded her head, “I love you. I don’t care who knows it, I don’t care what they’re saying about me...I wanted to win a date with the girl of my dreams” She lifted their joined hands up so she could place a soft kiss on the back of Aisha’s hand.

“Summer…” Aisha started, biting her lip, she was clearly overwhelmed by everything Summer was saying to her. “I...oh god...I don’t know what to _say._ This...this a _lot”_

“I know I unloaded on you, and I’m sorry if that puts you in an awkward place, but I can’t hold this in anymore. I want to be with you…” Summer then leaned forward to kiss Aisha’s cheek, “The ball’s in your court now”

As Summer turned and left, Aisha had to stop her, “Wait!” Aisha couldn’t leave it at that, “There is _so_ much going on in my head right now...the rivalry game is this weekend and I could have to _pitch_ ...and Briarwood the whole town is depending on me...and _you._ There’s been a lot of _you.”_ She was never one to rush into anything on a whim, and with it being rivalry week _all_ eyes were on her, “...Please...I need time to think” Aisha had _never_ been in a relationship before, this was _all_ new to her. People usually go out to coffee before confessing their undying love, so Summer skipped a couple of steps.

“I know” Summer nodded her head, it wasn’t a _no,_ but it wasn’t a _yes,_ either. Her feelings were out in the air, she wouldn’t graduate with regrets. “...Do whatever you need…”

“After the rivalry game” Aisha firmly nodded, she wasn’t going to let Summer sit in a gray zone forever, she didn’t have the heart to. “...When this is all over…”

“I’ll be waiting for your call” It sucked to be told to wait, Summer _hated_ waiting, growing up she _never_ had to wait for anything. If she wanted something, Mom or dad would simply _buy_ it for her. Her horse, her car, her motorcycle. She had a butler, a chef, a _personal driver_ if she so pleased.

Aisha was worth the wait...she was worth the risk to begin with.

*****

When Summer returned home she wasn’t greeted by her butler Andrews but her mother and father. “Summer, dear, a word?” Her mother beckoned from afar. Oh boy. This wasn’t going to be good. Already feeling a fight coming on, Summer exited the foyer and into the living room with her hands balled into fists. “We heard about the little stunt you pulled today at lunch. What on Earth are you thinking?”

“No “hello, how was your day?” Summer tilted her head to the side, folding her arms, already on the defensive, “We’re going to just jump right into this? O-kay then”

“This is no time to be smart with us young lady” Summer’s father, Mr. Landsdown stood tall, already a drink in his hand. “Was this some sort of joke? An _auction_ for a date? That’s _beneath us._ I won’t stand to make a mockery of the Landsdown name, _again.”_

“Again? You’re serious?” Summer was absolutely flabbergasted that they considered her trip to the hospital on that fateful birthday was an _embarrassment_ to the family. Someone slipped her venjix and she was _still_ being crucified for it. “Well, that’s going to have to be something to get used to.” The heiress shrugged her shoulders, “I’m into girls too” Her mother’s eyes widened, her father had to take another drink, “You remember Aisha? Of course you don’t, mom, who am I kidding? You spend your afternoons day drinking with Mrs. Oliver and go to the country club to even care what’s going on in my life” Summer gripped onto the back of the couch, “I’m in love with her”

Mrs. Landsdown put a hand on her chest, absolutely flabbergasted, “I’ll set up an appointment with Dr. K right away. This...this isn’t you Summer.” She looked to her husband, “She needs _help”_

“I don’t _need_ a therapist!” Summer bit back, she didn’t want to go see that woman again, she didn’t want to feel _broken_ again. “I’m not having a mental break down! For the first time in _two years_ I’m seeing my life clearly.” Aisha was a huge part of that, “I’m in love with a girl” She couldn’t resist making a snide comment to her father, “Better drink up pops, she’s black” The statement made her father practically choke on his scotch. She'd been around the uppercut enough to know of snide comments.

“Summer Rose Landsdown!” Her mother was now to her feet, “Your father is going to be running for office again, you simply cannot _behave_ this way. What has gotten into you? Our image is _crucial_ to his campaign” So what? Nothing else mattered? Who cares about personal happiness? Summer refused to live that way.

“You want to talk _elections_ now?” Summer bypassed her mother completely and went to confront her father directly. “Angel Grove is _suffering,_ the status quo isn’t _good_ enough anymore. People are getting hurt! You want to _win?_ You want to take back the office from a prick like Thomas Oliver? You have to _make_ a difference, this town has to _change._ We’re _better_ than this...Daddy, _please,_ don’t make me go back to therapy." 

Her mother had other plans, she didn’t _care_ what Summer had to say, “...I’m making the appointment” 

“You’ll do no such thing” Mr. Landsdown set his glass down, glaring sternly to his wife, “I won’t let Oliver come at me with a personal attack. How do you think it would look sending her to therapy _now?_ A _relapse?”_ He had to set his glass down, he’d rather deal with having a _bi_ daughter over one that needed a therapist. He could spin the _gay_ _issue,_ the  _race_  in his favor. Their lives were becoming a political game. “Did you at least _win_ the auction?”

“...Well...no…” Losing a competition based on _money,_ now _that_ was an embarrassment to the name. “I’m playing a long game here, sir” Aisha wasn’t going to be won over by cash, she never was interested in Summer’s companionship for money.

“Ah” Her father rested a hand on his shoulder, “I think I need to speak with your mother alone for a moment” He tilted his head to the side as a motion for Summer to take a hint, mommy and daddy wanted to argue in private. That could get ugly.

“Of course” Summer needed some fresh air, she couldn’t breathe in this house right now, not with her mother insisting that she go back to therapy and not even _trying_ to accept Summer as anything but ‘the perfect daughter’. What she wanted to do was get on her motorcycle and drive up the coast line just to be anywhere but this town. Briarwood, Angel Grove, this week was driving her crazy and she wasn’t even _playing_ in the game.

When she stepped outside she noticed a second bike was parked, a pink helmet resting next to a yellow one. Z and Syd waited for their captain on the steps of the Landsdown mansion, knowing that she would be coming home to something ugly. Summer never gave the pair enough credit for stepping up and being friends, she considered them to be only teammates for far too long. “Everything okay with the parents?” Z asked, the two wanted to do whatever they could to support her.

“For once they finally realized I existed, they weren’t too thrilled with that revelation” Summer scoffed out a laugh, she didn’t give her parents much credit for caring either. Summer carried eighteen years of cold love experience under her belt, being a Landsdown meant sacrificing certain parts of a person’s _soul._ “My...dad’s surprisingly taking it better than I thought but my mom…she’s ready to lobotomize me. I don’t think she’s ready to speak of ‘the gays’ at brunch. It’s still too ‘inappropriate’.”

“What happened with Aisha?” Syd asked, resting a hand on Summer’s shoulder, “Did she totally reject you?”

“Ouch” Summer shook her head, her shoulders slumping, this day had physically exhausted her. Coming out, facing her feelings head on and coming home to a fight, it wasn’t the ideal Tuesday afternoon, “She wants time to think about it…” She could feel Syd’s hand on her back, “And so I wait”

Z took her other arm, keeping close to her friend, “...You won’t have to wait alone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the next chapter is Aisha as rivalry week concludes <3


	9. Rivalry Week Part III: First Kiss- Aisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot for revenge, Mia now recruits Aisha into her big plan to try and take down Briarwood and bring justice to Angel Grove's Riley Griffin. 
> 
> The Conclusion to the Rivalry Week Arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express how much you all, and your support for this ship and this couple as meant for me. This couple wouldn't BE a thing, let alone have it's own multichapter fic if it weren't for you guys so this is all one big love letter for you all for making this possible. Thank you so so much for reading and kudosing and commenting, you've been nothing but amazing.

**~Aisha~**

 

After lunch period it was hard for Aisha to focus on anything _but_ Summer. Her head was spinning, replaying their conversation over and over in her head. This _wasn’t_ a dream. She really did confess that she loved her. Summer Landsdown was head over heels in love with Aisha Campbell. The senior pitcher’s chest felt like it was going to _burst,_ she had never experienced _this_ feeling before. Love, attraction, Aisha cared _so_ deeply about the heiress of the Landsdown cooperation...her heart wanted to give it a shot, but her mind was racing a mile a minute.

Every doubt of what could go wrong flashed in her mind. They were about to _graduate_ move onto the next step of their lives, would they be holding each other back instead of stepping forward? Summer hadn’t even officially decided on a college...would she be staying in California? Aisha couldn’t afford out of state tuition. Would Aisha be _enough_ for Summer? Is she only in love _now_ because of their lives at Angel Grove? What could Aisha really have to offer that girl…? A girl who was _clearly_ experienced when it came to intimacy. This could be the greatest risk she could take, or wind up ruining their special relationship. Either way, Summer and Aisha could never be the same. Not truly.

“Aisha” Aisha practically bowled over the president of the GSA. She wasn’t thinking, wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings at all. How long was Mia Watanabe trying to get her attention. “I need your help with something, can we talk?”

“Hm? Oh” The senior pitcher nodded, “Of course” It was odd to see Mia without Lauren, “Is everything okay?”

“I hope it will be” Mia pulled Aisha into Mr. Yost’s empty classroom, it was where the GSA met and practically served as Mia’s private office. “As you know I’ve been pulling pieces together to try and build a case against the _idiots_ who taped Riley to the flagpole”

“Actually I _didn’t_ know that” Maybe she did, and couldn’t remember. It was honestly _so_ hard for her to think or pay attention when all that was on her mind was Summer Landsdown. “Why do you need _my_ help? I don’t know anything about that night”

“Because you have a connection with a Briarwood baseball player, or at least one who _thinks_ you do” Aisha frowned in confusion, “Rocky DeSantos.” The former Angel Grove student who moved away their sophomore year and became a Briarwood Bull. The same guy who sent her a dick pic after multiple attempts to flirt in their study hall period. “Aisha Campbell 8, hot chocolate mama. He likes you”

“He could’ve written that _a year_ ago” Aisha didn’t like where this was going, not in the slightest, “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to talk to him, see if you can get him to talk about what he knows from that night. Who was involved, if _he_ was involved” Mia shook her head, “I’m running out of time and I still don’t know the identities of all the tigers. This could be the break through I need”

“Then why don’t you talk to him?”

“I’m the _president_ of the GSA” Mia shook her head, “Do you think _any_ of them will talk to _anyone_ in my club? No. They know what my agenda is a mile away…”

“This feels dirty” Aisha held onto the back of her neck, “Why _me?_ Tanya’s much better with this kind of thing...she’s his _type”_

“Because Tanya is a flight risk” Mia must’ve considered that to be an option as well, “If she gets upset then we’ll _never_ get the information I need…” She sighed, “Besides, news of her and Adam becoming a couple will circulate _fast._ If he doesn’t think he has a chance with her…”

“You _know_ what you’re asking of me.” Aisha didn’t _like_ why she was singled out, she wasn’t the type of person to manipulate a situation to her favor. This _felt_ like a catfishing scheme to get Rocky to talk...she was _no_ seductress. Not by a long shot.

“And if the situation wasn’t so dire, I wouldn’t feel the need to” Mia sat down on the top of one of the desks, “What Briarwood did to Riley was _criminal._ I know this isn’t ideal, but...everything I’m doing is for _him._ They _ruined_ that boy’s life, he’s absolutely traumatized. You’re not doing this for me, you’d be doing this for a fourteen year old who was ripped from his farm in the middle of the night. Do you know how long he had to stand there in the _dark,_ blindfolded, his mouth taped shut?” Mia rubbed her forehead, she hated speaking of the case but if she had to appeal to Aisha’s mama bear instincts she would do whatever it took, “All I am asking is for _one_ conversation with an old friend. That’s it.”

“Are you going to ask me to wear a wire too?” Aisha folded her arms, hating that she was considering this.

“How high tech of an operation do you think this is?” Mia laughed, “...Do you know anyone that could get us a wire? The robotics club? How close are you with Noah Carver?”

“That was a _joke”_ Even if Mia wanted her to wear a wire, she wouldn’t feel comfortable doing that. It’d be too much for her conscious. “...I’ll talk to him...but I can’t guarantee that I’ll be any good at this...I’ll do this for Riley” A welcome distraction from the constant repeating of Summer, Summer, Summer. How was she ever going to be able to pitch the rivalry matchup if all she could think about was a certain blonde? “He may not want to talk to me”

“Something tells me you’re a bit of a hot commodity right now” Mia patted Aisha’s hand, “We don’t have much time” No, with a bake sale on Thursday and a softball game Saturday Aisha had to work _fast_ to get _this_ behind her.

*****

At home that night Aisha sat at her computer, Summer hadn’t been texting her at all. She supposed the heiress was giving her proper time to think about her love confession. All Aisha wanted to _do_ was message the soccer captain, just to talk her feelings out, to tell her that she was recruited by Mia to help the investigation. She wanted to ask if Summer had any allergies to peanuts, the bake sale would be coming up quick and if there was anything Aisha loved to do it was bake. It was hard giving herself the distance from the _one_ person she cared so deeply about.

 **Aisha Campbell:** Hey stranger

The green dot next to Rocky’s name was lit, he was definitely on his computer or his phone and jumped at the opportunity to talk to the Angel Grove pitcher.

 **Rocky DeSantos:** Sup?

 **Aisha Campbell:** Everything is going crazy with the rivalry week stuff. I wanted to see how an old friend is doing. Congratulations on the win

 **Rocky DeSantos:** Prank war was _insane_ this year. Probably the best yet!

 **Aisha Campbell:** Must’ve been hard for you. You grew up in Angel Grove

 **Rocky DeSantos:** Ah yeah but Briarwood’s like 15 minutes away. They’re my team now

 **Rocky DeSantos:** It’s all good fun

 **Aisha Campbell:** Tell that to Riley

 **Rocky DeSantos:** He’ll be okay

Could she blatantly ask what Rocky’s involvement in the prank was? If she blew her cover too quickly it could ruin _everything._

 **Rocky DeSantos:** Can I ask you something?

 **Aisha Campbell:** Sure

 **Rocky DeSantos:** Speaking of playing for the other team...Troy told us about the “girlfriend auction”. Wish we did that here...

 **Aisha Campbell:** That wasn’t a question

 **Rocky DeSantos:** Are you a lesbian?

Aisha had to close her laptop for a moment, she was _not_ expecting such a point blank kind of question from the Briarwood player. Think about what to say, think about what to say. Aisha leaned back against the headboard of her bed. She wished she could consult with Tanya, but she was on her first date with Adam and _that_ should not be interrupted. After a moment of composing herself, she opened the laptop once more to find he sent a couple more messages.

 **Rocky DeSantos:** I mean there’s the softball

 **Rocky DeSantos:** And it’d explain why you’d suddenly stop talking to me…

 **Rocky DeSantos:** I thought we were going somewhere

 **Aisha Campbell:** I’m not gay, Rocky.

It….wasn’t a lie? She didn’t know _what_ to identify as. It took her almost an entire school year to realize that she had romantic feelings for Summer Landsdown who _happened_ to be a girl. She wasn’t actively seeking out the blonde _because_ of her gender.

 **Rocky DeSantos:** I’m sorry! I didn’t want to offend!

 **Aisha Campbell:** I’m going on a date with Jason Scott

 **Rocky DeSantos:** The COW KID? Oh man that sucks

 **Rocky DeSantos:** I’m sorry Aisha. You deserve something better

 **Rocky DeSantos:** A real man

Aisha did _not_ like where this was going, and she did not like the way he completely threw Jason to a meat grinder.

 **Rocky DeSantos:** Lets go to the lake tonight...for old times sake. Just you and me, to catch up. I can show you a good time

 **Aisha Campbell:** It’s already pretty late

 **Rocky DeSantos:** I know ;)

This felt dirty, and wrong, like somehow she was betraying Summer by agreeing to hang out with the boy from her past the _day_ she told her that she was in love with her.

 **Aisha Campbell:** Catching up. As friends.

 **Rocky DeSantos:** For old times sake

 **Aisha Campbell:** I’ll meet you there.

Aisha closed her laptop, standing a moment later, holding her head. She was going to go out and manipulate this boy to tell her the truth about Riley. Aisha already felt the guilt bubbling in her gut. She couldn’t _eat_ earlier because her nerves were running wild from her conversation with Summer but _this_ was a different feeling. One that _could_ involve hurling her guts out if she wasn’t careful.

 _Aisha Campbell 11:02  
_ _I’m meeting Rocky by the lake._

 _Mia Watanabe 11:03  
_ _Right now? This late? It’s a school night_

 _Aisha Campbell 11:03  
_ _Hi. I’d like to NOT get raped or murdered by a lake so I’m letting you know_

 _Mia Watanabe 11:04  
_ _Do you think he’s capable of that?_

 _Aisha Campbell 11:05  
_ _Probably not?_

 _Aisha Campbell 11:05  
_ _Who asks someone to meet by a lake at night time? I’m just covering my bases. I’m doing you this favor. Remember?_

 _Aisha Campbell 11:06  
_ _You SO owe me._

 _Mia Watanabe 11:07  
_ _Send me your coordinates. I’ll watch your back_

Aisha felt a bit better knowing that someone else knew where she was, and that they would have her back if something were to happen. If Emily Ava could knock Tommy Oliver down with one punch, Aisha had faith that Lauren taught her girlfriend a couple of good moves. Did she think Rocky was a dangerous guy? No...but she hadn’t spoken to him much for the past couple of years. Sure he’d show up in Angel Grove for a party now and again, but he _lived_ and _breathed_ Briarwood sports culture.

Sneaking out of her house itself was pretty easy. Her parents always trusted her to be a good kid, and for the most part she had proven them right. The only other times she broke the curfew rule was to meet up with Summer, but as long as she was back in bed before they woke up...her parents were none the wiser.

 _Tanya Sloan 11:26  
_ _Just got home. I cannot wait to tell you EVERYTHING. Ah!_

Aisha had to turn her phone away, she could easily pretend she was asleep and simply not open the message from her best friend. She couldn’t be distracted by the blossoming relationship of Adam and Tanya. Aisha was _so_ happy for the pair, but she couldn’t talk about them right now, not when she had to meet a boy in the woods. Each and every one of her instincts were telling her _not_ to go through with this, that it wasn’t the right thing to do, but Mia depended on this intel. _Riley_ depended on this intel. Aisha had to set aside her morals for the sake of the greater good.

It didn’t take long to find Rocky, the boy didn’t exactly camouflage into the night with a bright red Briarwood baseball t-shirt. He had an old blanket under his arm, his smile wide when Aisha’s car pulled into the parking lot. “Hey! I thought we could go stargazing” Despite it being late, and that they _could_ get in trouble if a park ranger found them out this late, Rocky decided to still speak with his outdoor voice. “I was so happy you messaged me...I didn’t want to catch up through a computer screen y’know?”

“I get that” Aisha took a moment to look up into the night sky, “It’s almost a full moon” She observed, the moon looked spectacular over the mountains. It would be suiting that the day of the Briarwood vs Angel Grove would be a full moon kind of night.   

“Yeah s’pretty cool” Rocky guided Aisha down a path, finding a perfect spot to set his blanket down to give his company a clean place to sit. “I miss you guys” He blurted out, “Tanya, Adam...you...ever since I moved it hasn’t been the same. I get invited to parties and stuff but...the day to day...” The former Angel Grove student rubbed the back of his neck, “How’re they?”

“Dating actually” Aisha did her best to relax, they weren’t _talking_ about Riley right now, they were simply two old friends trying to catch up. “The girlfriend auction went okay” She hated to admit, “I kinda pushed for it…”

 _“You_ pushed for it?” Rocky seemed surprised that Aisha was capable of putting that plan into action.

“You try being in the middle of those two pining over each other but never making a move” Aisha laughed, “Something good came out of it” Adam and Summer both were able to make a stand for the women that they’ve fallen for. “...And oh, then Briarwood came in and ruined it, shocking” Her brows rose, “Troy”

“God, _Troy”_ Rocky sighed shaking his head, “He really liked Emma too” He laughed, “She apparently gives great head” Aisha shoved him for that remark, it was a pigish thing to say. “Sorry, she’s your teammate, that was crude” He must not have many girl friends after the move if he could say _that_ so casually. “She’s cute”

“She’s my _friend”_ The softball team was a _sisterhood,_ insult one girl you insult nine others and live to regret it. “I see you’ve matured over the years. Still sending out dick pics?”

“Ha...no I’ve learned _that_ mistake when the girl I liked started avoiding me all together” Rocky looked down, dejected, he truly felt bad for being the reason Aisha--and with her Tanya and Adam slipped out of his life, “I’ve been pretty good at the shirtless ab photos though”

Aisha wasn’t sure how to get the conversation where she wanted it. She wasn’t _this_ type of person, one to fish out information out of people. She wasn’t a flirt like Gia who could get _anything_ she wanted out of a man. “...So…” She tapped her fingers against her knee, crickets filling the empty air with their songs. “How’s the team?”

“Fine? Honestly, I’m kinda bummed rivalry week is over...it’s always my favorite week” The baseball player had _fond_ memories of the back and forth pranks between the guys, “It’s just _fun,_ high stakes, a history...bummed about the pie ceremony going into your game. No offense, but Thomas Oliver getting pied in the face would be the icing to my senior year. I want to end this season on a high note”

“You guys don’t think you went too far this year?” Aisha challenged, her eyes narrowing at her old friend.

“...I think we went too far _last_ year…” Rocky admitted, “The firecrackers under Coach Finster’s deck wasn’t cool. I’d feel awful if something happened to his daughter.” He leaned back, cautious, squinting in Aisha’s direction, “...You’ve never reached out to me before” It hit him, the boy let out a defeated sigh, “You want to know about the Riley prank”

“...I’m sorry Rocky…” She truly was, but at the end of the day, she was an Angel Grove Tiger and he was a Briarwood Bull, “I want to know what happened...were you one of the boys involved?”

“Why should I tell you _anything?”_ Now he was on the defensive, feeling like such an idiot for falling for this. He was so excited to be speaking with an old friend that he didn’t even consider that there was an ulterior motive. Right after rivalry week, right after the Riley incident, “I thought we were friends...I thought...” A light bulb dinged in his dimwitted mind, “If...If I tell you...you have to do something for me” He looked up into Aisha’s eyes, he had weighed out his options, “You do this for me, and I’ll tell you _everything_ you want to know”

“What is it?” Aisha asked skeptical as suddenly Rocky had gotten to his feet, “I really don’t have much to offer” Maybe twenty or thirty dollars if she were to look into her wallet. That would be a pretty nice bribe...he could get himself a brand new dvd, or whatever he was into.

“One kiss, you n’me” He motioned between them, he didn’t have anything to lose at this point so he set his heights high.

“You’re crazy” She folded her arms, taking a step back, “Rocky, I’m not going to kiss you. We’re not...I don’t _like_ you that way...”

“So what? Why not? I’m not asking to hook up” He countered, “It’s just a _kiss,_ it’s not even a big deal” Maybe not to _him,_ but to Aisha they were talking about her _first_ kiss. She had done _so_ well to avoid it during parties, her own love life, she had _never_ been kissed and now...a moment that should be special was being used for a bargaining chip with a Briarwood Bull. “Do you know what I’m risking? My _ass._ Briarwood is a _brotherhood.”_ A brotherhood clearly willing to stab one another in the back if it meant getting some action with a girl. “I want to know what I missed out on”

“How do I know you’re going to tell me _anything?”_ Aisha _hated_ that she was even entertaining the thought, but getting him to talk wasn’t just for _her._ It was for the GSA, for Riley, for the _greater good._ She had to keep repeating it to herself that this was the right thing to do.

Rocky’s lips curled into his mouth, he had to give her _something,_ “Because _I_ was apart of that prank” That was his ‘going to meet her halfway’ on the deal. A deal that could be sealed with one kiss. If it wasn’t a big deal, then why did it feel like such an anchor on her chest.

_Summer._

“I will tell you _everything”_ He repeated, taking a step forward, this time Aisha didn’t budge; not even when he rested a hand on her hip. “It’s _just_ a kiss”

_Summer._

What would she think of this? What would _she_ do in this situation? They _weren’t_ a couple. This _wouldn’t_ be cheating. Aisha’s stomach dropped, even if it _was_ a technicality, it still _felt_ like a stab in the back. She didn’t _want_ to kiss Rocky...her first kiss should be with the girl with the golden hair who can make her smile on her dark days. Summer was there for her when she had her doubts about the team, she was there in the stands for the devastating loss to the Angel Grove boys and she sure as hell would be there to support her for the Briarwood game.

“And if I say no?”

“Then I’m out of here” Rocky shook his head, still confused to why she was still putting up a fuss. He felt like he had much more to risk in this scenario than she did. “You get the better end of this deal” It didn’t feel like it.

What choice did she have? Mia depended on this information, _Riley_ depended on this information. The stakes were too high. “...Okay…” She relented, accepting his little offer. If this is what it would take to let his guard down and spill on every little detail...she had to take it.

“Yeah?” His eyes lit up, he didn’t think that she would actually _go_ for it, but desperate times called for desperate matters. “Awesome”

Rocky leaned down to bridge the height difference to press his lips against hers. Aisha had _never_ been kissed before, she had no idea what she should be _doing._ She didn’t _want_ to make this enjoyable for him, because it certainly wasn’t for her. Rocky was just a friend, if she could even _call_ him that anymore...she didn’t _feel_ anything for him. This kiss was empty, full of regret, wrong. _All_ of this was wrong. Her first kiss wasn’t with the charming Summer Landsdown, a girl she was falling for, but Rocky DeSantos...an immature boy who sent her a dick pic and used what he knew as leverage. She felt the baseball player’s hand snake behind her, making a play to grab her ass. Oh that was _it._ Aisha pushed back on Rocky’s chest, she kissed him, but she didn’t agree to _that._ She played her part in this devil’s arrangement.

“I uh, sorry, I just wanted to…” Oh she knew exactly what he wanted.

“Talk.” Aisha threw away her first kiss, there was no more _time_ or patience to play nice with him. “I want to know _everything”_

“Whoa, why are you so pissed?” Aisha narrowed his eyes at him, “Okay! Okay” He finally sighed, folding his arms and looking to the ground. “Red was _pissed_ about the cup...he was pissed about the _video_ Tommy made. You don’t mess with another guys junk, it’s like an unspoken bro-code and Tommy broke it. Cole was the one who suggested we get back at Angel Grove, but go bigger. By taking something out of Thomas Oliver’s book. I was surprised, he actually knew what the words poetic justice meant”

“What?” Aisha frowned, she expected them to take the taping to a flagpole out of some 80’s movie, “Thomas Oliver?”

“Are you really surprised? TO Senior had quite a record when he was on top...he invented all the classics” Rocky sat down, “I volunteered to help, thought it’d be funny. Nick didn’t have anything else to lose at this point, now that news of his book got out well...he’s had a hard time...it’s tough to watch his back around every corner y’know?” So boyfriends of girls in the book were getting upset with him, not a surprise there, “I think he just needed a fun distraction. Oh and then there’s Leo”

“But I heard there were only _four_ guys in tiger masks on the security footage”

“Well duh, Red was the one who drove. Gotta have a getaway car running” Rocky laughed, “You must not pull pranks often”

“Funny, I’m not huge on _crime”_ She had to keep reminding him that this wasn’t a _joke._

Rocky rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the heat under Aisha’s scrutiny, “Leo’s itching to become captain when Red graduates so he used this as a chance to ‘prove himself’ to the other guys”

“So why go after Riley Griffin? Why not go after Tommy himself? Wouldn’t _that_ be proper justice?” Aisha asked, what seemed to be an obvious question to her. Riley was an innocent party in all of this, just a freshman who wanted to play baseball. He wasn’t leading crusades against Briarwood or challenging Red via the internet.

“Easy access” Rocky shrugged, “The Griffin’s farm is so big, it’s right on the border of the towns. It’d be hard to _break_ into the Oliver house, nab Tommy and take him out without someone noticing. Riley’s the weakest of the herd, a lamb among rams” That...was not a saying, he definitely made that up, “Smaller too. We were able to get him into the trunk without too much of a struggle”

“And this was all still fun for you?”

“That part….well that part sucked...” Rocky admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, “But I’m sure the older kids hazed him enough when he joined the team that _this_ wouldn’t be that big of a deal”

Aisha frowned, “...The boys don’t haze or have ridiculous initiation rituals…” The girls didn’t either for that matter. Lauren’s team bonding involved going out and camping for a weekend, not...degrading the new members of the team. Tommy was a _lot_ of things, but he didn’t put his players through _that._ “...Does Briarwood?”

“Well...yeah…” Rocky frowned, “We’re a _brotherhood,_ you gotta be mentally tough and prove it. Everyone had to go through it...it sucked...I felt real bad for Tyler this year...”

Aisha had to think on a couple of years ago, before Red was the one in charge, “What did Blue make _you_ do?” One of Red’s psychotic cousins, a guy who made Red seem like a gentle puppy in comparison. He was the one pulling the strings of the Briarwood baseball team, a dominant team that _always_ beat Angel Grove during rivalry week.

Rocky suddenly clammed up, “It doesn’t matter” He was _afraid_ of speaking out against Blue, but had _no_ qualms betraying Red in telling Aisha what happened that night. “Riley’s just low hanging fruit, alright? So we got him in the trunk of Red’s car...we drove to Angel Grove and duct taped him to the pole”

“That’s not the end of the story” Aisha shook her head, “The _second_ that word was branded on his chest it became a hate crime”

“...Right…” Rocky had to turn away, he picked up a stone from the ground to throw it into the lake. “Nick seemed really off that night. I think he hit a pretty bad low...something about a girl, don’t know who, could be anyone really. He wrote about a _lot_ of girls. Honestly, I think he was pretty high that night...he’s been high a _lot_ lately” The baseball player looked over to Aisha, “It’s a short word, by the time I realized _what_ he was writing, it was too late. Leo didn’t know what to do, but I wanted to deck the hell out of him. I shoved him...and I would’ve gotten a good hit in if we didn’t hear something suspicious. We had to get outta there so we didn’t get in trouble”

Rocky looked down to the ground, ashamed of his so called brothers, “Cole laughed, I didn’t think it was funny...not _that_ part anyway...he’s probably not even gay”

“About that…”

It took a moment for the baseball player to understand before realization hit him like a dropped anchor over his head. “...No…” He ran a hand through his hair. Rocky became a villain in this poor kid’s story, “Shit…”

“You _have_ to go to the police with this information” Despite Rocky completely manipulating a situation, she still liked the kid, she didn’t believe he was _that_ malicious. The Briarwood boy shook his head, telling Aisha and telling authority were two completely different things. “Rocky. If this _ever_ goes to a trial, you’re going to be tried as an _adult._ You’re _eighteen”_

“I can’t just snitch on them...the police aren’t going to figure this out on their own. We wore masks...Riley was blindfolded…no one’s going to know it’s us...you’re _not_ gonna tell anyone” She never promised that when she agreed to the kiss.

“Riley’s already identified the car, he went to the cops after the loss on Saturday. With a _car_ like Red’s it’s only a matter of time before they sniff around your team, if they haven’t gotten the jurisdiction already...if you come clean...you could, I don’t know, make a deal. Save _yourself_ don’t ruin your life because of this”

“They would _never_ betray me...if we go down we _all_ go down”

“Don’t be an idiot” Rocky was a blockhead sure, but he couldn’t be _this_ dumb. “Do you want a _record?_ If _you_ don’t make a deal, someone else will. Leo’s still a minor, he’ll automatically get off easier. Red and Cole are best friends, right? You don’t think there’s even a _slight_ possibility that the two of them will try to throw _you_ under the bus to save their skin?”

“......I don’t know…” He didn’t sound too sure of this _brotherhood_ now.

“You _better_ start taking responsibility” Aisha may’ve been short, but Rocky was the one feeling a bit small under her scrutiny, “I hope that kiss was worth it to you...because in prison…”

“Prison?”

“Hate. Crime.” If Aisha needed to scare him with _reality_ she would, “Nick’s parents are the _mayor_ and the _principal._ The only one who _isn’t_ safe is _you._ Consider baseball season over, you’ll be lucky to _graduate”_

Rocky had to crouch down now, holding his head, his entire life could be _ruined_ all over a stupid prank. This prank wasn’t so funny now, the severity of the situation finally hit him. “I need time...they’re my friends…”

“Think about that, real hard, are they really? And are they really worth your future?” Aisha rested a comforting hand on his arm, “Don’t throw your entire life away, and don’t give yourself a lot of time.” Mia Watanabe was on a hot case, it was only a matter of time now that she had _this_ information to get her ducks in a row.

“...Thursday…” A day after tomorrow, he gave himself a date to force himself into going, “I have a free period that day…I can go around lunch time...” It would be right around the time of the Angel Grove softball team’s bake sale, “...I’m sorry…” He wasn’t so cocky anymore, Rocky bit his bottom lip, “Rivalry week used to be so fun” All it took was a couple of bad seeds to take control and ruin it for everyone else. “People don’t come out and watch _baseball,_ it’s not football, it’s not basketball...not many people really care about it. But the Angel Grove game?” Rocky’s eyes lit up, as if he were out in the field looking up in the stands, “The _whole_ town shows, both towns do...it _feels_ like a playoff game...a championship game. That rush, there’s nothing like it in the world”

“I know” Aisha pitched a couple of rivalry week games in the past, the _game_ itself was fun...but the fan culture outside of it...people were getting _hurt._ It evolved into something dark, petty, and personal. “...Senior year is _really_ coming to an end…” Her smile was genuine looking over to the other boy, “I want you to be able to graduate”

“I do too” He rested a hand on Aisha’s shoulder, the pair of them taking stock in this night view of the lake. “Good luck on Saturday” A double or nothing stake was set for the softball game, and due to the softball field being vandalized...the girls could use the boy’s field. “...I hope I get to see it…”

When the two former friends parted ways, Aisha had returned to the parking lot where she spotted a very familiar car sitting in one of the back spaces. Mia sat in the driver's seat, well, it was comforting to see that she followed through with her promise in making sure Aisha didn't come to the woods alone. Some help the GSA president would be in a parked car behind a wheel. Aisha was right at the lake. A tap on her shoulder made her soul jump out of her skin for a hot second,  "What the hell!?" She rested a hand on her chest trying to get her breathing back in gear. Aisha had one _hell_ of a night as it was.

Kevin Barron stood there sheepishly, a sympathetic smile on his face, he raised his hand to wave, nervous that she would hit him, "Hi"

"You...." Aisha glared at him, "You need to wear a bell" She had to shake out her arms out, her heart pounding faster then it ever had in a haunted house. She _hated_ surprises. "What're you doing here?"

"Mia wanted to make sure you were safe" Kevin had the body of an all star swimmer, he was confident in his abilities to protect Aisha in case anything actually went down. With Briarwood and Angel Grove's tensions at an all time high, Mia wanted to take every precaution possible. "I'm on rape and murder duty" He paused, "Her words, not mine" Technically they were Aisha's.

"...So...you heard everything"

"I _saw_ everything" Kevin rested a comforting hand on Aisha's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Hey just breathe it's going to be okay" He didn't know what he was talking about. It _wasn't_ going to be okay. How was she going to face Summer the next school day? Or the day after that? She _ruined_ her first kiss with a boy she didn't have feelings for. In her head she imagined it going so many different ways...leverage for information in the middle of the night wasn't _one_ of them. It was _supposed_ to be romantic...it was supposed to _mean_ something with someone she had a connection with.

Mia exited the car, coming over to her fellow Angel Grove tigers, "Did you get it?" She asked, assuming that Aisha was only shaken up due to Kevin's sudden appearance. "Did he tell you?" She couldn't have waited a couple of seconds? When Mia was on her missions she had tunnel vision, nothing else mattered but the end goal. All that mattered to her was Briarwood coming down.

"He's going to turn himself into the police on Thursday at lunch, tell them everything he told me" Aisha confirmed, "You have until then to line up the rest of your plan"

Mia had to think out loud, "If Summer is going to the Mayor on Wednesday...it gives me time to wear down Troy as an additional character witness against Red" She smiled, she already had Tyler Navarro in her back pocket via Shelby Watkins. "I don't want to jinx anything...but I feel good about this" That made _one_ of them.

"...Summer's helping you?" Aisha asked curiously, the girl she liked wasn't one she'd expect to come up in a _baseball_ matter.

"She approached me with information...her ex-boyfriend was one of the guys involved" Oh he was _involved_ alright, "She has photos of Nick's little...creative writing hobby before the book was destroyed. She's showing his mother _everything."_ Mia had a pretty rough write up in his fantasy book, so it was understandable why she was so testy. "It's getting late..." She needed to drop Kevin off, "I want to thank you again Aisha, Rocky coming forward is _crucial_ for bringing justice to this matter. I want to make a statement to everyone out there... _no more_...this kind of behavior won't be tolerated anymore"

"Just...do me a favor and _don't_ ask me for a favor for a _long_ time" Mia frowned in confusion; Kevin shook his head, this wasn't something Aisha wanted to talk about. She _couldn't_ talk about kissing someone who _isn't_ Summer Landsdown.

*****

Up until _this_ rivalry week, Aisha had been pretty good at keeping her high school career low key. She never caused waves, and never really had much of an _interest_ in pursuing a relationship. Aisha swore she was going to make herself sick with all of the guilt racking up in her gut, her chest. The worst part was...who could she tell? Tanya and Adam would’ve made for the best choice, but they had _just_ gotten together. Why should she ruin their first week as a couple with her personal problems? Gia and Emma were having their _own_ drama since the girlfriend auction, the two were so tense around one another...Aisha wasn’t sure what that was about. Lauren looked dead in the mornings, if Mia was sending Aisha and Summer to do her bidding, Aisha couldn’t imagine what hoops and grunt work Lauren had to do for her to bring Briarwood to justice. She missed the upperclassmen, the ones that had graduated a year before. _Most_ of them were still in California, all but former catcher Katie Walker. Contacting them would mean explaining _everything,_ ...explaining Summer.

The worst part of it all was that she couldn’t find it in her heart to send Summer a good morning text like she normally did. She didn’t have it in her heart to contact the other girl, or make their usual lunch plans, she felt so guilty about the kiss that she couldn’t even ask Summer what her favorite cookie was so she could make it for the upcoming bake sale. Aisha couldn’t even use a hobby she enjoyed, baking, to escape the hurricane of feelings coursing through her veins.

Rocky had kept to his word and messaged Aisha at the bake sale that he was at the police station. Soon Troy Burrows and Tyler Navarro would be joining him in throwing Red under the bus and feeding him to the wolves. It should have been _over_ right then and there. If she didn’t think things could possibly get worse between Briarwood and Angel Grove, they did. After Thursday’s practice Red showed up to throw a dagger right into Emma Goodall’s heart. He used his girlfriend, Rebecca, to trick Emma’s parents into giving them Emma’s most prized possession...her camera. By the time most of the girls exited the locker room, it was smashed to pieces.

Aisha held a sobbing Emma close to her chest, the third baseman was inconsolable...she saved and spent so much money on that camera. Trini was at Emma’s other side but it was too late, Emma could only absorb the blow. Too many bad things were happening at the hands of Red. Trini, Riley, Mike’s hand being crushed during the game, and now Emma. Maybe...just maybe the one kiss was worth it. To bring some sort of justice to all these people that he hurt. Gia almost got _herself_ into trouble. If there was one thing a person should know about Gia and Emma was to _never_ ever _ever_ mess with Emma in any shape or form. Gia _fully_ snapped, grabbing Lauren’s baseball bat from her bag and getting on Red’s car to smash his windshield in.  

The final nail in Red’s coffin was that Kimberly recorded Red’s verbal confession and tweeted it out to the world, _“She had what was coming to her, and so did that faggot kid. If you ask me we didn’t do enough to him. He cried like a little bitch”_ So much hate filled one individual, it was sick the way he took joy in smashing a girl’s camera and how _easy_ it was for him to throw around slurs.

Queen G wanted the last word, she had stepped off the car, the bat still firmly grasped in her hand as she swiftly moved to grab Red by his chin. She wasn’t through with him yet, not over what he did. “I’m going to make this very clear. You are never stepping foot on this campus again. And if I catch you even glancing at my _girlfriend_ I’m going to break your fucking kneecaps. Do you understand me?” With a tight grip on his chin, she forced his head to nod up and down, “Good. Now you should get out of here if you know what’s good for you”

She let go of the Briarwood baseball player in favor of turning and crouching down toward Emma. Red took the advice and got into his car and speed off, he didn’t have much freedom left and he wasn’t going to waste it tormenting girls. His reign of terror was over. Aisha and Trini backed off and walked over to where Lauren and Kimberly were standing, they weren’t going to interrupt that moment. Tori, Hayley and Shelby still stood by the door stunned by everything that went on. They heard that right? Gia said the word girlfriend not best friend.

Emma wrapped her arms around Gia, “I have you it’s okay” The blonde softly spoke, brushing Emma’s hair out of her face. “I have you” She pressed her lips against Emma’s confirming that the girls weren’t hearing things...she did say girlfriend.

There was always an _aura_ about Gia and Emma, so to speak. The two were _too_ close to only be friends. How long were they hiding this relationship? Aisha felt a wave of change when Summer stood up and openly bid for a date with another girl. Now Gia and Emma….rivalry week sure brought out the gay in Angel Grove.  

Tanya was the last to come out of the locker room and boy was she confused, she saw that the girls were just standing around. Lauren held a shattered camera in her hand, Gia and Emma were... Gia and Emma were kissing, “How long was I in there for?” She motioned her hand around to try and encompass everyone, “What the hell did I miss?”

Gia pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Emma’s, whispering until Emma nodded. The two stood, Emma keeping her arms wrapped around Gia’s waist, the blonde taking in a deep breath before confessing what everyone had gathered by now, “So ah...Emma and I are dating” She closed her eyes, having to take a deep breath, this must have been one of the first times saying the words out loud.

“I’ve known” Lauren rested a hand on Gia’s shoulder, she knew that coming out wasn’t easy in the slightest especially for the girl who valued her reputation so much. “I’m happy for you both, you make a great couple”

Gia let out a incredulous breath, “You knew? Ha, only because I’ve just told you” Gia was still convinced that she and Emma were able to hide their relationship well over time. Emma now rested her head on Gia’s shoulder, the blonde reaching her hand down to wipe the tears out of her eyes. “Hey he’s gone it’s okay”

“It’s not that…” Emma smiled, her voice soft; she had been waiting for this moment for too long, “You called me your girlfriend...to other people”

Tanya was still not on the same page as everyone else, she stared at them in utter disbelief. Tanya did not see this coming. “What the…okay hold on. Hold on” She blinked, “You two are... together since when?” Oh Tanya, she could pin point that Aisha wasn’t _totally_ straight but she was completely blindsided by Gia and Emma’s relationship. To her they just seemed like very close best friends...who sleep over each other’s houses all the time…the two were _always_ a package deal ever since they were five.

Tori, and Shelby were quick to hug the new couple, excited for them. Tanya wanted to talk Gia’s head off to all the details. Kimberly draped an arm around Trini’s shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Lauren watched on from a distance, pride swelling in her chest, she was the first girl to come out in Angel Grove...and now she could graduate seeing other people find the inner strength to be themselves. Trini and Kimberly, Gia and Emma...Mia and Lauren weren’t the _only_ queer girl couple anymore.

“Hey uh guys, hate to break up the love fest but” Hayley was the last one to join the group, she had been on the phone a little after the confession, “What do you guys say think about going out tonight? My friend Brody’s older brother Aiden works at the Fun n’Stuff in Harwood County. He and a couple of the other guys are opening it up after hours for a party. You guys can invite who you want, let’s have some _fun.”_ Emma needed a distraction after her camera was destroyed in front of her, “Please?” The freshman looked in Lauren’s direction, as if she needed the team captain’s permission to have fun.

“We go out tonight” Lauren nodded her head, “But you all have to promise me that tomorrow we take it easy” With it being Thursday they had a night to give before the big game, “I mean it”

“We promise” Aisha spoke for the group, “Besides, we have to celebrate the good news” Gia and Emma were a _couple,_ and Red was _done_ hurting people.

*****

Tanya was quick to invite her _boyfriend_ Adam, the three of them carpooled the hour trip to Harwood County. Aisha sat in the back seat, staring at her phone, she should invite Summer...she _wanted_ to invite Summer. Her hands shook too much, she still didn’t know how to face the other girl...maybe a _fun’n’stuff_ party wasn’t the _best_ place to tell her everything. To tell her that she had feelings for her as well.

Sitting in the back seat, Aisha became fully aware of how quickly their friendship trio’s energy shifted. Adam had one hand on the steering wheel, the other on Tanya’s thigh, Tanya rested her hand on his, stroking it with her thumb. This wasn’t three platonic friends going to a party anymore, this was a _couple_ and their single friend to tag along. Aisha suddenly became the third wheel, and as much as Tanya and Adam could insist that nothing would change, that the three of them would still do things together...it wasn’t the same.

“Sooo” Tanya drawled out, turning in her seat to face her friend, “You invite Summer? You _have_ to get on that” Tanya didn’t know _much_ about Summer and Aisha’s intimacy, Aisha wasn’t the sharing type, their private moments were meant to stay private. Tanya _did_ however know about the Landsdown’s cash flow. The best friend of the girlfriend would surely earn some perks, “Does she have season tickets to the Warriors? Can she get us courtside tickets?”

Aisha frowned, “Golden State is _eight hours_ away” Despite it still being California it certainly wasn’t close.

“Please, you don’t think that girl has a private helicopter?” Adam looked at Tanya as well, “What?”

“Are you seriously trying to get tickets right now?” The baseball pitcher looked in the rearview mirror, “Is everything okay? You’ve been...well you’ve seemed a bit down”

“Trakeena got in my head that’s all” She lied, “And Summer isn’t coming, she couldn’t make it” Another lie. She didn’t even _invite_ Summer. Aisha was _never_ one to lie and here she was, Liar McGee, “Coach still hasn’t made the call to who pitches Saturday...she always likes to keep us on our toes until the game” _That_ bit was the truth, Coach Repulsa liked to make sure her girls were on the edge. “It’s been a crazy week”

“I’ll say” Adam had to agree, looking over to his now _girlfriend_ with absolute adoration in his eyes. He _finally_ had the girl he had fallen so hard for, even if Aisha felt like she didn’t belong in this car, she was nothing but thrilled that the two could find happiness in one another.

The uncomfortable feeling of being a third wheel continued once they got to fun’n’stuff and they decided that it would be fun to do the go karts. Aisha knew it wasn’t _intentional,_ the way that Adam and Tanya would flirt or talk with one another, but it was that _constant_ feeling of being left out of an inside joke. She didn’t feel like she _should_ be there, and maybe over time they’d figure out how that dynamic worked but the two just started dating a couple of days ago and were in that honeymoon phase. Aisha left them and their shift into turbo jokes behind in order to find someone else to hang out with. She sat on a bench and watched the entire park light up with excitement, and young love.

Tanya and Adam weren’t the only ones who were _together._ Lauren and Mia were out putt putting, Calvin and Hayley were with their group of friends hitting up the arcade, Shelby had invited Tyler and the pair were entertaining Riley, Gia and Emma were couple skating on the roller rink, Tori was out playing basketball with her crew. Trini and Kimberly brought their group of friends and they looked like they were having a blast. Zack giving Kimberly a lap dance was the _last_ thing Aisha expected to come out of this night. No, the _only_ one sitting by themselves right now was Aisha. She didn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend to speak of, or even her _own_ group of friends outside of the softball team. Tanya and Adam had been _everything_ to her, and now they had _each other._

She should’ve invited Summer. Aisha looked down to her phone, checking the heiress’ social media accounts to see if she had posted anything. Ever since the infamous girlfriend auction, Summer Landsdown posted a photo of a bi-pride flag, and went silent ever since. The only girl _here_ from the soccer team was Hayley’s best friend Sarah Thompson. For the first time since middle school, Aisha felt alone in a massive group of people. Would anyone notice if she disappeared? Probably not until her ride started looking for her at the end of the night.

Aisha shook her head, this was her senior year, a couple of days before rivalry week. She wasn’t going to put around and feel sorry for herself in a place that literally had _fun_ in it’s title. She lived this long without being in a relationship, she never _depended_ on a significant other to have a good time.  

 _“Dolphingirl3 you’re needed in the laser tag area for the next match. You have five minutes”_ Aiden Romero’s voice came over the loudspeakers.

So, Tori was going to join a laser tag game, that sounded like it could be fun. A group activity to get her thoughts away from, well, _everything._ What she wasn’t expecting was to see an upset Tori ascend the stairs, she looked like she had either _just_ cried or was _about_ to. There wasn’t much out there in the world to rattle Tori Hanson’s cage, so whatever this was, it cut deep. A concerned Aisha immediately dropped everything in favor of going over to Tori, “Are you okay?” She asked an obvious, dumb, question. Of course Tori wasn’t okay.

The shortstop heaved out a heavy sigh, “I just want to play some laser tag...are you going to play?”

“Yeah, I was just in the middle of signing up” Aisha’s little legs had to work twice as hard to catch up to Tori’s stride to the front desk.

Cameron Watanabe was already putting green armor on for the game when he noticed his friend from the softball team. He, like Aisha, instantly was concerned for Tori’s well being just by _looking_ at the girl. She _wasn’t_ okay. “Tore, hey” He checked his phone to see if anyone from the crew texted him, as soon as he did, Aisha noticed his face drop, and then glanced in their direction. “Come be on my team”

“I don’t want to wear red anyway!” Tori called back, she did her best to have a sense of humor, “I feel like it’s bad luck to be a Briarwood color this week” She tapped the piece of paper in front of her, “Can my friend get into the game?”

“Uh sure we have one more spot” Aiden Romero wasn’t going to let a distraught girl _not_ get what she wanted. This was supposed to be a _fun_ and _stuff_ party. The aspiring country singer looked to Aisha with an oh so charming smile, “What name should I put in the computer?”

Her laser tag code name, “I don’t know, just put in Aisha...or Campbell”

 _“Lame”_ Tori tutted her head, lame? This was coming from someone who used Dolphingirl3 as her handle. Why a number? No one would be taking such a middle school like code name, “No one uses their _actual_ name for laser tag. It’s like when you go bowling” Tori would be the type of person who wouldn’t use her _actual_ name at the bowling lanes, “I’ll make this quick” She promised Aiden, knowing that people were waiting on them to get their affairs in order, “What’s your favorite animal?”

Aisha didn’t hesitate, “A bear, probably”

Tori had to think of a combination of words that would go well with the word _bear._ Aisha _prayed_ she wouldn’t be pulling a codename like _Beargirl2_ out of her ass, “Okay, put her in as Bearclaw”

Aisha shrugged her shoulders and Aiden took that as confirmation of her codename. Whatever, it wasn’t like the phrase would be used anywhere outside of a piece of paper documenting scores. An excited Tori grabbed Aisha by the arm and led her to where Cameron was getting ready. The two needed to suit up and join the green team as fast as possible.

“Yo, Cam help Aisha…” The blonde cleared her throat, “Actually, sorry, we’re in the zone now. This is Bearclaw” Oh good, she was being introduced as that.

Cam had to pause snapping Aisha into the laser tag gear, gosh this suff was heavy and snug, it reminded her of Trini’s catcher’s gear...without the helmet and add a couple of pounds. “Bearclaw? That’s cool...animal or pastry?”

Tori didn’t even _think_ of the pastry as evident on her face, “Man I could _totally_ go for a bearclaw” Aisha swore this girl was _always_ hungry.

 _“Animal”_ If Tori wasn’t going to answer his question, Aisha would. What kind of person would go into a laser tag game with a pastry related codename? “What’s yours?”

“EmeraldSamurai” Cam nodded his head, snapping her last bit in place and then bringing his hands to her armor to make sure it was snug and comfortable, “It’s my PSN handle, hey you got a ps4? We could be buddies”

What was it about Aisha that said _‘I play video games?’_ She shook her head no, she definitely wasn’t a gamer, “I don’t have one of those, sorry” She’d offer that Adam had one, but because Cam and Adam were on the same team...they probably already _had_ each other as friends.

“We call him Sam on the battleground” If Tori was upset, Aisha and Cameron, couldn’t tell now. She was in _fight_ mode now, Tori was going _all_ in to avoid feeling _anything._ Aisha could relate, a ten minute match would be just what the doctor ordered as a distraction from life. All that mattered now was the green team beating the red. “EmeraldSamurai is a _mouthful”_

“She insists on being called Dolphingirl though” Cameron’s lips upturned into a smile, “It’s been her codename since eighth grade”

Tori smiled fondly at the memory, “Hey my 13th birthday party was iconic”

“You fell off a brick wall…” Cam started, to which he earned a punch in the arm for. 13 year old Tori Hanson sounded pretty similar to 17 year old Tori Hanson…

“Alright” Aiden stood tall, addressing both the red team and the green teams that had gathered. “I don’t want _anyone_ getting hurt” Because he was throwing this party illegally, if something happened it’d all be on _him._ He was brave to risk his ass for entertaining the lot of Angel Grove teenagers to have free range on the place. “So we _are_ still playing with the rules. There’s a button on the side of your gun, that’s your trigger. You want to aim for the center of the chest or back to knock someone out. If you _are_ hit, you are out for 20 seconds. You either wait out that time or go back to your base to recharge. If you run out of _“ammo”_ you have to go back to your base to recharge. If you get hit in the enemy base….you _have_ to go back to your base and start again”

So, if all else failed, go back to home base and recharge. Aisha didn’t play laser tag very often but she trusted Dolphingirl and Samurai here to help her out. The softball pitcher studied the gun, looked to her left to a smirking Tori and then to her right where Cameron looked like he was already in a strategizing mode. She felt _so_ short standing between the pair of experienced laser taggers.

“I do _not_ want to have to repeat myself. No _running,_ no crawling, no physical contact” He looked directly in Tori’s direction, “No _dodge rolling”_ To which Tori, shrugged, offended for the personal call out. How _often_ did Tori’s crew come to the laser tag dome? A lot she’d guess.

When the green team entered the arena, Aisha was simply overwhelmed by how much red and green lights and how intricate the playing field would actually be. There were plenty of places to duck and hide and a staircase to get to a _second_ level. What the _hell_ did she sign up for? The team followed Cameron and Tori into the base where they had to wait thirty seconds.

“Yo, listen up!” Tori clapped her hands together, immediately taking control of all the seniors around, the experienced laser tagger pointed up to the inside of base’s entrance. “Each enemy base has a target on the arches. Those are worth a butt-ton of points. Shoot the red team as much as you need to, but find targets like these around the arena. Bearclaw and I are going to go for the base”

The other people on the team were _obviously_ confused by Tori’s use of a codename, “I’m Bearclaw” Aisha deadpanned, she couldn’t believe she had to say that _outloud._

“I’ll be sniping from the second level” Cameron pointed up, “There’s no guarantee that the other team understands that there’s a second floor...but if they _do_ be careful for an ariel strike”

“Alright” Tori looked at a screen at the middle of their base, when people had to come and recharge they could see the score and which players were ahead on the leaderboard. The shortstop frowned when reading some of the nicknames people had chosen for themselves. Leave it up to a bunch of teenage boys to give themselves codenames like _Sir Cumsalot._ “Let’s do this team!”

The countdown was on. Aisha didn’t know what the hell she was doing in this game, but Tori was in her _zone_ her _element._ All the senior pitcher had to do was stick by her teammate and this should go well. For _once_ Aisha’s height proved to be an advantage as her small stature made it easier to duck and blend in as best as she could with a bright green lit up vest. Tori’s tall, blonde, pale ass had a harder time with the _blending,_ she stuck out and had to shoot her way forward. While Tori played the game like Wonder Woman and charged forward, Aisha played it smart and used small holes in the small walls as places to cover Tori’s back. Up above the EmeraldSamurai did as he promised and cleared a path for Dolphingirl and Bearclaw.

Only if a player was _out_ they would have to recharge at their base, which left Tori and Aisha in a timing situation. They had to wait until they couldn’t see any red team before invading their base and shooting up at their target to rack up as many points as they could before they were spotted. When they _were_ eventually shot in the chest, the suit made an awful vibration against Aisha’s small frame. Okay, okay she got the picture, they were dead.

“Bearclaw run!” Since they got tagged at the enemy base they had to go all the way back to their home in order to recharge.

“NO RUNNING!” Aiden called, he had to stand in and play referee to make sure no one got hurt. A total thorn in an excited Tori’s side. She wanted to go _all_ out, but couldn’t due to safety rules.

“Bearclaw _walk_ _briskly!”_

Tori and Aisha continued to make their plights over to the enemy base where the jackpot score target was set. It was _so_ easy to forget the stress of _real_ life when immersed in a game of laser tag. At one point, Aisha and Tori stood with one another back to back, working on targets placed around the arena as opposed to aiming for other people. The upcoming game with Briarwood didn’t even cross their mind, not when Tori found that senior Jake Holling was the identity of _Sir Cumsalot._ She made it her new mission to get him out as _much_ as possible.

“Thirty seconds left!” Aiden called, not realizing he would cause a frenzy.

“Balls to the wall, we gotta attack” Tori extended her hand to Aisha, “It was a pleasure serving with you Bearclaw”

“Save it for after the match” Aisha was fully invested in _beating_ this red team, the war was coming to an end and every second mattered. “I’ll see you on the other side Dolphingirl”  

Tori nodded her head in confirmation, if either girl was shot in the chest, they would be out for the _rest_ of the game. Now they had to make a final plight to the enemy base. The energetic blonde did a spin sort of move to get out of the way of an upcoming enemy and find a pillar for protection. Vibrations were being sound left and right, their teammates were dropping like flies. The red team was making a mass wave attack to their base.

“Cam!” Tori broke character to shout for her friend, but it was too late. Jake Holling ascended the stairs and shot Cameron in the back piece. He was out of the game.

“There’s no time!” Aisha called for Tori, “We have to hurry!” With the red team focusing on the green base, Aisha and Tori could _walk briskly_ to their homebase without much opposition. The two of them stood at the bottom of the archway and shot the hell up into the enemy base’s target, so much so that they ran out of ammo just as the timer went off. As the clock hit zero, _everyone_ lost the color in their suit, the game was over.

“What happened?” The inexperienced laser tag player looked over to Tori, but the other girl wasn’t standing _next_ to her anymore. Dolphingirl had gone straight to the red teams score screen so she could see who _won_ the game. “Is it over? Did we win?”

“By god we did it! Aisha!” Tori was a bit over dramatic in her delivery, in an excited move she wanted to hug Aisha but the chest pieces of the armor were too clunky, “Oh no, arms too short, can’t initiate victory embrace” _Dork._

Aisha shook her head, just offering her fist to bump, “You did good cap”

“Cam’ll just be happy that he had the highest kill count on both teams” Tori laughed, “For real though, for your first time you should be proud. You were our #4 scorer”

The match was done, it was time that they _both_ stop playing a game and come back to reality. Aisha tilted her head to the side, “How ‘bout we celebrate with an ICEE and some pizza? My treat”

“Only if it’s blue annnnnd not pizza” As a Zedd’s manager she had to deal with a _lot_ of pizza, “Nachos?”

“Whatever you want...I’ll meet you there” With food and some privacy, Aisha trusted that she could get to the root at whatever was plaguing Tori’s mind. She always considered herself great at taking care of other people. Her problems never seemed to matter much in comparison, then again, she always put her friends before herself.

If Aisha wanted to speak with Tori privately, it was best to make an order and take it outside to one of the benches. That way she could still watch her teammates interact and have fun from a distance. After the _awful_ week they experienced, it was nice to see her friends _smiling_ for a change. Even Riley, the boy who now made national news as the gay kid stripped and duct taped to a pole, found time to just be a _kid_ and enjoyed go karting with the likes of his other teammates.

“Hey, sorry, I bumped into Zack upstairs” Tori apologized, taking a seat next Aisha. Her eyes lit up upon seeing nachos and fake hot cheese, it was as if she hadn’t eaten all damn day. “Thanks Bearclaw” She grinned, taking one giant slurp out of her blue raspberry ICEE. Before the end of the night, the shortstop’s entire mouth would be blue. “You’re not eating?”

“I’m not really hungry” Truth of the matter was that ever since Aisha let Rocky kiss her, she had a hard time _trying_ to keep food down. Suddenly she lost the _desire_ to eat. “Besides, it’s not good for you to eat late”

“Huh” Tori frowned, the nacho chip in her hand was absolutely doused in hot cheese, so much so that it was dripping down into the plastic container. The girl had to lean over to try and make sure none of it got onto her jeans. This girl was a mess, and Aisha was not about to hold her hair back and out of the way, “I didn’t know that” It didn’t stop her from popping the chip into her mouth. “So where’s Summer?” She asked the million dollar question.

“She couldn’t make it” Aisha avoided looking directly into Tori’s eyes, she knew she _sucked_ at lying.

“Ssstoobad” Tori spoke with a mouthful of chips, after swallowing another gulp of her ICEE she could speak clearly. “What’s going on with you two anyway? I figured after the girlfriend auction you’d be...y’know” Tori made two v’s with her pointer and middle finger and her two hands interact in a bit of a crude gesture.

“We’re not making out” Aisha didn’t need another reminder that she _hasn’t_ actually kissed Summer. “God” How scandalous.

“...Sure...we can pretend that’s what” Tori over emphasized her scissoring hands, _“this_ means” What else would it mean?

“I haven’t given her an answer yet” The pitcher looked over to her shortstop, “I...actually haven’t spoken to her much _since_ the auction, actually” Both of them handling Mia’s Briarwood business only put another wedge in their time table.

“You wanna sip?” Tori asked offering the blue drink, Aisha politely declined by shaking her head and saying a quick ‘no thank you’. “So you’re avoiding her”

“I guess you could say that…” She was, there was no denying that Aisha had been avoiding Summer in what felt like the world’s longest week, “It’s so easy for her to leap into something without thinking about it. We graduate in a couple of months, I don’t even know where she’s _going_ to college. So what? We could have one nice summer together and she may have to move away? ...I don’t want to hurt her…it’s such awful timing” Aisha didn’t want to get hurt, she already hated the days she didn’t see the blonde, if this didn’t go well, she could potentially lose her forever. “We’re in high school”

Tori sat back, she had to set the nachos down to her other side, “I broke up with Blake tonight” She confessed, answering Aisha’s question to why the other girl was so upset. “We were together for about a year” As if she knew the words about to come out of Aisha’s mouth, she preemptively answered the question, “It _sucks,_ but I’ll be okay”

“I’m sorry to hear that…”

“It wasn’t going to work out...and that’s part of life. What I mean is that there’s no _“right time”_ to try, don’t use graduation as an excuse. If you _have_ that connection, there’s no feeling like it, and you may not _get_ that again for who knows how long. As far as everything else goes, if your relationship is worth it you figure that out. This is high school, no one’s asking you to walk down the aisle or buy a house.” Tori turned in her seat, focusing on Aisha’s problems made it easier to forget her own problems,  “You keep putting up all these walls Aisha, and that’s a shame. Are going to seriously consider someone when, what? You’re out of school and have a 9-5 job?”

That did seem a bit ridiculous, “I don’t know...I’m just being _careful._ It’s complicated” No one’s ever _cared_ for her this way before, _she’s_ never felt this way about another person before. It was all _so_ much on her shoulders. 

“You’re thinking too much with your head, and not relying on your heart” The surfer tapped her chest, “I’m _saying_ that you don’t _know_ who the _one_ is...or if you’ll have _more_ than one-the _“ones”_ if you never let someone in. So what’s your gut telling you?”

“That I won’t be good enough” If Aisha were to be honest, a relationship to _most_ people meant being intimate, _sex,_ that was something Aisha wasn’t _sure_ she’d ever be into. Her feelings were constantly confusing. Summer had been with multiple boyfriends, had a past, Aisha wasn’t _blind_ Summer was absolutely stunning...but she didn’t want her for her body. The electric bond they formed had nothing to _do_ with the physical and was all about the emotional. “That I could hold her back, I guess.” If she wasn’t into it, would she be depriving Summer of what she wanted out of Aisha? Would that make her a bad girlfriend? She didn’t feel right throwing the word _girlfriend_ around. “I’m scared” And if Summer knew the truth about the kiss at the lake, would she be done all together? Not to mention, Summer Landsdown was Summer _Landsdown._ Aisha didn’t fit in Summer’s world.

“....Aisha….” Tori draped an arm around Aisha’s shoulders, kissing the side of her head, “That girl is _crazy_ about you. Someone doesn’t put down money on a surfboard and never ride a wave.” Her concerned frown turned upside down, “Catch my drift?”

“I don’t think I like this analogy” As _she_ would be the _wave_ Summer would be riding in this scenario.

“S’all I got” Tori shrugged, she was a surfer at her core after all, “You could afford to be a _little_ reckless with your heart”

Aisha sighed, “And you should take a page out of my book and guard yours a bit better” She knew Tori meant well, but this was decision she would have to make on her own. “Blake didn’t deserve you...you should be with someone who _cherishes_ you not...someone who keeps you in a cage”

The blonde grabbed her ICEE once more, she’d rather drink the blue contents than deal with her problems head on, “I don’t need a lecture tonight...and I don’t want to _talk_ or _think_ about Blake” She offered the ICEE to Aisha, to which the senior pitcher took, “And something tells me you don’t want to _think_ or _talk_ about Summer Landsdown...so _my_ solution…we head back for another round of laser tag” Tori smirked, her teeth were now bright blue from the ICEE, “What do you say Bearclaw? We can grab Trimberly and their crew, my crew, make a night of it?”

Aisha laughed, shaking her head at the ridiculous code name, “Bearclaw happy to report for duty” She sent Tori a fake salute, both girls could use sanctuary from their feelings, for the night.

*****

 _Summer Landsdown 9:00_ _  
_ _Good luck today!_

Summer hadn’t spoken to Aisha, and Aisha hadn’t spoken to Summer until the heiress of the Landsdown family reached out to her the day of the Angel Grove vs Briarwood softball game. It wasn’t about _them_ it was a simple good luck text...a small reminder that she was going to be there to support Aisha in the biggest game of her life. Mayor Udonna had rolled up her sleeves and not only did she cancel the infamous pie ceremony, she suspended the rest of Briarwood’s baseball season. Every game for the Bulls would be an automatic forfeit, no playoffs, their season was _over_ because of what they had done to Riley Griffin. Red, Cole, Leo, Nick and Rocky’s lives would never be the same now that the police _had_ the names and the pressure of a nation to act justly. This one, this one was _more_ than a game.

Though despite all of this preparation, all of the nerves leading up to the matchup and Coach Repulsa puts rookie pitcher Kimberly over the experienced Aisha. A part of her was offended, a part of her was relieved, the other third felt absolutely helpless. Being on the _bench_ and watching the game unfold without participating was _never_ easy for a pitcher. The best thing she could _do_ is try and keep sophomore Kimberly Hart calm and collected on the mound. If she let the pressure of the game affect her, this could all be over.

No one would’ve guessed that _Gia Moran_ was the one that would wind up getting ejected out of the game. Karone Astronema played _dirty,_ she had hit Gia on purpose with wild pitches to try and get a rise out of her. Gia could only take so much before charging the mound, a move that ended in _four_ people getting kicked off of the field. Gia, Karone, and both Repulsa coaches. Shit. Aisha had to play now, but she wasn’t _pitching,_ she had to take _second base._ Aisha could handle playing out in the field, but she knew she was one of the weaker batters on the team and now she was taking Gia’s place in the lineup, a spot right after _Lauren Shiba._

In the bottom of the sixth and final inning, the tigers were trailing the Bulls 3 to 1. If they didn’t tie up the game, it was over, evil would win _another_ round. Hayley Foster started their last rally by getting a base hit, with Emma Goodall next in line to bat, it gave Lauren a chance to talk with Aisha and Trini...her final two girls. If Emma got out, the Tigers still had _one_ out to give. It was up to _Aisha_ to make the sacrifice bunt to push Lauren from first to second, the game would then fall on Trini’s shoulders to get onto base. _Tanya_ was Lauren’s final play, if the second biggest power hitter on the team had a _chance_ to bat...this could be their game.

All Aisha had to do was to get a bunt. No pressure at all. Lauren’s base hit got Hayley to third base, with Lauren being the tying run on first it meant Aisha _had_ to get Lauren to second. They couldn’t afford to lose on a double play due to a poor hit. Aisha started to slowly walk to home plate, there were _so_ many people watching and _depending_ on this. Still, an entire crowd and somehow Aisha could pinpoint the captain of the soccer team sitting in the stands. Summer could sense that Aisha had found her and sent her a thumbs up, mouthing a _‘you got this’_. She sure hoped so.

Aisha would be facing off with Trakeena on the mound. The other pitcher was arguably one of the most aggressive pitchers in the entire league with an _insane_ fastball. When the pitcher saw that _Aisha_ was taking the place of _Gia_ at the plate, the girl’s smirk intensified. Like a lioness about to pounce on a zebra, to her Aisha was easy prey. The _weakest link_ of the herd. Maybe she was right. Aisha had to work her ass off to get as good as she was on the mound, where Kimberly? She was naturally gifted with a talent to pitch. The sophomore would be the _better_ pitcher at the end of the day, and that was why Aisha was benched to begin with. She shouldn’t be out here, Gia _shouldn’t_ have lost her cool. Aisha gripped onto her bat, she could practically _hear_ Trakeena’s voice in her head.

_Weakest link, weakest link._

Aisha had to shake the doubts in her mind, no, she couldn’t _strike out._ She couldn’t _not_ try to make a swing. The whole town was here, her parents were here...Summer...the whole team depended on _her_ and she couldn’t let them down.

_Weakest link, weakest link._

Bunting, even to a skilled batter was one of the hardest moves to pull off. She would have to bring her bat up horizontally and tap the oncoming power pitch to tap it as lightly as possible. Usually the play would result in the batter getting out at first, but the end result would be to push the runners...a _sacrifice._ Aisha gripped onto her bat and glared down Trakeena, this _bitch_ wasn’t going to win, not today.

“C’mon Bearclaw!” Tori called from the team’s dugout, next to her Shelby looked _confused,_ “Just go with it” The freshman shrugged, and clapped along and cheered for her mentor on the team.

One powerful pitch, Aisha got into position the ball barely grazed her bat with a extremely light _bap._ The race was on. _Please stay fair, please stay fair._ If the ball rolled over the third baseline it would be considered a foul and Aisha would have to repeat her at bat with an added strike in the count. Lauren _made_ it to second base, and Aisha, well she was thrown out at first. The play went _exactly_ how the team captain had planned. Aisha knew a thing about sacrificing for the greater good.

Now there was no room for errors, no room for an additional out. Everything rested on Trini Gomez’s shoulders. The team in the dugout was nervous, Trini wasn’t a left handed hitter, but they weren’t there. They didn’t _know_ how much Lauren, Aisha and Trini worked and practiced to try and get their catcher to become a switch hitter. On the darkest of Angel Grove softball’s days the three of them stuck it out, and stood by Lauren. A moment like _this_ was what they trained so hard for. At the end of the day, the team captain knew that her crew would return to her, that they needed time to get over the dropped ball incident on their own. She wasn’t going to force them back, and she took the time to train someone’s skill for the better. Aisha was so worried that the team could _never_ be back on good terms again...but Lauren proved time and time again that she made for a _great_ leader.

Trini made a base hit and Hayley came home to score. Lauren, the tying run was at third, Trini the winning run was on first. It put the last _big_ play on the shoulders of Tanya Sloan, and if _anyone_ had an axe to grind with the Briarwood Bulls it was _her._ During the fight at the party she had been sucker punched pretty badly, so much so that her lip split. Oh, Karone made the mistake of going after Gia...if she wanted someone out of the game, she should’ve gone for Tanya. She didn’t even _wait_ for her kill shot, Tanya made a power swing at the _first_ pitch and sent it flying.

“Oh! OH! That ball has been _Tanyanized!_ ” Billy, the commentator of the night, wanted to coin that fun phrase. Trini was already leading off of first, as soon as she heard the ball make contact she was well on her way to second. With two outs she didn’t need to worry about a pop fly. “The balls fair! It landed in the corner! Gomez is rounding second as fast as those little legs can take her! Toxica finally has the ball in hand! Gomez is coming off of third oh! OH this is close I can’t watch! Run Trini run! The throw is coming in from the shortstop to the catcher, Gomez is down for the slide….is the tag in time?” A long pause, Mr. Zordon made the game deciding call. “SAFE! Oh my-oh my god! Angel Grove wins 3-4! What a finish by Sloan and Gomez!”

Tori and Hayley were the ones to help Trini get off her feet. Tori insisted on carrying the tiny girl on her shoulders. Since Coach Repulsa wasn’t there, Shelby and Tanya had fun grabbing the giant cooler of Gatorade and dumping it on Alpha. Kimberly smiled up at her girlfriend, shaking her head at the way Tori spun around. Emma had to rush and find her phone to text Gia updates. With all of the chaos going around, Aisha approached Lauren, wrapping her arms around her captain in a tight hug. She was sorry she ever had a single doubt about the captain, a girl who dedicated _everything_ to this team. The team had to take a break from celebrating to cordially shake the Briarwood players hands, wishing them a good game.

It didn’t take Tanya much time to announce that she would be hosting a victory party at her house, one with a few surprise guests.

*****

“So hold on. Let me get this all straight. Tanya and _Adam Park_ are dating?”

For _once_ a _good_ surprise was attached to rivalry week. The core four alumni players who graduated last year _all_ came for the big game against Briarwood to support their old teammates. Dana Mitchell, Alyssa Enrile, Katie Walker and their former captain Jen Scotts. Aisha had missed the four seniors _so_ much this past year, they were with her since her freshman year that it felt so off without them. Shelby Watkins, Hayley Foster, Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez had tough shoes to fill when it came to these four amazing young women.

The hardest one for Aisha to lose was Katie Walker, the former catcher. As a pitcher, she worked directly with Jen as a mentor and Katie as her partner for years. The two taught her _everything_ she knew and _that_ knowledge was Aisha’s responsibility to pass down to Kimberly to keep the Angel Grove legacy alive. Katie was one of Aisha’s _closest_ friends...the first _person_ that Aisha felt a special maybe-more-than-friends bond with, except Aisha was too foolish to really _understand_ what her confusing friendship _meant_ at the time. She was such a gentle soul who moved to Arizona to study for a teaching degree. The pair had _so_ much in common, and were the ones constantly having to _mom_ the rest of the girls.

“They aren’t the _only_ ones” Gia announced, she snaked an arm around Emma’s waist, pulling her girlfriend close to her. Emma smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Gia’s cheek. The two weren’t just _besties_ anymore. Dana’s eyes widened comically, Alyssa _‘awwed’_ their announcement, Katie and Jen however exchanged a look as if they weren’t _surprised_ by this news. The former pitcher/catcher combo however, were more surprised to see that _Tanya_ and _Adam_ were also a couple.

“What!?” Dana exclaimed, looking from Emma to Gia to Emma again.

“What she means is yaaay” Alyssa was the first of the seniors to come in and hug the couple, to the core four; the fab five were like their little siblings. The future zoologist gave Dana a _look,_ to stop _gawking_ and be supportive.

“Yaaay” The blonde repeated, a bit less enthusiastic as Alyssa, but still, she was trying to get over her initial shock. “Were you two... _always?”_

“They might as well have been” Jen stated with a smirk, she knew her girls like the back of her hand, “I will _never_ forget Gia’s face during the truth or dare party at Lucas Kendall’s beach party” Lucas Kendall was a basketball player who graduated during the fab four’s year. He was one of the richest kids at the school at the time, and famous for two things; fast cars and _crazy_ parties. “When he dared her to give him a lap dance” Emma’s cheeks immediately reddened at the memory.

“He was a _pig”_ Gia frowned, Aisha remembered how upset the second baseman was when he tried to make a move to undo her bikini top.  

Katie laughed, rolling on that point, “Or the time two years ago” At another Lucas Kendall _house_ party no doubt, “Where Lauren and Emma were paired off for seven minutes in heaven”

“It was _Lauren”_ As if that defense meant anything.

Lauren who had been sitting on the couch, her arm draped around her _girlfriend,_ immediately felt the stares of everyone who _didn’t_ know about _that_ party. “We didn’t _do_ anything” Mia’s brows skyrocketed, “I didn’t touch her” Aisha remembered that party, she was too busy trying to find any excuse _not_ to play a dangerous game. Lauren wasn’t so lucky that night...poor girl _hated_ Lucas’ parties.

“We actually had a really nice talk” Emma confirmed, if she were to be honest she’d much rather be in a closet with Lauren Shiba over the likes of Angel Grove’s basketball team. The older girls knew it wasn’t a great idea to poke fun at the times Emma came off as jealous, Gia sleeping with a college kid never sat well with the third baseman. Besides, it was much more fun to tease the blonde bombshell.

“Alright” Tanya came back into the room, dusting off her hands, “Beers are outside, I’ve set Bridge up to be our bartender”

With the baseball players filing in from their away game, it was time to separate and mingle. A softball and baseball _only_ party, no surprise guests, no _other_ sports from Angel Grove. The boys and girls could finally just _relax_ at a low key Tanya Sloan party. With no more pressures of Briarwood and rivalry week weighing them down, people could breath a bit easier. It was truly and finally _over._

Alyssa took interest into talking up Hayley and Shelby, the new faces of the team. Hayley and the former outfielder clicked _immediately_ upon learning that Alyssa is studying zoology and Hayley was interested in becoming a veterinarian. It didn’t take long for the freshman to take out her phone and show the alum photos of her lovable husky. Jen and Katie didn’t take long to find Riley Griffin. Even when Aisha was a freshman, Jen and Katie always worked as a team to try and help people with their problems. News of Briarwood’s prank hit _national_ news via an ESPN story, _everyone_ knew what they did to Riley and the pair of older girls wanted to check in on him. Dana however wanted to socialize and gossip about what she had missed, she pulled Tanya, Gia and Emma into the kitchen so she could catch up.

The party went on and naturally small groups started to cluster off in their own areas. Lauren, Mia and the alums went outside to sit on the deck and enjoy a beer. Tanya had to start squirt bottle spritz duty to keep her guests from doing the nasty on her furinatire. Mike and Emily got caught kissing in the hallway and Hayley and Calvin didn’t stand a chance making out on the family room couch. Tori brought in a couple of pizzas from Zedd’s and Aisha, Adam, and Shelby watched in horror as Tori decided that she would challenge Zack by trying to eat two stacked slices of pizza in ten seconds. The freshman recorded the event on her phone to send to the softball teams group message.

As the party was in full swing, boys from the baseball team started playing a card game in the living room. Kimberly and Trini finally was able to leave a family dinner in order to join them. Bridge the bartender for the evening had fun chatting up the sophomore pitcher while Trini went outside to grab a beer and meet the alums. Gia dragged Tanya back into the kitchen and ordered Bridge to pour the three seniors standing around the kitchen island a shot.

“C’mon yellow team” Despite Trini and Hayley not being around to celebrate, Gia handed out the glasses anyway. “Cheers to beating Briarwood” The blonde patted Tanya’s back, her hit was what drove the tigers to a win after all. Gia had been non-stop smiling, the high of winning against their rivals and being _out_ certainly picked up her spirits.

Trini entered the kitchen, just in time to witness Gia, Tanya, and Aisha taking their shot. Woo, Aisha was going to feel that shot. Holy hell that burned. Bridge smiled sympathetically and offered the pitcher something to chase that down with. Kimberly was delighted to see her girlfriend return, she wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist, stepping around her so she could hold her from behind. “Hey where’ve you been?” She was in much better spirits here in Tanya’s house. Poor thing was so hard on herself after Briarwood scored on her toward the end of the game.

“I got caught up outside” Trini relaxed into her girlfriend’s touch, “Lauren’s taking a walk, she’ll be back”

“Oh I told her it was going to rain” Mia sighed dramatically, Emma chuckling beside her. She could understand Mia’s strife, their girlfriends Lauren and Gia had a lot in common. “If she’s out there she’s going to come back all wet”

“And not in a fun way” Gia commented lowly into her new mixed drink, the comment causing Kim next to her to snort out laugh. Emma could only shake her head in disapproval at her girlfriend’s charming sense of humor. Mia didn’t have the patience for it, the president of the GSA was all too used to Gia’s jabs on Lauren, she simply rolled her eyes and exited the kitchen in favor of finding Mike and Emily.

The doorbell rang, which confused most of the group, Trini and Kimberly were the last of the baseball and softball team to arrive. Tori was the one to jump up and answer the door, she wouldn’t be so eager if it was the police. It was someone that she knew and recognized. A fellow blonde stood at the front door with a bottle in a brown paper bag as a gift. Aisha felt a lump in her throat, Summer Landsdown was here...and she wasn’t alone, behind her stood members of the girls soccer team, Sydney Drew, Z Delgado, Rose Ortiz, Ronny Robinson and Sarah Thompson. When Summer Landsdown arrived to a party she brought an entourage.

Inside the kitchen Aisha’s eyes widened, “I thought...I thought this was a softball and baseball party only” She looked to Tanya across the kitchen island, “You invited the _soccer team?”_ Aisha hissed, Tanya invited Summer?

“I made an adjustment to the guest list” Tanya smirked, her hand clutching the spray bottle, “That girl likes you...and something tells me _you_ like her too so” She spritzed Aisha in the face, “Stop acting like a damn fool and go for it”

Aisha was not pleased to have to now wipe her face off due to Tanya’s antics. She glanced to Kimberly and Trini and then to Gia and Emma, “Bridge just make me another drink” The nerves of being around Summer got to her, she wasn’t prepared, at all to come face to face with the blonde.

Tori took it upon herself to play hostess to the soccer team, pointing out destinations to go, the living room, the basement. A few of the girls tapered off when Tori mentioned that people were playing games in the basement. All remained with her by the time she reached the kitchen was Summer Landsdown, Sydney Drew and Z Delgado.  

“I come bearing gifts” The soccer captain pulled an expensive bottle of top shelf vodka out of the paperbag. “Thanks for the invite Tanya” The blonde wanted to address the softball players in the room, “Congrats on the win, you guys were _amazing_ out there”

Bridge was more than happy to take the bottle out of her hands to use it on Aisha’s drink, he grinned up to his friends Syd, and Z greeting them with a, “Ladies” The two members of the soccer team were certainly impressed by Tanya’s ability to get him to work at a party.

It was clear the only reason Tanya invited Summer and her posse to her house was to completely pay Aisha back for setting up the girlfriend auction to get her with Adam. The volleyball team wasn’t invited, or the basketball team, nope, only the girl’s soccer team. It wasn’t a coincidence. Tanya thanked Summer, moving to hug the captain, she nodded her head in Tori’s direction giving her silent permission to make an announcement.

“Oh yes” Tori whispered, which could only mean trouble. “Hey anyone interested, we’re going to be starting our two on two partner pong tournament downstairs” She grinned ear to ear locking her eyes with Kimberly behind Trini. “I need my Ace, c’mon Kim. We can’t let _Zack and Amanda_ win this time”

Kimberly kissed the top of Trini’s head, “Sorry, Trini but, we have a score to settle” Tori offered her hand in the air for Kimberly to hi-five. The pitcher and shortstop were the first ones to descend the stairs into the Sloan’s basement.

Z and Syd from the soccer team simply nodded their heads, agreeing silently that they’d be teammates. They had to represent their soccer squad well. Gia and Emma partnering up shocked, no one. The blondes with their brunettes headed downstairs shortly after the likes of the Kimberly, Tori, Zack and Amanda. Tanya left the kitchen all together, poking her head out of the window to tell the girls outside that there was a tournament going on if they wanted to participate. It left Bridge, Trini, Aisha and Summer alone in the kitchen.

The soccer player smiled in Aisha’s direction, tilting her head to the side and casually asking, “Be my partner?” It wasn’t like she was asking Aisha out on a date, or to be her girlfriend, just someone to play beer pong with. “You and I could make for one heck of a team”

Bridge averted his eyes, suddenly finding the labels and reorganizing the bottles to be more interesting than listening in on their conversation. Trini should have walked away, but she wanted to know how the senior pitcher would respond.

Aisha set down her drink, one that she barely touched, she nodded her head up and down like a damn bobblehead. Words, Aisha, use your words. Too much time away from Summer, she forgot how damn _charming_ the heiress came off, “Okay” The pitcher closed her eyes and let out a breath, trying again with a, “Let me take your coat, it’s too nice to be in a potential splash zone”

“Oh, okay, sure” Summer started to unzip the custom leather jacket to reveal the yellow tank top worn underneath. The two walked in the direction of Tanya’s hallway, Aisha knew this house like the back of her hand, she opened the closet door and stood behind Summer to help the girl shrug out of her custom jacket. A bright yellow number three had been embroidered on the back, her soccer number. When Summer turned around their eyes met, Aisha shyly-awkwardly smiled, ducking her head down, focusing on putting the jacket away and not on the stunning girl before her.

There was _so_ much Aisha wanted to tell Summer right then and there, but it wasn’t the proper time. Not when they were expected to play in the tournament downstairs. The second round pitted Trini Gomez and Shelby Watkins up against Sarah Thompson and Hayley Foster in one game while Tanya and Adam faced off with Summer and Aisha. As a pitcher, Aisha and Adam were _ringers_ when it came to the game of beer pong. The only thing keeping Aisha’s focus right now was beating Tanya at her own game, but damn, it was so hard to bottle up the energy between Aisha and Summer.

Summer didn’t once say anything about the extended amount of time Aisha needed away from her to think things over. Only a couple of days of being apart had passed, but damn, Aisha missed texting Summer through class, or sending her a fun link she found online. She missed being in Summer’s bubble, she missed the warm feeling in her chest when the blonde smiled in her direction. The two played the game as if Summer didn’t bid one hundred dollars for a date with the other girl. Their chemistry showed and they had been pulling out an incredible win streak. The tournament had to take an intermission as Zack and his friends had to leave suddenly. Poor Mrs. Taylor would’ve been home alone in the trailer park otherwise. Tori and Shelby partnered up but ultimately fell in the championship round. Not even a thunderstorm and a power outage could stop the Landbell train from mowing over the competition.

“We did it!” Summer broke the unspoken rule of _probably shouldn’t be touching_ after a hanging love confession, but she didn’t care. She wrapped her arms around Aisha in an embrace, the two were champions of the tournament, a true testament to their skill. Aisha could feel the looks from the other party guests. Tanya looked like a damn little kid at a candy store, the soccer girls were _far_ too invested in what was happening in Summer’s love life. After the auction everyone wanted to know _what_ was happening between these two.

“Can we talk?” Now that the tournament was _over_ and everyone wanted to start playing _other_ drinking games in the dark, Aisha wanted to pull Summer aside. She promised that she would give the other girl _some_ sort of answer after the Briarwood game...and after this week...she was sure of what she wanted; and that was one Summer Landsdown.

“Of course” Boys from the baseball team hollered off, Summer made the mistake of holding Aisha’s hand before _ascending_ the stairs. Party body language for a total hook up. They were silenced immediately when the blonde whipped her head in their direction, striking the fear of God in them with only a look in her eye.

The two found privacy in Tanya’s bedroom, no one would _dare_ come up here. They’d be safe to talk without any interruptions. Sound of rain pounding against the glass of the window filled the room. It was all on Aisha to speak what was on her mind. Summer _knew_ that this conversation would be changing her life, she had gone through days of uncertainty. Without the heiress’ signature leather jacket, she looked so small, so soft in a pastel yellow tank top; completely vulnerable.

“Before I do anything else I have to tell you something” Something she _should_ have come clean about days ago. “And you’re not going to like this”

“You’re not interested” Summer concluded, folding her arms across her chest, bowing her head down just enough so Aisha couldn’t see the hurt flashing in her eyes. “It was probably a long shot anyway”

“That’s not…” Aisha took a step forward, reaching her arms out to caress Summer’s bicep, her thumb tracing against pale skin, “I kissed Rocky DeSantos” The heiress brows furrowed, she knew of Aisha’s history with the Briarwood boy, she knew how much he made her uncomfortable. She searched Aisha’s eyes trying to find a rhyme or reason for doing _that,_ “Mia wanted information about Riley’s prank and….Rocky was _there_ he was one of the ones involved. He said he’d tell me _everything_ if I kissed him and…well he kept true to his word”

“Ha...wow, okay” Summer had to turn away to take that all in, it certainly wasn’t news she was expecting. She tells Aisha that she loved her and Aisha tells her that she kissed someone else, wasn’t a confidence booster in the slightest. “Explains the ghosting” A defeated Summer started to rebuild her walls, “What am I supposed to say? You’re not my girlfriend...you weren’t _cheating”_ her head ticked to the side, “...Kinda wanna kick Rocky’s ass though...”

“I’m _sorry_ I didn’t…” Aisha felt like her hands were on fire, if she touched Summer or tried to reach out for the other girl, she’d risk burning her even more. “Believe me that’s not how I wanted _this_ to go. Maybe I’ve been an idiot for putting so much stock on it...but that wasn’t how I wanted my first kiss to go. It felt so wrong, it _was_ wrong...all that ran through my mind” Summer turned her head in Aisha’s direction, “My first kiss should’ve been with _you”_ Maybe there would be some hope?

Summer stepped in Aisha’s direction, she _knew_ Aisha couldn’t intentionally hurt _anyone._ If she kissed Rocky, it wasn’t about _love_ or attraction, he suckered her into giving him what he wanted. Summer played with enough Briarwood boys to know their tricks, their intentions. She rested her hand on Aisha’s neck, her skin felt so cool against Aisha’s. Summer didn’t have any words, instead, the soccer team captain closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Aisha’s. 

The feeling of being kissed by Summer Landsdown eclipsed being kissed by Rocky DeSantos. Aisha wasn’t _stiff,_ she didn’t feel like she was backed into a corner or the worst person in the world. Her stomach didn’t drop out of guilt and shame, rather, she felt a warmth in her chest a tingle in her spine. This wasn’t _just a kiss,_ something that didn’t matter or wasn’t a big deal; no it was something _more._ An extension of Summer herself, what she was feeling when words weren’t enough anymore.

Aisha had _no_ experience and until Summer popped into her life, no real burning desire to _be_ this kind of intimate with another human being. She didn’t know what to do, how to do it, only tried to return Summer’s kiss with the same amount of passion. It was like following Summer’s lead in a ballroom dance, only Aisha felt as if she had two left feet. Summer wasn’t like _Rocky,_ instead of going directly to grab her ass, Summer brought her hand up to the side of Aisha’s face to gently caress it, deepening their electric connection.

The two had to take a second to catch their breath, Aisha’s hands found the back of Summer’s tank top, she needed to hold onto something and she refused to let the other girl go. The heiress rested her forehead against Aisha’s, a small smile forming on her face before playfully leaning forward to peck the pitcher’s lips. There was _so_ much Aisha wanted to say, needed to say, but in the darkness of Tanya’s room she only got lost in Summer’s eyes, never wanting to leave Summer’s sweet embrace. “Summer...” The blonde wrapped her arms around Aisha’s waist, hanging in anticipation to what the next words that would come out of Aisha’s mouth. Aisha never felt  _so_ close to another person before than in this moment right here. It was time to take a note out of Tori's book and listen to what her heart wanted.

A loud knock startled the girls out of their intimate moment, Summer instantly pulled Aisha closer to her, wanting to protect her from the disturbance. “Aisha! We need you downstairs” Aisha had to catch her breath, people needed to _stop_ scaring the hell out of her. The only person that would _dare_ come up to Tanya’s room was Tanya herself and _oh_ Aisha could _kill_ her right now.

_Now?_

No, Aisha couldn’t let something _else_ get in the way, she brought a hand to the side of Summer’s face; turning it away from the door and to bring the focus back to her. “Summer….I love you”

Summer didn’t care _who_ the hell was knocking on the door, Tanya, the whole world could wait just a little longer. The heiress leaned down to capture Aisha’s lips once more, Rocky may’ve been her first kiss...but Summer, her kiss was the one that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! Back to Summer for the conclusion.


	10. S.S. Landbell - Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer clasped her hands together, her grin widening, “What can I say? I’m a romantic with a platinum card” And insane trust fund sitting there waiting for her.
> 
> The Final Chapter/Epilogue of the Landbell Sideline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of an "epilogue" since Summer and Aisha are official by chapter 23 of the main events of Wild Pitch so this takes us right up to current events.

**~Summer~**

 

“Why did you kiss her?” 

It was a fair question. Summer leaned back on her therapists couch, resting her arms out against the back of the couch. Daddy lost the argument and despite all of her progress on her own, Summer wound up with an appointment with Dr. K. Whatever, she would play along, besides, she couldn’t pass up an opportunity to talk with an unbiased party. “Her kiss with Rocky didn’t  _ mean _ anything. I know Aisha...and, honestly, I’ve done a lot worse to get a line” The soccer coach shrugged, “She said she wanted  _ me,  _ and so I kissed her” Summer teetered her hand left and right, “We had a bit of beer in us from the tournament so, words weren’t my strongest suit”

“It’s going to sound cliche, but, that kiss…was magical” The blonde couldn’t help but smile fondly of her first kiss with a girl she had fallen so hard for. She’ll never forget that crazy stormy night, not by a long shot. “Kissing a girl is  _ so _ different than kissing a guy” Dr. K knew  _ all _ about Summer’s first  _ real _ love Dillon. “Her lips were so smooth, she uses a strawberry lip smackers which is  _ so _ Aisha” It was easy to talk to Dr. K about this kind of thing, she knew she had it bad for the softball player. She was down right smitten.

“But then there was a knock on the door”

Summer sighed, she was irritated  _ thinking  _ about the memory, the worst interruption of a lifetime, “And then there was a knock on the door” The heiress crossed one of her legs over the other, “It was her best friend Tanya, the party moved back up onto the main floor and there’d been a  _ lot _ of requests for them to do their repeat number from their back to back championship talent show acts” She folded her hands on her lap, a smile coming to her face, “Aisha doesn't put herself out much, she’s a little shy so...when I heard that there’d be an opportunity to see her  _ sing”  _

She paused, relenting, “Well, sing  _ backup  _ with Katie to Tanya...it wasn’t something I wanted to miss. As much as I would’ve  _ loved _ to continue that kiss...it wasn’t the right time” Summer’s lips pursed, “I know Aisha doesn’t get much time to spend with the older girls. She deserved to celebrate the win, we...we had all the time in the world to figure things out” 

Before Dr. K could ask another question, Summer pulled out her phone and walked toward the doctor. “I asked for one of Z’s old yearbooks” She didn’t go to Angel Grove until junior year so she didn’t have the access to the school’s past, “Aisha’s the one on the left. Tanya and the Golden Girls” Summer had a photo of the book. Tanya took center mic while Aisha and Katie stood on either side to harmonize with her and provide backup vocals. The three looked absolutely  _ stunning _ in gold sparkly show gowns. With Tanya’s  _ love _ for music they did a focus on all girl groups throughout history. The Supremes, Destiny’s Child, TLC, Spice Girls, Little Mix, Fifth Harmony to name a few. “Watching the three of them sing  _ Lady Marmalade  _ woo” Summer took her phone back to the couch. “Adam wasn’t the only one getting hot, let’s just say that”

Once she sat down, the heiress leaned back, relaxing as much as she could. She had nothing to hide, nothing to  _ work out,  _ in her mind she was  _ fine _ just telling a story to a friend. “It was a great party” Summer shook her head, “I will  _ never _ forget Syd trying to sing a Britney Spears song...karaoke brings out a lot in people”

“Did  _ you _ sing?” Dr. K asked, she knew Summer embraced her reputation and didn’t take many chances to step out of that comfort zone. 

“Mm I didn’t want to make an ass of myself, I was perfectly fine with watching” And laughing, and genuinely having a good time with plenty of stolen glances across the room all the while. “I do a mean Carrie Underwood in the shower” She admitted, as she had a strong connection with the artist’s music. “A lot of people ended up staying the night because of the weather, or because they were too drunk to get into a car. Tanya wouldn’t let people leave unless they were  _ okay _ to be behind a wheel. I give her props, a lot of hosts don’t take the extra miles” Summer shrugged, “The benefits of having a personal driver. The soccer girls and I left…”

“And what about Aisha?” The age old question.

“I said my goodbye, let her enjoy her night” Summer continued to explain with a smile, it was hard to keep herself contained. Happiness didn’t come around  _ often _ for the heiress, “We had the rest of spring break to figure out what we wanted to  _ be”  _

“What exactly does that mean?”

“It’s  _ so _ easy for a straight couple” The heiress could feel her eyes roll, “For a guy and a girl there’s nothing to worry about when they go “official”. If  _ we _ do it, suddenly we’re being  _ political,  _ or it’s an “uncomfortable topic”...”inappropriate to talk about around the children.” We come out and suddenly we have to deal with utter bullshit. I didn’t want to shove her into the deep end of the pool. We’ve been taking things slow, her pace, went on little dates, the zoo, a cooking class”

Summer sighed, “She hasn’t told her friends many details, right now we’re still feeling things out” She paused, Dr. K’s brow quirked, “Take that however you’d like”

“Does it bother you? Not being official?”

“Would I like to tell the world she’s my girlfriend, sure, absolutely...but what good is that if she doesn’t feel comfortable?” The blonde glanced up to the clock, watching the second hand tick away, their session was close to ending. “The road ahead of us is going to be hard, I know that,  _ she _ knows that. We’re never going to be like  _ other _ couples….I want to give her the world” Aisha’s a kind soul who never  _ asked _ for anything, she deserved to be treated like royalty...she deserved to feel each and every step in their relationship like any straight couple, “All the bells, all the whistles” Summer clasped her hands together, her grin widening, “What can I say? I’m a romantic with a platinum card” And insane trust fund sitting there waiting for her. 

“Now if you excuse me Dr. K...I have somewhere I need to be” Summer picked herself up off of the couch and headed to the coat rack to snag her custom jacket, “I’ll see you next week, looking forward to talking about how my parents are the worst.”If her mother was going to force her to go to therapy, she wasn’t going to hold back any punches when it came to speaking on the matter. Therapy would turn into an hour long venting session to how her parents were handling or... _ not _ handling Summer finding her own identity outside of the Landsdown  _ mold.  _ “My lady awaits” If the good doctor could take note of  _ anything,  _ it was how Summer’s mood picked up when talking about the pitcher of the softball team. 

*****

“I’m not getting on that thing”

Summer downright pouted, how did Aisha not want to ride a  _ motorcycle?  _ It was  _ supposedly _ a chick magnet. “Why not? You’ll be safe with me” Up until now, Summer tended to drive one of her luxury sports cars to take them from point A to point B. “Just hold on tight” She winked to try and seal away the deal.

“So this is your excuse to get me to wrap my arms around you?” Aisha concluded, tilting her head to the side and resting a hand on her hip, she could see  _ right _ through Summer’s intentions. 

“You got me” Aisha was a pitcher, she had killer arms, could Summer _ really _ be blamed for trying? Summer held Aisha’s grin, she wasn’t going to deny it. Ever since the kiss at the party Summer felt so extremely light, as if nothing could ever bring her down. She was  _ sure _ Aisha felt it too, as the other girl changed her phone wallpaper to a photo Emma had taken of them at the zoo just a few days ago. “C’mon, it’ll be okay...I’m not going to let anything hurt you”

“How far are we going?” Aisha asked, skeptical, Summer was  _ far _ too excited. The blonde traced her fingers along Aisha’s toned arm, “I feel like I should change”  

“If I tell you, it’ll ruin the surprise” Summer rested her hands in her pockets, “Don’t worry, what you’ve got on is fine”

Aisha squinted, unconvinced, “You’re biased now” Knowing Summer she had something  _ extravagant _ planned for their evening. 

Summer put up a finger,  _ “Or _ you look good in everything” A solid counter argument. Now that her feelings were out in the open, there was no reason to hold back the charm. That got Aisha to break and smile, the other girl shook her head, Summer’s energy had been contagious. “I promise, what you have is fine for where we’re going”

“I don’t get a  _ hint?”  _

“What’s the fun in  _ that?”  _

*****

Summer's super secret destination wasn't  _ far,  _ Aisha didn't have to cling to the heiress' body for too long. The softball player wasn't someone like Tori, Kimberly or Gia who instantly got an adrenaline high off of the thrill of being on a motorcycle. It took some getting used to, but she had to have 100% faith and trust in the soccer captain. Summer literally held her life in her hands, but she felt safe around the blonde...Summer would never do anything to put her in harms way. 

When they arrived near the marina of Angel Grove, Aisha initially thought that they might be heading close to the restaurant where her father worked, maybe she would get a chance to pop in and say hello. Of course Summer had other plans, as the blonde had a yellow bandana to tie around Aisha's eyes.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"If I wanted you to  _ know _ you wouldn't be blindfolded" Summer rested a hand on the small of Aisha's back, steadying her, making sure the other girl knew that she was  _ right _ there with her...and that she wasn't going to walk Aisha into a trashcan, or off the boardwalk.

"Mmm, okay, I trust you..." Aisha knew the docks _well_ due to her father's job over the years. She recognized the scent of the pacific ocean, the sounds of the waves crashing against the wooden supports of dock below, the creaking of every step she made. There wouldn't be much boardwalk left at this point. Summer wouldn't be the type of person to push her into the water...she _better_ not be.

Summer stood Aisha in place, moving stand behind the girl of her affections. She rested her hands on the pitcher's shoulders, rubbing them gently as Aisha was far too tense. There was too much anticipation. What the  _ hell _ did Summer have up her sleeve this time? "You ready?" 

She untied the bandanna to reveal the surprise. Resting in the water before the two women was a  _ gorgeous _ Endeavor 37, aka a beautiful white sailboat with a script  _ S.S Landbell.  _ Summer could hardly contain her excitement, while Aisha she just stared on in absolute shock, boats...a boat like  _ that _ wasn't cheap in the slightest; and unlike the heiress, Aisha knew the value of a dollar.

"You..." She brought a hand to her forehead, this had to be a dream, this could  _ not _ be real. "You bought me a boat?"

"Selfish much?" Summer laughed, her arm around Aisha's shoulders, the other pointing to the clear text, " _ Land _ bell, as in  _ us. _ I bought  _ us _ a boat" And  _ technically _ she didn't buy the boat. More like, had one of her father's old boats repainted. He wasn't going to notice, besides,  _ someone _ should be using it. It was in her inheritance, there was nothing totally wrong with wanting to keep it warm. “Come on, I want you to get the full effect” Summer tried to take Aisha’s arm, get her to budge but the softball player wouldn’t budge. 

“Summer” Aisha closed her eyes, shaking her head, “This is a  _ lovely _ gesture but...don’t you think it’s a bit  _ much?” _

“Not at all” Summer wasn’t the best at showing her feelings, it was much easier to go bold, to _show_ how she felt through material possessions, “Say I didn’t put Landbell on it, and it was simply my boat...we’d still take advantage of me _having_ it” This was no different than riding a motorcycle or utilizing every room in the Landsdown Mansion. “The world out there can be downright awful” People could take one look at the pair and _think_ hateful things, _say_ hateful things, it was _better_ sure but...every day shouldn’t feel like a fight. “I want a place for us, that no matter what’s going on in the world there’s a place where no one can touch us”

“And your first thought was…. _ boat”  _ Aisha slowly nodded, her face softening at Summer’s explanation, she finally caved and allowed Summer to help her onto the vessel. Aisha was still in shock that she’d be able to step on something so luxurious, her experiences with boats had been fishing boats of family friends. “...It’s beautiful…” Of  _ course _ it was, this was one of the Landsdown properties and they wouldn’t cut for anything less than perfect, “Summer, you can’t make a habit of this” 

“Hm?”

“I’m not your  _ trophy _ girlfriend, someone you shower with presents. I don’t  _ care _ about any of that” Aisha took a step forward, resting a hand on Summer’s chest, “All that matters is that I get to be with  _ you”  _ She didn’t fall for Summer’s money, nor her connections, she fell in love with the blonde before her...Aisha saw past the walls the heiress put up, and she found her soul beautiful. 

Summer cracked a smile, “You said girlfriend…” That was the only thing the heiress really had gotten out of Aisha’s statement, “You’re ready to take that plunge?” Up until this moment, they were only going on casual dates, feeling one another out. 

Inside the cabin, Aisha found a place to sit, choosing the comfort of the foot of the bed. She couldn’t let Summer charm her away from the points she wanted to make. “I want to be  _ with _ you...but I’m afraid that I won’t be able to live up to what you expect out of me”

“What...what is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Summer folded her arms, concerned that she had immediately had done something wrong. “I don’t expect  _ anything _ out of you”

Aisha wasn’t rich, she certainly wouldn’t be turning heads for the right reasons at any Lansdown gathering; but Aisha’s worries went  _ deeper _ than a social expectation she could  _ never _ truly meet, “I want to take things slow...with us…” This was a third date technically, did Summer get a boat so they could have some extra  _ privacy?  _ Aisha wasn’t ready...she wasn’t sure if she ever would be, but she wanted Summer to understand.

Summer sat down next to Aisha and rested soft hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with her thumb, “Whatever you want” 

“...I don’t want to hold you back…”

“From  _ what? _ Aisha…” The heiress sighed, “For  _ once _ it feels nice knowing that you aren’t in this just to hook up with a Landsdown” She was worth a 9.5 to some in a cheap disgusting scorecard, Aisha wasn’t in this for Summer’s body, “I’m not in a rush for  _ anything”  _

“Which brings me back to my point” Aisha rested a hand on Summer’s knee, “The  _ presents”  _

“Oh I can’t promise anything” Summer tilted her head, a smug smile on her face. Aisha’s brow rose, “You can’t tell me to  _ not  _ do wonderfully amazing things for you, for us. I want to give you the world” She could see how this was affecting Aisha so Summer had to dial it back, “Fine, fine, only special occasions, that’s the best I can do” She wanted to look forward to Aisha’s birthday, the idea of having an  _ anniversary,  _ a celebration. 

Aisha knew that this was the best deal she could get out of Summer, and it would have to do. Now that the word  _ girlfriend _ was dropped, Aisha could feel more confident to lean over and give Summer a quick peck on the lips. “I still can’t believe this is real”

“Me being your girlfriend, or the boat?” Summer grinned, as cheeky as ever, she really let this get to her head. After  _ months _ of harboring feelings for Aisha she could  _ officially _ call her her girlfriend, hell yeah she was on cloud nine.    


Aisha nudged Summer’s shoulder with her own, she was  _ trying _ to be serious here, “...All of it…”

“Mm” Summer decided to lay back on the bed, motioning for Aisha to join her. It was much more comfortable to lay back and look at the ceiling, her  _ girlfriend _ snuggled up to her side, “I know what you mean” Summer’s fingertips grazed Aisha’s back, “But,  _ I’m _ the lucky one…no matter what anyone says...”

The softball player grew concerned, not many people  _ knew _ so she made the natural conclusion, “Your parents…oh...so they don’t like me...the idea of  _ us” _

“They don’t  _ know  _ you” Summer placed a kiss on the top of her girlfriend’s head, “Hell, they don’t even know me. All that matters is I don’t make a mockery of the Landsdown name. Ha. I can’t wait for the day _ I  _ get the company, where I call the shots” She had hope for her father, that she would be able to break through to him after the incidents with Riley and Briarwood and how Thomas Oliver failed to bring him justice. The whole country saw it, Mia Watanabe blasted it everywhere she could. “I can’t wait to get out of that house”

“Have you finally decided where you were going to go?” Aisha asked, hopeful that Summer would be staying in California. She didn’t speak of it very often, but Summer knew that Tanya moving across the country to live in Atlanta was really affecting her. 

“I hear UCLA has some openings” With the Landsdown name, it didn’t matter that Summer made good marks. The family’s checkbook could speak for itself. “I can even pull some strings if you wanted to quad with your teammates” She offered, the softball team was  _ much different _ than her experience with the soccer team. Softball, the five soon to be graduates were there since beginning, four years together to build a strong sisterhood. Summer finally understood that her soccer teammates were her  _ real _ friends unlike the girls at St. John’s, but she had only known them for two years...and Syd and Z, not to mention the rest of the girls were younger and wouldn’t be graduating for at least another year.

“You want to live with Gia and Emma?” Aisha seemed surprised by the offer, but then took a quick moment to realize what Summer had  _ truly  _ meant, “...You want to room with  _ me?  _ In the same room?”

“Dare I say the same bed?” Summer suggested, her eyebrows waggling, “Unless you’d rather  _ bunk,  _ I’ve never had much experience with  _ that _ before but I’d want dibs on the upper level. Being on top aligns with my nature” As a certified top. 

“Remember when we agreed to going slow?” Despite having to  _ remind _ Summer, she couldn’t help but let out a laugh and shake her head. What was she going to do with Summer Landsdown? 

“I know, but time is ticking...soon we’ll be graduating and we won’t be in high school anymore” Summer traced circles on Aisha’s back, the other girl’s softball hoodie was  _ such _ a barrier to the sensation of feeling her skin against her fingertips. “Every conversation is going to be weighed out, if we want to keep strong we have to plan out our future” Summer laughed, “I mean prom is right around the corner and I haven’t even begun to hire a-”

“And what makes you think that  _ you _ get to ask  _ me _ to prom?” Aisha sat up so she could look down at her girlfriend, regain a bit of leverage. Summer was the one to make the big gestures...the girlfriend auction, a  _ boat,  _ “What if  _ I  _ wanted to ask  _ you _ to prom?”

“Oh?” The heiress tilted her head to the side, “Is that so?”

“Mmm” Aisha was able to retain the blondes attention by moving her hand under Summer’s jacket, giving the heiress the hint that the leather jacket needed to  _ go _ if they were going to maximize their cuddling session in the cabin. “You can’t have all the fun”

“I’ll be awaiting a formal invitation” Summer took Aisha’s hand, giving it a gentle kiss meant for a princess. 

“Dork” Aisha adjusted herself to lay on the bed, this time pulling Summer close to hold her...Oh could Summer get used to  _ this _ set up. Aisha had phenomenally strong arms after all. “...Are we actually going to sail?”

“Mmm not right now” Summer moved a hand under Aisha’s hoodie just to rest on the other girls abs, she craved feeling the warmth of the other girl’s body. “That brings me to another proposal”

“I’m listening…” Aisha didn’t know what else she could expect from the heiress, it was safe to say that no matter how prepared she thought she was...Summer would find a way to surprise her with something  _ else. _

“This summer, you and me...lets sail the coast” Aisha weaved her fingers through Summer’s silky blonde locks, “A little vacation to celebrate graduation and use those last couple of months before we have to start that next chapter. Summer break after graduation is our last  _ bubble,  _ of in between free time and I don’t want to waste a second of it”  __

“I can’t for a whole summer…” As practical as ever, “This is our last summer before everyone goes their separate ways” Aisha didn’t  _ just _ have Summer, she had Tanya, Gia, Emma, Lauren, Adam and the rest to make final memories of high school with. “It’ll be my last summer with my parents…” Oh right, Aisha actually  _ liked _ her family and being in the Campbell house, “Don’t  _ you _ want to spend time with the soccer girls?”

“Fine  _ fine”  _ Summer couldn’t take away that precious time from Aisha, not when her friends and teammates meant  _ so  _ much to her, “A couple of weeks then, we can work out the details, but this could be an adventure and I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather spend it with” Summer turned in Aisha’s hold, giving herself an opportunity to lean up and kiss Aisha’s lips, “Than my  _ girlfriend”  _ Oh, Summer liked the way that word sounded more and more every opportunity she could say it. 

“You’re crazy, you know that” Aisha held Summer’s head between her hand, taking a moment to gaze into blue eyes. She knew this wasn’t some fantasy, Summer  _ really _ wanted to whisk her away on a boat,  _ their _ boat. An adventure of a lifetime, “I can’t believe I’m even considering this”

“I know, I’m totally a bad influence” The heiress winked, making Aisha smile...a calm...she could easily spend her nights in this cabin, falling asleep and waking up to the blonde sounded like a paradise. Something too good to be true, but it was real, as real as this boat sitting in the harbor. 

“Okay” Aisha agreed, not that it took much to warm up to the idea. Aisha needed to take more chances, experience more life, and stop holding herself back because she was too afraid to step in the limelight. Too many times she played backup to Tanya’s center stage, now it was her turn, “I’ll have to talk with my parents...but...I want to...I want to share an epic romantic trip with you”

Summer sealed Aisha’s promise by leaning up and kissing her. Prom and graduation wouldn’t be the only events these seniors could look forward to...summer vacation, a new chapter of their lives at UCLA...beginning a relationship was just the start of their love story. Small steps at a time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as their romantic summer vacation...I may or may not have to write that ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be for sure going back to Kimberly's sideline before updating this one. This won't be like Giemma where it'll all be updated in one swoop
> 
> Not all of the chapters will be in this style, certainly not Aisha's chapters.


End file.
